Ryona Rumble
by Sekaide Ichiban Suyoku Naritai
Summary: A battle royal with so much at stake! Thirty women will enter! No pinfalls, no submissions, no disqualifications, no mercy! The final woman standing will be declared the winner of the Ryona Rumble! Will your favorite character enter the gauntlet? Who will survive? You do not want to miss this exciting match featuring the best of the best! (Mild language and Violence) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Sakura Hagiwara

**Entry #1**

The decibel levels were off the chart inside the arena. A huge, sellout crowd of over fifty thousand people were on their feet clapping and cheering. So far, tonight's pay-per-view event has not only lived up to its hype, but it has also shattered everyone's expectations. The audience wanted to see a bunch of strong, powerful and athletic women beat the crap out of each other. However, they got a lot more than they dreamed of. With each match lasting over twenty minutes long, many of the people saw their favorite competitors in action and giving the audience a good show.

Moments later, the announcer entered the ring with a microphone in hand. Everyone in the audience was on their feet, screaming their lungs out. And that's because the main event is about to get underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The ring announcer spoke. "It is now time... FOR THE RYONA RUMBLE MATCH!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was so loud, it felt like the roof in the arena was about to come off at any given minute. The announcer had to wait for the noise level to die down so she could speak, which took several moments.

"Now, the rules for this contest goes as follows!" She continued. "The match will start with the two women who drew #1 and #2! After two minutes, another competitor will enter the ring in the order of the number that they drew! Now, this will continue until all thirty participants are in the match! Also, there are no pinfalls, no submissions and **no disqualifications**! The only way to get eliminated is to be thrown _over _the top rope, and have _both_ feet touch the arena floor!"

The announcer had to wait for another few moments for the applause to die down. After a while, she continued with the introductions.

"Now, the last woman standing will be the winner of the Ryona Rumble _and_ will be declared... THE GREATEST CHAMPION IN THE WORLD!"

That was when the noise skyrocketed to a record breaking level. Even the loud sound of a fighter jet can't compare to the fierce noise of the crowd. The ring announcer had to cover hear ears as she awaits the first entrant of the Ryona Rumble match. Soon, every man, woman and child outside the barriers turned toward the stage of the arena, where the person who drew #1 is supposed to enter.

The noise level in the arena has suddenly dropped. It was almost silent the arena. The suspense couldn't get any higher. Over a hundred women signed up for this prestigious event. Every competitor in the back wants to be crowned the Greatest Champion in the World. It would mean that they are the best of the best, the elite of the elite, and the Queen of the Mountain.

A minute later, the lights went out, covering the arena with pitch black darkness. While it made the crowd cheer with excitement and anticipation, they were still waiting for the first competitor to come out and enter the ring. The tension level was so high, one could carve it with a knife.

"_So who's #1? Who drew #1 to enter the Ryona Rumble matchup first?_"

Suddenly...

(watch?v=tvKwD6JEjLg)

It took only the first part of the entrance music and the video on the titantron for the audience members to know who the first entrant of the Ryona Rumble is. Once again, the decibel levels in the arena were off the charts. Not only the people realize who's about to make her entrance, but she's also one of the more popular characters too.

"_Oh my! Listen to this crowd! No wonder everyone's on their feet already! Look who's about to come out, Ray!_"

"_Oh, ho! It is electric in the arena!_"

A single, bright spotlight from the ceiling shown down on the person who drew #1. Standing in the center of the stage was a seventeen year old girl with her eyes closed, like she was absorbing in the moment. Her luscious, raven-colored hair reached all the way down to her waist. When the girl opened her eyes, she waved toward the crowd and gave them a gorgeous and cheerful smile. The audience was entranced with her sheer grace and beauty.

On the other hand, her outfit is what got almost all of the guys thrilled. She wore a white bra with red trimmings and straps. While it did show quite a bit of her cleavage, this young woman was not afraid to show her well-developed breasts. And her bikini bottom was also white, with red along the sides and hips. Her boots were also white and just passing her shins. Her footwear also had a red strap wrapped around it. She also wore wristbands on both arms, the same matching color as everything else. The only attire that wasn't white was her short, black arm sleeves, which covered half of her forearms.

"Introducing first, from Japan... SAKURAAAAA HAGIWARAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After the introduction, the teenage idol rose a fist up toward the sky. Bursts of white fireworks blasted on the stage, giving the crowd some excitement. The light radiated from the sparks of the fireworks radiated her perfect bust and slender body. Once the pyro show was over, the teenage idol sprinted down the ramp and towards the ring, giving the audience members high-fives as she passes them by.

She then got on the apron and vaulted over the top rope. The teenage girl stood at the center of the ring and rose her hand up again, which ignited another blast of white fireworks from all four ring posts. Sakura quickly made her way toward one of the turnbuckles. She climbed on top of the second rope and waved to her adoring fans in the audience. The crowd reacted with loud applauses and cheers. And on one specific position of the crowd, was the fan club chanting the name of their favorite person in the world.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

"_This young woman has an interesting story, Ray! Sakura Hagiwara, the lead singer of the idol group 'Sweet Diva', had suddenly decided to become a professional wrestler after a challenging Rio Kazama. But in her first match, she suffered a humiliating defeat! Since then, she has worked very hard and trained every day to become the wrestler we see here tonight! And now, here she is in the biggest and most prestigious event of all time! Can Sakura Hagiwara, probably the youngest competitor in the contest, achieve her long time goal in becoming not only the strongest wrestler of all time, but the Greatest Champion in the World?_"

"_Well, I don't know! You can see Hagiwara all smiling and super excited to be in this event! And I can understand why too! She competes in each match with the same level of confidence! But if you ask me, underneath all that cheerfulness and emotion, Sakura knows what's at stake here! If she's going to become the strongest and greatest fighter that's ever lived, then she will have to go a long, dangerous, and probably painful journey to do it! I'm not sure if she can win this match, Al!_"

Sakura leaped off of the second rope and turned to the center of the stage. She began her normal warm up routine, which consisted of stretching her arms, legs and torso. The joyful smile has changed into a look of seriousness. The young wrestler has made her entrance, but now she must wait to see who will be her first opponent. With so many strong and talented fighters in the back, Hagiwara has no idea who's going to come down that ramp next.

"_So, the seventeen year old has to go through twenty-nine other competitors in order to capture the event tonight, and become the Greatest Champion in the World! Sakura Hagiwara may have the biggest heart of all! But will that be enough to survive against the other twenty-nine women? Only time will tell!_"

"_This is definitely not what Sakura Hagiwara was looking for! While it is an honor to be in this event, you can tell by the look on her face that the situation couldn't be any worse for her! The last number you wanted to draw in the competition is obviously #1. And unfortunately, poor Sakura was the... should I say 'unlucky' recipient!_"

"_And now the question is, who will Hagiwara face off with in the first two minutes of the match up?_"

"_It could be anyone, Al! Any of those strong, athletic women could be the next person to enter the ring! If I were Sakura, my heart would be accelerating! My muscles would be tighter than usual! Even she doesn't know who her first opponent is, which is scary! But the worst part of all is just like you said, Al! Every two minutes, another competitor will enter the match up! If Sakura Hagiwara is going to win, then she's going to have to last at least sixty minutes in the Rumble matchup! That's a tall order in itself already! Let's just put it this way! If you drew #1 or #2... Good luck!_"

The teenage idol paced around the ring, anxiously awaiting for her next opponent. Her entrance music has stopped playing, increasing the tension inside the arena. The audience also turned toward the stage and waited for the competitor who holds the second number.

"_So Sakura Hagiwara, the #1 entrant, awaiting for her opponent that drew #2! There will be thirty women total entering this event! No pinfalls or submissions! You can only eliminate you opponent by throwing her over the top rope with both of her feet touching the arena floor! Last woman standing will become the Greatest Champion in the World!_"

"_For Sakura Hagiwara, that journey to the top starts... now!_"

* * *

**Entrants**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - ?**

**#3 - ?**

**#4 - ?**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	2. Kelly Kelly

**Entry #2**

(watch?v=ToEg0gackrg)

Needless to say that the second competitor was another crowd favorite. The applause and ovation was even louder than Sakura's. Everyone was on their feet, cheering for their favorite eye candy and WWE Diva. But the seventeen year old idol gulped nervously. She knew that her first opponent in the Ryona Rumble match will not be an easy one.

"_Oh my gosh! Look who it is!_"

A twenty-seven year old woman marched out of the curtains and onto the stage. She had both of her hands up, pointing to her adoring fans. Without a doubt, this Diva was beyond sexy. The pink and violet lights from above bounced off her perfect skin and gorgeous blonde hair. She wore a purplish bra with white outlines all around. Her white, skimpy shorts showed off her sexy legs. A purplish belt wrapped around her waist to keep it tight. The blonde also wore arm sleeves with the same matching color. Finally, she had white boots and kneepads that matched the color of her shorts.

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida... KELLY KELLY!"

She didn't need fireworks to get the crowd pumped up. She skipped happily down the ramp, high-fiving all of the fans on her right side. She then went back to the top of the ramp and did the same thing, but with the audience on the left. Next, the WWE Diva skipped around the barrier, making sure she gave everyone in the front row a high-five. Kelly Kelly then walked up the stairs, entered the ring and climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle. As she pointed and winked toward the crowd, cameras flashed all over the arena, taking pictures of the blonde.

"_How do you like that, Ray? The former Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly, is in the match! I love the Ryona Rumble! You never know who's coming out or what surprises are in store!_"

"_You got that right, Al! Kelly Kelly has a fine background in cheerleading and gymnastics, which translate into some of the moves she unleashes on her opponents! And by working in a huge company like the WWE, she has faced a lot of Divas that tested her abilities! I mean, let's look at the list! She has wrestled Michelle McCool, Mickie James, and of course, Beth Phoenix!_"

"_Kelly Kelly has defeated her own share of powerful and talented wrestlers in the past! But tonight, and for the first two minutes, she's gonna have to deal with Sakura Hagiwara! Again, ladies and gentlemen, here are the rules for this match! Once you go over the top rope, and both of your feet hit the floor, you are eliminated! The last woman standing, will become the Greatest Champion in the World!_"

The former Divas Champion hopped off of the second rope and faced the teenage idol on the opposite side of the ring. Sakura's look of determination, on the other hand, remained. The Japanese wrestler gave the blonde a nod as a sign of respect. Kelly Kelly smiled and repeated the same gesture.

It didn't take long for Kelly Kelly's entrance music to die down. The lights above the ring turned on, and everyone was ready for tonight's main event. As the crowd cheered on one last time, the announcer exited the ring and the referee pointed toward the person running the bell.

*DING, DING, DING*

Both women circles around the ring, trying to gauge their opponent's strengths, as well as ways they could attack.

"_So, here we go folks! The Ryona Rumble is underway! Sakura Hagiwara and Kelly Kelly will start up the match! And every two minutes, another competitor will enter the ring! This will continue until all thirty competitors are in the ring!_"

"_Let me ask you, Ray! For Sakura Hagiwara, a girl with little experience and the #1 entrant, what type of strategy would you use in this match? It's bad enough that your first opponent is a former Divas Champion! But like you said before, another competitor will enter the ring every two minutes! If Sakura's going to win this event, she's going to have to survive for at least an hour, plus the wrath of twenty-eight other strong and talented women!_"

"_Good question, Al! To be honest, there's not really much you can do if you were the #1 or #2 entrant! But I guess it's all about surviving! Hagiwara has to pace herself and make sure she has enough energy to remain in the match! It's just like a marathon runner! And yes, it is true that Sakura Hagiwara has to survive for at least an hour to win the Ryona Rumble. But for now, she needs to concentrate on surviving Kelly Kelly, who is fresh and ready to go! If Sakura's worried about the women in the back instead of the ones in the ring, she'll be eliminated in a blink of an eye!_"

The first two entrants began the Ryona Rumble match with a collar-and-elbow tie up. Both wrestlers refused to give in. They continued to push each other with all their might. After a few seconds of testing each other's strength, Sakura Hagiwara was the first to make her move. She locked the blonde in a headlock. The Japanese teen trapped Kelly Kelly's head with her arm and body. The former Divas Champion tried to remove Sakura's grip on her cranium, but the young idol would not to let go.

Kelly Kelly then backed Sakura into the ropes and somehow manages to get her to release the hold. She whipped the young woman toward the other side of the ring. Sakura bounced off the ropes and sprinted towards Kelly Kelly, who was about launch her first attack. She held her arm out, ready to clothesline her on the neck. But Sakura immediately ducked underneath Kelly Kelly's arm. She ricocheted off the other ropes and charged back at her opponent.

"Imada!" Sakura said to herself when she found an opening.

Hagiwara sprang off the ground and landed a low dropkick onto Kelly Kelly's left knee. The former Divas Champion fell to the ground, but quickly stood back on her feet. But Sakura was there waiting for her. She threw a couple of forearm shots to the face of Kelly Kelly, reeling the blonde until she was against the ropes. However, Hagiwara continued the assault with more forearm strikes to the head and a couple of roundkicks to the gut.

Sakura then tried to Irish Whip her opponent toward the ropes, but Kelly Kelly reversed it, sending the Japanese wrestler instead. When the idol rebounded, the blonde tried going for a clothesline again. But Sakura ducked underneath Kelly Kelly's arm, springboarded off of the second rope and landed on the former Divas Champion's chest with a diving crossbody.

With Kelly Kelly still on the ground, Hagiwara changed positions until she was mounted on top of the woman. The Japanese idol unleashed a fury of punches to the exposed head of Kelly Kelly.

"_My God! Look at Hagiwara go, Ray! Right from the start of the match, Sakura's already on the offensive and Kelly Kelly's on her back!_"

"_Kelly Kelly may have the experience, but Sakura's as feisty as a cat! She's got the entire package, Al: speed, strength, flexibility, technique, endurance! You name it! She would've been my pick to win the Ryona Rumble, if she hadn't drew that #1 spot!_"

Sakura got Kelly Kelly back to her feet and tried Irish Whipping her towards the ropes. Again, the blonde countered and threw the Japanese wrestler to the other side of the ring. But when the Hagiwara was in range, she took a page out of Kelly Kelly's book. A tilt-a-whirl headscissors on the former Divas Champion got everybody in the arena off of their feet. They were amazed with such explosiveness and excitement coming from this young woman.

Kelly Kelly had to catch her breath. She was extremely dizzy after taking so much shots to the head and spinning all over the place. The blonde made her way towards one of the corners so she could recover. Unfortunately, Sakura had the former Divas Champion right where she wanted her. The seventeen year old girl threw three shoulder thrusts into the gut of Kelly Kelly, making the weakened blonde exhale.

With her out of breath, Sakura stood on the second rope and grabbed the woman's head with her left hand. Hagiwara rose her right fist in the air before unleashing a fury of punches to Kelly Kelly's unprotected skull.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." The crowd counted each time Sakura connected with the punch to her opponent's head. "... 8... 9... 10!"

"_Listen to this crowd! They sure love to see Sakura Hagiwara in action!_"

"_Now, wait just a minute, Al! Sakura may have the crowd on their feet, but she's in a dangerous position right now! LOOK OUT!_"

Somehow, Kelly Kelly managed to recover from the ten head shots. When Sakura's feet touched the ground, the blonde lifted the teenager by the armpits and threw her over the top rope. Hagiwara reacted just in the nick of time, grabbing the top rope with both hands and landing on the apron. Kelly Kelly tried to eliminate Sakura, but the idol gave the former Divas Champion another shoulder thrust to the belly, knocking her to the ground. The blonde rolled on her stomach and coughed for air.

"IKUZO!" Hagiwara said to herself.

She climbed the closest turnbuckle and measured the distance between herself and opponent. Kelly Kelly was on her back, still winded from the beating she had previously received. Sakura found her balance and rose both her arms up, getting the crowd pumped up for what's about to happen next. Suddenly, Hagiwara jumped forward and went for a diving splash across the blonde's stomach.

But Kelly Kelly rolled out of the way just in time. By then, it was too late for Sakura.

She couldn't brace herself in time as her chest and stomach slammed hard against the unforgiving canvas. Hagiwara gasped for air. It felt like she had the wind knocked out of her when she landed. Poor Sakura rolled on the mat, clenching her stomach and kicking her legs about, symbolizing how much pain she was in.

"I... Itai!" moaned the idol.

"_Oh my God! What an impact! Sakura was going for a high-risk maneuver, but it backfired on her! Now, Sakura's ribs appeared to be injured! You can see her flopping around the ring like a fish out of water!_"

"_What the hell was she thinking? Going for a splash in the Ryona Rumble match? That wasn't really smart of Hagiwara! She had control of this match from the beginning! Now, instead of putting the nail in Kelly Kelly's coffin, that failed attempt was probably the nail in her own coffin!_"

Sakura fought the pain and made her way towards a corner. Still clinching her ribs, the teenage idol managed to get back on her two feet. But she didn't see her opponent already standing on the opposite corner. Suddenly, the former Divas Champion cartwheeled and performed a couple of backflips before driving a back elbow into Hagiwara's jaw.

The stunned teenager hobbled toward the center of the ring like she has no idea where she's at. Kelly Kelly seized the opportunity to inflict more damage on the inexperience wrestler. She stood behind the dazed idol and grabbed her neck with both arms. Kelly Kelly then dropped to the ground, bringing her opponent down with her in a vicious neckbreaker.

Sakura landed with a loud 'THUMP', which made the audience reacted with awe.

"COME ON!" The former Divas Champion shouted to the crowd to get them involved in the match.

Everyone in the arena cheered and clapped for their favorite WWE Diva. Being a former cheerleader, Kelly Kelly knew a thing or two about getting loud receptions from the crowd.

As the former Divas Champion pumped up the audience, she looked at the titantron and saw that the next competitor is about to come out in a matter of seconds. She looked back at her opponent, who was already on her hands and knees. The blonde decided to do one more move to Hagiwara before the third entrant comes out.

She helped Sakura back to her feet. But before she could give her time to recover, Kelly Kelly gave the Japanese girl a hard knee to the gut, doubling her over. Next, she placed her right leg on the back of Sakura's head. Kelly Kelly dragged her finger from one side of the audience to the other, letting them know her finisher is coming right up.

Once she had the crowd in the palm of her hand, she jumped with her other leg and transition into a seated position. This caused Hagiwara's skull to crash hard into the canvas.

"OOH!" The audience gasped.

"_Wow! A K2, Al! Or a leg drop bulldog as I like to call it! Man, did you hear the impact when Sakura's head hit the mat?_"

"_I certainly did, Ray! Kelly Kelly's in control of this match right now, as we await the #3 entry for the Ryona Rumble!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly**

**#3 - ?**

**#4 - ?**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	3. Gia Primo

**Entry #3**

(watch?v=jBpGpPJSxM0)

The courageous sound of trumpets and drums boomed throughout the facility. Add that with the sexy singing from the ladies, the temperature of the arena had somehow increased. Out on the ramp stood the woman who drew the #3 entry for the Ryona Rumble.

However, this extremely fit wrestler did not receive the same cheers and ovation the first two entrants did. Some of the crowd even jeered and gave her the thumbs down sign. But nevertheless, she looked like she's ready for a fight.

On the other hand, her outfit of choice was an eye popper and a head scratcher at the same time. In fact, this woman wore pretty much nothing but a bright pink bra and bikini. She had short, dark colored hair with some purple highlights on the front. She also had a couple of belly piercings and a greenish tattoo just above her right butt cheek. Last of all, this female was coming down the ring barefooted.

"_And here's the next entry, Ray! From Chicago, Illinois... it's Gia Primo! A former wrestler at Sleeperkids World. Gia's known for her dirty tactics and foul play! She lets her opponents know who's boss before putting them to sleep!_"

"_Oh my gosh! Someone get this girl a bathrobe or something! Because somebody forgot to tell her she needed to dress up for the event! What would happen if there was a 'wardrobe malfunction', Al?_"

"_You sure have one perverted mind, my friend!_"

Gia walked up the steel steps, entered the ring though the bottom two ropes and observed her opponents. Kelly Kelly was hanging in the corner, still a little winded from the first two minutes of the match. There was also a Japanese teenager on her hands and knees. Her midsection appeared to be swollen. The look in her eyes meant that she was still in a dazed after taking Kelly Kelly's finishing move recently.

Finally, Gia turned toward Sakura and gave her a vicious soccer kick to the gut. Hagiwara gasped for air before flipping on her back. Primo then relentlessly stomped on the poor girl's midsection, further damaging the potentially injured ribs. Each stomp was more painful than the last. Sakura tried to cover her belly with her arms, but Gia would target another part of her midsection that was exposed.

Meanwhile, Kelly Kelly stayed in her corner and watched the newest entrant continue to wear down the teenage idol. Apparently, she was in no rush to get back in the match. Seconds passed until finally Gia brought Sakura back to her feet. She brought the dazed girl into a corner and unleashed a fierce elbow to the skull. Hagiwara's head flew backward. The impact caused the girl fall on her butt, where Primo continued the assault with more stomps.

"_Oh, come on! Why is Gia going after Sakura? She can't even get back to her feet on her own power! So, I have no idea why Gia's wasting her time attacking someone who's already been worn down!_"

"_That's a good question, Ray! But meanwhile, look at Kelly Kelly! She's hanging out in the corner! This is great strategy by the former Divas Champion! Sit back and watch the newest entrant take out Sakura! In the meantime, she can catch her breath while those two go at it! And when the time is right, she can come back in fresh!_"

As Primo pressed her foot against the Sakura's throat, Kelly Kelly decided to make her move. She approached Gia from behind and grabbed a fistful of her short hair. The blonde pulled her opponent out of the corner, allowing Hagiwara to catch her breath. She was coughing profusely after getting stomped in the midsection so many times.

The former Divas Champion dragged Primo to the center of the ring and kicked her in the exposed belly. Gia fell on her knees and clinched her ribs with one arm. As the former Sleeperkid's World wrestler recovered, Kelly Kelly bounced off the ropes and charged at her opponent. Gia managed to scoop the blonde off of her feet, but the WWE Diva used her momentum to her advantage. She wrapped her legs around the woman's head and went along for the ride.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Kelly Kelly snapped her legs forward and took Gia Primo down with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown. The short haired wrestler got back to her knees, but was still dizzy from all of that spinning. She was too disoriented to see the former Divas Champion pumping up the crowd once again. Every man, woman and child got out of their seat and cheered their favorite WWE Diva on.

Kelly Kelly then kicked Gia in the midsection, causing her to bend forward. Next, she placed her right leg on her head and signaled the audience she was going for another K2. Unfortunately, the blonde never got the chance to execute her finisher. Primo quickly removed her opponent's leg off of her head, dropped to her knees and raised her arm up between Kelly Kelly's legs, striking the groin with the inside part of her elbow.

"OOH!" The crowd gasped.

"_Oh no! A low blow, from one of the dirtiest women in this sport! And it's all legal! There are no disqualifications in this match!_"

"_Poor Kelly Kelly! She was dominating this match to begin with! But that shot in between the legs can slow down any kind of momentum!_"

Kelly Kelly's eyes shot open when her opponent's arm hit her pussy. Her mouth was opened, but only muffled exhales escaped her lips. The blonde hobbled all over the ring, trying to recover from the cheap shot. Her legs were too weak to stand on its own. She had to use the ropes for balance. But when Kelly Kelly tried to get back in the fight, the pain in her groin was just too much for her.

This was Gia Primo's perfect opportunity to eliminate her first opponent. She grabbed Kelly Kelly by the hair and threw her over the top rope. But the blonde hung on to the ropes and landing on the apron. Unfortunately, the third entrant shot a kick between Kelly Kelly's legs and struck her groin for the second time. The former Divas Champion inhaled greatly before collapsing off of the apron and landing on the floor.

"_No! Not Kelly Kelly!_"

"_There you have it, folks! We have our very first elimination of the night! The former Divas Champion has been eliminated!_"

"_Talk about dirty! That's probably the dirtiest way to eliminate someone! I sure hope Kelly Kelly's, uh... 'sacred garden' is alright!_"

"_Nonetheless, we are back to two competitors, Ray! Gia Primo and Sakura Hagiwara!_"

The third entrant stared and laughed at the blonde who was tending her groin. She wanted to inflict more pain and misery on the first woman eliminated, but she also remembered there was still a match going on. Primo looked behind her and saw a seventeen year old girl on her hands and knees. She was extremely tired and in a lot of pain.

But of course, Gia Primo was in no mood to show her any mercy.

The older woman made her way to the center of the ring and grabbed the poor girl by the hair. But when she got Sakura back on her feet, the former idol broke the grip and was back on the attack. She threw a couple of forearm shots to Gia's head and a few roundkicks to the side. It looked like Sakura was building some momentum. Her attacks had her opponent reeling. When Hagiwara had Gia on the ropes, she went for an Irish Whip to the other side.

But Primo reversed it, going underneath Sakura's arm and giving her a vicious knee to the gut. The Japanese wrestler gasped for air when her opponent's knee hit her ribs. Gia then placed her right arm between Sakura's legs and the left arm on the opposite shoulder. She lifted the dazed girl onto her shoulders.

Gia then transitioned into another position, turning her upside-down and holding her against her torso. Primo could see the crowd in between the girl's legs. Meanwhile, Sakura also saw the audience upside-down with her own head in between Gia's legs.

All of the sudden, the older woman fell on her knees, driving Hagiwara's head into the canvas.

"_A Tombstone Piledriver? Oh my Lord! Unbelievable! Sakura's skull bounced off the mat!_"

Gia released her opponent's waist, causing the semiconscious girl to fall on her back. Sakura's arms and legs spread out wide. With her eyes shut tight, it's safe to say that the piledriver knocked out the teenage idol. Sakura laid motionlessly on the canvas.

"_Believe me when I say this, Al! The Tombstone Piledriver is a devastating maneuver! Not many wrestlers were able to kick out after that move!_"

"_With Sakura out like a light, I wonder if Gia will take the opportunity to eliminate her, while she has the chance!_"

But it turns out that Primo wasn't done humiliating Sakura. She had that smug grin on her face, which told the audience that was far from finished. Gia grabbed the girl by the legs and dragged her to a nearby corner. Once she arrived at her destination, Gia did something that made a lot of people scratch their heads. The woman wearing the pink bikini rolled underneath the bottom rope and stood on the floor.

"_Wait a minute! What's Gia doing outside the ring? Any ideas, Al?_"

"_Not a clue! Again, folks! Gia Primo is not eliminated! Even though her feet touched the arena floor, she wasn't thrown over the top rope! So, she's still in this match!_"

"_But even so, what evil intentions does this woman have in store for poor Sakura?_"

Gia grabbed both of Hagiwara's legs. She stood in front of the steel ring post and spread her lower extremities out wide. Meanwhile, Sakura had regained her consciousness and found herself lying on her back. But when she saw her opponent standing outside the ring with a strong grip on her legs, a look of terror appeared on the frightened girl's face. No matter how many times Sakura shook her head and pleaded, Gia had no intention of letting go.

"Your humiliation has just begun!" Primo laughed.

She then yanked Sakura toward the ring post, slamming her groin against the unforgiving steel pole. Hagiwara's eyes shot open upon impact. She squealed like a pig when her pussy collided against the hard metal.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIII!"

Watching this girl scream was music to her ears. Gia grabbed Sakura's legs again and pulled as hard as she could. Again, the girl's groin mashed against the post. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy was in so much pain and her pelvis felt like it was about to shatter.

Just when she thought this couldn't get any more humiliating, it did.

Gia stuck her bare foot against the post and pulled even harder. Steel and flesh collided with each other, with neither one giving in. Primo doubled the pain and humiliation by letting her body loose and allowing gravity to do the work. With this added pressure and force, the pain in Hagiwara's groin tripled. She pounded her fists hard on the canvas, doing whatever she could to ignore the pain. Tears formed in her eyes, threatened to fall at any given moment.

"ITAIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIII!"

"_Listen to Sakura writhing in pain! This is so uncalled for! What the hell is Primo doing? Just stop these foolish games! You can't eliminate your opponent like this!_"

"_Talk all you want, Al! What Gia's doing is effective! She's wearing Sakura down! It's all part of her strategy, regardless how dirty you think it is! And as you said before! This are no disqualifications! Gia can keep this up as long as she wants! I won't be surprised if she latterly splits poor Sakura in two!_"

"_Gia Primo in control of Sakura's fate, ladies and gentlemen! And don't adjust your settings! Entry #4 is about to come out!_"

There was nothing Sakura could do. As long as Gia has this hold locked in, the agony in her groin grew worse. It won't be long before her pussy gives in or her pelvis breaks. But Gia didn't care. Hurting her is not enough. She wanted to abuse her, embarrass her, and humiliate her. In fact, ending her wrestling career would be a bonus. Even as the clock counted down, she planned to break this young girl in half.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo**

**#4 - ?**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	4. Tina Armstrong

**Entry #4**

(watch?v=zM09mzslrjI)

A twenty-four year old woman skipped onto the stage, bouncing up and down like she's all fired up to get this show on the road. As the spotlight shown down on the competitor, the blonde pointed toward the crowd on the eastern section and placed a hand over her ear. That part of the audience went nuts, raising the decibel level to new heights. She then made her way toward the other part of the stage and repeated the same gesture. The crowd in that section cheered as loud as they could, trying to outdo the opposite side. Finally, the fourth entrant stood at the center of the stage and raised both her arms to the ceiling. Red, white and blue pyro burst behind the confident wrestler.

This woman was as strong as she's sexy. The lights bounced off her healthy-colored skin and her collar length, blonde hair. Her eyes were as blue as a midsummer's day. And while she was known for her having promiscuous costumes, the outfit the blonde was wearing eye candy for almost all of the guys. She wore a short, sleeveless, silver jacket, and cowgirl boots with matching colors. The young woman also wore silver wrist bands and arm bands, attached by a whitish, stringy fabric. Her black bra covers most of her well-developed breasts. Last of all, she wore a lace-up bikini that gave the final touches of her sexy appeal.

"_Uh-oh! What about this competitor, Ray? Here comes Tina Armstrong, entering at #4! This young woman is known for personifying the concept of living the American Dream! Whether it's modeling, acting, running for governor or becoming a top professional wrestler, Tina has done it all! If she can outlast all of her opponents and capture the Ryona Rumble event, it will surely be another dream come true!_"

"_Be advised, Al! While Miss. Armstrong does excel at everything, she has also developed a belief that she's unstoppable. In the past, she's run her mouth and trash talked her opponent, which lead her to some embarrassing defeats!_"

"_Even so, this is a good pick to with the Rumble matchup! Tina has entered many Dead or Alive tournaments, and faced other expert martial artists, from lightning fast ninjas to the bone crushing brawlers!_"

"_I agree! Although she's entering at #4, Miss. Armstrong can definitely hold her own!_"

Tina was in no rush to head to the ring. As she walked down the ramp, her eyes captured Gia Primo continuing to make Sakura Hagiwara's life miserable. The short haired woman would not rest until the teenager's pelvis breaks in two. Sakura squealed like a pig as her pussy pressed against the unforgiving ring post. Tears fell from her eyes and off her cheeks. But even her pain-filled cries wouldn't stop the agonizing torture.

Moments later, the blonde approached Gia. The two made eye contact with each other. Primo released Hagiwara's legs so she could gauge the strength and abilities of the newest entrant. Sakura finally caught a break and rolled on her stomach, tending her swollen pussy. As the Japanese idol kicked her legs about, the two women standing outside the ring trashed talked one another.

"You got nothing, dumb bitch! I'm going to kick your giant, fat ass!" said Gia.

"Well done, better not disappoint me!" Tina snickered with her hands on her hips.

The dark haired wrestler made the first move and went for straight punch to the blonde's face. But Tina caught Gia's arm and gave her opponent a knee to the gut. With the #3 entrant bent over, the blonde threw the arrogant woman back into the ring. Primo quickly returned to her feet, just as Tina slid underneath the ropes. The superstar was already back on the attack. She barraged Gia with hard punches and hooks to the face. Even when Primo's on the ropes, Tina continued with the relentless assault. The dark haired woman collapsed on the ring from taking too many shots.

But Tina got Gia back to her feet and Irish Whipped her to the other side of the ring. When the wrestler from Sleeperkids World bounced off the ring, the blonde rotated to her right and connected with a spinning heel kick. Gia fell on her back once again. Needless to say that Tina's last strike might have knocked her out. The #4 entrant turned toward the crowd and rose her fist in the air.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The audience roared.

"_It's just like DOA all over again! This crowd loves Tina Armstrong! She is, without a doubt, one of the most talented individuals on the planet!_"

"_This could play to her advantage, Al! Tina uses the energy from the audience as fuel to execute some high-octane offense!_"

With her first opponent down, Armstrong turned toward the girl who drew #1. Sakura Hagiwara was resting in one of the corners, still a little winded from Gia Primo's humiliating and dirty maneuvers. It was obvious that the Japanese woman was in no condition to fight. But even so, this was the Ryona Rumble. It doesn't matter if her arm was broken or a ligament in her leg was torn. It's every woman for herself.

Tina helped Sakura to her feet and turned her around. She puts her head under the Hagiwara's shoulder. Next, the American lifted the former idol up using both of her arms wrapped around her torso. Finally, Tina Armstrong fell backwards and dropped the Japanese teen flat on their back. Sakura's eyes widened and mouth hung open when her spine crashed down hard against the canvas.

The blonde then rolled herself over, taking her opponent along with her. Still with her head underneath Hagiwara's arm, Tina lifted Sakura off the ground and executed another backdrop for the second time.

But Armstrong rolled over once again, going for a third back suplex to further damage Sakura's back and wear her down. She lifted the semiconscious teen off the ground and fell backwards. The final back suplex was the hardest one out of the three. Sakura arched her spine and moaned like a broken girl. As she massaged her injured back, Tina signaled to the crowd to cheer her on.

"_Tina Armstrong is on fire, ladies and gentlemen! She's got the whole crowd in the palm of her hand! No wonder she's such an excellent fighter! Perhaps she could be the winner of the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Meanwhile, listen to Sakura Hagiwara writhing in pain! She just took three back suplexes in a row! Her lower back must be agony, if not broken!_"

After interacting with the crowd for some time, the American refocused on the Japanese teen. She grabbed a fistful of her black hair. Sakura lets out a mild hiss as the #4 entrant helped her back to her feet. Tina then turned the young woman around and set her up for another back suplex. Hagiwara's eyes widened in fear. The teenage idol shook her head, praying that the blonde would not drop her again for a fourth time.

But that wasn't what Tina had planned for her. The American had something else in mind to please the crowd and to show off her skills at the same time. Instead, she carried the Sakura to the middle of the ring, where an unconscious Gia Primo laid flat on her back. Armstrong stood on the short haired woman's right side, with her feet next to her stomach. Once she was in position, Tina dropped to a seated position and released the seventeen year old wrestler at the same time. The crowd reacted with awe when the idol and the blonde came down with a double leg drop on Primo. Sakura's leg landed on Gia's skull while Tina's landed across the stomach. Upon impact, the short haired woman rolled into a corner with a swollen belly and a serious headache.

"_Oh my! Such creativity being displayed by Tina Armstrong! An innovative, double leg drop across the midsection and skull of Gia Primo!_"

"_That was some nice teamwork by these two wrestlers... even though Sakura had no idea what had just happened! It's nice to see both of them work together to perform so crazy move!_"

Unfortunately, the show of teamwork was cut short. Once again, Hagiwara was given little time to recover. The American helped Sakura return to a standing position. Tina turned the dazed teen around and locked her in a full nelson hold. Before Hagiwara can figure out what's going on, the blonde arched her back and executed a dragon suplex. Sakura landed hard on her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"I...tai!"

Tina kept the hold applied and rolled herself into the same position, looking to perform the dragon suplex again. But this time, she changed the hold. Now instead of a full nelson, she hooked both of her opponent's arms from the sides, and places her hands palm down flat against the Hagiwara's upper back. The American wrestler then lifted her opponent up and fell backwards, arching her back and legs. She slammed Sakura down to the mat shoulder and neck first.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The sound of the idol moaning told everyone in the arena the tiger suplex hurt a lot.

Still, Armstrong rolled over and stood back on her feet, keeping the dazed Japanese girl in the same hold. Poor Sakura couldn't tell where she was at after being slammed hard a couple of times. With her opponent in a groggy state, Tina hoisted the idol in an electric chair position. She then grabbed Sakura's right hand with her left, and her left hand with her right. Once again, the twenty-four year old woman arched her back and landed a devastating queen suplex.

"GUH!" The Japanese teen grunted when she landed on the back of her neck.

"_Holy! What power! What strength! A dragon suplex, a tiger suplex and followed by a queen suplex to wear Sakura down! I have never seen anything like that in my life! Sakura's gotta out after that!_"

"_If my math is correct Al, three different suplexes equals one knocked out Sakura Hagiwara! You can see her lying on her stomach, motionless and nearly lifeless! It's a miracle in itself if her neck or back is still intact after getting slammed like that!_"

Tina cupped an ear to the audience, which earned her a thunderous applause and cheer from the crowd. As the American wrestler continued to please the crowd, Sakura Hagiwara regained enough consciousness to roll into a nearby corner. After the blonde had her fun interacting with the audience, she went back into the match. It was time to eliminate at least one of the competitors so she could increase her chances of winning.

The twenty-four year old made her way towards Gia Primo, who was hanging on the ropes trying to catch her breath. Tina lifted the short haired woman on her shoulders and tried tossing her over the top. But Gia had the awareness to grab the ropes, preventing the blonde from eliminating her. Tina tried again, but she was unsuccessful. She also saw the titantron counting down for the next competitor to make her entrance.

Realizing her efforts weren't getting anywhere, Tina walked to the center of the ring and executed a running scoop slam, driving Gia on her back. The blonde followed up with more elbows to the gut, further injuring the woman's injured ribs. The short haired wrestler gasped for air and clutched her stomach. The way she moaned in pain sounded so sensual to the crowd. As the Tina continued with the assault, the crowd stood on their feet and face the stage, awaiting the next competitor to make their entrance.

"_Tina Armstrong is dominating the event so far, Ray! Neither Sakura or Gia has been able to mount any kind of offense to slow down this powerful young woman!_"

"_I agree, Al! But now the question is, who will be the 5__th__ entry for the Ryona Rumble matchup?_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	5. Candy Cane

**Entry #5**

(watch?v=g556_YG00r4)

All it took was the sound of the drums beating and the electric guitar strumming for the audience to know who's about to come out. After several measures of rock and roll music, the fourth entrant of the Ryona Rumble walked onto the stage. She had a pink electric guitar strapped around her neck. After she gave the crowd the "rock and roll" hand sign, the young woman played her instrument like she's a superstar; which may be the case.

This eighteen year old girl looked like she was a trouble maker in school. Her bright crimson red hair was pulled up into twin ponytails. Her long red bangs came down in the front, partly obscuring her dark eyebrows. She had a black choker around her neck, with a heart-shaped locket hanging from it. The hem of her dress shirt was rolled up and the front is tied into a knot, exposing her cleavage. Her sleeves were also rolled up past her elbows, with black elbow pads fingerless gloves for emphasis of her tough, brawling style. She wore a pleated light brown and orange tartan skirt, with intersecting grids of white, black and red lines running along it. A large red leather belt with metal studs and grommets wrapped around her slender waist. Finally, she wore a pair of white, high-heeled boots that she uses to kick the asses of other bitches.

"_What the hell! Oh my!_"

"_It's Candy Cane, the lead singer of the all-girl punk rock band known as "The Killer Bambies!" Her trouble-making and rowdy tactics in school have resulted in her being viewed as bad apple! But will her crazy personality and ruthless style be enough to win her the Rumble matchup?_"

"_It could very well play to her advantage, Al! Candy Cane is known for cheating and fighting dirty! Her signature weapon is that electric guitar she carries around all the time! A lot of wrestlers she defeated suffered head traumas and bruised ribs after taking a shot from that guitar! I expect at least one of the three lovely ladies in the ring right now to be added to Candy Cane's hit list!_"

The Canadian skipped down the ramp and rolled into the ring. The first woman to greet her was Tina Armstrong. The blonde gave the crimson haired teenager a toe kick to the ribs, forcing her to drop her guitar. Tina then followed up with more elbow shots to the newest entrant's face. The American wrestler continued with the elbow strikes until she had Candy Cane backed in a corner.

But Candy Cane countered with a knee to Tina's gut. She then turned the tables and threw the blonde into the very same corner she was just at. It was now the fifth entrant's turn to have fun. She began with a couple of knife edge chops to Tina Armstrong's chest. Every time Candy Cane's hand slapped the woman's chest, the crowd responded with a deafening "WOO!" After that, the schoolgirl dropout alternated right and left hooks to Tina's face, plus uppercuts to her gut.

The American had to do something, or else she would be eliminated by this brash young woman. She managed to block Candy Cane's left hook and tossed her back into the corner. But when Tina went for another right hand to the face, the Canadian timed the attack perfectly and caught the blonde's forearm. Again, Candy Cane continued with the knife edge chops to the sternum. Each successful strike had Tina reeling. The schoolgirl dropout stopped her attack when she had her opponent on the opposite corner.

"Off you... GO!" She grunted, Irish Whipping the #4 entrant into the turnbuckle behind her.

Tina's back bounced off the padded corner, which made had hobble forward. But Candy Cane bent forward and scooped the blonde off the ground. She lifted the opponent up high in the air. Gravity grabbed a hold of poor Tina, causing the American to drop on her back. Tina arched her spine upon impact. As the blonde grimaced in agony, Candy Cane signaled to the crowd. While most of the audience cheered for the newest entrant, some did jeer for the Canadian because of her badass reputation in the Rumble Roses.

"_Oh my! Look at the elevation of that back body drop!_"

"_How do you like that, Al? One moment Tina was in control of this match! The next thing you know, she's on her back after that hard fall!_"

Unfortunately, Candy Cane celebration was short lived. The moment she turned around, Gia Primo was back on her feet. All it took was one kick to the midsection, and the short haired woman was in control. She backed Candy Cane into the ropes before throwing her to the other side of the ring. Gia recalled how high Tina went when the Canadian beautifully executed the back body drop. So, she wondered if she could do any better. Primo bent forward and waited for the fifth entrant to approach her.

Instead, Gia felt a finger tapping her shoulder. When she looked up, Candy Cane unleashed a vicious right hook across her opponent's temple. The impact made groggy Primo face the other direction. This is exactly what the Canadian wanted. After kneeing her opponent's spine, Candy Cane hopped on her Gia's shoulders with her shins trapping her head. The crimson haired woman somersaulted and performed a beautiful reverse huricanrana, making Primo fall on her skull.

"_What quickness! What agility! Whatacrobatics! Candy Cane's been impressive ever since she entered the ring!_"

"_Well, she's fresh! And that's why you want to pick that high number to enter the Ryona Rumble! Let these other competitors eliminate themselves or ware themselves down! Coming in fresh is critical in this kind of match!_"

After stomping on Gia's back a few more times, Candy Cane turned to her next victim, Sakura Hagiwara. It was obvious that this seventeen year old girl was in a bad way, especially after being on the receiving end of some massive punishment. She's been slammed on the mat countless of times and attacked in ways she had never experience before. And yet somehow, the former idol has made it back to her hands and knees.

But from the Canadian's eyes, it won't be for long.

Seeing the Japanese girl struggle to get back to her feet made the schoolgirl drop out smirk with malicious intent. As Candy Cane approached Hagiwara, she thought of ways to inflict more pain on the defenseless teen. When the crimson haired young woman reached the center of the ring, her foot inadvertently kicked something she had dropped on the ground not too long ago. She bent over and picked up her pin guitar. Candy Cane starred at her signature weapon, widening her grin at the endless possibilities she could do with it.

"_Oh my God! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! COME ON! NOT THE DAMN GUITAR!_"

"_Yes, the 'damn' guitar, Al! Some wrestlers use steel chairs, others use Kendo sticks and a few use baseball bats and sledgehammers! But she uses an electric guitar! Candy Cane's got that smug grin on her face! And that means bad news for her opponent!_"

"_In this case, that would be Sakura! Give me a break! This woman can't defend herself! Candy Cane can do whatever she wants with that guitar of hers, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!_"

"_It's all legal in the Ryona Rumble match! As legal as a wristlock! Haha! I love it! Let me tell you something, folks! If you have not seen Candy Cane in action with her signature weapon, feast your eyes on this!_"

It took a while for Sakura Hagiwara to return to her feet. On the other hand, she had no idea that the #5 entrant was standing behind her with her instrument pulled back. Candy Cane stalked her opponent, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. That is, until the young Japanese woman turned around. The Canadian brought her weapon up and took aim at Sakura's head. All of the sudden, she brought her guitar down.

*BANG*

"OH!" The crowd chanted the moment Candy Cane's guitar slammed against Hagiwara's skull.

The teenage idol collapsed on the canvas and clenched her head. It was one of the hardest shots she has ever took. Sakura's been hit with a Kendo stick and a steel chair before. But this was an electric guitar. The impact force was much greater than most other weapons. It had the angular velocity of a baseball bat, yet the impulse power of a chair. The young woman rolled on the mat as if she's suffering from a massive headache.

Too bad for Sakura, Candy Cane wasn't done yet.

With the teenage girl lying on her stomach, the crimson haired woman continued with the assault. Again, Candy Cane brought her guitar down on Sakura's lower back. The impact made the young woman arch her back, almost into the letter C. Again, the Canadian attacked the spine of poor Sakura, and again the defenseless teen flopped around the ring, doing whatever she can to endure the pain.

*BANG* *BANG*

"_A thunderous shot with the guitar! Sakura's back could be shattered right now!_"

"_You put an electric guitar in Candy Cane's hands, the results is always the same!_"

Candy Cane rose her guitar toward the roof and unleashed a vicious battle cry, showing her dominance and ruthless aggression to the crowd. While about a quarter of the crowd cheered for their favorite wrestler from Rumble Roses, everyone else jeered and booed the crimson haired woman. Apparently, not everyone was pleased with the guitar shots Sakura took, courtesy of Candy Cane's weapon.

Meanwhile, the former idol rolled her aching body toward the nearest corner. Her quick fidgeting symbolized how much pain she was in. Taking five shots to the back definitely hurts like hell. White hot tears of agony streamed down her cheek. She had no idea professional wrestling could be this painful. While Sakura wanted to win this match and become the strongest in the world, but even she was more concerned about her body and how long it would last.

With her weapon still in hand, the Canadian made her way towards Tina Armstrong, who was resting near the ropes. This was perfect chance to knock the American out for good. Candy Cane raised her weapon high before bringing it down, targeting Tina's skull. The twenty-four year old girl saw her opponent coming from the corner of her eye with her weapon pulled back. She let instincts take over, causing her to fall on the mat.

It turned out to be the perfect counter. By the time Candy Cane could react, it was too late. When she brought her guitar down, the instrument's body bounced off the ropes and smacked across the Canadian's skull. The eighteen year old drop out wobbled on her two feet before falling on her back. At the same time, Candy Cane dropped her weapon and momentarily lost consciousness.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The audience screamed their lungs out. All of the competitors were down on the mat, recovering or knocked from the last attack.

But there was another reason why almost everyone was on their feet. That's because there's a timer on the screen of the titantron, counting down the seconds for the next competitor to come out. So far, the first five entrants not only had different skills and abilities, but they're also crowd favorites too. As the clock ticked, the audience couldn't help but wonder who the next competitor to enter the ring.

"_This was what the Ryona Rumble is all about: a bunch of strong, powerful women beating the crap out of each other until they can barely stand. This is what the crowd came to see, and they're loving it. What a match! The crowd is on their feet!_"

"_Indeed, partner! Entry #6 is on her way! Who will be next to enter the Ryona Rumble?_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	6. Beth Phoenix

**Entry #6**

(watch?v=0EGyNz43uJE)

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Apparently, the crowd's reaction summed it all up what everyone was feeling. The opening started with the strings that sang like something from an opera. The drums kicked in a few seconds later, followed by a few measures from the electric guitar. But just the sound of the entrance music gave the four competitors in the ring a chill down their spine. There's only one woman whose powerful entrance reflected her dominant personality.

And there she was, standing in the middle of the stage. This woman was in really good shape, even for a thirty-three year old. Her black wrestling attire had a golden firebird embedded across the chest and also on her left thigh. She also wore a black headband with a golden streak running across the middle, making it look like she's wearing a crown. With her strong arms held up high, it's as if this dominating female was queen of the world, or of the ring in this case.

"_Oh my!_"

"_It's gone from bad to worse!_"

"_Probably the most dominating Diva in all of sports entertainment! Entering at #6, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix! A three-time WWE Women's Champion, a former Divas Champion! She was voted Diva of the Year in 2008 and 2011! And if that's not enough, she became the second female to enter the Royal Rumble back in 2010! Needless to say that she is, undoubtedly, one of the greatest Divas in the WWE!_"

"_This would be my pick to win the Ryona Rumble, Al! It doesn't matter if she's the sixth entrant, the twentieth entrant or even the first entrant! Beth Phoenix is one of the strongest competitors that ever stepped in the ring! There are not many woman that can bench press a WWE Diva ten times in a row and still have enough strength to Glam Slam their face on the canvas!_"

"_And look at the eyes of Candy Cane, and Gia Primo! They're frightened! They're terrified! And they should be! Because here comes the Glamazon!_"

Beth Phoenix marched down the ramp, walked up the steel steps and stood on the apron. She stared down all four competitors who remained in the matchup. As the Glamazon slowly entered the squared circle, she scanned the ring to see which opponent she will take out first. Being the overconfident and cocky Diva she was, Beth Phoenix believed she could eliminate everyone in the ring.

Gia Primo started off by running toward the Glamazon and gave her a couple of right forearms to her face. But the blonde took the blows easily, smiling at her opponent as if her attacks didn't have any effect on her. The short haired woman took a step back, wondering what else she could do to Beth Phoenix. But the blonde flexed her muscles; a message to Gia to bring it on.

Primo then responded with a slap to the Glamazon's cheek.

"OOH!" The crowd reacted.

"_Well, that was disrespectful!_"

"_Oh man, I think that just made Beth Phoenix mad... if she wasn't mad before!_"

The commentator was right. The blonde grabbed Gia by the arm and Irish Whipped her to the other side of the ring. The short haired wrestler bounced off the ropes and sprinted toward Beth Phoenix. But the Glamazon bent forward and was ready to eliminate the third entrant. When Gia Primo was close enough, Beth Phoenix grabbed her opponent and lifted up and over the ropes. Gia flipped in the air once before landing on her back on the unforgiving floor.

"_OH MY! DID YOU SEE THAT? BETH PHOENIX ELIMATED GIA PRIMO WITH A BACK BODY DROP OUT OF THE RING!_"

"_Amazing! What power! What strength; as expected from the former Divas Champion!_"

"_That was a hard landing, partner! I'll be shocked if Gia's back isn't broken!_"

"_Nevertheless, there goes the second competitor of the Ryona Rumble!_"

Beth Phoenix smirked at the injured wrestler writhing in pain on the ground. The blonde turned around to resume the match, just in time to see Candy Cane approaching with her electric guitar in her hands. The Canadian unleashed a vicious swing, but the Glamazon ducked underneath the weapon to avoid getting hit. A hard punch to the teenager's skull forced the schoolgirl to drop her instrument.

Next, the Glamazon lifted Candy Cane up high with a gorilla press. She walked around the ring once to show the crowd her superior strength. As for the Canadian, she's hoping that Beth Phoenix would put her down sooner or later. She was already getting dizzy at that current height. A few seconds later, Candy Cane's wish came true.

Just not the way she wanted it.

The former WWE Diva walked toward the edge of the ring and tossed the schoolgirl dropout over the ropes. Instead of landing on the floor, Candy Cane landed stomach first across her the semiconscious Gia Primo's belly. The impact knocked the wind out of both women. Back in the ring, Beth Phoenix performed her trademark pose. The audience stood up and cheered for the powerful wrestler standing in the middle of the ring.

"_Unbelievable! What an impressive display by the Glamazon! She not only eliminated two opponents at once, but the way she did it was amazing!_"

"_A back body drop to Gia, and a gorilla press drop on Candy Cane! I told you this was my pick to be the winner of the Ryona Rumble, Al!_"

"_Definitely a good call! That's two competitors down already! But Sakura Hagiwara and Tina Armstrong appeared to be exhausted! Let's see if the powerful Beth Phoenix can make short work of the other two women in the ring!_"

Since Tina was the first one to her feet, the Glamazon went after her first. Beth Phoenix shoved the twenty-four year old wrestler back in the corner. She then rapidly stomped on Tina's aching belly. The defenseless blonde could only endure so much. After the fifth stomp, Tina lost her footing and fell on her bottom. But that still didn't stop the former WWE Diva. She kept on stamping Armstrong's tummy until she got bored.

When Beth Phoenix was through, she helped the winded Tina back to a standing position and turned her around so she's facing the turnbuckle. The Glamazon pulled her hand all the way back before slapping Tina's plump ass. This not only made the blonde's face turn red with embarrassment, but it also made the crowd reacted with awe in unison. Unfortunately, Beth Phoenix wanted to humiliate Tina more instead of eliminating her.

"OOH!" The audience chanted when the Glamazon spanked her opponent's butt for the second time.

Tina fought hard to prevent the tears from falling. With her temporarily distracted, the Glamazon grabbed a fistful of her opponent's hair and yanked her down to the mat. Armstrong landed hard on the back of her head. Beth Phoenix followed up with a vicious elbow to the gut, making poor Tina flip on her stomach and kicking her legs about. Saliva dripped out of the blonde's mouth and onto the canvas.

But it got worse when the former three time Women's Champion dropped to her knees and continued to spank Tina's ass, making sure that each butt cheek got the same treatment. All Armstrong could do is wait until this embarrassing punishment was over. And that'll happen only when the Glamazon said so. After what appeared to be the twentieth slap, Beth Phoenix finished the assault by kick to Tina's rear end.

"_Oh, come on!_"

"_What?_"

"_This is humiliating! The Glamazon is making Tina Armstrong's life miserable!_"

"_She's having fun at Tina's expense! I don't know about you, Al! But I paid good money to something like this!_"

"_Nonetheless, Beth Phoenix, the #6 entry, is in control of this matchup! Then again, we expect nothing less! After all, she isn't called the Glamazon for nothing!_"

"_And it looks like Sakura Hagiwara's about to find out why!_"

Just like the commentator said, Beth Phoenix changed targets and went after the teenage idol. She spotted Sakura using the ropes to get back to her feet. It was gratifying to see this young woman struggle. Then again, what'll make it even better is hearing her scream in pain and crying for mercy. The Glamazon approached the seventeen year old, grabbed her by the hair and helped her to a standing position.

But when she went for a punch to the head, Sakura found some life and successfully blocked the attack. Hagiwara countered by throwing more forearm and elbow shots to the cranium of Beth Phoenix. The former WWE Diva couldn't get things going, especially with this feisty young wrestler attacking her with quick strikes. The crowd got on their feet to support the teenage idol.

Once she had the Glamazon in a daze, Sakura bounced off the ropes to gain some speed. Again, she went for another tilt-a-whirl headscissors take down. Around and around she went, making the audience cheer wildly. Unfortunately, all of the momentum came to a halt when Beth Phoenix caught the slender female by the torso. With her opponent trapped around her arms, the blonde dropped Sakura's back on top of her knee.

"GUH..." The former leader of Sweet Diva grunted.

"_Oh no! What a backbreaker, by the Glamazon! You can hear and feel the impact from here!_"

"_It looks like Beth Phoenix isn't done yet, folks! CHECK IT OUT!_"

By using raw power, the former WWE Diva deadlifted her body off of her leg before smashing her once again with another backbreaker. The way Hagiwara gagged upon impact made it sound like it hurts a lot. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her mouth was opened, yet only muffled groans of agony escaped her lips. When she thought it was over, Beth Phoenix lifted the teenager up again. She made her way toward the center of the ring and completed the combination with a third backbreaker.

"_Three backbreakers? Oh my God!_"

"_That's power right there, ladies and gentlemen! This is Beth Phoenix at her very best... WHAT THE..._"

Just when the seventeen year old wrestler thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The blonde casually lifted the poor girl up again, ready to do some more damage to Hagiwara's spine. Most of the audience thought that the Glamazon was going to go for another backbreaker. A fourth devastating move like that would surely result in a serious back injury. Sakura, and even her fans, feared what Beth Phoenix has in store.

Suddenly, the #6 entrant fell down to the mat in a sitting position, slamming the Japanese teenager into the mat, spine first. Sakura groaned in agony and massaged her injured back.

"_A sidewalk slam! The power of the Glamazon on display before our very eyes! Sakura's spine bounced off the canvas! Beth Phoenix smiling at the expense of her opponents!_"

"_You said it before, Al! Beth Phoenix has some experiences competing in matches similar to this! In 2010, she not only became the second female in WWE history to enter the Royal Rumble, but she also managed to eliminate The Great Khali, one of the largest athletes in all of sports entertainment!_"

The #1 entrant somehow got back to a seated position. On the other hand, she was too hurt to fight back. Sakura had one hand out in front of Beth Phoenix, silently telling her opponent that she couldn't take anymore. But the Glamazon smirked when she saw the broken girl begging for mercy. It brought her joy and satisfaction, knowing that she is in control of her fate. And what's worse, there's nothing Hagiwara could do to stop her.

Beth Phoenix grabbed Sakura's luscious black hair and gave it a good yank to bring the battered teenager back to her feet. She then reached between her opponent's legs with one arm and reached around her back from the same side with her other arm. The Glamazon lifted the seventeen year old up and turned her upside down so that she was held up by the blonde's arm cradling her back. The former WWE Divas Champion then threw the former idol down to the ground so that she landed on her back.

"AAHHHH!" The poor girl screamed when Beth Phoenix slammed her on the unforgiving mat.

"_A big scoop slam from the Glamazon, wearing Sakura Hagiwara down!_"

"_I don't think Sakura can take any more punishment! Beth Phoenix used three backbreakers, a sidewalk slam and a scoop slam on the #1 entrant! Sakura's back has got to be stiff right now! It's a miracle if any part of her spine isn't broken!_"

The Glamazon felt that she has had enough fun torturing the young competitor. She spent several moments relishing this moment. Seeing her opponent grimacing in pain was one of her favorite parts of wrestling. As Sakura used what little strength she had left to roll her battered body into a corner, Beth Phoenix made her way to the other side of the ring, where an exhausted Tina Armstrong was waiting for her.

The wrestler from Dead or Alive pounced off the corner and met her opponent with a high-impact clothesline. She caught the Glamazon off-guard, causing her to fall on her back. Tina followed up with more vicious stomps all over the former WWE Diva's body and head. But these weren't average stomps. Each attack was payback for embarrassing her in front of the crowd of fifty thousand.

After stomping on the sixth entrant for several moments, Tina Armstrong dragged her opponent near a corner to do some more damage. The fourth entrant of the Ryona Rumble the climbed the turnbuckle and signaled the crowd to give her more energy. In response, the audience stood on their feet cheered on their favorite wrestler. Once she had the people in the palm of her hand, Tina sprang off the top rope and executed in backflip in midair.

But before she could land the moonsault, Beth Phoenix's consciousness came back to her. The Glamazon brought her knees to her chest to counter her opponent's aerial attack. Tina couldn't brace herself for the landing. The crowd gasped when Tina's belly slammed hard into Beth Phoenix's legs. The poor woman coughed for air and rolled into another corner to catch her breath. The Glamazon returned to her feet and targeted the Dead or Alive wrestler with anger in her eyes. After stomping on Tina's belly about six times, she then pressed her boot into her opponent's throat.

"_Look at Beth Phoenix choking the life out of Tina Armstrong! She's much more focused on hurting her opponent than eliminating her, Ray!_"

"_It all started with that very careless mistake by Tina Armstrong! Instead of finishing the Glamazon off and eliminating a legitimate threat, she went for a high-risk maneuver and it cost her! Now, all of the momentum has shifted to the side of the former WWE Diva!_"

"_I tell you, partner! Beth Phoenix has been dominating the match ever since she stepped in the ring! She eliminated two entrant already, and now she's making mincemeat out of the other two remaining in the match! Sakura Hagiwara's unconscious on the other side of the ring, while Tina Armstrong helpless in the other corner!_"

"_The Glamazon was one of the most powerful Divas in the WWE! And now, here she is in control of the Ryona Rumble matchup? Who can possibly take out the unstoppable Beth Phoenix?_"

The sixth entrant noticed that the crowd was back on their feet and facing the titantron. The Glamazon looked toward the stage and saw the clock was counting down for the next competitor to make her appearance. But the Glamazon couldn't help but grin. Beth Phoenix wasn't just excited about who's coming down the ramp next. She knew that there's not a wrestler in the back that can possibly bring her down. She was ready to take on whoever's about to make their entrance.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	7. Angelina

**Entry #7**

(watch?v=ipHr8aNu2ks)

A twenty-five year old brown haired woman danced on stage to one of Shakira's big hit songs. The way she shook her sexy hips to the belly dancing music had almost all of the males drooling. She's dressed like she's ready to wrestle. This young woman had a red laced, sports bra and matching red bikini bottom. Black boots and kneepads were the only things covering this gorgeous competitor's sexy legs.

But that still didn't make her less attracting.

"_The Latin Sensation, Angelina entering at a #7! From Ring Divas, she has competed against some of best wrestlers in the country!_"

"_I'm sorry, Al! Were you saying something? Hehe! I was busy watching this lovely woman dance! Man, look at her shake those hips!_"

"_You sure are easily distracted, huh partner?_"

"_Maybe I could ask Angelina to give me a lap dance before she enters the ring?_"

"_Now's not the time, buddy!_"

As the music continued to play, the Latin Sensation danced down the ramp, impressing the male fans standing in the front row. She pranced around the ring as well, shaking her perfectly shaped hips with each beat of the drums and powerful sounds of the trumpets. And to her delight, more than half of the audience were already on their feet, moving their bodies to the music.

Meanwhile, the former WWE Diva stood at the center of the ring and watched the newest entrant partying with the crowd. From the look on her face, she was very annoyed how this newbie was taking her sweet time to enter the ring. There's a match going on right now, yet this twenty-five year old woman was still dancing like there's no tomorrow.

It drove her even more crazy when the Ring Divas made her way toward the commentator's area and winked at the two men sitting behind the table.

"_OH, YES! YES, YES, YES! GO ANGELINA! SHAKE IT! SHAKE THOSE SEXY HIPS!_"

"_Will you cut it out, Ray?_"

"_What? This is the Ryona Rumble! I'm enjoying myself! Take a chill pill, partner! Let loose and have a little fun while you're at it!_"

"_I don't know about you, but I rather see some action than a dance show! This is just a waste of time!_"

"_Meh, says you!_"

Angelina's entrance music slowly faded out when the sexy diva finished her dance routine in front of the commentators. With her eyes still on the two handsome men sitting behind the table, she hopped on the ring apron and stepped in between the ropes. It was time to show the entire world what the Latin Sensation is capable of. She may have a gorgeous body, but that doesn't mean that this vicious vixen has some fight in her.

But she never got a chance to prove it.

The moment she entered the ring, Beth Phoenix was there to greet her a devastating clothesline. Angelina flipped over the top rope and crashed on the floor. Meanwhile, the referees outside the ring checked on the Ring Diva competitor to see is she was alright. Although, they did have to remind her that she was already eliminated.

"_I can't believe it! Angelina's been eliminated? How's that possible? It's a fluke, Al! Outrageous!_"

"_Say what you want, Ray! But the bottom line is this! Angelina's gone! Instead of four competitors in the ring, we are right back to three! Beth Phoenix, Tina Armstrong and Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_Poor Angelina! Maybe I should go over there and give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!_"

"_If it makes you feel any better, the Latin Sensation did set the record for the Shortest Time Spent in the Ryona Rumble! One second, partner! Angelina was eliminated ONE second after entering the ring!_"

The crowd thought it was funny how someone can be knocked out of the match so quickly. While a few were disappointed that the Latin Sensation had an early exit, the rest didn't care. After all, this was a wrestling match, not a dance show. So if anyone was to blame for making a fool out of herself, it would be Angelina

After laughing at the Ring Divas model, the Glamazon refocused her attention back to the competitors remaining in the ring. She found Tina Armstrong crawling toward one of the corners and Sakura Hagiwara using the ropes to return to a standing position. With both women struggling to get back to their feet, it's easy pickings for the former WWE Diva.

Beth Phoenix decided to go after the #1 entrant first, since she closer and almost out of it. She grabbed a fistful of Sakura's black hair and dragged her toward the center of the ring. The Glamazon draped her opponent's left arm over her shoulder, ready deliver a vertical suplex to the seventeen year old girl. But when she lifted Hagiwara off of the ground, the Japanese wrestler countered by rotating her own body in midair, landing on her feet in the process.

When the blonde turned around, Sakura leaped and delivered a powerful dropkick to the face. Both women fell on the canvas at the same time. The attack almost knocked Beth Phoenix unconscious. She rubbed her jaw, checking to see if she had lost any teeth. As for Sakura, the dropkick probably did more damage to her than her opponent. She landed on her stomach, which intensified the pain in her ribs. However, she found some life. If she doesn't cash in now, it will all be for not.

The Japanese idol bounced off the ropes and picked up speed to execute another attack. But when she approached the Glamazon, her opponent was back on her feet and ready for her. With her left hand on Sakura's sternum and her right hand on the teenager's thigh, Beth Phoenix lifted the young woman off of her feet with her arms. The crowd went nuts as the former WWE Diva walked around the ring, holding Sakura Hagiwara up in a gorilla press.

"_Oh my God! Look at the strength of the Glamazon!_"

"_She's one of the most powerful women in women's wrestling history, Ray! Could this be it for the #1 entrant?_"

Beth Phoenix thought about throwing the seventeen year old girl out of the ring, but then she came up with another idea. The blonde haired Diva really wanted to show the entire audience, as well as the millions of viewers watching at home exactly how strong she really was.

The Glamazon made her way back to the center of the ring so everyone could see her. Next, the #6 entrant flexed and extended her elbows, using her deltoid muscles and triceps to lift the teenager's body like she was a barbell. The terrified girl felt her heart slow down every time Beth Phoenix brought her down, then accelerating when she brought her up.

"1... 2... 3..." The people in the arena counted every time the Glamazon successfully lifted Sakura's body up and down. "8... 9... 10!"

On the tenth press, the blonde fully extended her arms toward the ceiling. She held the seventeen year old girl up there for a few more seconds. Suddenly, Beth Phoenix released the #1 entrant, causing the poor Japanese girl to fall on her midsection. She clinched her injured ribs and grimaced in agony. As the young woman rolled to a corner, the Glamazon celebrated with her signature arm raise.

"_Did you hear the impact when Sakura's body hit the floor?_"

"_I sure did, partner! Instead of eliminating her fourth straight opponent, the former WWE Diva showed off her power by treating Hagiwara as a barbell! Beth Phoenix has been dominating ever since she's entered the match at #6!_"

"_Meanwhile, Tina and Sakura are exhausted! One's struggling to make it back to her feet, the other's in the on her stomach, probably unconscious!_"

Beth Phoenix approached the other blonde and threw her into the turnbuckle. Still out of breath, Tina Armstrong's once again vulnerable for another one of the Glamazon's onslaughts. The former WWE Diva hooked Tina's arms and legs behind the first and second ropes, hanging her opponent in the corner. Beth Phoenix went back on the attack with a frying pan chop to the twenty-four year old woman's exposed chest.

"WOO!" The audience reacted when the impact produced a thunderous sound.

Again the Glamazon delivered a flurry of forearm slaps to her opponent's chest. And again, the crowd would get excited with each strike. After about the seventh chop, there was a red hand print on Tina's sternum. Tears were starting to form in the humiliated woman's eye. Her chest stung like an intense sunburn. Needless to say that she was thankful that Beth Phoenix decided to stop.

But she wasn't done there.

The former WWE Diva walked back to the opposite corner before facing her opponent once again. She knew the perfect way to finish the assault. One of her previous coworkers was known for this move, so why not try it? Beth Phoenix picked up speed and rant toward the helpless DOA wrestler hung in the turnbuckle. When the Glamazon was close enough, she connected with a low kick to Tina's womanhood.

"OOH!" Everyone in the audience gasped when Beth Phoenix struck her opponent's pussy

The agony was intense. Tina collapsed on the ring, completely covered in sweat. Only muffled moans escaped her lips. She had both hands on her swollen womanhood, unable to move from her current spot. Meanwhile, the Glamazon wasn't finished with her opponent yet. With both hands on the top rope for leverage, Beth Phoenix placed her left foot on the back of the neck.

"MMMHHMMM!" groaned the fourth entrant as the Glamazon continued to apply pressure on her. She kicked her legs about, doing everything she can to ignore the pain.

"_Look at this! Beth Phoenix mercilessly stepping on Tina Armstrong!_"

"_With that much weight on the back of your head, it's like your face is being squeezed in a vice!_"

After having her fun with the other blonde, the Glamazon made her way toward the teenager lying on her stomach in the middle of the ring. She brought the dazed Hagiwara to a standing position. The look on the poor seventeen year old girl's face told Beth Phoenix, as well as the audience and viewers watching at home, that she was out of it. She could barely stand on her own power.

Now would be the perfect time to eliminate her.

The Glamazon picked up Sakura Hagiwara on her shoulders and ran toward one of the ropes. The plan was to toss the nearly lifeless teenager over the top rope and have her crash on the hard ring floor. But once she reached the end of the ring, the former idol regained her consciousness. To prevent herself from going over the top, Sakura used both hands to rope. This prevented Beth Phoenix to reach the edge of the squared circle. The blonde couldn't eliminate the leader of Sweet Diva, even if she tried.

Oh well. She can make do with what she have.

Beth Phoenix backed up a couple steps so that Sakura's legs were on her shoulders. She then extended her arms and pushed the teenager's thighs upward. While it wasn't enough to flip Hagiwara out of the ring, she did managed to keep the Japanese wrestler up high for a little bit. But when gravity finally brought her down, The Glamazon unleashed hard and devastating kick straight up the midsection. The teenage girl clutched her belly and flopped around the ring.

"_Oh man! What a shot! Again, Beth Phoenix targeting the injured ribs of Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_The good news is that Sakura was able to avoid elimination! That bad news is now she has to suffer another vicious beat down from Beth Phoenix!_"

Again, the Glamazon picked up the teenage idol on her shoulders and carried her toward the center of the ring. She gazed at the titantron for a few moments. Numbers appeared on the screen, indicating that the next entrant was about to come out. It still didn't matter, since she's able to take out every competitor so far

As the timer counted down, Beth Phoenix dropped down to her knees, forcing her opponent's stomach to impact her shoulder. The Gutbuster Drop left Sakura on her sides, clinching her injured ribs. Exhausted and breathing heavily, all she could do is wait and hope that the next entrant of the Ryona Rumble can take Beth Phoenix's attention away from her.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	8. White Lotus

**Entry #8**

(watch?v=1RlkpjbPitQ)

Once when Berlin's love song echoed throughout the arena, only a handful of people were cheering. Standing at the center of the stage was a young woman with long, black hair that reached her upper back. She wore a sexy, silver leotard with a large hole in the middle to shoe the crowd her stomach. This girl also wore long, white boots that reach past her thighs. When she made her entrance, she wore a long, silver cape. But she took it off before making her way down the ramp.

On the other hand, her most prominent feature was the beautiful flower that hung gracefully on the left side of her hair.

"_Well lookie here! This young lady could be real dark horse in this match! Entering at #8, it's the White Lotus!_"

"_No argument there, Al! And for those of you who don't know anything about this girl, allow me to give you a little background information on this young, but promising competitor! White Lotus grew up learning all kinds of martial arts! Day and night, she practices and sharpens her fighting skills to become a force to be reckon with! One day, on a trip to China, she stumbled across a white, magical flower that granted her special powers! Now has enhanced strength, the power of flight and superhuman reflexes to evade enemy attacks!_"

"_Talk about having a huge advantage, Ray! Don't let this girl's size fool you! A single punch can break boulders, or in this case, bones. White Lotus has her sights set on upsetting everyone in the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Including Beth Phoenix, who has done nothing but dominate this competition! You can see the look in her eyes that she has no idea who this girl is! But the Glamazon better not let her guard down! Otherwise, she'll be the next one eliminated!_"

White Lotus slowly entered the ring and stepped toward the center of the ring, where she and the former WWE Diva engaged in a fierce stare down. Standing at 5'7'', Beth Phoenix obviously has the advantage in height. But regardless of the difference in size, the black haired girl refused to back down. It doesn't matter how strong the so called 'Glamazon' was. She knew that her punches packed more power than hers.

"You think you're better than me? Huh?" Beth Phoenix shouted toward the young girl.

White Lotus's remained silent.

Realizing that words and trash talking wasn't working, the blonde tried shoving the young woman, hoping that would be enough to get her off balance. But White Lotus never budged from her spot. In fact, Beth Phoenix was the one being pushed back. She grabbed the ropes so that she wouldn't fall. But what made the her mad was that this black haired girl was smiling.

"_Well, that went well!_"

"_The Glamazon can taunt all she likes! But White Lotus isn't going to back down! She's going to go eye-to-eye... or at least as close as you can get to eye-to-eye with Beth Phoenix!_"

"_On a side note, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to the other two competitors in the ring! Over the past few minutes, Sakura Hagiwara and Tina Armstrong have been abused and destroyed by the Glamazon! Now that White Lotus is in the ring, Beth Phoenix can focus her attention on someone else besides them!_"

Once again, the former WWE Diva was back on the attack. She bounced off the ropes and went for a powerful punch to the nose of White Lotus. The black haired girl took the attack like it was nothing. As expected, she did not feel a single thing. On the other hand, it's a different story for Beth Phoenix. The Glamazon shook her attack hand and hissed in pain. It's like she punched a brick wall.

Now it was White Lotus's turn to show her strength.

She placed her five finger tips on the blonde's sternum. All it took was small push, but she already had Beth Phoenix stumbling. The former WWE Diva couldn't stop herself. She fell through the top and middle ropes and rolled on the floor until her body collided against the barrier. Everyone in the arena saw what happened and they were on their feet, cheering once again for the newest entrant.

"_That's power! That's strength, ladies and gentlemen! White Lotus effortlessly pushed the almighty Glamazon out of the ring like she was as light as a feather!_"

"_What are you celebrating about, Al? Beth Phoenix fell through the ropes! You know what that means, right?_"

"_Indeed! Beth Phoenix is not eliminated, folks! The Glamazon went through the top and middle ropes, instead of going over the top rope! While her feet did touch the ground, Beth Phoenix is still in this matchup!_"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because how in the world are you going to eliminate someone who can not only punch through rocks, but her body is as hard as a rock?"

It took a while for the Glamazon to get back to her feet. Apparently, the girl standing in the middle of the ring was nowhere near human. In other words, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Beth Phoenix removed the fabric from the bottom of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from underneath. Most of the crowd responded with boos, jeers thumbs down as the Glamazon brought the weapon into the ring.

Of course, White Lotus doesn't seem to mind.

Beth Phoenix reentered the squared circle and picked up steel chair. Once again, the grin remained on White Lotus's face. The Glamazon took it as an insult to her ability. Figured that it's about to wipe that smirk off the girl's mouth for good, the blonde raised her weapon above her head and took aim at the girl's small head. With all of her strength, the Glamazon threw her arms down, which brought the thirty inch steel chair on eighth entrant's skull.

*SMACK*

The seat of the chair collided against the girl's head, causing it to deform. That kind of shot would've knocked someone unconscious, possibly concussing them. On the other hand, White Lotus stood her ground, taking the chair attack with ease. Not a single drop of blood was drawn from that attack. Needless to say that Beth Phoenix's chair shot had no effect on this superhuman being.

Just in case that wasn't enough to prove her point, White Lotus pulled a fist back and unleashed a vicious punch, taking aim at the steel chair the Glamazon was holding. Not only she knock the weapon out of Beth Phoenix's hand, but she sent the chair from the center of the arena, all the way toward far end of the audience. Some of the people had to duck out of the way so they wouldn't get hit by the flying object.

"_WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT? WHITE LOTUS JUST SENT THAT STEEL CHAIR ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA!_"

"_Calm down, Al! It's a good thing no one was hurt! Otherwise, the whole company would be sued!_"

But a lawsuit is the least of Beth Phoenix's concern. Before she knew it, White Lotus has already picked her up in a gorilla press. To show the crowd and the world her strength, the black haired girl held the blonde up for almost half a minute. Now, the Glamazon knew what it felt like when she did this to her opponents. She wanted to get down, but was completely powerless at this point.

White Lotus lightly pressed upward. Even though it was supposed to be a gentle push, the young woman sent Beth Phoenix at least ten feet in the air. In order to protect herself, the Glamazon flipped on her side in midair, just before she hit the ground. The good news was that she didn't land on her stomach or spine, let alone suffer any serious injury. On the other hand, a ten foot fall does cause a lot of pain. Beth Phoenix rolled underneath the ropes and fell out of the ring, too hurt to fight.

"_I can't believe it! That Gorilla Press Drop is one for the record books! That was about a ten foot drop! Even the almighty Beth Phoenix couldn't lift her opponents that high!_"

"_Again, the Glamazon is not eliminated! She went underneath the bottom rope, so she's still in this matchup, Ray!_"

"_Even so, this is a smart move by the #6 entrant! She wants to be as far away from White Lotus as possible! Now it's Tina Armstrong's and Sakura Hagiwara's turn to feel the wrath of this powerful young woman!_"

Since the Ryona Rumble match was still underway, White Lotus refocused her attention on the teenage idol, who was using the ropes to get back to a standing position. The black haired girl assisted the Japanese wrestler back to her feet. When Sakura saw the eighth entrant right in her face, she created some space between herself and her opponent. Hagiwara jumped and landed a dropkick on the White Lotus's face. While she did managed to get the girl to step back, the kick was less effective than Beth Phoenix's chair shot.

Again, Sakura landed on her injured midsection. Apparently, her stomach was still suffering the effects of the previous throws and shots her previous opponents had given her. Unfortunately, White Lotus wasn't about to show the poor teenager any mercy. Once she helped the Japanese wrestler back to her feet, the black haired girl Irish Whipped the former idol towards one of the corners.

The added strength sent Hagiwara out of control toward the turnbuckle. She crashed sternum first into the padded corner and fell on her back. Even though there was protection on that turnbuckle, the impact damaged the girl's midsection even more. Sakura Hagiwara clenched into a ball and flopped all over the ring, showing everyone how much pain she was in. Tears formed in her eyes and were about to fall off at any second.

"Guh... Ugh..." groaned the Japanese teenage idol. The pain grew more excruciating every time she breathed.

"_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_"

"_Poor Sakura's ribs must be on fire right now, especially after that impact!_"

"_Uh-oh! It looks like it's Tina's turn to be punished!_"

Unlike Beth Phoenix and Sakura Hagiwara, Tina Armstrong has experience in fighting opponents who were bigger and stronger than her. If anything, she wasn't the least bit afraid of this tiny girl with super strength. The blonde winded up her arms and charged toward White Lotus. With one of her extremities, the Dead or Alive wrestler unleashed her strongest clothesline on her opponent.

Too bad for Tina, White Lotus was much stronger compared to the other fighters she faced. The moment her forearm collided against the girl's head, it did more pain to blonde than the #8 entrant. Armstrong shook her arm, hoping that would shake off the agony. But with her temporary distracted, White Lotus seized the opportunity to do some more damage to her opponent.

The black haired young woman bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline of her own. Once when her forearm made contact with Tina's sternum, the blonde tumbled in midair a couple of times before falling flat on her face. With all three of her opponents on the ground, White Lotus flew around the arena, showing the audience her superior abilities. Just seeing this young lady fly had everyone on their feet. They were so entranced, they had no idea the titantron was on the countdown again.

"_Well, for those of you who have no idea who White Lotus is, I hope you're impressed!_"

"_I sure am, partner! Entrant #9 is about to make her way toward the ring! Let's hope she could at least provide a challenge to White Lotus!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	9. Tara

**Entry #9**

(watch?v=Bbx-nn6TMlE)

White Lotus was a little surprised when the rocking sounds of the electric guitar sung across the arena. For fans of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, only one specific female whose tenacity and ferocity could only be matched by the entrance music. And for the wrestling fans in general, they were also aware of not only what the next competitor has accomplished throughout her career, but also of her skills and various moves.

Moments later, a forty year old woman with long, black hair with reddish highlights all over stood on the center of the staged with her hands on her hips. She then took off her red t-shirt to display her revealing, sexy wrestling attire. She wore a silver bra with red streaks along the edges, held together by a white emblem in the shape of a spider. The competitor's tights also had the same matching color as her top. She had a red kneepad on her left leg, but a leg brace on her right. Finally, her black boots had the designs of a bunch of spider webs.

"_Uh-oh!_"

"_One of the most dominant competitors in all of women's wrestling! Here comes Tara!_"

"_This feisty female ruled the Knockouts Division in TNA! A five time TNA Knockouts Champion, a former TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion! She's rough! She's tough! And she's got her sights set White Lotus_!"

"_Even so, Tara's only human, Al! Unlike White Lotus who has superhuman powers, the former TNA Knockout pales in comparison to this young woman!_"

"_I wouldn't count Tara out just yet, Ray! Tara has defeated Awesome Kong back in 2011, and her strength almost matches White Lotus's! I can't wait to see what she has in store for us!_"

Tara slowly entered the ring while keeping her eyes on the black haired girl. A couple of minutes ago, she did witness White Lotus not only punched a steel chair to the crowd, but she also took out three of the best fighters in the world. Without a doubt, approaching the young woman with extreme caution was crucial. One mistake and not only she could be eliminate, but also suffer some serious injuries along the way.

So to be on the safe side, Tara made her way towards the wrestler in the corner and went right to work on Sakura Hagiwara, stomping her injured ribs. This tactic of hers earned the former TNA Knockout a flurry of boos.

"_Hold on! Wait a minute! What's going on here? Tara's going after the #1 entrant instead of White Lotus? What's the point? Sakura's helpless! She can't defend herself!_"

"_That doesn't matter, Ray! Don't forget that this is the Ryona Rumble! It's every woman for herself! And if you ask me, this is a smart move by Tara! Why waste your energy on someone like White Lotus when you can go after the weakened Sakura Hagiwara?_"

Meanwhile, White Lotus stood in the opposite corner, looking mightily confused. While it is not against the rules to attack an opponent who's almost helpless, it's still unethical. But then again, this is a battle royale, meaning the match will continue until one competitor was left. So, essentially, there's nothing wrong with brutally assaulting the former teenage idol with powerful stomps to the midsection.

But she wasn't finished with her yet. Tara brought the poor Japanese teen to a standing position and banged her the turnbuckle a few times. Afterwards, she delivered punch after punch to the exposed head. All the while, Sakura's arms laid helplessly on the top ropes, unable to protect the girl's skull. The moment she thought of defending herself, another shot to the head would sent her back to La-La Land.

Next, the five time TNA Knockouts Champion placed her opponent's head in between her legs and lifted her up on her shoulders. It appeared as if Tara was going for a powerbomb, which would've been a devastating blow to her head and torso at the same time. But instead of slamming Hagiwara hard on the mat, the TNA Knockout focused back on the turnbuckle. She threw the teenage idol into the corner. Sakura's head snapped back when her body collided against the padding. She fell flat on her face and passed out.

"_My God, folks! Sakura Hagiwara's is flat on her stomach, nearly lifeless!_"

"_And it looks like she's going after Tina Armstrong now!_"

Tara went right to work on the blonde haired wrestler. She sat on top of Tina and started choking her. The twenty-four year old woman kicked and fought for air. But apparently, her body was too weak to put up a fight. But before Tina was about to go to sleep, Tara released the hold and unleashed a few vicious hooks to her beautiful face.

Once again, White Lotus stood in her corner, waiting for the newest entrant to face her.

Tara then helped the weakened Tina Armstrong back up to a vertical base. A few forearm shots knocked the blonde on the ropes. The former TNA Knockout then Irish Whipped her opponent to the other side of the ring. Tina bounced off the cables and sprinted toward the dark haired female. Suddenly, Tara unleashed a powerful superkick to her opponent's jaw. Tina Armstrong fell hard on the mat. Her arms and legs spread out like an eagle. The five time Knockouts Champion raised her arms in victory.

To end the onslaught in style, Tara returned to the seventeen year old girl and helped her to her feet. Next, she lifted Sakura Hagiwara up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She walked toward the center of the ring and faced the camera with an arrogant chuckle on her face. Suddenly, Tara r spun out her opponent around and changed positions. She then finished her signature technique, the Spider's Web.

"_Wow! The power of the Tara on display ladies and gentlemen!_"

"_Oh boy! How much punishment can Sakura take?_"

Tara made it back to a standing position and faced White Lotus for the first time. The eighth entrant took that stare as a challenge. She walked toward the forty year old wrestler and the two female locked in a staring contest. Tara mouthed off all kinds of insults toward her young opponent, trying to get inside her head. But all of the trash talking in the world couldn't break through the disciplined White Lotus.

In order to prove her point, Tara executed a standing backflip, landing her body against Sakura's exposed belly. The standing moonsault further damaged the #1 entrant's midsection.

"_Oh my! An impressive run here by the former TNA Knockouts Champion!"_

"_Man, Sakura's ribs must be on fire right now! I don't think she can breathe normally without feeling some kind of pain in her body!_"

But the time for games was over. It was time for Tara to do some damage to White Lotus. Even though this petite girl had super strength and other fascinating powers, that still wasn't enough to scare her. Sure White Lotus has lifted Beth Phoenix almost ten feet in the air, took a chair shot directly to the head and punched that steel weapon into the crowd. That still didn't impress her.

To even the odds, Tara picked up another weapon that was left in the ring, thanks to the fifth entrant of the Ryona Rumble. The former TNA Knockout picked up the electric guitar by the neck, figuring that this would be the perfect weapon to do some real damage. Tara pulled her arms back and took aim at White Lotus's head. As for the #8 entrant, she had her hands on her hips, unafraid of the oncoming cheap shot.

Suddenly, the five time TNA Knockouts Champion unleashed a powerful swing to the body of White Lotus.

*DONG*

Tara nailed the young woman's skull with Candy Cane's signature weapon. Since the moment arm on the guitar was longer than the steel chair, the torque on the electric guitar was greater. Scientifically, the damage to White Lotus's head would be even greater than from Beth Phoenix's chair shot a couple of minutes ago. Everyone in the arena expected the black haired girl to collapse on the mat.

Too bad that wasn't the case.

Not only White Lotus took the full blunt of the attack, but she left a depression on the electric guitar's body. The instrument's fretboard had also broke off, leaving the strings of guitar the only attachments to the weapon. White Lotus walked toward the former TNA Knockout. Her eyes told her opponent she's not showing her any mercy. Tara clasped her hands together and pleaded for forgiveness, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the young woman detected someone running towards her blindside. The eighth entrant used her power of flight to avoid the oncoming attack. Too bad for Tara, she had no time react. She didn't see Tina Armstrong closing the distance, nor delivering a running dropkick to her. The force of the kick sent the retired Knockout stumbling into the corner. Tara fell on her butt and was knocked in a dazed.

"_Whoa! Good grief! What a dropkick! Tara didn't even see her coming!_"

"_I don't think that was Tina's intention, Ray! I believe she was trying to attack White Lotus while she wasn't looking! But superhuman reflexes is one of her powers! I guess Tina Armstrong wasn't aware of that!_"

White Lotus landed gracefully back in the ring behind the blonde haired woman. The Dead or Alive wrestler quickly turned around and bravely charged toward her opponent, even though she was no match for her. Tina delivered a set of hard punches and kicks to White Lotus's head and side. Once again, the young woman took each attack. She smiled at the blonde for the wrestler's valiant efforts.

A few seconds later, White Lotus lifted Tina Armstrong up in a gorilla press, showing the entire audience her superior strength. She then lets the twenty-four year old down on her back. The pain to her spine was immense. To Tina, it felt like she hand handed on hard steel, rather than the actual mat. The poor woman had her back arched into the letter C and groaned in pain.

"_Look at the strength! And there goes Tina Armstrong! Al, you gotta be impressed with what you're seeing right now! White Lotus has put on a clinic ever since she entered the ring!_"

"_And I am very impressed! This girl is definitely special! Just look at the carnage inside and outside the ring! Bodies are scattered all over, thanks to this young woman who has truly made a name for herself on this grand stage!_"

The black haired girl decided that enough was enough for now. She saw the numbers on the titantron counting down once again. In a few seconds, the next entrant of the Ryona Rumble will make her entrance. Everyone in the arena was on their feet, cheering their lungs out. Perhaps the next competitor would provide White Lotus a challenge. Either that or maybe another woman in over her head in this matchup. As the clock ticked down, the suspense in the arena has risen.

"_We will be about a third of the way there! Entry #10 is about to enter the match!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus**

**#9 - Tara**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	10. Harley Quinn

**Entry #10**

(watch?v=Q46Hwt2I44Q)

The audience members that were fans of villains and heels went nuts once they heard the entrance music. Moments later, one of the craziest entrants hopped up and down the center of the stage, posing for her adoring fans. Most of the crowd booed and jeered this insane and deranged chick. But for the others, they were howling like wolves and whistling to the competitor for attention.

She wore a blue and red modified cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by a few brown straps. This woman in her early twenties wore a black mask and a necklace with a joker card as a pendant. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that went up to a little under her elbow. The deranged lady has blue briefs and blue and red leggings with a diamond-shaped pattern on them. She wore shin-high black boots that matched the color of her mask. Her hair was in pigtails and was two toned in red and black, with a slight greenish hue on the right portion.

Not only was this chick crazy, but dangerous as well. She skipped down the ramp while carrying a giant mallet.

"_Uh-oh! Look who it is, Al!_"

"_DC's Harley Quinn making her way to the ring as entrant #10! This crazy psychopath has committed all kinds of heinous crimes, from robbery to kidnapping! You can also murder to the list too! But to be honest Ray, I thought that Harley was locked up in Arkham Asylum!_"

"_Me too, partner! Ever since she became a villain, Harley's become Joker's partner in crime, aiding him in countless criminal activity. And throughout the years, that sick clown has abused this young woman, turning her into an aggressive killing machine! While I am excited that she's in the Ryona Rumble, I have this feeling that our lives are in danger simply because she's here!_"

Harley Quinn entered the ring and sprinted toward White Lotus with her signature hammer raised behind her head. Just like the previous two weapons shots, the black haired girl stood her ground and waited patiently for the female clown to attack. But the tenth entrant wasn't like the previous two competitors who used a foreign object to attack this superhuman being.

Apparently, no one told White Lotus that one of her powers was peak human strength. When Harley bashed her hammer on the young woman's skull, the blow made the black haired girl woozy. The hammer shot made White Lotus collapse on all fours and crawled to the closest turnbuckle, trying to recover from her head injury.

"Teehee! Mr. J's going to so proud of me when I win!" The psychopath squealed. Of course, her celebration got mixed reactions from the crowd. More than half of the audience jeered for Harley, while the guys who idolized her went crazy.

Soon, the female jester realized that White Lotus was back on one knee. Even though the hammer shot incapacitated the black haired heroine, it still wasn't enough to knock her out completely. According to Harley, she has to do more than play Whack-A-Lotus with this young lady. With that, the tenth entrant took out her pop gun out of her pocket and pointed at White Lotus's head.

*BANG*

The thunderous sound of the firearm going off scared almost the entire audience. Many believed her gun was a prop while the noise and residue were all special effects. But only a few were able to distinguish that Harley Quinn's weapon was, in fact, real. The loud sound provided by the gunshot scared every children that was in the arena. But what frightened them even more was that this evil clown had killed one of their favorite superhero...

"Uh-oh!" gulped Harley when the bullet didn't blow up White Lotus's head.

As a matter of fact, the bullet bounced off the girl's forehead, fell on the mat and rolled off the ring. The villainess grew even more scared when the eight entrant stood on her two feet and glowered at the woman's eyes.

Again, the tenth entrant tried to counter with another gunshot to the head. Unfortunately, White Lotus has had enough fun and games. With lightning fast reflexes, the young woman grabbed the villainess's wrist and gave it a light squeeze. Because she had superhuman strength, a small compression was about the same as having her carpel getting run over by a truck. Even though it was loud in the arena, almost everyone heard the sound of Harley's wrist snapping.

"YEEOOOWWWW!" cried the tenth entrant of the Ryona Rumble. The pain was so immense, it forced Harley Quinn to drop her gun.

Now it was time to teach this bitch a lesson.

With a firm grip on Harley's broken wrist, White Lotus pulled her free arm back and clenched a fist. The delicate flower on her head started to glow in bright, white light. At the same time, the black haired girl's fist also glowed with the same color as the flower. As the seconds passed, more and more energy gathered in the fist of White Lotus. It was clear to the audience that this special flower was the source of the girl's power.

All of the sudden, White Lotus threw her arm forward and connected with a powerful punch to Harley's midsection, breaking more than half of her ribs.

"GUH... UGH!"

The punch made the clown gasp for air, not to mention cough up a lot of blood. But the attack did more than leave Harley Quinn breathless. Thanks to White Lotus's superhuman strength, the punch sent the villainess flying out of the ring and toward the gigantic titantron. The crowd reacted with awe, marveled at the young girl's strength. It wasn't long before Harley crashed into the titantron's left frame, creating a small dent. Moments later, she fell down and landed hard on the stage.

Medical personnel quickly moved in to assess the nearly lifeless clown.

"_OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_"

"_She calls that the White Execution! Did you see Harley Quinn flying from the ring all the way to the stage? That's is one of the most painful way of getting eliminated!_"

"_Man! Look at poor Harley cringing in agony! She took a powerful punch to the gut! If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say she had at least half a dozen ribs fractured. Her lungs or any one of her vital organs could've been punctured!_"

"_Listen, Al! Harley Quinn may be a psychopath and one nasty lady! But in all honesty, I hope she's okay after... OH NO!_"

While White Lotus was busy checking on the Harley, she failed to notice Beth Phoenix was back in the ring, sneaking behind her. By the time she realized someone was on her blindside, the Glamazon quickly made her move. She did a backhand swipe toward the girl's head. White Lotus chose not to react, knowing very well that a mere human couldn't hurt her. As predicted, the attack didn't do any damage to the eighth entrant.

But hurting the black haired girl was not Beth Phoenix's plan.

The Glamazon showed White Lotus a closed fist. When the former WWE Diva opened her hand, the eighth entrant's eyes shot wide open. A terrified gasp escaped her lips when she saw a white flower in the palm of Beth Phoenix's hands. She tried to retrieve her source of power, but the Glamazon crushed the flower with one mighty squeeze. She dropped the broken petals down on the mat. The blonde laughed maniacally as she watched the young girl frantically try to pick them up and put them together.

"_This is not good, Ray? Do you realize what Beth Phoenix has just done?_"

"_I sure did, partner! That was White Lotus's power source! Without it, she's now on the same level as your average woman! This is not good!_"

"_Well, there goes my pick of who's winning the Ryona Rumble!_"

All of the sudden, the ninth entrant appeared out of nowhere and gave the powerless girl a brutal soccer kick to the gut. As White Lotus rolled on the ground coughing for air, the former WWE Diva and TNA Knockout went on the attack by viciously stomping all over the girl's body. Without her flower giving her strength, she had trouble enduring the barrage of kicks and stomps. Each one was more powerful than the last.

Next, both wrestlers brought the bruised young girl to her feet. They then lifted White Lotus off the ground and into a fireman's carry. Tara and Beth Phoenix stood back-to-back with their opponent across their shoulders. When one of them gave the signal, both competitors fell backwards down on the mat, dropping White Lotus face first into the canvas in a double flapjack type of move.

"_What teamwork, from two of the strongest female athletes in the world!_"

"_You just saw White Lotus's head bouncing off the ring! I bet she has broken her nose for the first time in her life!_"

The commentators were correct. The impact of the double flapjack caused the poor girl to burst her nose. Not only it was slightly out of place, but blood started to drip out. Some of the kids shielded their eyes, seeing someone so young taking that kind of punishment. However, no mercy was shown from the two female wrestlers. After helping the eighth entrant to her feet, Tara and Beth Phoenix lifted the black haired girl up in a double gorilla press. The two stepped toward the edge of the ring and threw White Lotus over the top rope.

Not only she landed hard on the arena floor, but her face slammed hard against the canvas, further damaging her nose.

"_Oh man! Poor White Lotus! She had a great start to the Rumble matchup! But it's not how you start, Al! It's how you finished!_"

"_But still, you got to admire the impressive run White Lotus has put on here tonight! With her gone, now Tara and Beth Phoenix are staring each other down!_"

The intensity increased when both women got up close in each other's faces. The former WWE Diva began to trash talk the older competitor. She did everything and anything she could to intimidate the forty year old wrestler. On the other hand, Tara responded with an arrogant smirk of her own. No matter what kind of insults the Beth Phoenix threw at her, the five time TNA Knockouts Champion took it like the tough chick she was.

Suddenly, Tara turned the other way to attack the fourth entrant who was resting in one of the turnbuckles. She ruthlessly stomped Tina Armstrong's midsection. The blonde tried to fight back. But before she could, another stomp forced her back on the defensive. Each time Tara's foot plowed into Tina's stomach, more air is kicked out. The #4 entrant prayed that someone would intervene soon.

The good news was that she got her wish. Beth Phoenix wrapped her arms around Tara's waist and threw her aside. However, instead of going after the fresher competitor, the Glamazon picked up where Tara last left off. She assaulted Tina Armstrong with punches to her skull and more kicks to the midsection. Again, the fourth entrant try to endure the beat down, but she was too weak to fight back. It wasn't long before Tina fell on her butt and sat in the corner.

Thankfully, Tara came from behind and pushed Beth Phoenix aside. With the former WWE Diva out of the way, the forty year old wrestler continued the attack on poor Tina Armstrong. She pressed her boot against the blonde's throat and applied pressure. Tina kicked her legs about, trying to do whatever she can to get some air. It got worse when Beth Phoenix entered the scene. She too placed her large foot on Armstrong's neck and pushed as hard as she could, just like Tara. The two wrestlers glowered at each other as they try to suffocate their opponent.

"_Now, how do you like that? This free-for-all has turned into a 2-on-1 assault! What is going on?_"

"_Haha! I like this strategy, partner! Using teamwork to take out the competition is terrific!_"

_"Still, Beth Phoenix and Tara will have to face each other sooner or later!_"

When Tina Armstrong was almost out of air, the two wrestler released the blonde's throat. They both grabbed a fistful of the fourth entrant's hair and pulled her to her feet. Tara and Beth Phoenix demanded each other to let go, but neither one would listen. They both then started tugging on the twenty-four year old woman's hair. Tina shrieked in pain as both sides of her head was being pulled from one side to the other.

Suddenly, Beth Phoenix won the tug-of-war by yanking hard enough to get Tara to release her grip. With one hand still on Tina's head, the Glamazon unleashed a vicious right forearm to her opponent's face. This caused the dazed blonde to stumble toward Tara's direction. In response, Tara unleashed her own right forearm to Tina's head with equal power. The fourth entrant stumbled back toward Beth Phoenix, who greeted her with a hard slap to the cheek. Again, the former TNA Knockout countered with another five fingers to the face of Tina Armstrong.

The game of ping-pong ended when both Tara and Beth Phoenix unleashed a powerful punch to the fourth entrant's temple, knocking her to the ground.

Next, the female wrestlers stood on both sides of the semiconscious Tina Armstrong. After giving each other a quick nod, the two of them hooked their arms under the legs and arms of Tina's side to elevate the blonde off the mat. From that position, Beth Phoenix and Tara then forced their opponent upwards, throwing them up while releasing the hold to allow Armstrong to fall and slam into the mat back-first.

"_Look at the elevation of that Sky Lift Slam! That's the power of one of the strongest Divas and Knockouts combined!_"

"_Meanwhile, those unique double-team maneuvers we just witness could spell elimination for Tina!_"

Again, the commentators were right. Tina Armstrong had took so much punishment, they could easily eliminate her and she wouldn't put much of a fight. Tara and Beth Phoenix helped the blonde to a standing position and tossed her over the top rope. Tina Armstrong's body bounced off of the apron and crashed on the arena floor. She kept rolling until her body collided against the ring barrier.

"_Wow! I don't believe it! That's two eliminations already by this unstoppable team of Tara and Beth Phoenix! First White Lotus, and now Tina Armstrong!_"

"_And to make matters worse, it looks like Sakura Hagiwara is about to be the next one on the list!_"

After exchanging high fives, the two female wrestlers made their way toward the injured Japanese teenager. The former idol was on her hands and knees, trying to crawl away from her assailants. However, a vicious stomp to the back from Beth Phoenix stopped the #1 entrant in her tracks. Tara also joined in the attacks and kicked the poor teenager in the ribs and spine. Each attack made the leader of Sweet Diva squeal.

Moments later, both wrestlers got bored and decided to try something else. Beth Phoenix whispered into Tara's ear what she planned to do with this young woman. Judging from the look on the forty year old Knockout's face, she loved every word of it. When she snickered, nodded and high fived her partner, the crowd jeered and gave the two of them the thumbs down sign. Tara took a few steps back so the Glamazon can do some damage to the Japanese girl.

Beth Phoenix brought Sakura Hagiwara to her feet and turned her around so she's facing her. The thirty-three year old reached between their Japanese girl's strong legs with one arm and reaches around their back of her neck with the other. Beth Phoenix picked her opponent up off the ground and held her upside down. The sixth entrant then slammed Sakura down hard on the mat, making her land with a loud 'thud.'

"ITAI!" Hagiwara groaned after Beth Phoenix scoop slammed her to the canvas.

Now it was Tara's turn. After getting the injured Sakura to a standing position, she then lifted the poor girl on top of her shoulders. She exchanged nods with the Glamazon before finishing the throw. The ninth entrant then picked up momentum by running around the ring. Once when she had enough speed, Tara fell forward and slammed her opponent back first on the unforgiving canvas.

"GUH... ITAI!" Sakura grunted when Tara beautifully executed a running powerslam.

"_Oh my! Did you see that? A scoop slam by the Glamazon! And a running powerslam by Tara!_"

"_And it doesn't look like these two are finished tormenting Sakura just yet!_"

To continue their fun, Beth Phoenix went back on the attack. She had a little trouble lifting Sakura Hagiwara off of the ground because she was almost out of the fight. But eventually, she got the Japanese teen back to her feet. She draped her right arm over her shoulders and lifted her off the canvas. The Glamazon walked around the ring to show the crowd, as well as the ninth entrant, her dominating strength. She also displayed her arrogance too by squatting place while holding the #1 entrant up. Fifteen seconds later, Beth Phoenix fell backwards to complete the delayed vertical suplex with her own theatrics. Sakura's body slammed hard on the mat upon impact, causing her to massage her aching back.

To her surprise, a few members of the audience cheered at such a remarkable display.

But Tara gladly accepted the challenge. She too got the teenage idol to a standing position. Just like Beth Phoenix, she draped Sakura's arm over the back of her neck and picked her up in a vertical suplex hold. And similar to the sixth entrant, the five time TNA Knockouts Champ held the teenage girl up in that position for a long time. Beth Phoenix was able to last fifteen seconds. So, Tara challenged herself to do better. And she did. The forty year old wrestler managed to hold Sakura Hagiwara in that delayed vertical suplex for twenty seconds. Tara spent the last ten seconds getting the crowd pumped up before dropping the Japanese idol hard on the mat with her own rendition of a delayed vertical suplex. Sakura laid on her back, as still as a rock.

"_What the hell are those two doing? Come on, we got a Ryona Rumble matchup going on! Yet, Beth Phoenix and Tara rather spend their time punishing Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"Y_ou should feel honored, Al! We got two of the greatest wrestlers the world's has ever seen putting on a clinic! All these moves they're showing the crowd, it's like they're competing against each other!"_

"_Yeah, at poor Sakura's expense!_"

But who said they were done?

Beth Phoenix grabbed the young woman by the neck with both hands. As she chocked the life out of her opponent, the Glamazon used her strength and raw power to lift the Japanese idol up off the ground. Sakura's mouth hung open and her eyes remained shut tight. But the former WWE Diva didn't care. From there, Beth Phoenix threw the seventeen year old on the ground. Her body bounced off the canvas after taking the devastating chokebomb.

But anything the Glamazon could do, Tara could do better. She too wrapped her hands around the throat of Sakura Hagiwara and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. While her strength paled in compassion, she was still pretty strong for a woman her size. The audience jeered, not liking the way these two wrestlers had been treating the poor girl like a beat up rag doll. Finally, Tara dropped to a seated position to add more impact to the chokebomb.

"_This is uncalled for, Ray! Sakura can't defend herself! Tara and Beth Phoenix could've eliminated her a long time ago! But instead, they're bent on destroying the #1 entrant!_"

"_Aw, cut the bull crap! Why are you blaming two of the greatest wrestlers for all of this? Sakura knew what she was getting herself into the moment she signed up for this match! How dare you insult these two lovely ladies, Al? You make me sick!_"

The sixth entrant lifted her opponent back to her feet, with the intent to go for her finisher. She turned her around and locked her arms behind her back. The Glamazon then lifted the helpless girl high up in the air for her finishing move. The look in Sakura's eyes was filled with terror and agony. The suspense of hanging up was killer her. Suddenly, the Glamazon transitioned to a sitting position, slamming Hagiwara's head and body into the mat.

"_A Glam Slam on the defenseless Sakura! Again, this assault has gone too far!_"

"_HAHAHAHA! WOOHOO!_"

"_And you're an idiot who's laughing about it!_"

"_Excuse me, partner! I'm trying to enjoy the match!_"

Beth Phoenix struck her signature pose, making the audience boo and hiss. She then faced toward the ninth entrant and allowed her to take her turn to execute the Widow's Peak on poor little Sakura.

Tara brought the nearly lifeless girl back to her feet and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to double over. The forty year old woman placed the teenager's head in between her legs and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. She then lifted her opponent into a position where the former idol and the Tara were back to back with the seventeen year old. Sakura's neck was pulled across the head of the ninth entrant, and her legs hooked over the wrestler's waist. From this position, Tara dropped to a seated position, driving the back of the opponent's neck into her shoulder. Sakura fell on the mat and lay face down on the canvas, completely motionless.

The forty year old wrestler walked toward the edge of the ring and raised her arms in the air, showing the crowd her dominating abilities. At first, the audience jeered for the former TNA Knockout. They wanted nothing more than to see one of these women get what's coming to them.

It turned out that they got their wish a lot sooner than they think.

"_HEY! LOOK AT THIS!_"

Suddenly, Beth Phoenix came from behind, grabbed Tara's legs and tossed her over the top rope. By the time she figured out she was being double-crossed, both of her feet had already hit the floor. The TNA Knockout leered at the Glamazon for betraying her. But Beth Phoenix wagged her finger at her former partner. Regardless how angry Tara was, her mistake cost her. The TNA Knockout walked away from the ring, not seeing the titantron counting down to the next entrant.

"_I don't believe it! Right after Tara hit the Widow's Peak, the Glamazon seized the opportunity to eliminate the five time Knockouts Champion!_"

"_I'm shocked, Al! We thought Sakura Hagiwara would be the next one to be eliminated! But in a sudden turn of events, Beth Phoenix backstabbed her partner and knocked her out of the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Being preoccupied with the crowd cost her big time! With that, two competitors remain!_ _The fresh and powerful Beth Phoenix, and Sakura Hagiwara, who's flat on her stomach and out like a light!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	11. Gail Kim

**Entry #11**

(watch?v=_srG5Zif7ao)

First, there was the loud sound of a two swords clanging sharply against one another. Next came the entrance music that most TNA fans love to hear. The audience turned their attention toward the stage and waited for arguably the most decorated TNA Knockout ever. A few seconds later, a thirty-seven year old, Korean wrestler appeared in the middle of the stage. She was pointing toward the sky and then toward all of her faithful fans.

This sexy, beautiful and powerful veteran had silky, long black hair that dangled past her shoulders. She wore a light purple bra with a matching short shorts. If one were to look carefully, they could see a small belly piercing underneath her navel. The TNA Knockouts also had blackish kneepads and black boots. But what made everyone in the arena super excited was that this woman had a championship belt around her waist.

"_Oh yes! Entering at #11, the current TNA Knockouts Champion! Gail Kim is ready to make to make a statement in the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Probably the most successful Knockout in TNA! A four-time Knockouts Champion! A former Tag Team Knockouts Champion! She was the Knockout of the Year in 2007 and the Queen of TNA in 2013! And get this, Al! Pro Wrestling Illustrated had ranked this lovely competitor the best female singles wrestler in 2012!_"

"_Truly an accomplished individual! She will go down as one of the greatest, if not the greatest, Knockouts of all time! But oh man, just think about how winning the Ryona Rumble would add to her legacy!_"

"_Well she is the freshest competitor right now! So her chances are very high at the moment!_"

As Gail Kim skipped down the ramp, one of the remaining competitors had a surprised look on her face. Beth Phoenix was shocked to see one of her old rivals again. She remembered some of the matches they had fought back in the WWE. But there is a difference between then and now. Gail Kim now has a championship belt around her waist, while she was just coming out of retirement.

The thirty-seven year old competitor dropped her TNA Knockouts Championship belt and climbed on the apron. She saw the #6 entrant coming her way. Gail Kim countered by thrusting her shoulders into the gut of the former WWE Diva. Beth Phoenix clenched her stomach and backed up a couple of steps. This gave the current TNA Knockouts Champion a chance to strike while her opponent was winded.

Gail Kim climbed on top of the adjacent turnbuckle and waited for the right opportunity. Once she saw Beth Phoenix was coming to, she sprang off of the corner and planted both soles of her feet into her opponent's chest. The TNA Knockout connected with a beautifully executed missile dropkick that sent the blonde tumbling on her back. Gail Kim quickly returned to a standing position and pointed toward the sky once more.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd roared.

With momentum on her side, the Korean wrestler kept the pace going. She grabbed Beth Phoenix by the hair and helped her back to a standing position. Gail Kim then locked hands with her opponent and gave it a little twist, making sure that the former WWE Diva wasn't going anywhere. Next, she trotted toward the nearest turnbuckle and climbed all the way to the top rope. Just to be sure she wouldn't get eliminated, the TNA Knockouts Champion leaped back into the ring and rolled on the mat, executing an arm drag at the same time. She flipped Beth Phoenix on her back and forced her to roll on the opposite corner.

"_Oh my God! Did you see that? Gail Kim has been lighting it up ever since she's entered the matchup!_"

"_Well, let's not forget that she is the freshest competitor right now, Al! While the other women in the ring have been wearing each other out, the next entrant can come pick up the pieces and take advantage!_"

Now that one of her opponents was out of the way, Gail Kim could focus on the second wrestler in the ring. She turned and noticed Sakura Hagiwara once again using the ropes to assist her back to a vertical base. On the other hand, she had one of her arms clutched around her waist, signifying how much pain her ribs was in. Even the cringed look on her face told the Korean that she wouldn't last long.

But when Gail Kim approached the Japanese teenage and grabbed her by the hair, the former idol broke the hold and started to fight back. She caught the TNA Knockouts Champion by surprise by delivering a few quick forearm strikes to the face. Sakura had the eleventh entrant reeling, forcing her back to the ropes. Hagiwara followed up with some roundkicks to Gail Kim's gut, which made her opponent double over.

Next, Sakura Irish Whipped the #11 entrant to the opposite side of the ring. The TNA Knockouts Champion bounced off the ropes and dashed toward the seventeen year old girl. Hagiwara had her arm extended, ready to give Gail Kim a huge clothesline. But the veteran ducked underneath the attack and ricocheted off of the opposite ropes. When she charged toward the #1 entrant once more, she wrapped her arms around her opponent's waist and brought her body parallel to the ground as she drove her shoulder into Sakura's midsection.

Both bodies landed hard on the canvas, but it was the former idol that suffered the most damage. The powerful spear delivered by Gail Kim almost folded the poor girl in half. Once again, her stomach took the full force of the takedown. Hagiwara cringed in agony and clutched her midsection with both arms. Her legs kicked about, showing the entire audience how much pain she was in.

"_WOW! WHAT A SPEAR BY GAIL KIM! SHE ALMOST BROKE SAKURA HAGIWARA IN HALF!_"

"_And it looks like the champ isn't through with her opponent just yet!_"

Gail Kim grabbed Sakura's long, dark hair and helped the groggy teenage back to her feet. The Korean wrestler then grabbed both of the former idol's arms and twisted the young woman around so that she has her opponent in a straitjacket hold. Gail Kim looked around and noticed that the crowd was on their feet, anticipating what's about to happen next. Finally, the TNA Knockouts Champion dropped down to the mat to complete the straitjacket neckbreaker. Sakura laid flat on her back with her limbs spread out wide.

"_Man, Gail Kim is on fire, folks! Just look at her go!_"

"_Regaining the prestigious TNA Knockouts Championship has given this woman confidence! It doesn't matter who's in the ring! Gail Kim competes on a very high level day in and day out!_"

"_You said it, partner! Remember back in the old days when she had all of those brutal matches against Awesome Kong, one of the most dominant competitors in women's wrestling?_"

"_Gail Kim has made her mark in this sport by defeating Awesome Kong and becoming a five time TNA Knockouts Champion! As a matter of fact, many have consider her to be one of the favorite for winning the Ryona Rumble matchup!_"

The Korean wrestler turned around and saw Beth Phoenix on one knee. But when Gail Kim got too close, the sixth entrant caught her opponent by surprise by delivering a right punch to her gut. Beth Phoenix then Irish Whipped the eleventh entrant toward the ropes. The Glamazon the picked Gail Kim off of the ground and dropped her on her knee. The TNA Knockouts Champion arched her spine and moaned in pain. The blonde displayed her dominance by performing her signature taunt to all of the Gail Kim fans.

Beth Phoenix then locked the latest entrant up in a chicken wing hold and got her back to a standing position. From the sly grin on the Glamazon's face, it looked as if she's ready to give the TNA Knockouts Champion a powerful Glam Slam. But just when she was about to lift her opponent up, Gail Kim countered with a couple of back elbow shots to Beth Phoenix's face, forcing her to release the hold.

Once the champion was free, Gail Kim grabbed her opponent's arm and Irish Whipped her to the other side of the ring. But instead of releasing the Glamazon's arm, the Korean wrestler grabbed her own arm with her other hand for leverage. Next, she placed a foot on Beth Phoenix's face and fell backwards. The inverted stomp facebreaker made the Glamazon collapse in the middle of the ring with a dazed look on her face.

"_What a counter by the five time Knockouts Champion! An Eat Defeat has knocked out Beth Phoenix!_"

"_The best WWE Diva went up against the best TNA Knockout! And this time, Gail Kim came out on top!_"

The Korean refocused her attention on her other opponent, who was sitting by the ropes. Gail Kim stomped on Sakura's belly a couple of times before getting her back to a vertical base. She lifted the teenage idol on her shoulder and tried to toss her out of the ring. But Hagiwara woke up at the last second and quickly grabbed on to the ropes just before the TNA Knockout could throw her out.

Again, Gail Kim tried to toss her opponent out of the ring and eliminate her, but Sakura refused to give up. She held on to the ropes tight like her life depended on it. No matter what the Korean tried, Hagiwara would not let go. Since there's still some fight in her, Gail Kim brought her back in the ring to do some more damage. After a few forearm shots to the face, the champion Irish Whipped the Japanese girl toward the opposite side of the ring.

But when Sakura ricocheted off of the ropes, she sprang off of her feet and connected with her signature dropkick, knocking Gail Kim to the floor. This small sign of life brought all of her fans off of their seat and into a cheering frenzy. The #1 entrant used their support as energy to keep herself going in the match. She may have took a lot of punishment the pass twenty minutes or so, but she vowed to win no matter what.

Sakura helped Gail Kim back to her feet and draped one of her arms over her shoulder. When the young woman hoisted her opponent up, she tried to go for a vertical suplex. On the other hand, Gail Kim countered by rotating her body at the apex of the throw. As the TNA Knockout completed the rotation, she placed both of her knees against Sakura's back. Gail Kim may have landed hard on her own back, but it was worth the cost in order to give Hagiwara a bone chilling Back Stabber.

"_Oh God! Listen to Sakura howling in pain! I sure felt that Back Stabber from here!_"

"_Gail Kim has been impressive ever since she's been in the ring! She's shown a lot of moves even I have never seen before! Remember, the only way to eliminate your opponent is to throw them over the top rope and have their feet touch the floor!_"

All of the competitors were on the mat. Sakura was flipping around the ring and writhing in severe agony. Meanwhile, Beth Phoenix was crawling toward one of the turnbuckles. While she was still feeling the effects of Gail Kim's finisher, she was able to reach the corner. As for the latest entrant, that last attack she did on Sakura came with a price. Gail Kim arched her back into a C, showing everyone the physical toll her entire movesets has on her own body.

As the three competitors recovered, numbers appeared on the titantron. The countdown for the next entrant to appear was underway.

"_Who's going to enter at #12?_"

"_We're about to find out! Here we go!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	12. Cammy White

**Entry #12**

(watch?v=bjaPb-07wfo)

The sudden burst of music initially took everyone by surprise. But after a few measures, almost everyone stood up and cheering like crazy. Not only was the next entrant a popular one, but also one of the sexiest fighters of all time. Moments later, a twenty year old woman stood on the center of the stage. She wore a long, hooded trench coat that concealed her entire body and most of her face. As the crowd applauded, the twelfth entrant waited until the introductory part of her theme song was finished.

That's when she removed her trench coat.

The Caucasian female had blue eyes and a scar on the left side of her cheek. Her blonde, platted pigtails were incredibly long, barely reaching her buttocks. As for her attire, it showed off her sexy appeal, while displaying her toughness at the same time. She wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on the right breast. The crowd could see how well developed her muscles were. The twenty year old woman also had a red beret with a military crest on the front. She wore black combat boots and reddish socks, which could be hard to see with the naked eye. Wrapped around both of her hands were a pair of red gauntlets.

But most of the male audience were staring at the newest entrant's long and amazing legs, decorated with green camo paint on various parts of her skin.

"_OH MY! It's the Killer Bee! From the universe of Street Fighter, the super quick and awesomely powerful, unrelenting soldier! Cammy White!_"

"_I love the Ryona Rumble! It gets better and better with each new entrant!_"

"_Originally a brainwashed assassin under the guidance of Bison, the leader of the terrorist organization known as the Shadaloo! But ever since she broke free, Cammy became a member of the British counter-terrorist organization, Delta Red, to uncover the horrible secret of Shadaloo, as well as the dark mysteries of her past!_"

"_Aw, man! Look at the faces of Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim! They're intimidated! They don't want to go up against one of the strongest fighters ever to come out of the United Kingdom!_"

"_Cammy's known for her speed, quick attacks and devastating submission holds! When asked about participating in the matchup, her response was that she'll 'fight with the same focus and determination when she confronts Shadaloo!' Let's hope that will be enough to win the Ryona Rumble!_"

After glaring daggers at the competitors, the British fighter sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. Beth Phoenix was the first one to greet her. But Cammy was quick on her feet, blocking the Glamazon's first attack. She followed up a solid hook to her opponent's cheek. Cammy then rotated her body and executed a back kick to the gut of Gail Kim. After giving the TNA Knockouts Champion a hard uppercut to the chin, the twenty year old British competitor refocused her attention back to the former WWE Diva and barraged her with more punches to the face.

Once she had Beth Phoenix on the ropes, Cammy tried to Irish Whip her opponent to the other side of the ring. However, the Glamazon reversed and sent the Delta Red soldier to the ropes instead. But when Cammy came back, she wrapped her powerful legs around the Diva's neck and used her momentum to spin her opponent around. With a forceful extension from her hips, the Street Fighter sent Beth Phoenix on her back after completing the hurricanrana takedown.

"_Wow! Look at Cammy go! That's speed and quickness on display, ladies and gentlemen!_"

"_It doesn't matter if you're a five-time TNA Knockouts Champion, a three-time WWE Women's Champion, or even the head of the Shadaloo! When Cammy has a target in her sights, nothing can stop her!_"

Unlike the other competitors in the ring, Cammy did not waste her time interacting with the crowd. After taking out the Glamazon, the twenty year old blonde was back on the attack on the eleventh entrant. She helped Gail Kim to her feet, only to unleash more punches to her face. When she had her opponent dazed, Cammy hopped on to the TNA Knockouts Champion's shoulders and scissored her legs around the her head. The Delta Red officer then performed a backflip to swing through Gail Kim's open legs, dragging her opponent into a forced somersault. The Korean wrestler landed on her back with Cammy mounted on top.

"How about I mess up that pretty face of yours?" The blonde said.

Cammy then unleashed a ferocious barrage of punches and hooks to her opponent's cheeks. Even when Gail Kim tried to defend herself by covering her head, the twenty year old Street Fighter still attacked her arms. The transfer of energy from her fists to Gail Kim's forearms was so great, a couple of bruises started to appear. But Cammy refused to stop until she has completely dominated her...

"KYAH!" A voice caught the British competitor off guard.

When the blonde looked to her left, she saw Sakura Hagiwara running towards her. The teenage idol jumped in the air and turned her body around, thrusting her pelvis backwards into Cammy's exposed face, sending the #12 entrant flat on her back. To make sure both of her opponents stayed down, the teenage idol delivered some stomped Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Cammy White a couple of times.

After so long, Sakura Hagiwara was finally in control of the match.

The #1 entrant helped Cammy to a standing position. Sakura then gave her opponent a few elbow strikes to the head and a pair of round kicks to her side. But when Hagiwara went for a third kick, Cammy caught the #1 entrant's attacking leg. The blonde counted by bring a stiff elbow down hard on Sakura's knee. The blow made the teenage wrestler hop on one leg while massaging her bruised patella.

But with the young woman momentarily distracted, Cammy quickly made her way around Sakura. She wrapped both of her arms around the Japanese girl's waist. Because she had the strength of the ten female soldiers, Cammy easily lifted Hagiwara up off of her feet. The Delta Red soldier fell backwards, slamming the black haired wrestler down to the mat shoulder and upper back first.

Too bad for Sakura, one German suplex wasn't enough. The British woman rolled herself over into another position to perform the same move again. Effortlessly, she picked up Hagiwara off the ground and slammed her against the canvas. But Cammy was in the mood for three of these throws. Still with her arms around the teenage idol waist, she rolled over until both competitors were on their feet. On the third German suplex, Cammy released her opponent's body, forcing poor Hagiwara to land on the back of her neck.

Sakura laid flat on her back with her chest heaving with every breath she took.

"_What power! When you're talk about strength, you better be talking about Cammy! Three German suplexes in a row! And each one was more powerful than the last!_"

"_Absolutely! Look at Sakura laying motionlessly in the middle of the ring!_"

Instead of going for the easy elimination, Cammy spotted the former TNA Knockouts Champion was almost back to a vertical base. The blonde's would rather take out the more legitimate threat of the matchup, rather than expend so much energy tossing a rag doll out of the ring. Nevertheless, Cammy quickly made her way toward Gail Kim, ready to do some more damage to her opponent.

After giving the Korean a strong hook to the cheek, she Irish Whipped her toward the turnbuckle behind her. But Gail Kim countered and sent the British woman to the corner instead. The TNA Knockouts Champion charged toward her opponent. However, Cammy retaliated by holding her foot out, making Gail Kim eat a face full of boot. The impact made the champion stumble back to the center of the ring. The Delta Red officer had to make her move quickly. She climbed on top of the turnbuckle and waited for her opponent to turn around.

The moment she saw Gail Kim's face Cammy leaped off of the corner and wrapped her long, thick legs around her head. The Delta Red twisted her body and used her momentum to take down the TNA Knockouts Champion with a fast hurricanrana. Both competitors laid on the mat for several moments. But twelfth entrant brought the crowd back to life when she twirled her legs and rolled her torso on the canvas until she was back on her feet.

Cammy then made her way toward Beth Phoenix. Unfortunately, the Glamazon was ready for her. When her opponent was in range, she gave the Delta Red soldier a fierce kick to the gut, forcing her to double over. Beth Phoenix followed up with more powerful double axe hammers to the twelfth entrant's spine. While the British woman was known for her toughness, the three time WWE Women's Champion managed to get her opponent on one knee. Beth Phoenix bounced back on the ropes, looking to use her momentum to finish off the combination.

"Here's a present for you!" smirked the British fighter.

As quick as a cat, Cammy dropkicked her opponent's kneecap, making her land on her belly. With the sixth entrant on the ground, the Delta Red soldier grabbed Beth Phoenix's left leg, and placed the Glamazon's ankle between her thighs. Cammy then rested on top of her opponent's back and locked her arms around the former WWE Diva's head. The twelfth entrant pulled back as hard as she could, stretching the Beth Phoenix's back, neck, and knee. The Glamazon could only endure the hold for several seconds before finally deciding to tap.

"_And here we go, folks! Cammy locking the STF on the Glamazon! One of the most painful submission holds of all time! Look at Beth Phoenix tap out!_"

"_But that's not going to win you the Ryona Rumble! That's not going to eliminate Beth Phoenix!_"

"_You're right, partner! Beth Phoenix's hands are smacking the canvas! However, it doesn't matter! She can tap all she wants! Cammy will let go when she decides to let go! But on the bright side, this will wear Beth Phoenix down!_"

The Glamazon didn't have to wait any longer for Cammy to break the hold. To be accurate, a knee to the face from Sakura Hagiwara knocked the Delta Red officer for a loop. The teenage idol then gave the semiconscious Gail Kim a couple of stomps to her back and midsection to make sure the eleventh entrant stayed down. After giving the dazed Cammy a leg drop to the stomach, Sakura grabbed a fistful of Beth Phoenix's hair and helped her back to the feet.

Big mistake on her part.

The Glamazon did a double-leg takedown to get Sakura on her back. Next, she hooked each of Hagiwara's legs in one of her arms. A sadistic smile appeared on Beth Phoenix's face as she turned the opponent face-down, stepping over her in the process. Sakura gritted her teeth as her contorted spine tried to endure the Elevated Boston Crab. Her back has taken so much punishment the past twenty minutes. It's only a matter of time before something breaks.

Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't muster enough energy to crawl to the ropes or to break the hold. The agonizing pain was too much for her. Hagiwara hated this move. Flashing images of the many losses she had suffered because of this wretched submission hold. She bit her black forearm sleeve, tugged on her hair and banged her fists on the mat. However, the pain got worse with each passing second.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ITAAAIIIIII!" She squealed with tears forming in her eyes.

"_Listen to Sakura scream! The Boston Crab's locked in! Sakura's helpless! She can't go anywhere!_"

"_She can't submit, Al! There is no submissions in the Ryona Rumble match! Beth Phoenix can keep that Boston Crab hold for as long as she likes, and there's nothing Hagiwara can do about it!_"

It was a miracle that the #1 entrant had lasted this long without tapping out or quitting. But regardless how much fight the teenage idol had in her, she could only endure the pain for so long. Sakura could feel her back on the verge of cracking. Any moment now and her spine would break. If that happens, then she could kiss her accomplished pro wrestling career and the glory days of leading Sweet Diva goodbye.

Regrettably, Sakura Hagiwara uttered the two words she had not used in a long time.

"GI... GIVE UP!"

But hearing those words not only made the Glamazon widen her cruel smirk, it also made her tighten the hold on her legs and bacj. The seventeen year old girl squealed in agony. The pain in her spine was so intense. Sakura could not afford to suffer anymore. Despite her heart telling her not to, the Japanese girl tapped out once again. She banged her hand on the mat, constantly mouthing the words "Give up" over and over again, hoping that Beth Phoenix would show her some mercy.

"GIVE UP! GI... GIVE U... NGH!"

Sakura's cries of submission were instantly muffled when Cammy came from her blindside. But instead of saving her or attacking the WWE Diva to break the hold, the Delta Red officer decided to humiliate the teenager even more. First, she grabbed Sakura's arm and scissored it with her legs. The British competitor then wrapped her hands around Hagiwara's face and pulled her head backwards, applying pressure to the #1 entrant's neck and shoulder.

"_Oh for the love of God!_"

"_And now Cammy's got the Cripper Crossface locked in! Sakura's on the receiving end of a Boston Crab and the Cripper Crossface! The teenage idol cannot last much longer!_"

"_How can she? That's two submission holds in one! Sakura's back, neck and shoulder being torqued and bent in a way the human body is not supposed to!_"

The seventeen year old girl thought she was going to die. Being locked in one painful submission hold was bad enough. But now, two different submission holds made the poor teenager whimper like a little baby. Unfortunately, Sakura had nowhere to go. With Cammy and Beth Phoenix on top of her, the Japanese wrestler was immobilized and helpless. She used her free hand to tap aggressively on the mat. However, that only made the two blondes apply more pressure on their submission holds.

For Sakura, things got from bad to worse.

Gail Kim laid on Hagiwara's right side and trapped her free arm with her own arm and torso. The TNA Knockout laid on Sakura's back at a 90° angle. With her opponent's arm already hooked, Gail Kim her right limb back into her body, stretching the poor girl's forearm, biceps and pectoral muscles. This time, Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling. All she could do was endure for as long as she could and pray that this humiliating nightmare would end soon.

"_Oh no! Not Gail Kim too! She's got Sakura Hagiwara trapped in a Fujiwara Armbar! Regardless how flexible she is! Her arms are not supposed to be torqued that way!_"

"_How long can Sakura last? It's as if Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix are more focused on ending the young woman's wrestling career than eliminating her!_"

Her spine was being bent into the letter C. Her right arm's about to be ripped out of its socket. And her neck's on the verge of snapping off. However, her three tormentors didn't care. The competitors would not rest, even after they did break the young woman in half. Never before has Sakura been in this much pain or felt so humiliated. All of the countless hours of working out and training could not prepare her for something like this.

But the smallest glimmer of light shone in Sakura's heart when her eyes caught the countdown for the next entrant to appear. Still, each passing second felt like an eternity. Even when the clock had seven seconds left, Hagiwara was unsure how long she could endure the agonizing pain. However, watching the crowd get on their feet and cheering for her to never give up provided the #1 entrant a new found hope.

Sakura could only pray that the next competitor to enter the Ryona Rumble would at least help her get back in the matchup.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	13. Sumiko

**Entry #13**

(watch?v=W6pdTaBBeLs)

The hip hop music surprised everyone in the arena. Many of the people had no clue of the identity of the next entrant of the Ryona Rumble. But they did see the woman's beautiful face and gorgeous body being displayed on the titantron. A bunch of guys howled like wolves in the night, much to the annoyance of their girlfriends, who just rolled their eyes. The men in the front row leaned against the barricade, anxiously waiting for the next competitor to make her entrance.

Moments later, the thirteenth entrant had arrived on the center of the stage. A young Japanese woman flexed her biceps to show the world how strong she is. Even though her outfit was an eye popper, she was ready to compete and kick some ass. This girl wore a plain, white bikini with matching bottom. Even her boots had the same color as her bra. She also had blue kneepads for protection.

"_Hey, look at this! Another wrestler from Sleeperkids World! The lovely Sumiko entering at #13!_"

"_Not many people know about this amazing woman! So allow me to fill you in! Don't let her size fool you! Sumiko is an expert in giving beatings and taking beatings. But she takes each match like the fierce competitor that she is! Whether she wins or loses, fans of Sumiko loved seeing her dish out punishment. Me personally, I actually enjoy watching other wrestlers destroy her gorgeous body!_"

"_But if Sumiko is known for enduring punishment, then she's going to have her hands full when she enters the ring. She's gonna have to deal with the likes of Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Cammy, and seventeen other competitors that have yet to make their entrance!_"

"_True! But as you can see, Ray, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Cammy are about to break poor Sakura Hagiwara in half! You talk about endurance, she's the one who's been enduring the most punishment! I don't know how much longer she can last being locked in that triple submission combo!_"

The #13 entrant slowly made her way down the ring. She too saw the first entrant writhing in pain. She also saw the three other competitors making the teenage idol's life miserable. But apparently, she was in no rush to enter the ring. A part of her wanted to see Sakura Hagiwara get ripped apart. The way her spine was contorted and her arms and shoulder in awkward angles was pleasing to Sumiko's eyes.

But instead of entering the ring, the thirteenth entrant stalled for more time by walking around the ring, just to enjoy the way Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix violently wrench their submission moves on their opponent. Either that, or Sumiko loved the screeching sounds of the first entrant begging for mercy. But after a while, the #13 competitor entered the ring to get into the Ryona Rumble matchup.

Initially, Sumiko thought about applying another submission hold on Sakura. But with the other three competitors occupied, this was her chance to take control of the match. Sumiko first took out Beth Phoenix by giving her a boot to the temple. This forced the Glamazon to break the hold and fall on her face.

Next, Sumiko gave the Delta Red soldier a dropkick to the back of her head, which made her release the Cripper Crossface on Sakura. Next, the thirteenth entrant grabbed a fistful of Gail Kim's hair and lifted her off of the ground. Sumiko kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to double over. The Japanese woman placed Gail Kim's head between her legs and picked her up by the waist. Sumiko then transitioned into a seated position, driving the five time TNA Knockouts Champion's head into the mat.

With all of the competitors down in the ring, Sumiko stood in the center of the squared circle and flexed her muscles, which ignited the crowd.

"_You see, Al? Sumiko is not afraid of anybody! Put her in the ring and she'll find a way to win!_"

"_I'll admit, she's been impressive ever since she's entered the Rumble matchup! Let's see what she does here, now that she's in control!_"

Meanwhile, Sakura Hagiwara had no idea how much time has passed ever since three of the competitors put her in submission holds. Her body had gotten so used to that awkward position, it was quite a task for her to return to its neutral position. Nevertheless, she could feel the effects of the assault. The teenage idol could've sworn that something in her back popped for being in the Boston Crab too long. She rolled on her back and massaged her aching joints, more than grateful that they haven't snapped off.

"Gotcha!" Sumiko snickered.

The thirteenth entrant got on her knees and applied a clawhold on the seventeen year old's belly. Sumiko used her ultra-strong fingertips to squeeze the young woman's abdomen, applying five different points of pressure. Too bad Sakura could not catch. The belly claw was super painful. It felt like her opponent was trying to rip the skin and flesh right out of her. It only got worse when Sumiko placed her other hand on top of the claw hand, adding more leverage to the hold, which therefore increased the pressure.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITTAAAIIII!"

Hearing the sound of the first entrant writing in agony was music to Sumiko's ears. This is what she loves about her job. Inflicting harm among others without anyone telling her otherwise. It was even more gratifying when the thirteenth entrant noticed tears streaming down the teenage idol's face. But that only Sumiko squeeze harder on Sakura's swollen belly.

"_Oh, come on now! Hagiwara's already rendered helpless, and here we have Sumiko tormenting the #1 entrant!_"

"_What's wrong, Al? There's nothing against the rules in inflicting pain on your opponent! In fact, it's encouraged!_"

"_True! But Sumiko can't keep this up for long! She has three other competitors to worry abou... Uh-oh! TURN AROUND, SUMIKO! TURN AROUND!_"

The thirteenth entrant then felt someone tapping on her right shoulder. She released Hagiwara's belly and looked to see who was behind her. Her confident demeanor did a 180 when she saw three angry females glaring at her. Apparently, neither of them were happy when Sumiko when she kicked them in the face or piledrived them on the matt.

Before she could defend herself, Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix pounced on the #13 entrant and gave her a barrage of punches and stomps. Sumiko tried to cover herself up, but her opponents seemed to find an opening with her defenses up. Ruthlessly, the three competitors unleashed their strongest attacks, damage to the young woman's had and midsection.

Moments later, Gail Kim grabbed Sumiko by the arm and yanked her off her feet. The TNA Knockouts Champion placed a boot on the thirteenth entrant's jaw and fell backwards, successfully executing her Eat Defeat. The impact made Sumiko dazed and wobbly. With her opponent groggy, Beth Phoenix hooked her arms underneath the Japanese woman's and lifted her off the canvas. The Glamazon transitioned to a seated position, doubling the impact of her Glam Slam. Cammy didn't give the thirteenth entrant a chance to recover. She grabbed a hold of Sumiko's hair and yanked her off of her feet. The Delta Red officer got in a crouching position and leered at the Japanese girl.

"CANNON SPIKE!" The young British woman shouted, pushing off from her legs and delivering a powerful thrust kick to the chin of Sumiko.

With legs as strong as Cammy's, the kick caused a damaging blow to her opponent's jaw, almost knocking a few teeth out of her mouth in the process. But Cammy's signature move did more than rearranged Sumiko's facial features. The kick was so powerful, it sent the Japanese wrestler over the top rope. When gravity got a hold of the #13 entrant, she landed hard on the ground, making her moan in agony.

"_And just like that, ladies and gentlemen, Sumiko has been eliminated! She had only been in the ring for only a minute, before the trio of Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Cammy took her out!_"

"_Unbelievable! This is outrageous, Al! Sumiko had a good chance in winning the Ryona Rumble! Then look what happened! Those three had the nerve to gang up on Sumiko and eliminate her before she could get started! Talk about unfair!_"

"_So it was okay for Beth Phoenix, Cammy and Gail Kim to triple team Sakura Hagiwara, but you're complaining when they all went for Sumiko? I failed to see the logic in that!_"

"_Then you're as blind as a bat, partner! Sakura Hagiwara has been worn down and was in no condition to fight back! She should've been eliminated a long time ago! You can't do that against a fresh competitor! It's not right!_"

"_But it's all within the rules! With Sumiko gone, we are back to four competitors in the ring!_"

After eliminating their opponent, Cammy and Beth Phoenix exchanged high fives, satisfied with the results of their teamwork. She then extended her hand toward Gail Kim. The TNA Knockouts Champion nodded toward the young British woman and shook her hand. But then suddenly, Cammy's expression changed. A look of seriousness replaced the happy smile she had on before.

Cammy Irish Whipped the Korean wrestler toward the former WWE Diva. When she was in range, it looked like Gail Kim was about to go for a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. But when the TNA Knockout was about to complete her rotation, she wrapped her legs around the opponent's head in a headscissors, facing towards the Glamazon. She then grabbed one of Beth Phoenix's arms and wrenched in backwards, causing pressure on the blonde's shoulder and elbow.

Gail Kim had successfully locked in her Flying Dragon hold. Even though there were no submissions in the Ryona Rumble, there's nothing wrong with causing some major damage to one of the more legitimate threats in the ring. Besides, the thirty-seven year old wrestler hadn't forgotten some of her past matches with the Glamazon back when she was in the WWE. If she recalled, she lost to her last time. Perhaps, this was some kind of revenge.

Still, the TNA Knockouts Champion pulled hard on the sixth entrant's upper extremity. Beth Phoenix felt her arm is about to be torn off. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to break the hold. The harder Gail Kim wrenched her opponent's limb, the louder she squealed. It wasn't long before the Glamazon fell on her knees and laid flat on her stomach. That made the Korean wrestler grin. From this position, she could pull much harder on Beth Phoenix's arm. With the ground supporting her, the former WWE Diva had nowhere to go.

"_There it is! The Flying Dragon! Gail Kim's got it locked in on Beth Phoenix!_"

"_I gotta tell you, the arm is not supposed to be at that angle! Just listen to the Glamazon writhing in pain! She's in the middle of the ring, and it doesn't look like Cammy's going to be coming to her aid this time!_"

The commentators were right. The twenty year old blonde had no interest in helping out Beth Phoenix. Instead, she turned and spotted Sakura Hagiwara catching her breath in one of the corners. It appeared as if she was using the top ropes for support. Of course, she has had the crap beaten out of her ever since the beginning of the match. Entering the Ryona Rumble as the first entrant gave the teenage idol a mathematical disadvantage over all of the other competitors.

"SPIRAL ARROW!"

Cammy sprinted from one side of the ring to the other. When she was close enough, the Delta Red officer lunged forward with her feet first. The British competitor then spun around in a corkscrew manner. Finally, the thirteenth entrant drilled both of her feet into Sakura Hagiwara's exposed belly. The seventeen year old girl's eyes widened when her opponent struck her bare tummy. Muffled coughs came out of her mouth. Moment later, the Japanese idol fell on her butt into a seated position.

But Cammy wasn't satisfied with just one Spiral Arrow. In fact, after seeing Sakura sitting helplessly in the turnbuckle, the temptation to do another was too much to resist. Cammy backed a couple steps before dashing toward her groggy opponent for the second time. Again, the British woman dove towards Hagiwara with her feet out in front. This time, Cammy lowered her sights, targeting the teenager's groin area. The twelfth entrant planted both of her army boots in between Sakura's legs.

"AAHHHH! GUH! NGH!"

The teenage idol flipped on her stomach and massaged her groin. She kicked her legs frantically, doing everything she could to ignore the pain. But thanks to Cammy's powerful Spiral Arrow, it was nearly impossible to do so. Her heart rate increased and her body temperature rose, covering the Hagiwara with sweat. Her muscles tightened, making it hard for the #1 entrant to move around the ring.

Too bad Cammy wasn't done yet.

She grabbed Sakura's legs and pulled her toward the center of the ring, right next to the other two competitors. With her opponent lying face down on the mat, Cammy took Hagiwara's legs, bent them at the knees, and crossed them, placing one ankle in the other leg's knee pit. The Delta Red officer then grabbed Sakura's free ankle and placed her ankle between her thighs. Cammy then lay on top of the seventeen year old' back and trapped her right arm over the back of her neck. Lastly, the blonde locked her arms around the Hagiwara's face. With the cross-legged STF locked in, Cammy pulled back as hard as she could, stretching poor Sakura's back, neck, and knees.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITTTAAAAAIIIIIII!" The Japanese girl shrieked in pain. But the louder she screamed, the harder the British woman wrenched the submission hold, intensifying the pain.

"_Again, Hagiwara's in another pinch! Just look at Cammy isolating her opponent's lower joints and pulling back on Sakura's head and neck!_"

"_Cammy's doing everything she can to wear Hagiwara down! If this keeps up, Sakura's probably going to leave the arena in a stretcher!_"

As Cammy and Gail Kim applied their submission hold on their opponents, the crowd stood on their feet and cheered. Numbers appeared once again on the titantron, counting down to the next competitor to make her entrance. As the numbers got close to zero, the #11 and #12 entrant put more pressure on their submission hold. Beth Phoenix and Sakura Hagiwara could only endure and wait for the next competitor to save them.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	14. Jaycee

**Entry #14**

(watch?v=cJG13RJZJ6s)

The sound of the electric guitar strumming got a lot of the audience to dance. It only took the crowd a few moments to realize who was entering the Ryona Rumble match as the fourteenth competitor. Some of the guys knew the real identity of this young American woman. As for everyone else, they knew her as a high-flying, Lucha Libre wrestler who astonishes her fans with high-risk maneuvers and aerial assaults.

Finally, a twenty year old woman stepped out of the curtains and onto the middle of the stage. A fringe of feathers surrounds her shoulders while a plumed wrestling-style mask concealed her identity of the competitor. Her luscious, brown hair flowed out of the back of her mask behind her in two long tendrils. The masked wrestler looked great in her mini lingerie-like bodysuit with thigh high boots and long gloves. The color scheme of pink and white with light purple highlights only emphasizes her hotness.

The next entrant stood on her toes, stretching her legs and further emphasizing her amazing physique.

"_From the Tekken Universe! Jaycee, entering at #14!_"

"_Jaycee looks excited to be here and is ready to go!_"

_"I agree, partner! She is a legitimate threat to win the entire competition!_"

"_When the second Tekken Tag Tournament began, the masked wrestler known as 'Jaycee' appeared seemingly out of nowhere to join the competition! She fought well and evened wowed a majority of the fans with her amazing throws and flashy kung fu moves! But her identity still remains a mystery today!_"

"_Well, Jaycee plans to use those high-flying moves in her arsenal to cause major damage to her opponents! She brings the entertainment element to the competition!_"

"_The crowd's definitely getting their money's worth! But with Jaycee entering the competition, all you folks at home better keep your eyes on the TV screen!_"

Suddenly, the young woman sprinted down the ramp and baseball slid into the ring. Since Cammy was the closest to her, Jaycee decided to go after her first. It was a good thing the #12 entrant's attention was on breaking Sakura Hagiwara's body in half, instead of the freshest competitor in the ring.

She grabbed the Delta Red officer by hair to break the submission hold she had on the Japanese girl. Jaycee brought the British woman to the center of the ring. The Lucha Libre wrestler placed her head under the jaw of her opponent before falling on her knees, stunning the twelfth entrant. Jaycee finished up the combo by knocking the Delta Red officer to ground with a standing dropkick. A couple moves in and the masked competitor already has the crowd on their feet.

Meanwhile, Gail Kim has already broke her Flying Dragon hold on Beth Phoenix. The TNA Knockout brought the weakened Glamazon to her feet and shoved her into the nearest turnbuckle. With her opponent still recovering, Gail Kim seized the opportunity to try to eliminate Beth Phoenix. She managed to lift both of the former WWE Diva's legs off of the mat and over the top rope. Unfortunately, Beth Phoenix had already regained consciousness, before Gail Kim could send her over. The Glamazon grabbed on to the ropes as tight as she could so she wouldn't fall off.

As the #6 and the #11 fought for leverage, Jaycee helped Sakura Hagiwara to a standing position. After Irish Whipping the teenage idol into an unoccupied corner, the masked wrestler sprinted toward the Japanese girl and viciously rammed her shoulder into the first entrant's exposed midsection. The impact made Hagiwara gasp for air.

"_Look at Jaycee go! Once again, that's the benefit of drawing a late number to the Ryona Rumble! You come in fresh, while your opponents have either been eliminated or at least on the verge of elimination!_"

"_That's the crucial part of this matchup, Al! The later you enter in the ring, the more likely you'll win the Ryona Rumble! You could see it on Sakura's and Cammy's face! They're exhausted!_

"_But let's not take anything away from Jaycee! Get this, Ray! In the last Tekken Tag Tournament, Jaycee has made a name for herself by defeating some of the world's strongest fighters! That will surely give her the edge in this contest!_"

After spending a few moments chocking the teenage idol with a boot to the throat, Jaycee returned to the dazed Cammy White, who was on her back still stunned from the jawbreaker. The fourteenth entrant grabbed the British woman by one of her pigtails and yanked her back up to a standing position. Jaycee followed up with a few hooks to the Delta Red officer's face, sending her back into the ropes.

The masked wrestler grabbed Cammy's right leg and tried to push it over the top rope, trying to eliminate her. Of course, the #12 entrant had the awareness to wrap her arms and other leg around the middle and bottom ropes so she go over. Thanks to this maneuver, she had the advantage in leverage. Jaycee realized that she couldn't eliminate the young blonde from the competition; not yet anyway.

Jaycee released Cammy, but not before giving her a five-finger slap across the face, stunning the British woman. The twenty year old high-flyer then wrapped her opponent in a side headlock and ran toward the center of the ring. Jaycee jumped forward and landed in a sitting position, driving Cammy's face into the mat with a vicious bulldog.

The masked Lucha Libre wrestler returned to a vertical base and went after Sakura Hagiwara. She grabbed the Japanese teenager by the hair and turned her around so she was facing her. Jaycee then kicked the first entrant in the stomach, forcing her to bend over. The masked wrestler then transitioned her opponent into a standing inverted facelock. The young woman dropped down to the mat, executing a reverse neckbreaker on Hagiwara.

"_Great move by Jaycee! But I can't help but wonder who's underneath that mask, Al? Why must this talented and strong woman have to disguise herself in such a huge event like this?_"

"_I'm sure she has her reasons, Ray! Even some of the greatest wrestlers of all time wear masks!_"

The fourteenth entrant then helped Sakura back to her feet to do some more damage to the teenage idol. With the #1 entrant still groggy, Jaycee held both of her opponent's arms under her own in an overhook hold. The masked wrester locked her own hands below the Hagiwara's triceps. From there, Jaycee executed a belly-to-belly throw, flipping her opponent overhead. With no protecting, Sakura landed hard on her back. The seventeen year old wrestler writhed in pain from the terrible landing.

"_See what I mean?_"

"_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_"

With two of the competitors knocked out, Jayce made her way towards one of the turnbuckles, where Gail Kim was still trying to eliminate Beth Phoenix. The brunette rudely interrupted the TNA Knockout by giving her a toe kick to the ribs. Next, she brought the Korean wrestler out of the corner and into the adjacent ropes. Gail Kim wasn't prepared when Jaycee unleashed a vicious chop to her chest, producing a loud cracking noise in the arena.

The Lucha Libre wrestler followed up the assault with more kick to the midsection of her opponent. After about five kicks, Gail Kim fell on her butt, almost completely breathless. Jaycee then placed her right foot on the Knockout's throat. Muffled coughs escaped from Gail Kim's mouth. But it only got worse when the Glamazon entered the picture. As Jaycee continued to choke out her opponent, Beth Phoenix unleashed more powerful stomps to the Korean's belly.

While those three competitors were busy, Cammy had already made it back to her feet. With Beth Phoenix and Jaycee currently occupied, the Delta Red officer went right to work on the subconscious seventeen year old girl. First, the British woman gave Hagiwara a couple of stomps to her exposed midsection to further damage her injured ribs. Next, Cammy picked up the groggy idol by the hair and lifted her in a fireman's carry hold.

The blonde then moved toward the ropes, ready to throw Sakura out of the competition. After taking so many hits and bumps, one would believe that the first entrant would be the next one to go. But just when Cammy could flip her opponent out of the ring, Hagiwara regained her consciousness. Instinctively, she grabbed a hold of the top ropes with both of her hands, preventing the Delta Red soldier from tossing her. As strong as Cammy was, there was little she could do against Sakura's heart and feistiness.

With that, the twenty year old Street Fighter dropped the young woman to her feet. But not before giving Hagiwara a vicious knee to the gut, making her opponent cough. Once again, Cammy picked the teenage idol in another fireman's carry. Only this time, the blonde walked toward the center of the ring with the helpless and beaten Japanese girl on her shoulders. The #12 entrant then used her right hand to push her opponent off her shoulders, flipping Sakura to the mat on to her back.

"_Again, Cammy ruthlessly slamming Hagiwara back on the canvas! You can tell that Sakura's in a lot of pain! But consider this, Ray! She has been in the Ryona Rumble match for a very long time! Who knows how much longer she can last?_"

"_I agree with you, partner! The longer this match drags on, the less likely she will win! That's the downside of drawing #1! If Sakura's going to win, she'll need a miracle!_"

And it appeared as if Cammy wasn't about to show any mercy on her opponent. After hitting the teenage girl with a fireman's carry takeover, she barraged the young idol with vicious punches to the face and hammer blows to her midsection. Next, the British woman transitioned to a mount position, sitting on top of Hagiwara's stomach. Cammy trapped Sakura's arms with her legs, rendering her helpless. Finally, the Delta Red soldier grabbed the Japanese girl's neck with both hands, viciously choking her out.

All five competitors in the ring were too busy to see the titantron is counting down to the next entrant of the match. Everyone in the arena was on their feet and screaming from the top of their lungs. As the numbers approached zero, the audience's cheers grower louder. Each participant has been a crowd favorite. The anticipation was high for the next competitor.

"_We're about halfway through the Rumble matchup! Entry #15 is on her way! Who's going to enter the Ryona Rumble next?_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	15. Hitomi

**Entry #15**

(watch?v=BnL_3xrn2Ng)

The music started someone humming while an electric guitar solo played softly in the background. But as the music grew louder, so did the cheering from the crowd. Most of the screaming came from the teenage boys and girls. Not only another young fighter was about to make her entrance, but she's also one of the popular competitors in the adolescent demographics.

Moments later, the fifteenth entrant made her way onto the stage. She was a slender, athletic, and petite young woman of average height with a physically fit build. Blue eyes and shoulder-length brunette hair, which was pushed back with a pink headband, gave the twenty year old fighter beauty and innocence. Her clothing also bore a western appearance. A white tank-top with a bright, purple outline concealed her black bra. Many girls wore shorts or tights to the competition. But this young woman had blue jeans, held by white jewel-studded belt. For footwear, she had gray, studded-sole trainers. The twenty year old competitor also wore red grappling gloves, for protection and maximum efficiency.

The cute brunette transitioned into a Hachiji Dachi stance and lets out an audible, "Osu!"

"_No way! Oh my! My God, look who it is, Al!_"

"_It's Hitomi! She's entering the Ryona Rumble match at #15! I can't believe it!_"

"_You can't believe it? What about the thousands in the arena and the millions watching at home? I bet they are as stunned as you are, Al!_"

"_Hitomi has been practicing the art of karate under her father's tutelage since she was a child! She has entered in the Dead or Alive Tournaments to prove her skills and to make a name for herself! Hitomi came so close to winning the latest tournament! Now, she is here in the Ryona Rumble! And you know something, partner? I bet Hitomi is here to not only win this prestigious contest, but to also prove herself to someone special!_"

"_Indeed! Hitomi's definitely one of my favorite fighters! She serves as an inspiration to many of the younger generation that hard work and commitment to one's goals could lead to more than just winning! I have no problem rooting for this highly respectable young woman!_"

"_What a story it would be if Hitomi can somehow survive!_"

As the young Dead or Alive fighter strolled down the ramp, a couple of the competitors in the ring stared blankly at the young woman. Apparently, Hitomi has built some kind of reputation of being one of the strongest female fighters of all time. When the twenty year old girl climbed up the stairs and entered through the ropes, she dropped in her defensive stance, ready to take on any and all competitors.

Cammy was the first to answer Hitomi's challenge. She went after the young woman with a quick spin knuckle. But the fifteenth entrant ducked underneath Cammy's fist and gave the twelfth entrant a right hand of her own, knocking the blonde to the ground. Hitomi looked over her shoulder and noticed Jaycee approaching her. The Dead or Alive fighter ducked underneath the masked wrestler's clothesline and countered with a spinning elbow to the gut, followed by a knee to the chin.

The Delta Red officer was back on her feet. But a ferocious punch to her face knocked Cammy for a loop. Hitomi then gave the blonde to quick uppercuts to her midsection, forcing the British soldier to bend over. Trying to keep the momentum going, the brunette pushed and pinned Jaycee to the ropes. She then gave her opponent a couple more punches and a knee strike to the midsection. Each punch felt like a ton of bricks falling on her stomach. Jaycee was almost out of breath.

Hitomi then lined up Jaycee and Cammy side by side. Since both women were struggling to stay on their feet, it gave the #15 entrant the perfect opportunity. The twenty year old sprang upward and executed a beautiful jump split kick, sending the twelfth and fourteenth competitor back on the canvas. Hitomi pumped her fist upward, a trademark sign of her determination, courage and strength. That in turn, got the crowd cheering.

"_Just listen to these people, Al! They're all rooting for the Hitomi, who seemed to have captured the hearts of the audience within the first few seconds of her entering the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_I'm sure a lot of Hitomi's fans have remembered her compete with some of the greatest fighters around the world in the prestigious Dead or Alive tournaments! Now, here she is entering at #15 trying to win probably the biggest competition of her life! This will be huge if Hitomi goes all the way!_"

The fifteenth entrant threw her fist toward the sky to thank her fans for their support. Unfortunately, the twenty year old fighter was so caught up with celebrating, she failed to see Beth Phoenix blindsiding her with a vicious clothesline, which knocked Hitomi to the ground. The Glamazon followed with a couple more stomps to the brunette's midsection and a few to her head.

Next, the WWE Diva yanked Hitomi back to her feet. But when Beth Phoenix went for another right hand to Hitomi's face, the Dead or Alive fighter blacked it and retaliated with a fierce punch of her own, knocking the Glamazon for a loop. The brunette then gave grabbed Beth Phoenix's head and brought closer to her body. Hitomi then unleashed a vicious knee to her opponent's chin, sending the blonde flat on her back.

Meanwhile, Gail Kim had already recovered from the two on one assault she had previously suffered from the sixth and fourteenth entrant. She noticed that almost all of the competitors were lying on the canvas, except Hitomi and Sakura Hagiwara, who was on one knee trying to catch her breath.

The TNA Knockouts Champion went after the fresher entrant. Gail Kim ducked underneath a roundkick from Hitomi. When the fifteenth entrant came back around, the Korean wrestler countered with a relentless barrage of elbow strikes and chops to her opponent's chest. Each smack of the chest made the audience cheer like crazy. Gail Kim kept the attack going until she had the twenty year old on the ropes.

Next, she tried to Irish Whip Hitomi to the other side of the ring. But the brunette countered, keeping a strong grip around Gail Kim's arm. At first, it looked like young woman was going for an Irish Whip; an orthodox move for her fighting style. Instead, she went underneath the TNA Knockout's arm and locked in a chicken wing hold, momentarily isolating her opponent's shoulder joint. Suddenly, Hitomi used her left leg to sweep Gail Kim's from underneath. The result was a textbook throwdown. Just to make sure the eleventh entrant stays down, Hitomi gave her a vicious knee to the temple.

"_Oh man! What a knee right to the skull! Gail Kim's gotta be out after taking that hit!_"

"_You said it, partner! The TNA Knockout's Champion is not moving at all! She could have a concussion right now! I'm not sure!_"

"_Not a lot of competitors are able to continue after taking a shot like that! I just hope that Gail Kim is okay!_"

The fifteenth entrant got back to a standing position after wiping the sweat off of her forehead. To her left, a Japanese girl was using the ropes to help her stay on her feet. Hitomi could tell that this young woman has fought extremely hard. It takes someone very strong to not only last this long in the contest, but to also withstand the might and power of other previous competitors who were just as strong as her.

Still, Hitomi wanted to win this match. And she'll stop at nothing to do so. But when the twenty year old woman approached the teenage idol, Sakura caught her opponent by surprise with a standing dropkick to the sternum. She was able to knock the Dead or Alive fighter to the ground. Hitomi tumbled on the canvas and rolled into a corner. Despite the successful attack, Hagiwara again had a rough landing on her tender ribs. She was in a lot of pain. But it was the price to pay if she were to mount some offense.

It took Sakura a moment to return to a vertical base. When she did, she went after the freshest entrant. The seventeen year old wrestler brought Hitomi back to her feet. Next, she gave her a couple of knee strikes to her gut, forcing the brunette to moan for air. Sakura followed up with more punches to the head. The first entrant could feel the momentum building in her favor. If she could keep this up, she could turn this fight around.

"There!" Hitomi said to herself when she anticipated another one of Sakura's punches.

With perfect timing, she caught Hagiwara's left arm. Before the Japanese teenager could react, Hitomi landed a hard punch to her midsection. Sakura exhaled deeply. For a petite woman, her attacks sure had a lot of power in them. Hitomi brought herself out of the turnbuckle, still keeping a hold on her opponent's arm. As she dropped on her left knee, the brunette rested Sakura on top of her front leg. Suddenly, Hitomi brought her left elbow down viciously on Sakura's belly, making the young woman gag. Hagiwara fell off of the woman's knee and curled into a ball, trying to catch her breath after taking that hard shot.

But Hitomi never allowed the #1 entrant to recover. She yanked Sakura up to her feet and shoved her into the nearest turnbuckle. The brunette then gave her opponent a barrage of striking combos. Hitomi started with a pair of uppercuts to her solar plexus, followed by a knee to the tender ribs. When Hagiwara clutched her swollen midsection, she left her head are wide open. The fifteenth entrant changed her target, unleashing an onslaught of punches, hooks and uppercuts to Sakura's unprotected face. Each hit would throw the teenage girl's head back. From a certain vantage point, it looked like Hitomi was treating her opponent's skull like a boxing speed bag.

"_Look at Sakura! She's got the spaghetti legs! She's almost out of it! After all of those shots to the head and ribs, I don't know how she's still standing!_"

"_Ooh! Another right hand by Hitomi! What a hard shot! Each punch, each blow builds momentum! This young woman not only has the strength, but the quick speed as well! Meanwhile, Sakura can't defend herself! Her hands are down! She's reeling!_"

"_My God! Hitomi is a true definition of a fighter! Ruthless, relentless, and tough as they come!_"

"_But don't count out Sakura just yet, Ray! She has heart! She's determined! As long as she's still standing, she will not give up this match... OH!_"

A punch to the sternum was probably Hitomi's best hit of the night. Hagiwara's brown eyes rolled back in her head, showing her opponent that she's out of it. The brunette casually stepped to the side, which allowed the teenage idol to fall on her face.

"_Oh man! Well, Sakura's not standing anymore!_"

But all of Hitomi's momentum was instantly brought to a halt when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. The brunette had enough time to see Jaycee was back on the attack. Suddenly, the masked wrestler arched her back. With perfect technique and execution, Jaycee delivered a textbook German suplex, knocking Hitomi unconscious. As the Lucha Libre wrestler hung by the ropes to catch her breath, her eyes caught the titantron counting down to the next entrant of the matchup. The crowd of fifty thousand rose to their feet and sang along as the numbers reach closer to zero. Entrant #16 was about to make her appearance.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	16. Michelle Chang

**Entry #16**

(watch?v=8aXKVW5m8uI)

Everyone in the arena was marking out when the entrance music of the next competitor went off. The audience was on their feet cheering like crazy, since the sixteenth entrant was a high favorite to win, despite her age. On the other hand, one particular competitor that was currently in the ring was more than surprised to see who was standing on the center of the stage. Jaycee had her mouth agape when she saw the #16 entrant waving to the audience.

This forty year old woman's outfit was composed of a navy blue top with a white and red flower design on it. She also had bracelets on her wrists that had a reddish center with green along the edges. Her chocolate brown hair matched the fourteenth entrant's. It was bradded in a ponytail with a red headband to keep it in place. Zebra print sleeves covered the woman's neck and arms. Finally, she wore denim short-shorts and light brown cowboy boots for style.

"_And it's Michelle Chang entering at #16! Another competitor from the Tekken Universe!_"

"_Oh, man! I'm just as surprised as everyone in the arena! Michelle hasn't been in action for a really long time!_"

"_That may be! But this woman is determined and very strong minded! She has a strong love for her family and for the environment! And if threatened, she will protect them with everything she has! Unfortunately, Michelle has problems with the Mishima family! Her father was killed by Heihachi, and her mother was kidnapped by Kazuya Mishima! Every time she fights, she brings this fire that makes her invincible!_"

"_You said it, partner! In the meantime, look at the face of Jaycee! It's like she has seen a ghost! Either that, or maybe there's some kind of relationship between the masked wrestler and Michelle Chang!_"

As the sixteenth entrant entered through the ropes, Jaycee brought Hitomi down with another scoop slam. At last, the two woman faced each other. The twenty year old luchadora stared blankly at the competitor in front of her. Her head shook slightly from left to right, still shocked that this woman was in the Ryona Rumble match. But Michelle Chang loved seeing the surprised look on her adoptive daughter's face. Yes, even she recognized her even underneath that mask.

After a brief moment of staring, the two woman decided it was time to get down to business. They started off the confrontation by locking in a stand-up grappling position. Michelle quickly made the first move with a side headlock takedown to her adoptive daughter. But before the sixteenth entrant could follow up, Jaycee countered by wrapping her strong legs around Michelle's neck for a headscissors. Michelle powered out of the hold and the two competitors quickly got back to their feet.

They met once again in another grapping position. This time, it was Jaycee turn to be the aggressive one. She quickly transitioned into a belly-to-back waist lock. The masked wrestler arched her back and landed a perfect German suplex. With her arms still around her mother's waist, Jaycee returned to a standing position, looking to go for a second suplex. But when the luchadora threw Michelle backwards, the sixteenth entrant backflipped in the air and landed smoothly on her feet. She had a minor headache because of the throw, but she was fine.

Michelle Chang had her adoptive daughter in another waist lock once she turned around. By violently bridging her own body, the forty year old woman hoisted the masked wrestler across the mat. The belly-to-belly suplex did quite a bit of damage to Jaycee's spine. Still, it wasn't enough to keep her down. The fourteenth entrant sprang back to her feet and was once again in another grappling hold with her mother. As the test of strength continued, the crowd reacted positively toward the competitors.

"_What a display of power and technique from both of these ladies! They seemed to be evenly matched up to this point!_"

"_It's like these two know each other's moves very well! And this is just the beginning, Al! I can't wait to see what else Michelle Chang has in store for her fans! Jaycee as well!_"

While the mother and daughter were in the middle of their test of strength, there were a couple of competitors that were on the verge of elimination. Gail Kim had Beth Phoenix over the top rope. She was trying to use every ounce of strength in her to flip the Glamazon out of the matchup. And she was very close to. But the #6 entrant has one of her hands wrapped around the middle rope and the other on the apron. When the TNA Knockout flipped her over, Beth Phoenix landed on the apron to avoid elimination.

Gail Kim was livid that she came so close to eliminating someone. Even her ruthless and relentless stomps on the blonde's midsection showed her frustration. Still, Beth Phoenix endured the continuous stomping and crawled underneath the ropes to remain in the matchup. She may be in a precarious position, but at least it's better than being eliminated.

On the opposite side of the ring, Cammy sat the fifteenth entrant on the top turnbuckle. The adolescent fans try to cheer Hitomi on. But judging from the groggy look in her eyes, it's safe to assume that the Delta Red officer has done a little bit of work on her opponent to wear her down. The fans screamed as loud as they could, hoping the Dead or Alive fighter would wake up in time to save herself from being eliminated.

Suddenly, the blonde gave the fifteenth entrant a hard roundkick to the temple. Hitomi lost her balance and landed on the apron. It would appear that the twenty year old brunette would roll out of the ring and be the next one to be eliminated. But at the last second, she grabbed the middle ropes to save herself from being knocked out. The referees outside the ring kept their eyes on Hitomi's feet, which were inches from the ground. Fortunately, the young woman refused to quit. She swung her feet back on the apron and rolled back in the ring.

Cammy was surprised and irritated that Hitomi managed to hang on. After stomping on her opponent's body, the British woman yanked the young woman back to her feet. She followed up with a few elbow strikes and hook to her face, just to keep the brunette stumbling. Once Hitomi's back hit the ropes, Cammy unleashed vicious Cannon Spike to the chin. The force of the rising kick flipped the twenty year old over the ropes. And once again, Hitomi grabbed a hold of the middle ropes just before her feet could hit the bottom. Despite having a swollen jaw, the young woman used what's left of her strength to get back in the ring.

"Unbelievable!" The twelfth entrant muttered to herself with a moderate amount of frustration. Although, she had to give her opponent credit for surviving a couple of close calls. Oh well. That means she'll have to do more damage and wear her down a little more to increase her chances of a successful elimination.

And so, the onslaught of attacks from Cammy continued. All Hitomi could do was endure the pain and wait for an opening.

Meanwhile, in the center of the ring, Jaycee and Michelle Chang were locked in another collar-and-elbow grappling position. The two women tested each other's strength. Back and forth these competitors pushed, and yet not one of them gave an inch. However, both women were smiling at each other, like there were having fun. From their perspective, it's brought them joy and honor to have such strong family members.

Sadly, their little test of strength was cut short.

Unbeknownst to either Jaycee or Michelle, Sakura Hagiwara was already standing on the turnbuckle. Once when the fourteenth and sixteenth entrants were close, the teenage idol leaped form the corner and planted a missile dropkick on both competitors, knocking Jaycee and Michelle to the ground. The crowd went nuts after witnessing such a high risk maneuver. Even though the attack had a physical toll of Sakura's body, it was worth it to get her opponents on the ground.

"_Wow! Did you see that? Sakura came out of nowhere and took out both Michelle and Jaycee!_"

"_And it's a good strategy! Jaycee and Michelle Chang were so focused on each other, they didn't even notice Hagiwara waiting for her opportunity to strike! It may be risky, but it sure is a good way to build momentum!_"

The teenage idol fought through the pain in her ribs to get back to a vertical base. Sakura spotted the masked luchadora on one knee, seemingly trying to fight off the dizziness in her head. The Japanese wrestler helped Jaycee to her feet and went back on the attack. Hagiwara gave her opponent a couple of roundkicks to the fourteenth entrant's side and a few elbow shots to the temple. Sakura managed to back the groggy Jaycee toward the ropes. The seventeen year old competitor grabbed the masked wrestler's legs, trying to eliminate her.

But Hagiwara never got a chance to throw Jaycee over the top rope. Before long, Sakura felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist. The #1 entrant felt her grip on the luchadora's legs weaken as the competitor behind her dragged her back to the center of the ring. By the time the Japanese wrestler discovered that Michelle Chang was attacker, the sixteenth entrant lifted the young woman off of her feet in a back suplex position. The forty year old competitor then spun her opponent around 180°, dropping Hagiwara to the mat back first as they drop on her knees.

After delivering a Cannonball Drop to the injured Japanese wrestler, Michelle Chang got back to her feet. Moments later, her adoptive daughter stood next to her. The two women exchanged glances before turning their attention to the teenage idol, who was lying motionlessly flat on her back. Afterwards, the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant gave each other huge smiles.

"_Uh-oh! This is not good for Sakura! I think we Jaycee and Michelle have formed with an alliance with each other! Get ready, Al! I believe we're about to see some double team offense right here!_"

"_Indeed, partner! But it's all legal! There are no rules in the Ryona Rumble, except eliminating your opponent!_"

As Jaycee trotted around the ring and waving toward the crowd to get them fired up, Michelle yanked the dazed Hagiwara to a standing position. The two competitors then got together and both women applied a front face lock to the groggy opponent, draping Sakura's near arm over their respective shoulders. Next, the fourteenth and fifteenth both grabbed the teenage idol's bikini by the side and lifted her off the ground. To show the crowd their combined strength, they held their opponent in that position for almost half a minute. The cheering grow louder with each passing second. After holding Hagiwara upside-down for a long time, Jaycee and Michelle Chang fell backwards to complete the double suplex.

Sakura temporarily sat up after the hard landing. But then her eyes rolled back and all four of her limbs spread out in the middle of the matt.

"MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" The sellout crowd chanted, wanting to see more double team moves.

Jaycee and Michelle looked at each other, wondering if they should continue the match or give the people what they wanted. But with Gail Kim currently occupied with Beth Phoenix and Cammy trying to eliminate Hitomi once again, the mother and daughter nodded toward each other. This is what the audience came to see. If doing more damage to Sakura Hagiwara would make them happy, then who're they to argue?

This time, it was the masked wrestler that got the semiconscious Japanese teenager back to her feet. Jaycee started off by turning Hagiwara around and puts her head under the idol's arm. Next, Michelle Chang grabbed the teenager by the throat. Both competitors lifted their opponent at the same time and held the poor seventeen year old in the air for quite some time. Finally, Jaycee fell backwards to execute a back suplex, while Michelle threw her arm down to the ground to complete the chokeslam. When Sakura landed on the canvas, her spine folded in half. Some of the guys cheered for they got a small view of what was between her legs.

When the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant got back to a vertical base, the crowd couldn't hold themselves.

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!"

Michelle and Jaycee shrugged, unsure of what other tag team maneuvers they could do. The audience kept on chanting. It's like they wanted an encore from these incredibly talented ladies.

Moments later, the luchadora decided to grant the people's request one last time. Jaycee flipped the teenage idol over as in a suplex up onto Michelle Chang's shoulder, leaving her in a prone powerbomb position. The masked wrestler kept hold of her opponent's head against her shoulder, while keeping Hagiwara's back and head parallel with the ground. Then at the same time, both competitors dropped to the ground, executing a powerbomb and a neckbreaker at the same time.

"GUH!" The poor Japanese girl groaned when she landed hard on her neck and upper back. Her body must be in a lot of pain after taking her third double team move.

Michelle and Jaycee return to a standing position and raised each other's arms toward the ceiling. That, in turn, earned a really big pop from the crowd. This was turning to be arguably one of the best matches in history. There was a lot of action going on in the ring right now. Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix were exchanging blows that made the audience cheer with each successful hit. Cammy was still stomping the crap out of Hitomi, who was having trouble catching her breath. Finally, a nearly lifeless Sakura Hagiwara laid flat on the mat with the mother-daughter duo. As the numbers reached zero, many could only wonder how much better this match can get.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	17. Anne-Marie

**Entry #17**

(watch?v=vq_SdFR22a0)

A twenty-seven year old blonde appeared out of the curtains and stepped on to the middle. She wore a white tank top and light blue sweat pants. A lot of the guys in the audience were disappointed with the newest entrant's choice of attire for the match. They were hoping that she wore at least something revealing so they have something to look at besides the action going on in the ring.

Then she took off her top and her pants.

The men went howled like wolves once they got a good look at the seventeenth entrant's outfit, which was a two piece, pink string bikini. The blonde warmed herself up by stretching creamy, long legs. She did a couple of body twists to strengthen her abdominals, having the boys staring with their googly eyes. After stretching, the twenty seven-year old woman trotted down the ramp and toward the ring.

"_The Ryona Rumble match continues, ladies and gentlemen! And entering at #17, it's Anne-Marie!"_

"_Oh my gosh!_"

"_Another good-looking competitor from Sleeperkids World! Anne-Marie's known for giving a lot of punishments, as well as taking them! A few years ago, she endured a belly beatdown, courtesy from The Kid! But now, here she is in the Ryona Rumble match, the freshest entry at #17!_"

"_I gotta ask you, partner! What is it with the choice of ring attire for these competitors from Sleeperkids World? They're all coming into the matchup with bikinis and no pads! I know to them it's about appearance, but this isn't a beauty contest, you know!_"

"_I agree, Ray! Too bad I can't give you a legitimate answer! But as you can see now, the ring is starting to fill up with all of these competitors!_"

When the seventeenth entrant entered the ring, she decided the best course of action was to make a huge statement. Her first move was to go after the mother-daughter team of Michelle Chang and Jaycee. She tapped the #16 entrant's shoulder. When Michelle turned around, she was instantly greeted with a vicious elbow to the temple, knocking her opponent to the ground.

Jaycee tried to defend herself by going for a short-arm lariat across Anne-Marie's chest. But the seventeenth entrant ducked underneath the clothesline and bounced off of the ropes. When she came back on the attack, the blonde jumped up and tilted her body slightly while keeping her arms up. The cross-body takedown was a success. From there, Anne-Marie transitioned to a mount position and barrage of punches to the masked wrestler face. The lucha libre couldn't defend herself, especially since the #17 entrant had her arms trapped with her legs.

Sadly, the assault didn't last very long. With Anne-Marie so focused on her downed opponent, she wasn't aware of Michelle Chang blindsiding her with a double-arm across the spine. The blonde collapsed next to Jaycee, momentarily knocked in a dazed. After the #16th helped her daughter to her feet, the mother-daughter duo went right back to double teaming the newest entrant to the Ryona Rumble, ruthlessly stomping Anne-Marie's head, stomach, arms and legs.

Meanwhile, Beth Phoenix had her sights set on eliminating one of the competitors; more specifically, Sakura Hagiwara. After giving a ferocious uppercut to knock Gail Kim for a loop, the Glamazon made her way toward the teenage idol. The sixth entrant grabbed a fistful of the Japanese wrestler's hair and yanked the young woman to her feet.

With a strong grip on Hagiwara's head, the Glamazon sprinted toward the ropes and used her momentum to send the seventeen year old girl out of the ring. Because Sakura took so much punishment over the last thirty minutes, she provided very little resistance. Her body easily flipped over the top rope. But then, at the last minute, Hagiwara instinctively grabbed the middle rope with both hands. Referees gather around Sakura, checking to see if both of her feet had touched the floor. Sure enough, there was a small amount of space between the ground and the girl's white boots.

"_Oh my God! Sakura Hagiwara hangs on again! For the third time, she saved herself from elimination! Talk about cutting it close!_"

"_Too close, if you ask me!_"

Beth Phoenix head the crowd going nuts, giving her the impression that they had witnessed another elimination. But then, she turned around and found the seventeen year old idol wrapping her arms and legs around the bottom rope. She threw her arms up in frustration. The sixth entrant came back and gave Sakura Hagiwara a bunch of brutal stomps and soccer kicks all over her body.

"_Look at the Glamazon! She cannot believe that Hagiwara's still in this matchup! I gotta ask, Ray! What is this young woman made of? She has been on the receiving end of some vicious beatings! And yet, she still has the energy to avoid elimination time after time!_"

"_Call it whatever you want, Al! Maybe it's luck! Maybe it's fate! Maybe it's all heart! But the bottom line is that Sakura Hagiwara will not go down! That's why Beth Phoenix is so frustrated right now! She's gonna have to do a lot more, if she wants to eliminate Sakura!_"

Meanwhile, the pair of Jaycee and Michelle Chang had the newest entrant in quite a predicament. The forty year old competitor had Anne-Marie in a full nelson hold. The blonde's arms were raised above her head, giving the masked wrestler a huge target to attack: her belly.

The fourteenth entrant unleashed a vicious punch to the exposed tummy of Anne-Marie, forcing the blonde to moan in pain. Again, Jaycee took another shot to her opponent's ribs. With no way to protect her midsection, all the #17 entrant could do is try her best to endure the pain. Then again, that's not an easy thing to do when the next punch is even strong than the last.

"OW! OOF! UGH!" Anne-Marie grunted.

By now, her belly was already sore. A reddish spot around her belly button symbolized how much pain she was in and how out of breath she was. After a while Anne-Marie's body felt like a useless mass of jelly, too exhausted to fight back. With the seventeenth entrant limp, Michelle Chang released the full nelson hold and dropped Anne-Marie to the ground. The mother and daughter team gazed at the bruised competitor before them.

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" Again, the crowd chanted.

Apparently, they wanted to see the poor blonde get trounced again. Not wanting to disappoint the fans, Jaycee decided to go another round with Anne-Marie. This time, the masked competitor had both of her opponent's arms hooked from the sides, interlocking her fingers together so the blonde couldn't escape.

Once again, Anne-Marie's belly was left wide open. It was Michelle's turn to take some shots on the poor woman's belly. Instead of going for punches and uppercuts like her daughter did, the sixteenth entrant went for more powerful strikes to do even more damage.

The forty year old delivered ferocious knee strikes and kicks to Anne-Marie's midsection, taking more air out of the blonde. Each successful hit left the twenty-seven year old woman breathless. Michelle Chang mixed it up by throwing a few shoulder tackles, further knocking the wind out of her body. The swollen, red mark on her belly expanded, almost reaching her sides. Anne-Marie's head hung low, making her long hair cover her face.

Jaycee gave her mother a quick nod, wordlessly telling her to finish up. Upon receiving the signal, Michelle delivered a powerful uppercut to Anne-Marie's jaw. At the same time, the masked wrestler bridged her back and used the force of her brother's punch to execute a tiger suplex. With her arms still hung to the sides, the seventeenth entrant landed on the back of her head, her body almost folding in half. Jaycee released the hold and returned to her feet.

"_Oh wow! Awesome teamwork by Jaycee and Michelle Chang! These two women are so in sync with one another! They have dished out some of the most creative and innovative double-team maneuvers that I have never seen before!_"

"_I could've said it better myself, Al! In fact, I can't tell which hurts Anne-Marie more: the uppercut or the suplex! Either way, this does not look good for the seventeenth entrant! She started off the match fresh! And now, I believe she's at the mercy of this legendary pair of Jaycee and Michelle Chang!_"

With their opponent providing no resistance, the #14 and #16 entrants helped the blonde off of the mat and shoved her into the corner. As Jaycee continued the assault with hard stomps to Anne-Marie's body, her mother grabbed the twenty-seven year old woman's left leg and tried to lift her opponent out of the ring. Even in her weakened state, the Sleeperkids World wrestler hooked both of her arms around the top rope, giving her the leverage she needed to stay in the competition.

While Jaycee and Michele tried to eliminate another competitor, and with Beth Phoenix still busy assaulting Sakura Hagiwara with ferocious punches and kicks, there was more action occurring on the other half of the ring.

The eleventh entrant, Gail Kim, has already returned to a standing position. The first thing she saw was Cammy White applying a painful cross armbar on poor Hitomi, trying to wear her down even more. The brunette squealed like a banshee, feeling like her ligament was about to be torn off. And it would've been too, if the TNA Knockout hadn't intervene. A simple, yet effective low dropkick to the Delta Red soldier's skull to break the hold.

Hitomi returned to her knees and clutched shoulder, checking for any damages. Her upper extremity was a little sore, but at least it wasn't anything serious. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Gail Kim's arm out, trying to help her to her feet. At first, the young brunette thought it was another trick. But the thirty-seven year old Korean's smile told the fifteenth entrant otherwise. Hitomi graciously accepted Gail Kim's help and gave her respectful bow.

Simultaneously, they shifted their attention to the British woman still lying on the matt, still trying to recover from the dropkick to the head. The #11 and #15 entrant exchanged nods, wordlessly forming a truce with one another.

"_Hey, Ray! Look what we have here! It looks like we have another alliance made, thanks to Hitomi and Gail Kim!_"

"_Alone! Those two competitors are very strong individually! But now, let's see how they formidable they are when they're a team!_"

After a couple of stomps and kicks to the defenseless blonde, Gail Kim grabbed a handful of Cammy's pigtails to yank her to her feet. The Korean then grabbed both of the British women's arms and twisted her opponent around so that she has her Cammy in a straitjacket hold. Normally, this would be the time when Gail Kim would drop to the ground to execute her signature neckbreaker. But she has already formed an alliance with Hitomi, she waited for a moment, curious to see what the brunette has in store for Cammy.

In the position the Delta Red officer was in, most of her body was completely exposed. Hitomi took advantage of the situation by unleashing vicious punches, crosses and uppercuts all over Cammy's midsection. The blonde's body fidgeted with each strike that hit her body. Gail Kim could feel the transfer of energy, which gave her the impression of how hard Hitomi's punches were.

Finally, the young brunette jumped up and brought her fist down on Cammy's face. That gave the TNA Knockout the signal to drop down to the mat to complete the straitjacket neckbreaker. Upon landing, the British woman clutched her head with both hands. Even all of the training in the world couldn't prepare her for the many shots she took all over her face and midsection.

Again, Hitomi helped the semiconscious Street Fighter to a standing position and drove her shoulder into her opponent's gut. Cammy would've fallen on her butt, if the turnbuckle behind her hadn't caught her. Now that the twelfth entrant was worn out a bit, Gail Kim and Hitomi each grabbed a hold of the blonde's strong legs. The two women try to push Cammy over the top rope to eliminate her. While Cammy had the awareness to grab the top ropes for support, even she wasn't sure how long she could hold on.

"_Keep your eyes on Cammy, folks! She's very close to being eliminated! Hitomi and Gail Kim are working together to eliminate Cammy!_"

"_And on the other side, Jaycee and Michelle Chang are very close to eliminate our latest entrant! Look at Anne-Marie trying to hold on! It's gonna be close!_"

Back to the middle of the ring, Beth Phoenix has the groggy teenage idol in another precarious position. The Glamazon reached between Sakura's legs with one arm and reached around her back from the same side with the other arm. The #6 entrant then lifted her opponent up so they are horizontal across her body. Beth Phoenix walked around the squared circle to show the sellout crowd of fifty thousand her unmatched strength and power.

Finally, the Glamazon raised the Japanese teenager up before falling on her knees, dropping the Japanese teen hard against the mat back-first for added impact. Hagiwara laid on the canvas with her arms and legs spread out, completely out of breath and extremely sore all over. The way Beth Phoenix did the World's Strongest Slam on Sakura had the audience in a fit of boos.

When the blonde stood up, she happened to notice that the titantron has started the countdown for the next competitor to make her entrance. She dropped in her stance and waited for the big screen to hit zero, ready to dish out more punishment on her next opponent.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	18. Nina Williams

**Entry #18**

(watch?v=PGChH3ejMAo)

The music sounded like something you would hear in a fashion show. But the tune of the piano and the steady beat of the theme song had some of the audience members dancing out of their seats. As sexy as this music is, it also had a sudden chill that could describe the next entrant's cold, indifferent and sadistic personality. Of course, most of the men sitting in the front row howled to the sky like a pack of wolves. Saying that they were excited for the eighteenth competitor would be a huge understatement.

Moments later, an Irish woman appeared out of the curtains and trotted onto the center of the stage with her hands on her hips. Despite her age being in the low forties, this blonde bombshell looked to be at least twenty-four years old. Her hair was tied in a short pony tail. She wore a purple camouflage army suit with splotchy designs around her body. However, there's a little bit of skin showing around her torso area. Six wires supported the clothing on her groin. She wore long purple gloves that covered most of her arms. Her purple and silver, thigh high boots have similar designs of her gloves.

The woman's leered at the eight competitors that were in the ring with her cold, blue eyes. As she walked down the ramp, she analyze which of the fighters are legitimate threats, which ones she could save off until later, and which ones she could have her fun brutalizing.

"_Oh my! Look who it is!_"

"_You got to be kidding me! Not her! Anyone but her!_"

"_Another fighter from the Tekken Universe! It's the cold-blooded assassin, Nina Williams, entering at #18!_"

"_Oh God! I hope she's not looking this way! I think I'm was on the top five on her Hit List! Does she see me, Al?_"

"_I don't think she's here to settle, partner! Nina Williams is here to win the Ryona Rumble! A long time ago, a large corporation called Mishima Zaibatsu used this woman as an experimental test subject for cryogenics research! Since then, Nina disappeared from the reaches of the Mishima Zaibatsu and spent her days carrying out missions as a contract assassin! To this day, she has been unable to regain memories her personal life! Now, here she is! On one of the biggest fights of her life, can Nina Williams pull it off?_"

"_She could very do so! Her fighting style could be best described as lethal, utilizing throws, grapples and holds to break her opponents and give her the edge! If I were the competitors in the ring right now, and thank God I'm not, I would be scared stiff of Nina Williams! In fact, I'm putting my money that someone is coming out of this arena with a dislocation or a broken bone!_"

Nina Williams slid into the ring. She stood beside Sakura Hagiwara, who was flat on her back, seemingly out cold. Standing on the other side of the prone Japanese girl was Beth Phoenix. The former WWE Diva gazed at the newest entrant. Despite not seeing her in action before, the Glamazon had a feeling that this Irish woman was something special. The look in her eyes told her that she's someone you do not want to meet in a dark ally.

The eighteenth entrant gave Beth Phoenix a sly grin and extended her hand out. The Glamazon shifted glances from Nina's eyes to her extended hand. Beth Phoenix's instincts told her that this woman shouldn't be trusted, especially in a match like this. She has no idea who she is, let alone what she can do in an actual fight. But Nina held her ground. The Irish woman apparently wanted to form a small truce with the former Divas Champion. From the Glamazon's point of view, it's probably best to get as much as help as you can, rather than make an enemy.

With that, Beth Phoenix shook Nina's hand.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd jeered, letting their disapproval be heard.

But the former WWE Diva and the silent assassin didn't care what the audience thought. Right now, they were more focused on what kind of damage the two of them can inflict when they work together as a team. And their first victim happened to be Sakura Hagiwara.

With their hands still joined, both competitors drop to the mat on their backs, while driving both of their elbows into the exposed gut of the teenage idol. The force of the double elbow drop made Hagiwara roll on her bruised stomach. Her legs kicked about, showing her assailants and the sellout crowd how much pain she was in. Meanwhile, Nina Williams and Beth Phoenix stalked Sakura like hungry predators, wondering what else they could do to the injured seventeen year old girl.

"_This is ridiculous, Ray! Sakura Hagiwara can't defend herself! And yet these two sadistic women find pleasure in bringing harm unto her!_"

"_I understand how you feel, Al! But you got to understand that it's every woman for herself! Sometimes alliances will be formed in order to get rid of one of the competitors! And it looks like that's what we're seeing right now!_"

"_I don't think neither Nina Williams, nor Beth Phoenix are thinking about eliminating Sakura! They want to inflict as much pain and misery onto her as possible! They want to break her, humiliate her, and quite possibly end her career!_"

And that was precisely what the two blonde bombshells had in mind. First off, Nina Williams stood behind her fallen opponent, who was still lying stomach first on the canvas. The eighteenth entrant then places one foot down just above each of the opponent's knees and bends his legs up, hooking them around his own knees; at this point the wrestler grasps both of his opponent's wrists. She then fells backwards while compressing Sakura's shoulder blades. Nina laid on her back, lifting the first entrant skyward, increasing the pressure on the opponent but put the wrestler in risk of pinning his or her own shoulders to the mat.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura screamed as the #18 entrant applied more pressure on the Romero Special submission hold.

Once when Nina Williams had it locked in, Beth Phoenix came to do some more damage to the defenseless Hagiwara. First, she shot a stiff soccer kick up Sakura's exposes spine. The Glamazon's knee struck the seventeen year old girl's back with a tremendous amount of force, which added more pressure on the submission hold. Sakura's back contorted to parts she considered unreachable. The Japanese idol felt her arms and legs were about to be ripped off of their sockets.

Beth Phoenix followed up the assault by delivering a vicious double axe handle on Sakura's exposes belly. This forced Nina Williams to flex her arms and legs, due to the force of the double axe handle. But the Irish woman didn't mind. She lifted Sakura toward the ceiling once again, wrenching the Mexican Ceiling hold once again. Hagiwara screamed in pain, feeling that her arms and legs were about to be torn off. But another double axe handle would silence her.

The eighteenth entrant released the hold, forcing the Japanese idol to roll on her stomach. Nina Williams was already back on the attack. First, she knelt on her opponent's back with both knees, hooking the head with one arm and the legs with the other. The blonde bombshell then rolled back so that the seventeen year old girl was suspended on her knees above her, facing up. Nina pulled down with both arms while pushing up with the knees to bend the opponent's back.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the Irish woman pulled back harder on the Bow-and-Arrow hold, the Glamazon got down on her knees and delivered a barrage of punches to the exposed tummy of Sakura. The sellout crowd of fifty thousand showered the blondes with boos and jeers. Many of them did not appreciate the double teaming on their favorite teenage idol. Then again, others wanted Nina Williams and Beth Phoenix to tear each other apart, rather than taking it out on Hagiwara.

"_Looks like we're about to have a riot on our hands! Unless the unorthodox team of Beth Phoenix and Nina Williams does something else besides assaulting Sakura, they're bound to throw a fit!_"

"_I don't see what the big deal is! Forming an alliance with the competitors is perfectly legal! Isolating one of the competitors is perfectly legal! Winning at all cost is the name of the game in the Ryona Rumble! And these people need to figure that out!_"

Judging from the malicious smirk on her face, the eighteenth entrant seemed to be having fun humiliating the injured Sakura Hagiwara. She pulled harder on the seventeen year old girl's legs and head, to apply more pressure on the teenage idol's contorted spine. By now, tears were starting to fall on poor Sakura's face. Her back was on the verge of breaking in half. And with the Glamazon ruthlessly and relentlessly pounding her stomach, she'll be lucky to walk away from the match with her body still intact.

Fortunately for Sakura, Beth Phoenix has already had another agenda. She stopped her attack on her exposed belly and made her way towards her 'partner.' Before Nina could react, the sixth entrant gave the blonde a leg drop across her skull. The #18 competitor released the Bow-and-Arrow hold on Sakura so she could tend to her aching head. Hagiwara rolled toward the edge of the ring so she could try to recover from all the injuries she had sustained from the double team.

The Glamazon followed up with more vicious stomps across Nina's back, trying to wear down her opponent.

On the other side of the ring, Cammy had not only saved herself from elimination, but she has also fend off the eleventh and fifteenth entrant. She delivered a huge chop to Gail Kim's head, knocking the TNA Knockout to the canvas. With her other leg free, she gave Hitomi a hard kick to the temple. The young brunette slumped on one knee, still dazed from Cammy's leg strike. The twelfth entrant quickly escaped the corner and went after the groggy Hitomi.

Cammy wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and hoisted her up for another German suplex. The British woman released the hold, sending Hitomi flying from one side of the ring to the other. The fifteenth landed hard on the back of her neck, completely folding in half.

The Delta Red officer then got on a mount position on top of Gail Kim. She then unleashed more vicious punches across the head of the Korean wrestler. The TNA Knockout tried to defend herself by covering her face with her arms. Sadly, Cammy's punches packed a lot of power. The transfer of energy from the blonde's fists to Gail Kim's forearms was so immense, bruises started to form.

"_I gotta tell you something, Al! Cammy sure has picked up the momentum in this match up! She took out Hitomi with a German suplex! And now, she's got the advantage over Gail Kim, who entered at #11! Which only goes to show that anything can happen in the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_You said it! And from behind, Jaycee and Michelle Chang are about to close in on the Cammy!_"

Like the commentators said, the mother-daughter team came from the Delta Red soldier's blindside and gave her a hard clubbing shot to her spine, forcing her off of Gail Kim's body. Michelle and Jaycee continued the assault on Cammy by more stomps and kicks all over the British woman's body and head. Even a tough fighter like her couldn't handle the numbers game.

Once when they believed Cammy has had enough, the mother-daughter team yanked the blonde back to her feet and shoved her into an empty corner, where they barrage the Delta Red soldier with shoulder tackles to the gut and more punches to the face. Their attacks continue to wear down the twelfth entrant. By now, Cammy was only using the top ropes just to keep herself on her feet.

After a while, Jaycee and Michelle backed up a bit to get set up for their next attack. After reaching the opposite corner, the masked wrestler grabbed her mother by the forearm and Irish Whipped her to the turnbuckle where a dazed Cammy was. The original plan was to have Michelle Chang crash into the British woman with a hard clothesline across the chest. Then, the sixteenth entrant would get down on all fours so her daughter can follow up with a leg lariat.

But that never happened.

When Michelle was in range, it was the Delta Red officer that nearly took her opponent's head off with her own clothesline. The moment Jaycee finally noticed her mom got taken out, she charged toward the rejuvenated British woman. But Cammy was ready for her. The twenty-two gave the luchadora a toe kick to the gut. Next, she lifted the masked wrestler in a fireman's carry. With the fourteenth entrant on her shoulders, the blonde stood next to Michelle Chang, who was still on her back in a daze. Cammy then grabbed a hold of Jaycee's thigh and arm. She then lean forward, pulling her opponent over her head and shoulders, slamming the twenty year old down on top of her mother.

"_Oh my! Did you see that? Cammy using Wasteland to take out Jaycee and Michelle Chang!_"

"_That may not be a move in Cammy's arsenal, but it's still effective! Once again, the Delta Red solider is in contr... OH!_"

A fully recovered Anne-Marie came from behind the British woman and knocked the unsuspecting Cammy to the ground. Figured that she needed to get some offense going, the seventeenth entrant knew just how to do it. Anne-Marie stood over her opponent, who was now lying on the mat face up. The blonde grasped Cammy's left leg. She then did a spinning toe hold while grasping the Delta Red soldier's other leg. Anne-Marie crossed both of Cammy's legs into a "4", which signaled the audience what was coming next. The seventeenth entrant then fell to the mat, applying pressure to poor Cammy's crossed legs with his own.

The pigtailed blonde howled in pain as Anne-Marie tightened the pressure on her knees and shins. It was very excruciating. Cammy pounded her fists on the canvas, bit her thumbs and pulled on her hair, doing whatever she can to block out the pain. It got worse when Anne-Marie grabbed on to the ropes with both of her hands, which seemingly added more pressure to Cammy's compressed legs.

But it even worse for the #12 entrant when Beth Phoenix came behind the British woman to prolong her suffering. The Glamazon wrapped her legs around Cammy's neck in the form of the figure-four. With one her leg crossing under the Delta Red soldier's chin and under her other leg the former WWE Diva squeezed tight and to choke out the twelfth entrant. Cammy struggled to endure the pain on her legs and to breathe at the same time. No matter how many times she waved her arms around, the agony grew worse.

As the two blondes continue to make Cammy's life miserable, the other competitors were trying to get back in the matchup. Bodies were scattered all over the ring. As the women tried to get return to their feet, numbers appeared on the titantron once again. The sellout crowd were all getting excited for the next entrant to make her appearance.

"_So far, three-fifths of the competitors are in the Ryona Rumble! It is electric in the arena!_"

"_Entry #19 is coming up next! Who's it going to be, partner? I can't wait!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	19. Ayumi Kurihara

**Entry #19**

(watch?v=g9MeShyoDUE)

The lights suddenly went out, which was then followed the fading in of music. The opening music of the song sung by Strawberry Jam was very soothing. Some of the guys took out their phones and waved it from side to side to the beat of the song. As for others, they were cheering out loud, waiting anxiously for the nineteenth entrant to arrive. They are aware of the woman's reputation, ability and toughness. They couldn't wait to see her in action once again.

After a few measures of drumming, the chorus repeated once more. The lights in the arena turned back on. And there, standing in the center of stage was a thirty year old Japanese woman. She bowed toward the crowd, giving them their respect and thanks for watching her perform on the national stage once again.

She had short collar-length dark brown hair with bangs parted to the right. She wore a white sports bra with dark blue strips and turquoise design along the sides. Her shorts had matching colors as well. Protecting her knees were white kneepads. And rather than the traditional wrestling boots, this woman wore black shoes with a small reddish design on the insides and outside part of the footwear.

"_Whoa! What about this woman?_"

"_It's Ayumi Kurihara! She has come out of retirement just to compete in this one match! This woman has accomplished so much in her years as a pro wrestler in Japan and around the world, winning numerous singles and tag team titles! But if she survive and capture the Ryona Rumble event, this might be her biggest win of her life!_"

"_You can see the look in her eyes, Al! She's not afraid of any one of those competitors in the ring! She will face anyone, no matter how big, how tall, how strong or how many of them!_"

"_There's no doubt about that, partner! Kurihara is one of the toughest women on the planet! She can take a beating or two, and yet still come back firing on her opponent, which could be critical in this matchup!_"

"_But then again, coming in at #19 would help out a lot!_"

When Ayumi slid into the ring, she was immediately on the attack. The first competitor to greet her was Gail Kim. The thirty year old woman ducked underneath the TNA wrestler's short-armed clothesline, bounced off of the ropes and retaliated with a dropkick to her opponent's jaw. Kurihara quickly sprang back to a vertical base, just in time to see Hitomi coming at her with a jumping sidekick. The Japanese wrestler blocked the adolescent's attack and countered with another dropkick to the face, knocking Hitomi to the mat.

Sadly, her offense was cut short by the double team of Jaycee and Michelle Chang. The masked wrestler clubbed Ayumi right in the back, sending the Japanese woman on all fours. The mother-daughter pair continued the assault with more vicious stomps on the thirty year old wrestler's body and head, just like they've been doing with their other opponents. Kurihara tried to sit up straight, but a boot from either the fourteenth and/or sixteenth entrant would prevent her from doing so.

Shortly after, Jaycee and Michelle Chang helped Ayumi back to a standing position. The team then Double Irish Whipped their opponent to the other side of the ring. Once Kurihara came the other way, the mother-daughter pair linked arms and was ready to the Japanese competitor a double clothesline.

But the thirty year old woman ducked underneath the joined arms and ricocheted off the opposite ropes. Next, Ayumi sprinted toward the #14 and #16 entrants, jumped up and rotated her body off of its axis. She landed horizontally on Jaycee's and Michelle's torso, forcing them to the canvas. Upon completing the diving crossbody, Kurihara faced the sellout crowd and rose her fist to the sky.

"YATAAAAAAAAAA!" The enthusiastic woman shouted.

"_Absolutely amazing! Kurihara is one hell of an athlete! She just took down four of the world's greatest fighters just like that with no trouble at all!_"

"_See what I mean? This woman is fearless! It didn't matter if she was up against a five-time TNA Knockouts Champion, a blooming fighter with so much potential or a mother-daughter team! Ayumi Kurihara will take on all fighters with the heart, feistiness and competitive attitude she has whenever she's in the ring!_"

But despite her passion for wrestling, Kurihara still has the tendency to celebrate prematurely. She failed to see Sakura Hagiwara back on her feet and ready to mount some offense that she had been struggling to come up with since the start of the match. The seventeen year old girl turn the thirty year old woman around and unleashed vicious roundkick to her opponent's temple. She then followed up with a second roundkick to Ayumi's right side, and then a spin kick to her gut, forcing her opponent to double over.

Sakura then dashed the other way and bounced off of the opposite ropes to gain a little bit of momentum. The teenage idol extended her arm out, ready to give the nineteenth entrant a huge clothesline to the sternum. But Ayumi immediately recovered and was in position to counter Hagiwara's attack.

Kurihara tucked her head under Sakura's right arm and reached across the young woman's chest, wrapping around her neck with her near arm. The thirty year old veteran then simultaneously lifted her opponent up, turned 180° and fell backwards, bringing the #1 entrant over her body and slamming the young woman back-first on the mat.

"GUH! ITAI!" screamed Hagiwara, feeling the full effect of the uranage slam.

Kurihara made sure Sakura stayed down with a jumping elbow down to her sternum. The seventeen year old clutched her bruised midsection, unsure how much longer she could last. Ayumi concluded the assault with few more stomps to Hagiwara's body, followed by pressing her foot against the side of her opponent's head. Sakura kicked her legs about, doing everything she can to endure the pain. She felt like she's going to puke.

"_Just look at Kurihara go! If you have seen her in action back in Japan, then you will know that she loves to go fast! Her kind of offense revolves around constant running and keeping her opponents on their heels!_"

"_And that's exactly what we're seeing here! So far, no one has been able to slow down Ayumi!_"

Like the commentator had analyzed, not one of the competitors so far has an answer for the newest entrant of the Ryona Rumble. Kurihara sprang off of her feet and gave another standing dropkick to Gail Kim. The TNA Knockout rubbed her jaw to check to see if any of her teeth had been knocked out. Ayumi quickly returned to a vertical base and found Hitomi back on her feet. She sent the adolescent back on the canvas with a double knee facebreaker.

The thirty year old wrestler then helped Jaycee back to her feet and Irish Whipped her to an unoccupied corner. Afterwards, Kurihara did the same thing to Michelle Chang, except she threw her to the corner on the opposite side where her daughter is. The Japanese veteran then raised a fist toward the ceiling and screamed from the top of her lungs to get the crowd involved. The audience reacted by cheering as loud as they could.

Suddenly, Ayumi Kurihara sprinted toward the turnbuckle where Jaycee was standing at. When she was close enough, the thirty year old wrestler jumped and tucked her legs into her chest. The result was a running double high knee to her opponent's chest, making the masked luchadora fall on her butt. Kurihara then used the ropes to elevate herself in the air, before coming down with another dropkick to Jaycee's upper body.

Ayumi sprang back to her feet and rushed toward Michelle Chang's corner. Just like she did with Jaycee, the Japanese wrestler jumped and brought her legs into her body. Her knees crashed into the sixteenth entrant's upper body, causing a winded Michelle to sit on her bottom. Ayumi then sprang off the ropes using both of her hands. She then finished the combo with dropkick to her opponent's chest.

"_Man, where does Ayumi Kurihara get this kind of energy? No one can stop her with so much momentum on her side!_"

"_Ayumi gives it her all every time she competes! Hopefully, this energy will last throughout the match!_"

The nineteenth entrant kept her run going by going back to work on Michelle Chang. She gave the sixteenth entrant more stomps to the midsection. She then pressed her foot against her opponent's throat. The forty-one year old woman gaged and waved her limbs around, but Kurihara kept the pressure on her opponent.

Luckily, her attention was focused on Michelle. It only took a matter of moments for the fourteenth entrant to recover from Ayumi Kurihara's combo corner attacks. Once she saw her mother being assaulted by the Ryona Rumble's freshest entrant, she sprang back to her feet, dashed after Ayumi and axed her in the back of the head. The Japanese wrestler fell to the ground and clutched her aching head.

As the mother-daughter team got their payback on Kurihara, there was other action going on in the ring. Beth Phoenix and Anne-Marie had already gotten bored with their double submission move on a hurt and exhausted Cammy. Beth Phoenix picked up the British woman until she was on her feet. The Glamazon then wrapped her arms around the Delta Red soldier's waist and lifted her off of the ground.

"KYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cammy shrieked when Beth Phoenix applied more pressure on the bear hug.

But her cries were cut off when the seventeenth entrant came from behind the British competitor and wrapped her arms around Cammy's neck, causing her to gag in the sleeper hold. With one of her opponent's crushing her ribs and another cutting off her air supply, the twelve entrant could only endure and wonder how long she could last before someone knocks her out of the matchup.

Elsewhere, Nina Williams was already in the process of eliminating one of the competitors. The Irish woman shoved Sakura Hagiwara into an unoccupied corner and gave her a few good shots to the Japanese teenager's head and midsection. Again, the seventeen year old idol could not do anything to protect herself from all of Nina's hard strikes to her exposed face and belly. Each hit was more painful than the last. A few noticeable bruises appeared on various parts of Sakura's body.

The teenage idol then felt her opponent grab her by the leg and try to hoist her out of the ring. Her tummy hurts like hell. Also, she seemed to have one of the worst headaches ever. But she had to fight through it to save herself from being eliminated. So, she hooked one of her arms and legs around the ropes. That was enough to stop Nina Williams from trying to hoist her out of the ring, despite how hard she pushed.

"_Again, Sakura Hagiwara in trouble! Hagiwara very close to being eliminated here! On the top rope! Can Nina Williams get that final push and toss Sakura out?_"

"_Resiliency! This young girl sure has a lot of it! She may have took a hell of a pounding throughout the entire match, but the #1 entrant is still in it!_"

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere, the eighteenth entrant went back to on Sakura's body. Nina Williams clubbed her forearm on the seventeen year old girl's exposed midsection. A loud noise echoed throughout the arena every time the Irish woman's arm bounced off Hagiwara's belly.

Once her opponent had been worn down enough, Nina Williams stood underneath the Japanese wrestler and put her in an Argentine backbreaker rack position. The eighteenth entrant then made her way center of the ring. The blonde the pulled down on Sakura's head and leg to forcefully flex the teenage idol's back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The first entrant squealed in pain as Nina Williams pulled harder on the torture rack.

The blonde then feel sideways, driving Sakura's head and upper back to the mat. The crowd went nuts at the vicious impact of the Burning Hammer throw. Hagiwara wrapped her arms around her head, fighting what seemed to be a possible concussion. Too bad that Nina Williams wasn't in the mood for showing any mercy. She continued to relentlessly stomp on Sakura, who could not defend herself.

Elsewhere, Gail Kim had Hitomi over the top rope. The TNA Knockout pushed with all of her might, trying get the twenty year old fighter out of the ring. But the brunette countered by giving the Korean wrestler a few elbows to the temple. This had Gail Kim staggering backwards for a little bit. Hitomi seized the opportunity by shoving the TNA Knockout back into the same corner and retaliated with more quick strike punches.

As the fifteenth entrant tried to eliminate the Korean wrestler, numbers appeared on the titantron once again, signifying that the next competitor was about to make her entrance. As the audience stood on their feet and cheered, they could only guess who would appear next.

"_We're about two-thirds of the way through the Ryona Rumble! The countdown is on, as the twentieth entrant gets set to enter! Who's it gonna be?_"

"_We're about to find out soon, Al! Hold on to your hats! I got a feeling that this is going to be epic!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	20. Reiko Hinomoto

**Entry #20**

(watch?v=NIVEot17d4M)

Bursts of flames shot out of the stage at the same time the high beat music played. Moments later, a young, Japanese woman appeared out of the curtain and stepped toward the front of the stage. The heat from the fireworks and flames radiated off of her body. Thousands of fans got their cameras and smartphones out to take a picture of the twentieth entrant. The arena was filled with flashing lights.

The young woman could feel a tear cascading down her face. She took a step forward as the stage gave off one more blast of fireworks and flames. Again, the red and white pyro gave her the Japanese wrestler's curvaceous and gorgeous 34-26-33 figure. The entire audience was going berserk. The decibel levels in the arena has gone off the chart. It was no secret that this woman was a crowd favorite. Also, she's probably everyone's pick to win the Ryona Rumble.

It was no secret that this nineteen year old woman was built for wrestling. She had a lean muscular body. This young woman was about five foot, seven inches tall. A lot of people from the audience wanted to touch her fair and creamy skin. Bright hazel eyes showed excitement and happiness. Her facial expression pretty much told the crowd exactly what she was feeling. Not only she was pumped up for this kind of competition, but she was also thrilled to be performing in front of all of these people.

The twentieth entrant had collar-length, dark brown hair that's layered distinctively and had tapered edges. Another prominent feature was that the long bangs of her hair and is parted on the far left. She also has a small mole just above her left breast. Many believed that her breasts had the perfect size. It wasn't too big, yet not too small either. Needless to say that a good number of the male audience yearned to squeeze those mounds of hers.

Her in-ring attire could be described as sporting and sexy at the same time, showing just enough skin to get the crowd excited while not making her look like a promiscuous slut. Its colors were mainly bright crimson red color, with blackish trimmings. She wore a matching bright red and black sports bra to shows off her cleavage. It's tied in front with a white lace. The words "Zero", which is written in white, can be seen over the black section on the cup of her right breast. This young woman also wore a pair of bright red short-shorts to show off her powerful, long and sexy legs. The top button of her shorts were undone to expose the hem of what appears to be a black bikini-style undergarment with the word "Zero" inscribed on top. She had red and black traditional wrestling gloves that barely reached her wrists. The twentieth entrant wore matching colored wrestling boots that didn't even reach her knees. Finally, a narrow red and black sash around her neck draped down along her back.

"_OH... MY... GOD! COULD IT BE? YES, IT IS!_"

"_It's Reiko Hinomoto, entering at #20!_"

"_Whoa! This is going to be huge, Al! See why I like the Ryona Rumble? We're bound to get someone very special to enter the competition! In this case, we got the Zero Fighter, Reiko Hinomoto! She's one of my favorite wrestlers of all time!_"

"_Not just yours, but a lot wrestling fans as well! Reiko is known to be very energetic and enthusiastic both in and out of the ring. In every match, she always give 110% effort, no matter who's her opponent! But that's not all! She is also a kind and thoughtful young woman, showing respect to her fellow competitors! She highly values honor, respect and loyalty! A one-of-a-kind wrestler who has accomplished so much!_"

"_And coming into the match as the twentieth entrant! Talk about having a huge advantage! With her drive to succeed and in-ring skills, she could very well be the winner of the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_The lovely Reiko Hinomoto has fought and defeated many different opponents, Ray! She has wrestled with the powerful Dixie Clements! She fought her lost, older sister, who at the time was the masked terror named Evil Rose! And above all that, she even defeated the sadistic Anesthesia and her vile creation, Lady X Substance!_"

"_That's right, Al!_ _The Zero Fighter has fought them all, and she has defeated them all!_"

"_It doesn't matter how many opponents there are in the ring, or who her opponents are! The bottom line is Reiko Hinomoto is very competitive! Her goal is to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the greatest wrestler in the world, worthy of the family name! Her indomitable spirit that cannot be broken! Reiko has fought against some of the best in the world and has defeated them all! She has endure all kinds of punishment, torture and abuse just to keep on fighting!_"

"_Absolutely! And you can bet, ladies and gentlemen, that Reiko Hinomoto will last a long time in this match up!_"

A huge smile appeared on the nineteen year old woman's face. She clenched her fist tight and closed her eyes, praying to her mom to give her strength. Once she felt that she was ready, Reiko opened her eyes and pointed to the sky. A final burst of red and white flames and pyro exploded behind her to get the crowd going. Finally, she sprinted down the entrance walkway and vaulted over the top rope.

The moment Reiko entered the ring, all of the other competitors had stopped what they were doing so they could get a good look at the newest entrant. The only exception was Nina Williams and Beth Phoenix, who were getting ready to do another double team move on Sakura. Still, it was safe to say that everyone was in shock. Never had they heard such an ovation for this one woman. They had a feeling that this Japanese competitor is about to turn this whole match around.

"_Oh ho! Look at the faces! Hitomi and Cammy are surprised! Gail Kim and Ayumi Kurihara are stunned! Even the mother-daughter pair of Jaycee and Michelle Chang are at a loss of words!_"

"_This is just the beginning, Ray! We're about to see what this truly amazing athlete can do!_"

The first one to welcome Reiko Hinomoto was the fourteenth entrant. Jaycee dashed toward the Japanese young woman, ready to unleash her first attack. But the Zero Fighter beat the luchadora to it, knocking the masked wrestler down with a clothesline. Michelle tried to intervene, but also brought down with an elbow strike to the head. Reiko then turned her attention to the seventeenth entrant, who had her hands out like she wanted no part of this contest. But the Zero Fighter answered with a kick to the blonde's gut and an uppercut to her chin.

After stomping on Anne-Marie one last time, Reiko bounced off the ropes and dashed toward a charging Ayumi Kurihara. The twentieth entrant reacted first, sidestepped and delivered a powerful superkick to her opponent's jaw. Kurihara fell on the canvas and rubbed her mouth to feel for any missing teeth. As Ayumi rolled out of the way, Reiko unleashed another superkick to the fifteenth entrant. Hitomi fell backwards and bounced off the turnbuckle, landing hard on her face.

The Zero Fighter pointed toward the sky, showing respect to the one who gave her the courage and strength to wrestle.

"_Reiko Hinomoto's on a role, ladies and gentlemen! She's attacking everyone in her path! Many have stepped up to the challenge, and all have fallen!_"

"_As you can see, Reiko's pointing to the heavens, paying tribute to her late, great mother! Of course back then, before her tragic accident, Kamikaze Rose was one of the best wrestlers the world has ever seen! You can see shades of Kamikaze Rose all in the way Reiko Hinomoto wrestles! Whether it's her athleticism or her passion in the ring, it's like we're all seeing her mother in action right now!_"

"_Kamikaze Rose will never be forgotten! Not while her daughter is having a performance like this!_"

Again, Reiko went back to work on another one of her opponents. This time, she barraged Gail Kim with kicks to the gut and elbow shots to the temple. The Zero Fighter kept on attacking the TNA Knockout until she was backed into the ropes. The crimson clad wrestler then went for an Irish Whip on the eleventh entrant. But Gail Kim reversed it and sent Reiko to the other side of the ring. But when the Japanese wrestler ricocheted off of the ropes, she wrapped her arms around the Korean wrestler's head and falls on her back, driving Gail Kim's neck to the ground in a vicious neckbreaker.

The Zero Fighter sprang back to her feet and went after a groggy Cammy White. After kicking the Delta Red soldier in the gut, Reiko picked up the opponent and place Cammy over her shoulder so that her opponent's head was dangling over her back by the waist. Hinomoto then held the British woman in place by holding her leg with one arm, while applying a headlock with her other arm. The Japanese young woman then dropped to a seated position, driving the head and upper back of her opponent into the ground.

While Reiko Hinomoto was finishing the throw on Cammy, Nina Williams and Beth Phoenix were already set to perform another move on the seventeen year old idol. The Glamazon started off by placing the groggy Hagiwara over her shoulders in a fireman's carry position. Meanwhile, the Irish woman bounced off the ropes to gain a bit of momentum. The eighteenth entrant then jumped up and grabbed a hold of Sakura's neck. As Nina Williams somersaulted forward, Beth Phoenix fell backwards. The Samoan Drop/Corkscrew Neckbreaker combination left the Sakura Hagiwara completely motionless.

After completing their assault on the youngest entrant, the blonde bombshells shifted their attention to the second youngest entrant, Reiko Hinomoto.

"_It's on now, folks! Beth Phoenix and Nina Williams just took out Sakura Hagiwara! And now, they got their sights on the freshest entrant!_"

"_Just look at the Glamazon smiling at her opponent like the cocky WWE Diva she is! As for Nina Williams, she gazed at the Zero Fighter with those cold eyes of hers. All Reiko is to her is another competitor that must be eliminated! I gotta say, Al! You saw the damage they did to Sakura! I don't think Reiko has any idea what she's getting herself into!_"

"_But don't count the Zero Fighter out just yet, partner! Reiko has took on all kinds of opponents and has endured even the harshest of punishments! I'm sure that she'll be just fine holding her own!_"

Beth Phoenix began the attack by going for a high angled clothesline. Thankfully, Reiko was quick on her feet and was able to react quickly. Not only the Japanese wrestler was able to duck underneath the Glamazon's initial strike, but she also was already on the attack. Nina Williams never saw it coming. Reiko hit the eighteenth entrant with an elbow strike to the temple. The Zero Fighter turned around and gave Beth Phoenix another elbow to the head.

The fans were on their feet, cheering for Reiko to keep the momentum going. The Japanese wrestler would deliver a flurry of punches, elbows, knees and kicks to both of her opponents. Nina Williams and Beth Phoenix stumbled on their feet after taking so many shots to the head and body. However, Reiko was relentless with her strikes. With an almost infinite amount of energy and a competitive spirit to match, the Zero Fighter showed no mercy and no signs of stopping.

After giving the eighteenth entrant another elbow to the head, Reiko lifted Nina up and planted her hard with a scoop slam. The Irish woman laid still on the canvas, trying to recover from all of her opponent's strikes. Meanwhile, Reiko Hinomoto turned around and faced the groggy Glamazon. Wanting to show her athleticism to her adoring fans, the Japanese wrestler made sure she was in perfect position, standing in between Beth Phoenix and a supine Nina Williams. Reiko then jumped and kicked the former WWE Diva with both of her feet. As the Glamazon fell to the ground, the Zero Fighter executed a backflip in midair, landing on the Irish woman's chest with a beautiful moonsault.

Again, Reiko Hinomoto pointed to the sky. The audience cheered their hearts out, showing their appreciation for the young Japanese woman. It's seems obvious that a good number of people wanted to see this successful wrestler win the entire competition. They want her to come out on top. Even though there are ten more entrants left to make their appearance, the crowd was confident that Reiko was going to win.

"_Listen to this place! Everybody is going nuts! They're all rooting for Reiko Hinomoto! And by the way she took out most of the competitors in the ring, it's safe to say that she has the advantage in the Ryona Rumble match!_"

"_Well, she is the freshest entrant! You can clearly see the benefits of drawing that late numbers! Most of the women have already been worn out! Meanwhile, Reiko is full on energy and, so far, has shown no signs of stopping!_"

"_If you ask me, I believe Reiko Hinomoto could win this match, even if she drew #1 or #2! She is very resilient! Reiko can take a beating or so, and still come back at you swinging!_"

"_This could play to her strengths the later we get into this match!_"

The Zero Fighter scanned the entire ring to see what who else she can fight. A majority of the competitors were either on their backs or on all fours. Reiko then shifted her attention towards one of the turnbuckles. One of the wrestlers was trying to use the ropes to get back to a vertical base. The look on Sakura Hagiwara's face told the twentieth entrant that she was extremely exhausted. She's been in this match for almost forty minutes. Reiko can only imagine how much pain she has endured all this time. It was truly remarkable and quite admirable, definitely enough to earn her respect.

When Sakura got back to her feet, the first thing she noticed was Reiko Hinomoto standing in front of her. She reacted on instincts and shielded her face. The teenage idol had a feeling that this woman was going to assault her, just like the other entrants had. But after several moments of waiting, Hagiwara opened her eyes and discovered that Reiko had no intention of attacking her.

Instead, the Zero Fighter had her hand out. Reiko smiled and nodded at the seventeen year old girl. Sakura gazed at Hinomoto's hand before glancing back at the nineteen year old wrestler. Could it be that she's not going to hit her or do some kind of wrestling throw to her? She had been attacked, slammed and abused so many times, it was hard for her to trust the Zero Fighter. Her head still ached and her entire body was sore all over.

However, Reiko waited patiently for Hagiwara's reply. Inside, she knew that this young woman has been through so much. Even though she could easily eliminate her, there was no honor in that. Hinomoto would rather earn her victory than take things the easy way. Just to reassure the teenage idol, she gave her a quick nod. Realizing that she has nothing to lose, Sakura grabbed Reiko's hand and responded with the same smile.

That gesture earned one of the loudest cheers in the arena.

"_It looks like we got some kind of an alliance here, Ray! The newest entrant, Reiko Hinomoto, has decided to team up with the first entrant, Sakura Hagiwara! This is incredible! I can't believe it! Even the crowd's excited about this!_"

"_And so am I, Al! Thank goodness for Sakura too! She has taken so much punishment and abuse ever since the Ryona Rumble match has started! Now that she has someone to team up with, Sakura can catch her breath, recover, and try to get back in this match at the same time!_"

"_Hagiwara has never teamed up with Hinomoto before! What kinds of things do you expect from these two athletes?_"

"_As you said before, both of these young women are some of the best athletes the world has ever seen! They are very similar in terms of speed, strength, high-flying abilities, intensity and tenacity! You know something, partner? I bet we're bound to witness some of very interesting double team moves that we have never seen before!_"

"_And what could be going inside the minds of Sakura and Reiko as this match goes on?_"

"_I believe these two phenomenal, young ladies will stick together for as long as they can, hopefully ending up as the last two women standing! Then, they can actually compete and see which one of them is the strongest! But for now, they just need to concentrate on surviving the next ten entrants!_"

It turns out that Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara made one hell of a team. They were in sync with each other from the get go. The two of them knocked the Glamazon back to the canvas with a double dropkick to her chest. Once when both Japanese wrestlers made it back to their feet, they also delivered a double dropkick to Michelle Chang. The first and twentieth and delivered a double standing dropkick to the chest of Hitomi as well.

Sakura and Reiko got back to a standing position and exchanged high fives in the middle of the ring. But from their peripheral vision, Gail Kim had already returned to a vertical base. They saw the TNA Knockout coming at them, going for a double clothesline. But the Japanese tag team ducked underneath the Korean wrestler's arm and retaliated with a double superkick to Gail Kim's jaw, knocking her unconscious.

The next competitor they targeted was Nina Williams. First, the Zero Fighter helped the Irish woman to her feet. Reiko then stood side-to-side and slightly behind with her opponent, facing in the opposite direction. The nineteen year old reached wrapped one arm around Nina's chest, seemingly looking like she's going for a Rock Bottom. However, she had another idea. Reiko nodded toward the teenage idol. When Sakura received the signal, she jumped and nailed an enzuigiri to the back of Nina's head. But upon impact, the Zero Fighter fell backwards, completing the Reverse STO/Jumping enzuigiri combination.

Sakura helped her partner back to her feet. The two then Japanese women made their way toward Ayumi Kurihara, who was on her hands and knees. They helped the nineteenth entrant to a standing position and draped an arm over their shoulders. Hagiwara and Hinomoto then lifted the thirty year old woman off of the ground and held her up high for several moments. The first and twentieth entrant then fell backwards to complete the double suplex.

"_Oh wow! What a throw by Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto! These two remarkable, young women make quite a team!_"

"_Absolutely, Al! Watching these two execute these double team moves is like poetry in motion! There is complete trust in one another! If these two were to team up in the future, they could be one of the most successful tag teams in wrestling history!_"

"_You said it, Ray! I cannot wait to see what other moves these amazing athletes have yet to show us!_"

Reiko and Sakura exchanged high fives and gave each other another nod, wordlessly telling one another that it's time to show the crowd exactly what happens when put their finishing moves together.

The teenage idol first got Cammy White back to a vertical base. After taking a step back to get some distance, Hagiwara performed a small backflip with her feet hitting the opponent's jaws one shortly after the other. Her patent Sakura Special sent the Delta Red officer stumbling toward the Zero Fighter. Reiko quickly grabbed Cammy's left arm, twisted it and hooked it across the British woman's back. The nineteen year old then turned her opponent around, whilst locking Cammy's right arm with her right hand. Hinomoto then hoisted the twelfth entrant over her body. The impact on the Sunrise Suplex left the blonde beauty motionless.

As the twentieth entrant sprang back to her feet and climbed one of the turnbuckles, Hagiwara helped Jaycee to her feet. The seventeen year old idol stood behind the masked luchadora, hooked the right arm across the back and the left arm across her neck. Remembering what her mentor, Misaki Toyoda had taught her, Sakura lifted her opponent over her body and transitioned to a bridging position. She forcefully drove Jaycee's head and upper back on to the mat. When Hagiwara quickly moved out of the way, Reiko leaped from the turnbuckle and executed two backflips in midair. She landed across the fourteenth entrant's chest. The crowd went berserk after witnessing the Misaki Special / Angel Dive combination.

While the two Japanese wrestlers waved to the crowd, there was one more competitor they had seemingly forgotten about. A hurt, but livid Anne-Marie had made it to feet. She had to end their run somehow. And the best way to do it was to eliminate either Hagiwara or Hinomoto. Since the seventeen year old girl was closer and had been in the matchup longer, the blonde deduced that the #1 entrant will be the easiest and first to go.

Anne-Marie charged toward Sakura's blindside. Thankfully, Reiko Hinomoto saw the seventeenth coming. The Zero Fighter shoved Hagiwara aside so she could take on the blonde. When Anne Marie was close enough, Reiko grabbed her opponent and hoisted her over the top rope. The seventeenth entrant landing hard on her back on the unforgiving floor. The ache in her spine was bad. But the fact that she was out of the competition is even worse.

"_And there goes Anne-Marie! Hinomoto eliminated Anne-Marie, continuing her incredible run in the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Man, Sakura sure dodged a bullet there! Anne-Marie had Hagiwara in her sights! But a quick save by Reiko not only saved her partner from elimination, but also resulted in eliminating Anne-Marie!_"

"_Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto! Strong when they're alone! Unstoppable when they're a team!_"

After exchanging high fives once again, Reiko and Sakura dropped in their stance and faced the stage. The titantron once again displayed the countdown for the twenty-first to make her appearance. Both teenage wrestlers smiled at each other. It doesn't matter who's entering the Ryona Rumble matchup at #21. As long as the two of them stick together and land a few more of those unique double team moves, no one can stop them.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	21. Posion

**Entry #21**

(watch?v=fUHb4aQtfTY)

The entrance music of the next competitor sounded like it came from a strip club. The fast pace background made some of the sexy women in the arena show off their own moves toward their boyfriends or to anyone who would be interested enough to watch. At the same time, the audience felt like the temperature of the arena had increased a little bit. A few hypothesized that the air conditioning was malfunctioning. Others believed the heat was caused by the arousing dancing from the ladies.

But truth be told, this specific entrance music could only belong to one of the most feared and sexiest fighters of all time.

Moments later, the twenty-first entrant came out of the curtain. She appeared to around twenty-five years of age. She had long, pink hair and wore a black, peak cap with a chain-link design wrapped around it. This woman wore a skimpy, white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy, denim cut-off short shorts. She also had a chain around her waist, a studded, black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. Her black high-heels had a nice shine on them. Finally, she carried a riding crop for her weapon of choice.

However, unlike the rest of the competitors, she did not come alone.

In fact, she was riding the shoulders of another man, who appeared to be her manager. This guy was unbelievably tall. Standing at just seven feet and ten inches tall, he even makes wrestlers like the Big Show and the Great Khali look small. This man wore a pinkish, leopard-skin tank-top with magenta jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He also has a thick chain from the back of his waist, to 3/4 of the way around his waist, ending at his hip. He has long, messy black hair that bounced and moves around as he moves.

Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto stared at the couple with fear.

"_Uh-oh! This does not look good!_"

"_Another competitor from the universe of Street Fighter! It's the deadly, but sexy Poison!_"

"_Entering at #21, Poison will have plenty to prove here tonight!_"

"_Originally part of the Mad Gear Gang, one of the most ruthless and violent crime thugs in the big city! She and a large number of thugs terrorize the people and rule the slums! But after the downfall of the Mad Gear, Poison became a wrestling manager! When business wasn't booming, she decided to enter a fighting tournament to scout some new talent!_"

"_And as you can see, Al, Poison is being accompanied by the bellowing giant, Hugo!_"

"_And who is this ginormous beast that Poison happened to 'discover?' Well, after the tournament, she met up with her former comrade, Hugo! She offered to manage him in his career in professional wrestling! And although he was reluctant at first, Hugo eventually accepts! Despite constantly bickering toward each other, Poison and Hugo make one hell of a team!_

"_So, Hugo does the destruction and Poison collects the interest!_"

"_If that's how you want to put it! But I gotta ask! What in God's name is Hugo out here? Why is the large buffoon accompanying Poison when he's not in the match?_"

"_You clearly don't understand the relationship between wrestler and manager, huh Ray? The manager will do whatever it takes to protect her client! The same thing can be said about the wrestler! It is his duty to make sure nothing bad happens to his manager!_"

"_Can you imagine how much this will boost Poison's career if she can pull out the win?_"

The pink haired woman rode on her client's shoulders all the way down the ramp. She was in no rush to get into this match. After all, a couple of Japanese teenagers had already took out most of the competition. Poison had a pretty good feeling that dealing with these amateurs will be easier than facing three other jobbers in a handicap match. Once when the giant had reached the edge of the ring, the twenty-five year old girl whipped her riding crop, signaling her client to stop.

Meanwhile, Reiko and Sakura dropped back in their defensive stance and waited for the twenty-first entrant to enter the ring. Even though the two of them worked well as a team for the first couple of minutes, they still couldn't let their guard down. This new opponent was bringing a weapon in the ring. Not only that, but she also has his large bodyguard on the outside just in case something might go wrong.

Poison then hopped off of her client's shoulders. She smoothly landed on the floor, despite wearing high heels. After whispering something into the giant's ear, Hugo responded with a nod of confirmation. No one knew exactly what the pink haired woman told her client. But a majority of the audience members could guess that whatever she told him, it meant bad news for the first and twentieth entrant.

The pink haired woman walked up the steel steps and stood on the apron. She gave Hinomoto and Hagiwara a sly grin. She didn't have to say a word to tell the Japanese teenagers that she was coming after them. Poison then entered the ring and ran toward the first and twentieth entrant with her riding crop pulled back.

But Sakura and Reiko ducked underneath the short whip, making the pink haired woman stumble momentarily. The Japanese tag team then executed another double standing dropkick to the freshest entrant, knocking her on her back. Reiko and Sakura then helped Poison to her feet and gave each other a quick nod. Suddenly, both women rushed toward the edge of the ring and tossed easily tossed their opponent over the top rope.

Unfortunately, Hagiwara and Hinomoto failed to notice that Hugo was there ready to save his manager. One he saw Poison was about to be eliminated, he caught her bridal style. At first, the pink haired woman was surprised that her client was at the right place at the right time. His wide grin almost made the twenty-first entrant burst into a fit of laughter.

"_What the hell is this? Don't tell me that Hugo had just saved Poison from being out of the competition?_"

"_We all saw it, partner! While Poison did go over the top rope, her feet did not touch the ground. So therefore, she is technically still in this matchup! That is, unless Hugo puts her down, which I believe won't happen any time soon!_"

*slap*

Most of the crowd reacted with awe after seeing how Poison expressed her gratitude to the man who saved her from being eliminated. Some feared that Hugo might go into a fit of rage after his manager smacked him across the cheek. But that didn't happen. The smug grin on his face remained. In fact, Hugo even lets out a loud chuckle that made Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto uncomfortable.

Finally, the giant set his manager down on the steel steps. Since her feet didn't hit the floor, she was not eliminated yet. But Poison didn't care. As long as she's here, this could be the perfect time to do some real damage. The pink haired woman lets out a soft whistle and then pointed her finger toward the Japanese teenagers that tried to throw her out of the ring. Hugo pounded his fist together before sliding into the ring.

"_Uh-oh! What is this? What the hell is Hugo doing in the ring? He's not in the Ryona Rumble match!_"

"_I don't see why you're so upset, Al! You remember that there's no disqualifications in this kind of contest! That means that Hugo has every right to be there!_"

"_All under Poison's orders! If she wants Reiko or Sakura broken, then that's exactly what Hugo's going to do! And there's nothing anyone else can do about it!_"

"_Maybe you're overreacting! Perhaps Poison wants Hugo to do enough damage so she can finish the job!_"

The giant towered above Reiko and Sakura. Hugo lets out a small, yet sly snicker. These two young ladies looked like toothpicks from where he stood. But as for the Japanese wrestlers, the look in their eyes told the muscular man that they weren't backing down, regardless of his size. Reiko was taught by her mother to never be afraid and keep on fighting. Sakura, however, felt like she took on wrestlers bigger and meaner than Hugo.

Moments later, the Japanese wrestlers were back on the attack. They unleashed a combinations of punches, hooks, knees and kicks to Poison's client. But Hugo took each attack. Not only he didn't feel anything, but it made me him laugh even more. The gargantuan wanted to see how long these lovely ladies can keep up with their attacks. Once when they're exhausted, he can finish them off for his boss.

Realizing that their attacks weren't getting them anywhere, the first and twentieth entrant decided to try something else. After giving each other a quick nod, Hagiwara and Hinomoto ran toward the other side of the ring and bounced off of the ropes. As they approached the giant, both girls sprang off of the ground and executed a double dropkick to the man's chest, knocking him backwards.

But it wasn't enough to get him out of the ring. In fact, their last attack angered the gargantuan. Hugo rebounded off of the ropes and exploded on his opponents. He blasted Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara with a pair of clotheslines that nearly decapitated them. The Zero Fighter did a backflip in midair before falling on her chest. As for the teenage idol, Hugo's lariat folded her in half.

"_Oh my God! Oh good lord! What a double clothesline to Sakura and Reiko! And just like that, all of the momentum these two had built has been stopped by that one man, who shouldn't even be in the ring in the first place!_"

"_And I don't think Hugo's done toying with these two young beauties! Look at this!_"

The seven foot monster grabbed the twentieth entrant by her short, brown hair. All he needed was one arm to casually get Reiko back on her feet. Hugo then gave the Zero Fighter a hard knee to the gut, forcing her to double over. With the girl bent over, Hugo placed her head in between his thighs. The man then lifted Hinomoto on his shoulders and slammed her down back-first on the mat. The ring shook upon impact of the elevated powerbomb. Reiko Hinomoto's arms and legs spread in all directions as the twentieth entrant.

With one of the girls out, Hugo then turned his attention to the other Japanese teenager. Sakura Hagiwara was still flat on her face after the giant nearly took her head off with that clothesline of his. Hugo grabbed a fistful of Sakura's long, black hair and yanked her back to a standing position. The wrestler applied a front facelock, draped the teenage idol's near arm over his shoulder, and then grabs Sakura's bikini bottom to lift her up straight in the air. With the strength of ten men, Hugo held the helpless Sakura high off of the ground for a long time. Ironically, the crowd was actually into it. Instead of booing, they cheered for the giant to keep it up. Meanwhile, Sakura started to get dizzy. She had no idea how long she had been in the air, but felt like she was going to pass out if she don't come down soon.

It looked like Hugo was going for a standard delayed vertical suplex. When the wrestler began to drop the opponent to the mat, the wrestler will twist to fall face-down on top of the opponent, into a front powerslam position. Hugo completed the Jackhammer by falling forward to slam the seventeen year old girl back first against the mat. Upon impact, Hagiwara sat momentarily. But the way her eyes rolled back made the first entrant fall back on the mat, nearly lifeless after the hard landing on her body.

"_Unbelievable! Hugo with a huge powerbomb and a devastating Jackhammer on Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara! That was totally unnecessary! That man has no business being in the Ryona Rumble match! He's just here to do Poison's dirty work!_"

"_And where in the rulebook says that Hugo can't do what he had just did? Once again, Al, there is no rules in this kind of contest! Anything goes! It's all legal! If Hugo wants to do more damage on Sakura and Reiko, who are we to stop him?_"

Hugo first checked around the ring to see if the other competitors in the ring posed any kind of threat. On the other hand, half of the women were still groggy from Hagiwara's and Hinomoto's tag team assault. And the other half did not want any part of taking on the large wrestler. They had enough to worry about in the ring. Most of the competitors would rather spend their energy eliminating the others than try to get rid of this giant.

After chuckling at the cowards, the gargantuan turned his attention to the back to the semiconscious Reiko Hinomoto. Effortlessly, he brought the nineteen year old girl back to her feet. Hugo then placed his right arm between the brunette's legs and his left arm on the opposite shoulder. The wrestler lifted the Zero Fighter onto his shoulder and transitioned into a reverse piledriver position.

The crowd stood up in anticipation, waiting anxiously for Hugo to make his move. After a few devastating moves to a couple of the hottest competitors in the ring, they couldn't wait to see what this large wrestler was going to do next.

With his arms still wrapped around the twentieth entrant's waist, Hugo made his way to the middle of the ring. That's where Sakura Hagiwara was laying completely still. The gargantuan stood just a few inches from the Japanese girl's side. Finally, Hugo fell on his knees, driving Reiko's head onto Sakura's stomach. Hinomoto's body collapsed on top of Hagiwara's and rolled back on to the matt. The Zero Fighter laid on the canvas, not moving a single muscles. Meanwhile, Hagiwara's body curled up tightly as wet saliva drooled out of her mouth.

"_No way! Hugo with a vicious Tombstone Piledriver! Did you see the way Reiko's head bouncing off of Sakura? Man, I don't even know who took the worse of that fall!_"

"_I can feel it too! And you're right, Al! Reiko's head probably throbbing in pain right about now! But then again, Sakura's midsection has took a lot of punishment ever since the start of the match!_"

"_I don't care if there are no rules in this contest! Hugo has no right to be here! Somebody's got to stop this monster before one of the competitors gets a serious injury!_"

*snap*

The sound of Poison snapping her finger made the giant wrestler freeze. Hugo turned and saw his manager standing on top of the steel steps. She didn't have to say a word to let her client know that she was satisfied with the work he has put up. Poison gave Hugo a nod and pointed her finger down to the arena floor. The wrestler understood his manager's commands. He backed away from Hagiwara and Hinomoto and exited the ring by stepping over the top rope.

By the time Hugo's feet had hit the ground, Poison reentered the ring. Most of the competitors were already back to a standing position. Only Reiko and Sakura were still on the mat. The pink haired lady decided to pink one of the Japanese teenagers and continue the torture on them. After a few seconds of "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe" Poison has selected Reiko as her victim.

The twenty-first entrant grabbed the Zero Fighter by the arm and dragged her toward the closet turnbuckle. Poison then helped the semiconscious nineteen year old girl back to her feet and shoved her into the corner so that her back and ass were showing. Before proceeding with the assault, the pink haired woman glanced behind her to see if the other competitors would blindside her. But thankfully, a majority of the women had their attention on the first entrant. Apparently, they were still pissed off at how this young rookie kicked their butts for a while.

With her riding crop in hand, Poison unleashed a vicious whip on Hinomoto's backside. The thin end made contact against Reiko's body, which produced a loud, spanking sound upon impact. This made the Zero Fighter hiss in agony. The part of her body that got whipped by the riding crop left behind a small bruise. Unfortunately, Reiko was too weak to fight back. Her arms remained on the top rope, unable to do anything.

*slap*

"OOH!" The audience reacted when the pink haired woman whipped the helpless teenager once again. Poison continued to torment the Zero Fighter like she was some kind of sex slave.

"_How humiliating! Reiko can't defend herself! Look at her writhing in agony as Poison uses that riding crop of hers as a weapon on Hinomoto! Dammit, I don't even know why she has that whip in the match!_"

"_For one reason only, partner! And that is to bring pain, suffering and abuse to her opponents! It turns out that Reiko Hinomoto, the daughter of the late, great Kamikaze Rose, will be Poison's first victim!_"

"_It's a good thing that damn Hugo did some work on Reiko before Poison came into the ring! I don't think she would've lasted long if she didn't have any help!_"

"_Anyway, if you turn your attention to the other side of the ring, you'll notice that almost all of the other competitors are closing in on Sakura Hagiwara!_"

The first entrant flipped on her back. She still had her arms clenched around her midsection. The pain in her stomach was unbearable. Hagiwara was still suffering from the devastating impact on her belly after Hugo dropped Reiko Hinomoto right on top of her. Sakura's foot tapped rapidly on the canvas. The crowd could only imagine how much pain this poor, young girl was in.

But her suffering was about to get even worse.

All of the sudden, Sakura felt someone stomping on her body. Next, a few more boots joined the thrashing. The seventeen year old girl managed to open her eyes to see who was attack her. Hagiwara's heart almost skipped a beat when she noticed that six of the competitors in the ring were all gunning for her. Jaycee, Michelle Chang, Beth Phoenix, Cammy, Nina Williams and Gail Kim all took turns stomping and beating the crap out of the teenage idol.

Next, the fourteenth entrant stood on Sakura's left side and grabbed her arm. Jaycee then scissored the girl's arm with both of her legs. The masked wrestler kept a grip of Hagiwara's wrist of that arm and yanked on the limb hard, causing hyperextension of Sakura's shoulder and elbow. The seventeen year old girl squealed in severe agony. She felt that her arm's about to be ripped out of its socket. The teenage idol viciously tapped her free hand on the mat. But Jaycee has the Cross Armbreaker locked in, showing no signs of letting go.

After her daughter has the young woman in that submission hold, Michelle Chang decided to join in the fun. She grabbed Sakura's other arm and another Cross Armbreaker. The sixteenth entrant put her legs on top of her daughters and pulled back on Hagiwara's upper limb. Now that she has two armbars applied to her, the pain doubled. The teenage idol screamed like a banshee the harder Jaycee and her adoptive mother hyperextended her shoulder.

"_Just look at that! Another double submission hold on Sakura! Even though there are no submissions in the Ryona Rumble match, Jaycee and Michelle are wearing Hagiwara down!_"

"_Poor Sakura! I'm just wondering how she's going to tap when both of her arms are immobilized! Man, Jaycee and Michelle Chang are showing no mercy on the teenage idol!_"

Hagiwara kicked her legs about, trying to endure the agony. But then, she felt someone grabbing on to her right leg. The Glamazon secured Sakura's lower limb with her arms, trapping the side of her boot close to her body. Beth Phoenix then applied pressure with her hips, forcing the Japanese teenager's leg to straighten and hyperextending the knee joint. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt her right leg going beyond the point it shouldn't reach. Beth Phoenix got the kneebar wrenched in and was determined to injure her ligaments, tendons and muscles.

Sadly, Nina Williams wanted to make the teenage idol suffer even more. She grabbed a hold of Sakura's left leg and also applied a devastating kneebar, very similar to the Glamazon. The Irish assassin secured Hagiwara's boot by hugging it toward her body and pulled back on her leg. Once again, the first entrant felt her lower limbs hyperextending. This time, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIIII! AAAHHHHHH!" The teenage idol yelped in agony.

This was absolutely humiliating. Sakura could not believe that this is happening to her. Both of her shoulders and elbow were already bent beyond her normal range of motion. She was sure that there was already damage to her ligaments. But it's her legs that Hagiwara was most worried about. These were her lifelines in professional wrestling and as the leader of Sweet Diva. If her legs were severely injured, then she may never dance or step foot in a ring again. Unfortunately, this contest she's participating in allowed her opponent to be as ruthless and aggressive on her as they choose. Sakura understood the risks of this match, but this was way too much. With four submission holds applied on her, the seventeen year old girl probably wouldn't last much long.

Too bad Cammy was not in a giving mood. The only thing worse than four submission holds at once is five submission holds at once. Cammy wrapped her legs around Sakura's neck, crossing the top leg after it's gone around her opponent's chin. The Delta Red soldier then tightened the grip to choke the poor Japanese teenager by compressing her throat. Hagiwara could barely breathe. Her mouth was open, but only mild moans and sticky drool escaped.

Gail Kim was the last one to apply her own submission hold on the helpless teenage idol. The TNA Knockout dropped to her knees in front of Sakura's groin area, since there wasn't much room for her to kneel. So far, the only body part that wasn't targeted was Hagiwara's belly. But thanks to the Korean wrestler, that all changed. Gail Kin reached out with both hands, sinking her fingers into the Japanese teen's abdominal region. The TNA Knockout squeezed with all of her might, bringing more and more pain to her opponent.

"_Oh no! Look at this! Another submission combination on Sakura Hagiwara! This is ridiculous! There's no way she can last! Not with six competitors trying to rip her apart!_"

"_A double cross armbreaker, a double kneebar, a neck scissors and a two-handed belly claw all on poor Sakura! She can't break free with all four of her limbs being wrenched! And with Cammy trying to choke her out and with Gail Kim gripping hard on Hagiwara's belly, it won't be long before she passes out!_"

"_She'll be even lucky if one of her arms or legs aren't broken or dislocated! That would be a disaster! Again, it's a six on one assault! Who knows how long Sakura can endure such punishment?_"

"_Like I said before, there are no rules! These ladies are free to gang up on Hagiwara if they so chose to!_"

The raven haired girl thought she was going to die. Not only the Korean wrestler had a vice grip on her injured ribs, but she also had no intention of letting go. The pain in her belly intensified and worsened. With Cammy's strong legs compressing her throat, Sakura was only moments away from passing out. Then again, it wasn't getting any better with four competitors trying to rip her arms and legs off. At this point, it'll be nearly impossible for the teenage idol to win the Ryona Rumble.

It was about twenty minutes ago where Hagiwara go through the indescribable torture of suffering a triple submission hold by Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix. But now, not a single person in the arena could imagine exactly what this poor young woman was going through. She has been on the receiving end of some of the most devastating submission holds. But having six them applied to her at once was more than she could endure.

But despite the unimaginable pain Sakura Hagiwara was going through, she did see a glimmer of hope when she noticed that the countdown numbers on the titantron has reappeared again. There were only seconds left before the twenty-second entrant makes her appearance. Unfortunately, as the numbers drew closer to zero, the six competitors pulled harder and tightened their submission hold on the teenage idol. Seconds felt like hours. Sakura tried her hardest to fight back her tears and endure the pain.

Sakura wished with all of her might that the next entrant would help her get out of this current predicament she's in. If not, then not only the seventeen year old girl would be easy pickings for elimination, but she could also never step foot into a wrestling ring ever again.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	22. Elena Miyazawa

**Entry #22**

(watch?v=L31jGbkWPzM)

Despite having six different competitors ripping her apart, Sakura managed to hear the entrance music of the next woman who's about to enter the ring. And sure enough, it was a song that she knew all too well. It was the signature song of her idol group, Sweet Diva. It's the song that she and four of her closest friends sing and dance to please the crowd everywhere they traveled. Now, here in the Ryona Rumble, someone is using the song 'Fan Fanfare' as their entrance theme.

Suddenly, another seventeen year old girl quickly appeared out of the curtain. She had gorgeous blue eyes and long, orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. As for her outfit, it was very similar to Sakura Hagiwara's. She wore a white bra with blue trimmings and straps. Unlike the first entrant's, this girl's top has a pair of gold stars decorated in the center of the right cup. This young woman was also not afraid to show off some skin. Her ring attire displayed a bit of her cleavage, shoulders, her slender waist and sexy legs. As for her bikini bottom, it was the same design and color as Sakura's. It was white with a blue line along the top. There's also a blue line that wraps around the top of her white boots. Like Hagiwara, her footwear barely passed her shins. Finally, this teenage girl wore blue wristbands around both of her arms.

Even though her body was in a lot of pain, Sakura Hagiwara finally managed to crack a smile. Not only she knew this young woman personally, but she also has a feeling that she had come to her rescue.

"_Well, hang in there Sakura! Because help is on the way! Entering at #22, it's Elena Miyazawa!_"

"_Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! We got two members of Sweet Diva in the same ring at the same time! Although, we probably won't get to see them working together because Sakura has taken more punishment than a crash test dummy!_"

"_Elena Miyazawa is a strong-minded girl who strives to be the best! She sees Sakura Hagiwara not only as a good friend, but a fierce rival as well! When she and Sakura first tried out pro wrestling, Elena got destroyed by Rio Kazama, which resulted in Hagiwara turning to professional wrestling!_"

"_You're right, Al! Even though that made Elena the new leader of the group, Sweet Diva, she wanted Sakura to come back to the idol life! When her best friend refused, Elena trained hard and became the Blue Panther, stalking Sakura in order to get a match with her! The two of them fought hard and brought the entire house down! Despite the fact that Sakura came out victorious, the two idols continued their careers as members of Sweet Diva and as professional wrestlers!_"

"_Here comes Elena! And after seeing the way the other competitors have tortured her best friend, do not expect any mercy from this young woman!_"

Everyone in the arena could tell that Elena was steaming mad that almost all of the competitors were going after Sakura, regardless how helpless she was. The seventeen year old girl was on a mission to save her best friend and rival, before the other competitors give her a serious injury. However, her entrance music has even caught the attention of Poison's ginormous client. Hugo stood in between the end of the ramp and the squared circle.

However, Elena showed no fear or any signs of stopping. Hugo extended his arm out and threw his limb forward, looking to take the orange haired girl's head off with another high impact clothesline. Not only Elena ducked underneath the giant's arm, she retaliated by giving the large man a superkick to his chin. Even though Hugo remained on his feet, the force of the twenty-second's kick stunned him for a bit.

With that large obstacle out of the way, the seventeen year old girl slid underneath the bottom ropes and was ready to start the competition.

She made her way toward the center of the ring, where six other competitors were trying to break the poor Sakura. Elena started off with a low dropkick to the back of Cammy's head, forcing the Delta Red soldier to release Hagiwara's neck. After giving Michelle Chang a front kick to the temple, Elena leaped toward the other side and transitioned to a seated position on top of Jaycee's throat. The beautifully executed leg drop made the fourteenth and sixteenth release their Cross Armbar on Sakura's upper extremities.

Next, Elena gave a huge roundkick to the exposed head area of the TNA Knockout's exposed head area. Gail Kim released the stomach claw she had on Sakura's belly and stood up in a daze. A big right hand from the orange haired girl sent the Korean wrestler flat on her back. That's four competitors down, and only two more to go. Nina Williams and Beth Phoenix were the only ones left, still wrenching Hagiwara's legs.

Not wanting to end up like the others, the Glamazon released the kneebar she had on Sakura, quickly got back to a vertical base and dropped in her stance. The sixth entrant went for a punch to Elena's temple. But the young woman blocked the attack and countered with an uppercut to the chin. When she had the blonde off balanced, Miyazawa jumped grabbed her opponent's head in a three-quarter facelock and slammed her face to the mat.

When the twenty-second entrant got back to a standing position, she quickly noticed Nina Williams coming at her. Miyazawa defended herself with a drop toe-hold, causing the Irish woman to fall. Instead of landing on the canvas, her upper body was draped on top of the second rope. Elena then pointed toward the sky to get the audience involved. Next, she bounced off of the opposite ropes to pick up momentum. The teenage idol then jumped through the second and top rope while holding on to the ropes. She used her momentum to swing back around into the ring while kicking Nina Williams squared into the face.

The sellout crowd went berserk after seeing Elena landing the 619.

"_Just listen to this crowd! Their going nuts! And why shouldn't they be? Elena Miyazawa just took out six of the strongest fighters in the world! And she even saved her best friend in the process!_"

"_You got that right, partner! Based on the way things are going, she's the current favorite to win the Ryona Rumble match!_"

"_I wonder if Miyazawa will take this time to team up with her good friend, Sakura! They have a history of having great chemistry and teamwork with each other!_"

"_That may be true! But I have to remind you, Al, that it's every woman for herself!_"

The orange haired girl got on one knee to check on her best friend. She could tell that Sakura was in a lot of pain. The raven haired girl was curled into a ball, clutching onto her right leg. But it wasn't just that limb that's incredibly sore. All four of her limbs and her midsection felt like that they're on fire. Elena could see the wet streams on her rival's face. Enduring that devastating submission combination was no easy feat. The twenty-second entrant could only imagine the pain and humiliation Sakura had went through this past forty minutes or so.

When Miyazawa placed a hand on Hagiwara's shoulder, the young woman flinched and put her hands up, expecting some kind of an attack from another competitor. But instead, she found her best friend extending her arm out. Glad to see a familiar and friendly face on her side, the raven haired girl grabbed Elena's hand and allowed her rival to help her back to a standing position. Despite the soreness in both of her legs, Sakura managed to stay on her feet.

She was ready to fight again, with her best friend on her side.

The first one to attack the newly formed team was Ayumi Kurihara. She tried to bring Sakura down with a short-armed clothesline. Hagiwara ducked underneath the lariat and hustled toward the ropes. As Kurihara tried to recover, Elena got behind the nineteenth entrant and wrapped her arms around her waist. When Miyazawa saw her partner bouncing off of the ropes, she got in position in front of her. Sakura leaped off of the ground, rotated her body and landed a spinning wheel kick across Ayumi's face. But Elena used that added momentum to finish the combination with a German suplex.

After helping Sakura back to her feet once again, both teenage idols turned to another competitor that was treating another Japanese wrestler like a bitch. In one of the corners, Poison continued to mercilessly whip Reiko Hinomoto. Occasionally, she would throw in a stuff quick in between the Zero Fighter's legs, making the nineteen year old girl gasp for air. Such monstrosity did not deserve any mercy.

When Poison went for another whip, Elena grabbed the riding crop, yanked it out of her hand and tossed it into the crowd. As a couple members of the audience fight for the weapon, the teenage idols were already in the process of another double team move. First, Miyazawa kicked the twenty-first entrant's gut, forcing her to bend over. The orange haired girl placed her opponent's head between her thighs. With her hands around Poison's chest, Elena lifted the woman up on her shoulders.

But as the twenty-second entrant got ready to finish the powerbomb, Sakura stood a foot backwards to get set up for another combination. When Elena started to throw her opponent to the mat, Sakura made her move. She jumped up, placed her hands around the top of their head and falls to a sitting position. The powerbomb/sitout rear mat slam left the twenty-first entrant laying motionlessly on the mat.

Sakura and Elena returned to their feet and played with the crowd by waving towards them. After a few moments of showboating, the teenage idols wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and pointed toward the sky as a sign of their friendship.

"_Unbelievable! What a pair these two make!_"

"_You know it! These two girls have been pushing each other to their limits! That's why they are strong on stage, and even stronger in the ring!_"

"_Since these two are best friends, one can only believe that they will team up and work together until... HEY! WHAT THE..._"

No one, not even Sakura saw it coming. The raven haired girl didn't see the devious smirk formed on her partner's lips. Before long, Elena Miyazawa picked her in a fireman's carry hold. Almost everyone in the audience was in a fit of gasp. Hagiwara had no idea what was going on. Could it be that her best friend's turning on her? Why would she, after the success the two of them had? Even though it's every woman for herself, Sakura was hoping that she and Elena would be the final two so that they could settle who's better in professional wrestling.

Unfortunately, that's not what Elena had in mind.

After making her way back to the center of the ring, Miyazawa then rolled her body towards the side. It looked like the orange haired girl was going to drive Sakura's head into the ground, which could result in a serious concussion. However, Elena put more force on her rotation on her body. As a result, Miyazawa drove Hagiwara's back into the mat. With the orange haired girl landing hard on Sakura's midsection, further damaging her friend's ribs.

"_OH MY GOD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! ELENA JUST STABBED HER BEST FRIEND IN THE BACK!_"

"_Man, I bet everyone in the arena felt the impact of the Juri Crush! However, I bet Sakura's the one who felt the worst of the brunt, the force of her landing being felt throughout her rib cage!_"

"_So much for making friends and teaming up with one another!_"

"_This is a battle royale after all, partner! You can talk about teamwork, cooperation and friendship all you want! But when all is said and done, it's every woman for herself!_"

Elena followed up the assault on her friend with a few stomps on the black haired girl's stomach, inflicting more damage to her former partner's midsection. Next, the twenty-second entrant got down on the mat and wrapped her arms around Sakura's cranium to put her in a side headlock. From there, Miyazawa barraged Hagiwara's skull with a rain of punches. Sadly, Sakura's arms remained by her side. By the time the first entrant could think about defending herself, another punch from Elena prevented her to do so.

Miyazawa then grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and yanked her back to a vertical base. Again, the orange haired girl kicked her friend in the gut, forcing her to bend over. Elena would then put Sakura's head in between her thighs, seemingly going for another powerbomb. But when the twenty-second entrant lifted her opponent up, she put her in a Gory special hold. Next, Elena released Sakura's arms to take hold of the her legs while dropping to a seated position, forcing her former partner to fall forward and impact the mat face and chest first. The impact of the Gory Bomb not only made Hagiwara moan in agony, but it also had the crowd reacting in awe.

But Elena wasn't done yet.

After getting her exhausted friend back to her feet, Miyazawa draped Sakura's near arm over her shoulder, lifted her off of the ground and fell backwards, ruthlessly slamming the first entrant down with a vertical suplex. However, Elena kept her arm around Hagiwara's shoulder. The twenty-second entrant kicked her legs and rolled her opponent over to go for another vertical suplex. After completing the second suplex, Miyazawa again rotated her hips and rolled Sakura over, looking to go for a third one.

But when Elena lifted up her opponent, she kept a hold of the side of Hagiwara's bikini to hold the black haired girl high in the upside-down position at the peak of the arc. A lot fans were on their feet, screaming their lungs out. They were amazed at how much strength this young woman has. After a few seconds has passed, Miyazawa fell backwards to complete the delayed vertical suplex. Sakura landed hard on her injured spine. She felt the impact throughout her entire body. The seventeen year old girl had took so much damage, she laid still in the middle of the ring.

The twenty-second towered above her nearly lifeless rival. While half of the crowd cheered for the freshest entrant, the other half of the audience jeered just as loudly.

"_Oh man! The triple verticals on poor Sakura! I admire Hagiwara's toughness, but let's be real here folks! The human body can only absorb so much punishment!_"

"_Just like Sakura has talent in singing, dancing and in wrestling, the same thing can be said about Elena! I think this is her chance to separate herself from her rival! This is her opportunity to surpass Hagiwara, after all of the times she fell short to her!_"

As the orange haired girl dragged the limp body of her partner towards one of the corners, there was action going on all around the ring.

Jaycee and Michelle Chang returned to a vertical base and found Reiko Hinomoto's carcass resting on the turnbuckle. However, they couldn't see her face, since the Zero Fighter was facing the crowd. The mother-daughter pair whispered in each other's ear what double team move they should use on this Japanese wrestler. After the way she had got the best of them a few minutes ago, some payback was in order.

First, Michelle Chang pulled Reiko out of the corner slightly. She then lifted her up to get the twentieth entrant to stand on the middle rope, while facing the audience. Michelle Change then snuck her head underneath Reiko's legs and wrapped both of her arms around her thighs. Most of the crowd of the wrestlers had deduced that the forty year old woman was going for a powerbomb, since she's already in that position. However, Michelle waited for her daughter to get set up. Jaycee climbed to the top turnbuckle, faced away from the ring, and grabs a three-quarter facelock on her opponent. The duo gave each other the signal to start the combination. Finally, the masked wrestler performed a backflip, while the other competitor transitioned into a seated position. The Sitout powerbomb/Shuranui combo had the crowd chanting...

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

While Jaycee and Michelle Chang were recovering their stamina, there were a few other competitors that were on the brink of elimination. Gail Kim has the nineteenth entrant in a fireman's carry hold. She shuffled toward the ropes closest to her. Once when she reached the ropes, she tried tossing Ayumi Kurihara out of the ring. But the agile veteran readjusted her body to land on the ring apron. The Japanese wrestler gave the TNA Knockout a forearm to the temple to temporally knock her in a daze. With the eleventh entrant reeling, Kurihara hopped on the top rope, sprang herself toward her opponent and planted both of her feet in Gail Kim's chest. But despite the fact that the missile dropkick knocked her opponent flat on her back, the landing also did damage to Ayumi's torso.

As for Hitomi, she had her opponent backed into a corner. The young brunette gave Poison a relentless barrage of punches, hooks, elbows, knees and kicks all over her head region and midsection. The Dead or Alive fighter then moved her opponent along the adjacent ropes and unleashed a brutal uppercut that sent Poison over the top rope. It looked like the twenty year old competitor had eliminated the pink haired slut. But alas, Hugo was there to catch her manager's fall.

A majority of the audience showed their disproval by booing loudly. The only ones that didn't care were Poison and Hugo. As for Hitomi, she threw her arms up in frustration. She had the #21 entrant beat. But thanks to her gigantic client, it looks like the young woman is gonna have to do a little bit more work. Hugo carried his manager back toward the edge of the ring. But instead of gently setting her down, he rudely threw her back in between the middle and bottom ropes.

"Hey! Watch it, you numbskull!" Poison barked at the large wrestler. Hugo responded with a sly grin.

By the time the pink haired woman got back in the match, Hitomi was already back on the attack, raining even more punches and kicks on her opponent.

Elsewhere, Nina Williams and Cammy White were exchanging blows with one another. At first, it was an even matchup. The British woman gave her opponent swift and brutal kicks all over Nina's body. But the Irish woman retaliated with her own powerful chops and fierce kicks. Every time Cammy scored a hit, the audience cheered. But whenever Nina nailed her opponent, the crowd jeered.

The #18 entrant finally regained the upper hand when she caught Cammy going for a roundkick to her side. The Irish assassin brought her opponent down by sweeping her off of her legs. Nina then sat on the British woman's midsection, trapping her in a reverse mount position. Next, the eighteenth entrant grabbed Cammy's leg from underneath with both of her arms. Thinking that Nina William's was going for a knee bar, the Delta Red officer triangled her legs to prevent her opponent from getting any leverage.

But that was exactly what Nina had expected. In response, the Irish woman took her of right leg, wrapping it around the top of Cammy's trapped leg. The cold assassin applied more pressure on her opponent's lower limb and finished the hold by crossing my feet. Nina then squeezed down Cammy's heel to her butt, then pointed her thumb to the sky, so the blade of her foreman almost to the top of his knee.

"YYEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" The British woman cried as Nina Williams wrenched tighter on the unforgiving Calf Crush.

Not only this hold was one of her specialties, she took out a bunch of fighters by separating their knee joints and tearing the calf muscle. Cammy squealed like a little girl and tapped aggressively on the mat. But since there were no submissions in the Ryona Rumble match, Nina Williams could keep this hold as long as she likes.

"_And this is what this match is all about folks! A bunch of some of the strongest and hottest fighters in the world tearing each other apart! I love it, Al!_"

"_Right you are, Ray! Meanwhile, look what's going on in one of the turnbuckles! It's Elena Miyazawa, going up top!_"

After dragging the nearly lifeless Sakura Hagiwara toward an open corner, the twenty-second entrant climbed on to the top turnbuckle. Elena remained in a crouched position, stalking her unconscious opponent. The orange haired girl then looked around the ring to see if any one of the competitors were going to try to eliminate her as she's setting up for a high-risk maneuver. Thankfully, everyone else was busying taking each other out.

Finally, Miyazawa stood on top of the turnbuckle with a sinister smirk on her face. The sellout crowd cheered with high anticipation. They've heard of Elena's high-flying ability. The audience have no idea what they're in for, but it's bound to be spectacular. And spectacular it was. The orange haired girl jumped high in the air and flipped forward not once, but twice. After the second rotation, Miyazawa landed stomach first across Sakura's midsection.

The 810˚ Splash did a significant amount of damage to Hagiwara's body. The first entrant curled sideways into a fetal position. Stick saliva dripped out of the poor girl's mouth. Sakura kicked her legs about and flipped around the ring like a fish. On the other hand, Elena also felt the effects of the aerial technique as well. Upon landing, the orange haired girl stayed on one knee with an arm clutched to her midsection. Although her move put Sakura in a lot of pain, the twenty-second entrant was left in a vulnerable position.

And one particular competitor took advantage of it.

The Glamazon came from Miyazawa's blindside and grabbed her by the hair. Beth Phoenix picked up momentum as she rushed toward the ropes, still with Elena's hair in her grasp. Once she reached the side of the ring, the WWE Diva hoisted her the seventeen year old girl over the top rope. Elena's body hit the apron before falling to the floor. The audience showed their disproval by booing and giving the Glamazon the thumbs down gesture.

However, Beth Phoenix retaliated by performing her signature pose with a devious grin on her face. She could care less about what the crowd thought of her. The point is that she eliminated another competitor from the Ryona Rumble match. This contest was about surviving. And that's what her opponent failed to do.

"_Just look at the smug grin on the Glamzon's face! As you can tell, folks, a lot of people are not happy about the way Beth Phoenix eliminated Elena! She had all the momentum on her side, until that fateful moment!"_

"_It's unfortunate, but it's all in the rules! Elena did showcased all variety of moves and has wowed the crowd with her high-flying moves! But that 810˚ Splash on Sakura cost her! She should've known better than to risk herself to do some damage to her opponent!_"

"_Nevertheless, Elena Miyazawa's fantastic run in the Ryona Rumble has come to an... UH-OH! INCOMING!_"

It turns out that there was someone waiting for the young woman outside of the ring. Hugo marched around the squared circle and slowly made his way towards the seventeen year old girl. Apparently, the giant wrestler has not forgotten the way Miyazawa superkicked him in the face several moments ago. Based on the smug grin on his face, Hugo is determined to get some payback on the defenseless, teenage idol.

Seconds later, the orange haired girl regained consciousness. Although her midsection still hurt, the realization that she had been eliminated from the competition was even more agonizing. The last thing she wanted was a couple of referees to remind her that she's out of the match and now has to return to the locker room. Once again, she has lost to her rival, Sakura. This particular bitterness was going to last a while.

But before Elena could return to a standing position, she immediately spotted Hugo marching towards her like a crazed stalker. Instead of bravely facing the giant, Miyazawa was overcome with fear and terror. Never in her life had she been so scared before. If this was another female wrestler, then this young woman would be ready to defend herself. On the other hand, Hugo was about four times her size. Taking him on all by herself is suicide.

"HEY, HUGO! BACK OFF! BACK IT UP!" A referee who were tending to Elena ordered the large man, standing in between the young woman and Hugo. But the giant wouldn't listen. Even with another official helping Miyazawa back to her feet and escorting her toward the ramp, Hugo had kept his eyes on the seventeen year old girl.

But then, the gargantuan stopped and looked to his right. His sinister grin grew even larger. Apparently, he had someone else on mind to take his aggression on. As the officials escort Elena out of harm's way, the orange haired girl gazed at who exactly what Hugo was targeting. Her heart froze when she realized that her best friend was in a world of trouble.

"SAKURA! YADAAAAAAAAAA!" The seventeen year old girl scream. She tried to rush after her friend, but the referees refused to let her go. Despite her protest, the officials backed the young woman back up the ramp and behind the curtain.

Meanwhile, the injured Sakura Hagiwara still had her arms wrapped around her stomach, thanks to Elena's 810˚ Splash. The teenager rolled toward the edge of the ring. Almost a third of her body was underneath the bottom rope. Any more and she would fall out of the squared circle. The good news was that all of the other competitors in the ring were busy trying to eliminate each other.

However, the bad news was that Hugo had the black haired girl in his sights.

The large wrestler grabbed both of Hagiwara's legs and pulled her out of the ring. The first entrant's feet hit the floor. But before the seventeen year old girl could react, Hugo grabbed Sakura by the throat. The giant then lifted the helpless young woman off of the ground before slamming her back first on the unforgiving floor. Upon impact of the chokeslam, Sakura arched her spine in intense agony. Even though there was a bit of padding on the ground, the transfer of energy to her back was still immense.

"_You got to be kidding me! Once again, Hugo getting involved, dragging a defenseless Sakura out of the ring and giving her a vicious chokeslam on the floor!_"

"_It's all within the rules, Al! Hugo can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants! And so far, he has chosen Hagiwara to be his victim!_"

"_Sakura was pulled from underneath the ropes, so she has not been eliminated, folks! But Hugo's assault may have been the final dagger of Hagiwara's chances to win the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_What chances? She came in at #1! She had the worst chance of all of the competitors! That being said, I don't think Hugo is done with Sakura yet!_"

Like the commentator said, the large wrestler was not done making the poor teenage idol's life miserable. Hugo grabbed Hagiwara's head with his large hand and helped her to her feet. The wrestler then grabbed a front facelock on the opponent and wrapped his arm over the Japanese woman's neck. The giant then lifted the opponent upside down, seemingly going for another vertical suplex on the ground.

Back in the ring, a few of the competitors had stopped what they were doing so they could see what Hugo was planning for the nearly lifeless Sakura. While a few of the women were scared stiff of this monster's unmatched strength, a good number of them were interested in what the large man has in store for the young girl. Finally, Hugo moved his arm from around the opponent's neck. As Sakura fell back down, she was then placed into a side slam position. Hugo fell forward, dropping to his knees and forearms to drive Hagaiwara back first on the mat. Sakura laid unconsciously on the mat with her arms and legs spread to the side.

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HUGO WITH A VICIOUS HELLAVATOR ON SAKURA!_"

"_Sakura's back has got to be stiff right now! She has took more bumps than anyone! That, right there, has to be the nail in the coffin!_"

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, RAY! BUT THIS MAN MUST BE STOPPED!_"

"_Calm down, Al! First of all, I don't know how many times I have to tell you! There is no rules in the Ryona Rumble match except to win! Everything that Hugo has done is all legal! He's doing everything he can to ensure that his manager, Poison, will ensure victory! There's absolutely nothing wrong with it!_"

Hagiwara laid motionlessly on the unforgiving canvas. Even the thunderous boos from the audience couldn't wake her up. Being slammed twice on the floor was enough to knock someone out for quite a while. Hugo placed a foot on Sakura's tummy and raised his arms to the ceiling. Even Poison was impressed with her client's reckless, yet ruthless tactics.

But then, the jeers quickly turned to cheers when the audience finally noticed the countdown for the next competitor has appeared on the titantron. The anticipation and the excitement levels were off the chart. As Hugo waited for the next competitor to come down the ramp, he spent the last several second planting hard punches to the already injured midsection of Sakura Hagiwara.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	23. Chun-li

**Entry #23**

(watch?v=Dvs6HN0VZCE)

First, the lights in the area turned off just for a second or two. Just before anyone could figure out what was going on, the music for the next entrant began to play. It started off with a few measures of strumming on the Chinese dulcimer, with the Chinese lute coming in every now and then. The percussion in the background was a tambourine tapped to the beat. After a few more measures, the metallic sounds from the violins accompanied the other instruments.

At about twelve seconds, the Chinese flute held a long for a whole measure. At the same time, white sparks burst out of a couple cylinders, similar to Goldberg's entrance. The light being produced by the pyro partly revealed the identity of the next entrant. As the entrance music continued to play, a spotlight from above turned on to show the audience who was coming down the ramp next.

Everyone in the audience was marking out.

A twenty-six year old Chinese woman stood on the ramp with her arms crossed at the forearms. Her dark brown hair tied in an ox horn style, one of the more popular choices for Chinese woman like herself. Silky white brocades and ribbons cover the tied hairstyle. Surrounding both of her wrists were spiked wristbands. Her entire outfit, on the other hand, can be described as visual appealing. She wore a short-sleeve blue qipoa with golden accents on them. Unlike a normal Chinese dress, the sides have been cut out to allow a far wider range of movement for her kicks. She also wore white combat boots and a blue leotard with blue panties underneath. Dark brown sheer pantyhose cover her entire legs, but that still didn't make her less sexy.

As the entrance music sang the chorus, the young woman displayed a variety of moves in the center of the stage, showing the crowd her speed and grace. Most of the audience were on their feet and going crazy for their favorite female fight. The way she extended her legs and throws her kicks were pleasing to the eye. Every technique was done with almost no effort. The smile on her face told everyone that she was ready for some ass kicking.

"_WHOA! NO WAY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_"

"_I'M AT A LOST FOR WORDS TOO, PARTNER! I MUST BE DREAMING!_"

"_Here she is, folks! Arguably the most popular female fighter of all time! Entering at #23, it's Chun-li!_"

"_Pinch me! I can't believe it! Chun-li is in the Ryona Rumble match! I'm in shock, Al!_"

"_Originally an Interpol investigator. She had spent years searching for clues to the disappearance of her father! But when the Shadaloo leader, Bison, revealed that he had killed her father, Chun-li has vowed that she will have revenge! Since then, she had been entering Street Fighter tournaments, hoping that she will find her father's murderer! She, along with a handful of comrades, are working together to take down the Shadaloo organization completely!_"

"_Well, here she is right now! And you can tell that she is a fan favorite, based on the reaction that she's getting from the sellout crowd!_"

Some of the competitors remained focused. Beth Phoenix gave Nina Williams a kick to the face, which broke the Calf Crush submission hold the blonde assassin had on Cammy's legs. While the Glamazon went back to work on the Irish Woman, the Delta Red soldier roll toward the side of the ring to see a familiar face on the stage. Despite the soreness in her legs, the British woman was somewhat excited to see an old friend again. With her in the ring, this is going to be one hell of a contest.

Then again, almost half of competitors in the ring had stopped what they were doing to get a good look at the twenty-third entrant. While most of them were stunned at the Chinese woman's movements and elegance, a handful of them were now frustrated that a fighter with this high caliber is in the Ryona Rumble matchup. In other words, eliminating Chun-li is going to be one tough order for anyone to handle.

On the other hand, there was another person who couldn't wait to get his large hands on the Chinese woman. Hugo has already tortured the injured and humiliated Sakura Hagiwara. Now that an even stronger opponent has made her appearance, the giant can now have more fun. First, the large man walked on the Japanese wrestler's stomach, pressing his giant boot on the poor wrestler's belly. As Hagiwara clutched her aching tummy and rolled on the floor, Hugo stomped toward Chun-li, who was already sprinting down the ramp.

The wrestler extended his arm out, hoping to decapitate the Interpol agent with a huge clothesline. But Chun-li used her agility and flexibility to gracefully duck underneath the giant wrestler's tree-like limbs. The Chinese woman turned around and unleashed a vicious superkick to Hugo's chin. Because her legs were so strong, she was able to knock the wrestler backwards. Unfortunately, Chun-li was going to need more power to get this giant off of her back.

And she had just the thing.

"Haaaaaaaaaa..." The twenty-third entrant took a deep breath and brought both of her arms back. The young woman focused on her center, trying to gather as much intense ki energy in her palms. Once when Hugo regained his balance, the Interpol officer attacked.

"... KIKOSHO!"

Suddenly, Chun-li threw her palms forward and released a stationary, concussive ball of energy. The blast nailed Hugo in the chest. The Chinese woman kept up the attack for several second, making Hugo yelp in pain. After a while, the blast knocked the man on his back, sending him rolling backwards on the ramp. He came to a halt when he reached the stage. Thankfully, a few officials were there to carry the unconscious man out of the arena. Even though her attack left the Chun-li exhausted and briefly slump, at least she doesn't have to worry about that large wrestler anymore.

"_Well, that's one way to take out the big guy! Now, we don't have to worry about Hugo anymore! I know you don't want to say it, Ray! But I am so glad that Hugo is gone!_"

"_I guess you're not the only one, partner! But I can tell who isn't happy that her client is not here anymore! And that's Poison! Twice already Hugo had saved her from elimination! But now, Poison has lost her safe haven with her client out of the picture!_"

It took Chun-li several moments to recover after releasing her energy attack on Hugo. The Chinese woman soon realized that she has even entered to competition yet. But when she turned toward the ring, she discovered a seventeen year old girl lying on her back with both of her hands covering her injured midsection. The look of agony on Sakura's face told the Interpol officer that she's hurt real bad.

Unfortunately, the twenty-third entrant was in this competition to win, not to help out the injured. And besides, Sakura Hagiwara has not been officially eliminated from the competition yet. And so, the Chinese woman yanked the teenage idol back to a standing position and shoved her back in the ring. Chun-li entered the squared circle and was ready to take on all comers.

Michelle Chang was the first to challenge the Interpol agent. The sixteenth entrant delivered a huge roundkick to Chun-li's temple. But the Chinese woman hooked one arm around Michelle's kicking leg to counter the attack. Next, Chun-li used her right to sweep the sixteenth entrant off of her feet. The forty year old woman landed on her back. Her head snapped backwards, hitting the canvas which almost knocked her out.

Once Chun-li returned to her stance, Gail Kim blindsided the Interpol agent with a forearm shot to the back of her head. The TNA Knockout turned her opponent around and delivered more elbow shots to the Chinese fighter's face. By the Interpol agent brought her arms up to protect herself. But Gail Kim would then use her swift kicks on her opponent's body to get her stumbling backwards. Once when the Korean wrestler had Chun-li on the ropes, she tried to Irish Whip her to the other side of the ring.

But the twenty-third entrant reversed the throw by going underneath Gail Kim's arm and giving her opponent a front kick to the gut, forcing the TNA Knockout to bend over. Chun-li then made her way toward the edge of the ring and bounced off of the ropes to pick up some momentum. Once she had reached her opponent, the Interpol agent sprang off of the canvas and released a jumping axe kick on the back of the Korean wrestler's head.

Chun-li landed in a crouched position, still with her arms extended in her defensive stance. As the Chinese woman rose to her feet, her eyes spotted another wrestler bouncing off the ropes and coming her way. Jaycee was about to unleashed a huge shoulder tackle on the newest entrant of the Ryona Rumble. Chun-li was back in her stance, ready to counter the masked luchador's frontal assault.

However, someone had already beaten her to the punch.

From Jaycee's left side, Cammy quickly came in and unleashed a huge low-angle shoulder block on the masked luchadora's side. The fourteenth entrant was sent halfway across the ring. She landed beside the ropes, almost rolling off of the apron. Meanwhile, Cammy was on one knee, massaging her sore leg. Apparently, she was still feeling the effects of Nina Williams submission hold on her lower extremities. After a while, the Delta Red solider fought through the pain and faced her former partner once again.

The way the two Street Fighters stared each other down made the sellout crowd go nuts.

"_Look at this! The Graceful Warrior, Chun-li! The Relentless Soldier, Cammy! Two of the strongest fighters in the world about to go at it! It can't get any better than this!_"

"_A lot of people paid good money to see this! Let's see which one of these two is the better fighter!_"

Cammy and Chun-li dropped in their defensive stance. It's a good thing most of the competitors were down or trying to eliminate each other. With everyone else busy, the two rivals don't have to worry about getting blindsided by the others. Chun-li started off with a spinning heel kick to the blonde's head. But Cammy ducked underneath and countered with an uppercut to her opponent's chin. The Interpol agent successfully dodge the attack. That put Cammy in a bad position.

The Chinese woman pulled her arm back, seemingly going for another one of her signature energy attacks. With little time to react, the British woman rotated her body to execute a spinning knuckle. The bad news was that Cammy was a little off target. Instead of hitting the head or midsection, she nailed Chun-li's arms as she threw them forward. But the good news was that it was hard enough to get the Interpol agent to cancel her energy attack.

Chun-li quickly regained her bearing and extended her leg toward her opponent's chin. Cammy rolled out of the way to avoid the superkick. But it turns out that the Chinese woman did manage to hit someone with that powerful kick of hers. She didn't see Beth Phoenix behind the Delta Red soldier. The Glamazon happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. She fell backwards with her eyes rolled like she was in a dazed.

The British Woman gazed at the semiconscious WWE Diva for several moments. Cammy couldn't care less what happened to her. After all, it is every woman for herself. As the blonde returned to a standing position, she gazed back at Chun-li. Instead of attacking, the Interpol agent was smiling at her rival. That gesture alone was enough for Cammy to get the message. Just for now, they will have a temporary alliance with each other.

"_I don't believe it, Al! It looks like Cammy and Chun-li have put their differences aside so they can team up with one another!_"

"_It's becoming a common strategy in this match, Ray! Competitors will work with each other to eliminate their opponents! Once when most of the competition had been cleared, then they can focus on each other to see who is the strongest! Remember, teamwork can only go so far in this type of match!_"

The first woman to get a taste of Chun-li's and Cammy's teamwork is Nina Williams. First, the Delta Red officer stood in front of the Irish woman, while the Interpol agent stood behind her opponent. The twelfth entrant unleashed a big uppercut to the assassins chin. But it turns out that Nina never really got off of the ground. Behind her, Chun-li gave the blonde a huge axe kick, hitting the top of her forehead. The eighteenth entrant fell flat on her face and lost consciousness.

As the Chinese woman got back to a vertical base, her partner was making her way toward Reiko Hinomoto, who was struggling to get on her hands and knees. The British woman grabbed a fistful of the Zero Fighter's brown hair and yanked her to a standing position. Cammy brought the nineteen year old wrestler to the center of the ring. Even after she released her opponent, the groggy Japanese girl was wobbling in her red boots.

With Cammy in front of Reiko and Chun-li behind her, the two Street Fighters were set to execute another double team move. First, the two ladies bounced off of the ropes to pick up some momentum. As they rushed toward the Zero Fighter, both Chun-li and Cammy were ready to attack. The Chinese woman jumped up, feet first in the air and spread her legs out wide. The Interpol agent twirled her upside-down body and attacked with her strong legs like helicopter blades. At the same time, the British woman launched herself leg-first toward the defenseless wrestler.

"CANNON SPIKE!" ||| "SPINNING BIRD KICK!"

Chun-li's foot nailed the back of Reiko's head. Simultaneously, the sole of Cammy's boot nailed the Japanese woman's chin. The Zero Fighter stumbled in the middle of the ring for several moments before falling on her back. Reiko rolled toward a nearby corner, clutching the back of her head and jaw.

"MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" chanted the audience, wanting to see more unique double team moves.

But apparently, the two Street Fighters weren't done yet. They already had their eyes on their next victim. Sakura Hagiwara still had the look of agony on her face and her arms around her midsection. Unfortunately, both ladies did not give the teenage idol a reprieve. Cammy helped the teenage girl to her feet, stood behind her and locked her in a full nelson hold. The Delta Red soldier smirked toward her partner, who was getting set up for her signature move.

The Chinese woman was one leg with her eyes locked on to the defenseless Japanese wrestler. As Chun-li focused her energy on her center, the audience rose to their feet, highly anticipating the one and only move that made this graceful fighter so famous. Their cheering was so loud, the decibel levels were almost out of this world. Finally, the twenty-third entrant took a deep breath and was ready to unleash her special attack.

"Haaaaaaaaaa... HYAKURETSUKYAKU!"

It is also known as "Hundred Rending Legs", something that the Chinese woman is known for. Upon declaring her technique, Chun-li stood her left leg and kicks rapidly with her other leg. The unparalleled power of her kicks came from the incredible speed it was traveling. Rumor has it that Chun-li's leg can flex and extend at the speed of lightning. To the majority of the audience, they were having trouble watching the Interpol agent hitting her target.

That wasn't the case for Sakura Hagiwara. She felt every single kick her opponent delivered. Chun-li's foot nailed the helpless girl's face, chest area and her exposed midsection. Because Cammy has her in a full nelson hold, she could not defend herself against the Chinese woman's powerful kicks. Each shot to the head with put the young woman in a temporary daze. And every shot to the midsection would leave her breathless. As the number of kicks increased, so did their power. The kicks were coming at her so fast, she didn't have enough time to groan in agony.

The assault was almost at its end. If anyone had the eyesight to count the number of kicks that she had connected against Hagiwara, they would be at ninety-nine. Apparently, Chun-li wanted save the final and best kick for last. She place her kicking foot down on the ground for a moment. The Interpol agent spread her legs out wide and sidestepped toward her nearly lifeless opponent. The twenty-third entrant then unleashed a mighty superkick to the chin of Sakura Hagiwara.

But Cammy used the thrust of her partner's superkick to aid in executing another powerful throw. Still with the full nelson hold locked on Sakura, the Delta Red soldier arched her back, lifting her opponent over her body to drive Hagiwara's head and upper back on the mat. The impact of the dragon suplex folded the seventeen year old girl in half. Her knees and nose were almost in contact with each other.

"_Oh my God! What teamwork! Chun-li's kicks, plus Cammy's throws, equals one knocked out Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_They executed that Superkick-Plex to perfection! Although to be fair, Ray, I have no idea who was the one that put Sakura's lights out! Chun-li with those strong kicks, or Cammy with that powerful throw!_"

The twelfth entrant sprang back to a vertical base and rejoined her partner. As Cammy and Chun-li rested on one of the ropes, there was other action going on in the ring. In another turnbuckle, Poison has already turn the tide of her battle against Hitomi. After catching the young woman's right hand, she gave it a little twist and brought the Dead or Alive fighter to the ground.

As Hitomi tried to crawl away, the pink haired woman pulled out a steel chain from her pocket. She then say on top of the brunette's back, placed the chain under her victim's chin and pulled as hard as she could. The modified Camel Clutch made it difficult for Hitomi to yelp in pain. Poison pressed her weapon against the twenty year old girl's throat, making hard for her to breathe, let alone squeal. Hitomi tried to remove the chain off of her neck. But because her opponent had all of her weight on her and the advantage in leverage, it was very difficult for her to get out of this current predicament.

Meanwhile, Cammy and Chun-li had already recovered and were back on the attack. They were in the mood to eliminate someone from the competition. And their victim was using the ropes to get back to a standing position. By the time Ayumi Kurihara had returned to a vertical base, the Delta Red officer and Interpol agent had already dropped to their defensive positions. When the nineteenth entrant turned around, Chun-li and Cammy began their attacks.

"SPIN DRIVE SMASHER!"

Cammy first perform her Spiral Arrow on her opponent. Her drilling feet nailed the veteran wrestler's stomach, forcing the Japanese woman to double over. The British woman then executed a hard Cannon Spike to Kurihara's chin, sending her in the air.

"HOSENKA!"

After Cammy sent her opponent up high, Chun-li performed her Spinning Bird kick and propelled herself upward, rapidly kicking the airborne wrestler. The Chinese woman finished the combo with an upside-down double-legged kick upwards. As her opponent fell, Chun-li displayed her grace and elegance by spinning beautifully while descending. The Interpol agent landed smoothly on mat. As for Ayumi Kurihara, she had a hard landing on the arena floor. Despite having a few inches of padding, the now eliminated wrestler felt the impact throughout her entire body.

"_And there goes Ayumi! The veteran has been eliminated from the Ryona Rumble match! But she had a great run! Still glad to see her back in action though!_"

"_Kurihara was impressive and surprised a lot of people! And now, that's one more competitor out of the matchup!_"

Cammy and Chun-li exchanged high fives. They then turned their attention toward titantron, which has already begun the countdown for the next entrant to arrive. The Chinese and British pair once again dropped to their stance and waited for the twenty-fourth competitor to enter. There were bodies all over the ring. It's anyone's guess as to who would win the Ryona Rumble. But with both Street Fighters ready, it's going to be hard to take both of them on at once.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	24. Mila

**Entry #24**

(watch?v=R59-C6fZNvU)

The fast pace strumming from the electric guitar and the melody coming from the keyboard had the audience pumped up for the next female to make her entrance. The lights blinked on and off to the tempo of the music. The energy level has rose dramatically, thanks to the active beat of the entrance music. A handful of fans who recognized the twenty-fourth's entrance song were hopping on their toes and were getting pumped up.

Moments later, a twenty-one year old Spanish woman with slightly freckled skin and brown eyes appeared and bounced up and down on the stage. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop, just reaching past her shoulders. The color is a subtle mix of dark red and black; most likely dyed due to having medium brown eyebrows. She appeared to be skinnier to the other female brawlers with smaller hips. On the other hand, she was less busty than the other female fighters.

The twenty-fourth entrant wore a red tank top with words 'VICTORIA' written on the chest area. The young woman also wore black shorts that just reaches her thighs. It had white lining, black stars at the ends and a bee on the lower left side. The Spanish woman also had black fighting gloves. Regardless of the padding they provide, she could still knock out some teeth if she were to connect a hard punch or two. Finally, she had black straps wrapped around the feet and ankles.

She pounded her fists together before dashing toward the ring.

"_Another fighter from the Dead or Alive universe! It's the young and upcoming Mila, entering at #24!_"

"_If you remember earlier, one of Mila's inspirations and partners, Tina Armstrong, has already been eliminated earlier on! Now, it's time to see what this promising, young fighter has got!_"

"_Mila is an accomplished fighter in the MMA, scoring victories around the world! She currently trains in New York, while working at a part time job as a waitress! After sparring a bit with Tina Armstrong, she was invited to partake in the fifth Dead or Alive tournament! Even though she lost in the quarterfinals, her presence and abilities has captured the attention of the world!_"

"_Here's a fun fact, Al! The one who defeated Mila in the last tournament is in the ring right now! Hehe, that's right! It was Hitomi, the fifteenth entrant! Don't be surprised if Mila decides to go after the one who knocked her out of the last DOA tournament!_"

"_We'll find out soon enough, partner! Mila is determined to make her mark in this competition! And with her entering at #24, she currently has the best chances of winning the Ryona Rumble!_"

The overly excited Mila entered the ring and was ready to go. The first competitor to greet her was the Delta Red officer. Cammy rotated her body and went for a spinning crescent kick to knock the freshest entrant to the ground. But Mila ducked underneath the blonde's leg and dashed toward Chun-li. The Chinese woman countered with a spinning heel kick to the freshest entrant's face.

The Spanish woman again underneath Chun-li's legs and bounced off of the side ropes. When the Interpol officer turned around, Mila had already started her attack. She began her technique by bringing her rear leg forward, seemingly going for a front kick to her opponent's midsection. Chun-li immediately reacted by placing her arms in front her body to avoid the strike. Too bad she had already fell into Mila's feigns. By snapping her kicking leg back while throwing a right handed cross at the same time, the result was an increase power behind her punch. Her fist connected against the Chinese woman's jaw. That made Chun-li fall to the ground like a ton of bricks.

"SUPERMAN PUNCH! WHAT POWER BEHIND THAT RIGHT HAND! MILA JUST JACKED THE JAW OF ONE OF THE STRONGEST FEMALE FIGHTERS IN THE WORLD!"

"_I'm excited as you are, Ray! This is where raw potential of Mila beats experience of Chun-li! The world's strongest woman just... got... dropped!_"

Half of the audience were in shock to see one of their favorite competitors go down so easily by a single punch. But then again, the other half were thrilled to see this MMA fighter making a huge impact. They began to cheer loudly, continuing to show the young woman their support. Mila took a moment to gaze at the crowd. She was at a loss for words. This is exactly what she felt when she first entered her first Dead or Alive tournament. Mila wished this feeling could last for a long tim...

"KYAH!"

Cammy blindside the Spanish woman with clubbing blow to her spine. The Delta Red soldier followed up the assault with more elbows to her opponent's temple. Even though it's every woman for herself, the look in her eyes told Mila that she was not happy the way she the way this twenty-one year old woman had knocked out her partner. Each elbow strike was even harder than the last.

Next, the Delta Red soldier Irish Whipped her opponent toward the other side of the ring. When Mila bounded off of the ropes, Cammy got in position to unleash another powerful kick. She threw her leg toward the young woman, looking to connect with a Cannon Spike. But thanks to her experience in competing in the MMA, the Spanish fighter caught Cammy's leg, which made the fall on her back.

Mila quickly took advantage by getting on top of the blonde in a mount position, trapping Cammy's arms with her legs so she could not fight back. Finally, the twenty-fourth entrant unleashed a flurry of punches to the British woman's exposed head. Powerful hooks connected against the defenseless jaw and cheeks of Cammy. As much as she wanted to protect her head, Mila's legs and hard punches prevented her to do so.

"_How do you like that? Mila has only been in the ring for less than a minute! And yet, she has already took out the likes of Chun-li and Cammy at once! Most impressive!_"

"_Mila is fearless! You can tell by the way trains, and the way she expresses her emotions during competitions! Let's hope that she doesn't get too overly-excited because it will cost her the match!_"

The Spanish woman's sixth punch was the one that knocked Cammy out cold. She got off of the blonde, so she could eliminate her from the competition. Too bad Mila never got the chance to do so. From behind, Reiko Hinomoto appeared and wrapped her arms around the twenty-fourth entrant's waist. She then arched back, looking to form a German suplex on her opponent. Despite the amount of abuse she took since she was in the match, Reiko had enough strength to hoist Mila upward.

But the fresh entrant countered Hinomoto's throw by rolling with the momentum so she could land on her feet. Upon completing the landing, she did a double-leg takedown on the Zero Fighter. Like she did with Cammy, Mila delivered another flurry hooks and punches to Reiko's face. The Japanese wrestler put her arms up to protect herself. But the Spanish fighter kept striking the areas that Hinomoto wasn't protecting. Each hit to her beautiful face would knock Reiko in a daze.

Next, Mila flipped on her back so that her opponent was on top. It's a good thing the Zero Fighter was still groggy after all of those hits she took to the head. She had no idea what the MMA fighter had in store for her. First, Mila took hold of her opponent's wrist and pull her arm out away from you to the side. She then slid her leg under and over Reiko's partially outstretched arm and angled her leg so the side of the Japanese wrestler's neck is pressed against your hamstrings. Mila then rose her other leg up and placed it over her angled leg in a figure four shape.

Reiko's head and right arm was trapped in between the MMA fighter's legs. With no leverage on her side, the Zero Fighter could escape the Triangle Choke. Even with her left arm aimlessly swinging all over the place, it did nothing to loosen the potentially lethal hold. She could feel her strength depleting. Obviously, there were no submissions in the Ryona Rumble match. But despite her toughness, even Reiko couldn't endure the chokehold much longer.

But the Zero Fighter's suffering has only begun. She felt someone grabbing both her legs. Nina Williams stepped over with her left leg and crossed Reiko's right leg over her left. The Irish woman then lean back and pulled as hard as she could, ruthlessly applying more pressure on the sharpshooter. Mila could see the blonde applying a second submission hold on Hinomoto. But she remained on her back and continued to choke out her opponent.

By now, Reiko was tapping the mat furiously. The pain to her back and legs were unbearable. Any longer and she could potentially suffer permanent damage to her spine. Not only that, but she was also on the receiving end of one of the most dangerous submission holds of all time. With Mila compressing her neck, Reiko could feel her consciousness slipping away. Despite her muffled moans and taps on the mat, neither of her opponents showed any mercy by releasing their holds.

"_That's gotta hurt, Al! Reiko cannot last much longer! The Sharpshooter and Triangle Choke are two of the most lethal holds in history!_"

"_You can see the Zero Fighter tapping furiously on canvas! Again, there are no submissions in this match! However, this is a perfect strategy to wear down someone who poses as a legitimate threat to win the Ryona Rumble match!_"

"_It's about wearing down your opponent so you can eliminate them! It's only a matter of time before Reiko's run comes to an end!_"

While Mila and Nina Williams continued to make Hinomoto's life miserable, Michelle Chang was back on her feet. She decided to go after Sakura Hagiwara, who was still lying flat on her face after the double team move she took from Cammy and Chun-li. The sixteenth entrant had a hard time getting the seventeen year old girl on her feet. When she did get her on to a vertical base, Sakura would collapse to the mat again in an unconscious state.

This time, Michelle helped the groggy teenager to her knees position. The forty year old woman then wrapped her arms around Sakura's waists before lifting her opponent up so that her stomach was lying on her shoulders. The sixteenth entrant then casually walked backwards toward the ring ropes. With Hagiwara out like a light, Michelle Chang should have no problems eliminating the competitor who has been in the ring for almost fifty minutes.

But just before the sixteenth entrant could reach the ropes, Sakura reacted on instincts and reached out, grabbing the top ropes with both of her hands. This was enough to save herself from elimination. Michelle Chang tried to hoist her opponent over the top rope, but Hagiwara would not go. She held on to the cable like her entire life and career depended on it. Half of the crowd were rooting for Michelle to eliminate the next competitor, while the other half were cheering for Sakura to hang on.

Realizing that this wasn't getting anywhere, Michelle Chang made her made back to the center of the ring. If there was still much fight left in Hagiwara, then she needed to inflect more damage to get her out of the ring. The forty year old competitor first dropped down to her knees, forcing her opponent's stomach to impact her shoulder. The gutbuster drop made cough for air, thus further damaging her injured ribs.

By then, Michelle's daughter was already there to join her mother to complete another double team move. With Sakura's midsection still on the sixteenth entrant's shoulders, Jaycee went around the back and wrapped her right arm around Hagiwara's head in a front face look. Michelle Chang gave her partner the signal before the pair dropped down to the mat, driving the Japanese wrestler's head and stomach into the canvas. The Delayed Flapjack/Elevated DDT got the audience excited once again.

"_Oh my Lord! What a tag team move on Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_That's the Snapshot, Ray! Years ago, the tag team of MNM from WWE made used that same move to finish off their opponents and become decorated Tag Team Champions! A very effective and devastating maneuver indeed!_"

The last double team move has left Hagiwara unconscious. She was flat on her face with her arms and legs spread out wide. Now that she was out cold, Jaycee and Michelle Chang glanced toward one another and agreed that now would be a good time to eliminate the teenage idol. They both grabbed one of Sakura's arms and helped her to her feet. The mother-daughter pair then moved toward the ropes, ready to eliminate the seventeen year old girl.

"WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" chanted crowd, aiming their cries toward Jaycee and Michelle.

The fourteenth and sixteenth entrant came to a halt the moment they heard the audience screaming at them. Apparently, they wanted them to some more double team moves on Sakura, despite the shape she's in. Michelle and Jaycee felt a twinge of guilt for the teenage idol. She had already been on the receiving end of some of the most hellacious beatdowns. One more devastating double team move and she could be sent to the hospital on a stretcher.

Sadly, Jaycee and Michelle could not ignore the pleads and demands of the sellout crowd.

The masked luchadora started off the combination by putting her head in between Hagiwara's legs. She then used her strength to lift the on her shoulders, setting her up in an electric chair position. Meanwhile, Michelle Chang took a few steps back. The moment she saw Jaycee falling backwards, the forty year old competitor dashed in and wrapped her arms around Sakura's head, falling along with her daughter. The ring bounced when all three wrestlers hit the canvas, with the Japanese teenager taking the worst of the fall. The Electric Chair Drop/Reverse Neckbreaker combination was precisely what the audience had wanted.

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" Again, the people chanted.

By then, Jaycee and Michelle Chang had cared less about eliminating their opponent. They were now focusing their attention on other ways to please the crowd. After all, they had received such an ovation by executing unique and devastating double team moves. The mother-daughter team had already had more destructive and combinations in mind and ready to execute. Although the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant felt bad that all of this will be at poor Sakura's expense, the crowd paid good money to see this kind of stuff.

Michelle helped the young wrestler to her feet before delivering a front kick to her ribs, forcing Hagiwara to bend over. With both of her arms around the Japanese teen's waist, the forty year old woman hoisted her opponent up so Sakura's back was resting on her shoulder, with the Hagiwara's head pointing in the direction that the Michelle was facing is facing. As the sixteenth entrant kept the helpless teen in place, Jaycee picked up some momentum by bouncing off of the ropes. When she met her mother on the rebound, the masked wrestler grabbed Sakura face in a three-quarter facelock and dropped to the mat. At the same time, Michelle Chang dropped to a seated position and threw her opponent down to the canvas. Everyone in the arena felt the hard impact of the Inverted Sitout Side Slam/Running Cutter combination.

But the impact of the last double team move left poor Sakura flat on her stomach and nonresponsive.

"_Man! Talk about huge! I've never seen a combination like that before!_"

"_I believe that's the Thunder Express! That's one of the Motor City Machine Guns signature tag team moves!_"

"_Sakura Hagiwara's out like a light after that! But then again, that's what happens when you're on the receiving end on three double team moves in a row!_"

Now that the teenage idol was knocked out, the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant can now eliminate the Japanese wrestler with no problem. But before either Jaycee or Michelle Chang could help Hagiwara off of the canvas, another competitor came from the masked wrestler's side and barraged her with hard forearms to the face. The Delta Red soldier was back in the fight, using her strikes to get her opponent stumbling toward the ropes.

When Michelle Chang noticed that her daughter was in trouble, she threw the unconscious Japanese girl to the ground and made her way toward the twelfth entrant. The forty year old veteran grabbed Cammy by her pigtails to get her off of Jaycee. After the luchadora shook the grogginess out of her head, she went back on the attack, barraging the British woman with her own punches and kicks.

Next, Jaycee grabbed one of Cammy's legs in attempt to hoist her over the top rope. Michelle also helped out by trying to lift the Delta Red officer's other leg off of the ground. In order to save herself from being eliminated, Cammy wrapped her arms around the ropes and held on tight. Things got intense when the mother-daughter pair had the British woman's body parallel to the canvas. The audience were on their feet, anxiously waiting if they're bound to see another elimination.

Speaking of which, the Glamazon had returned to a standing position and also had eliminating another competitor in mind. The closest woman to her was the unresponsive Chun-li. By using her raw strength, Beth Phoenix yanked the Interpol agent back to her feet and shoved her to a nearby turnbuckle. The sixth entrant then grabbed Chun-li's thigh and tried to lift her opponent out of the ring.

When the Chinese woman regained consciousness, she immediately noticed that someone was trying to throw her over the top rope. She tried to fight back by throwing double axe hammers on the Glamazon's back. But sadly, Chun-li's comeback was cut short when Gail Kim delivered a running dropkick to the Interpol agent's head. The Korean wrestler then assisted the WWE Diva by grabbing Chun-li's other leg. The eleventh and twelfth entrant pushed as hard as they could, trying to get the Chinese woman out of the ring.

"Look at this, Al! Are we about to have another elimination? Because Chun-li and Cammy are literally hanging on as tight as they can!"

"_It's going to be close! Chun-li's got her hands full trying to fight off Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim! On the other side of the ring, Cammy very close on being eliminated! If Jaycee and Michelle Chang can get that final push, then Cammy will be the next one to leave!_"

Meanwhile, Poison was already getting bored using her riding crop on Hitomi's neck. The pink haired woman stood up and gazed at the young brunette, who was coughing her lungs out. The twenty-first entrant again had that huge smirk on her face. She threw her arms up in the air to show off in front of the crowd. Instead, the audience rained loud jeers and boos. But Poison didn't care if the people detested her. Her smug grin remained on her face.

The twenty-first entrant then picked Hitomi off of the ground and lifted her on her shoulders. Poison then dashed toward the ropes, ready to throw the twenty year fighter out of the ring. But before she reached the edge of the squared circle, Hitomi quickly got off of Poison's shoulder, turned her opponent around and barraged her opponent with punches, hooks, uppercuts and knees. The fifteenth entrant targeted Poison's head and midsection. The power in each strike represented retaliation after the humiliation she had endured, thanks to this woman.

Poison tried to defend herself by covering her head and her body with her arms. But Hitomi's punches, kicks and knees had a lot of impact in them. The transfer of energy to Poison's arms was too much. The pink haired woman dropped her defenses when the bruises on her forearms were too much. That gave Hitomi the opening she wanted. With nothing stopping her, the brunette continued the assault, plastering Poison with devastating blows.

The fifteenth entrant gave the pink haired woman a big uppercut, which knocked the twenty-first entrant flat on her butt. Hitomi then shot a quick glance at the titantron. Once again, the countdown has begun for the twenty-fifth entrant's arrival. The audience screamed and cheered as the numbers approached zero. The ring is already filled with the world's best and strongest fighters. The crowd can only wonder who's coming down that ramp, and if she can make a big impact to the match.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	25. Wonder Woman

**Entry #25**

(watch?v=w-2tfqeUsUk)

The sound of booming thunder nearly frightened most of the young audience. After that, the 1970s theme song of a certain heroine began to play. At that point, most of the fans were going ballistic. They could not believe that someone like her is in this kind of competition. A few of the young fans couldn't handle their emotions, which in turn caused them to faint on the spot.

Half of the competitors in the ring stopped what they were doing to see what all of the commotion was about. While most of the women had heard the theme song for the next entrant, only a handful of them recognized who this music belonged to. Their eyes widened with anticipation and a hint of fear. Not only the next entrant was so popular, but she is one of the top female fighters in any universe.

Finally, a tall and fair-skinned woman appeared on the stage with both of her hands on her hips. She had straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. While she's an ageless woman, she is very attractive in appearance, earning a lot of howls and whistles from the men, which made her roll her eyes. She sported a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizable bust. Lean, and yet well-muscled.

This powerful woman wore a strapless, red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large, golden belt around her slender waist. The twenty-fifth entrant wore short, blue briefs with five white stars on them. She has red boots that barely reaches her knees. Her footwear also have a white stripe on the front side. This woman wore silver bracelets around her wrists, as well as red star earrings. She has a golden tiara with a red star embedded in the center. Finally, the twenty-fifth entrant had a golden lasso around her belt, ready to use when needed.

"_OH... MY... GOD!_"

"_I... I DON'T BELIEVE IT! CAN THIS BE TRUE? IS THIS HAPPENING, AL?_"

"_Indeed it is, partner! It is the warrior princes of the Amazons! A member of the Justice League! But more importantly, she is the most famous superheroine of all time! Entering at #25, it's the one and only, Wonder Woman!_"

"_I've got goose bumps! I've heard so much of her! She's got the entire package, Al! Brains, beauty, brawn, you name it! There have been many heroines throughout history! But there is none greater than the famous Wonder Woman!_"

"_Wonder Woman is blessed by the gods with the powers of flight, superior strength, and speed; while her Amazonian heritage provided her with an education in weaponry and a vast array of fighting disciplines! In addition, she has her enchanted gauntlets, which can deflect projectiles However, her indestructible golden lasso can assist her in lifting a variety of objects, and even subject her opponents to spill the truth! This woman is someone you do not want to mess with!_"

"_Yes, indeed! Wonder Woman is a pacifist who utilizes her gifts as a means to bring humanity a message of peace and hope! But here she is now in the Ryona Rumble! And I'm going to flat out say it! For all of our viewers watching, if you picked anyone but Wonder Woman to win the Ryona Rumble match, you'd be screwed! She is a heavy favorite to win, especially as the twenty-fifth entrant!_"

"_I gotta ask, partner! Wonder Woman possesses enormous strength that even surpasses the likes of the Glamazon, and even Poison's client, Hugo! What does this mean for the rest of the competitors?_"

"_All I can say is that I hope they have insurance! All it takes is one punch or one body slam from the Amazon Princess, and they'll be out for a long time! The other entrants in the ring better be prepared! Because here comes Wonder Woman!_"

Thanks to the power of Hermes, Wonder Woman levitated off of the stage and flew toward the ring. She found a large area in the middle of the ring, which she chose to land. But then again, the reason why is because that the majority of the competitors were resting and waiting beside the ropes. Not a single word was spoke, but it seems like they all want to gang up on Wonder Woman because it's the only way for either one of them to throw her out of the ring.

However, there were two competitors that will not be participating in the assault. The first was Reiko Hinomoto. Right after Mila and Nina Williams released their submission holds on her, the Zero Fighter rolled to the nearest corner to give herself a rest. Her head was spinning like a top. She has a major headache and have been coughing profusely after being in the Triangle Choke for so long. Not only that, but Reiko also had been in the receiving end of a backbreaking Sharpshooter as well, courtesy of the eighteenth entrant. It's a miracle her spine isn't broken yet.

Then there was Sakura Hagiwara. The first entrant laid flat on stomach, still unresponsive after the double team assault. This was the perfect time for the other competitors to eliminate her, since she will provide little to no resistance. But it seems like fortune has smiled upon the teenage idol once again. Everyone else was so focused on the newest entrant, it would be a waste of energy to toss poor Sakura out of the ring.

Finally, Wonder Woman landed in the middle of the ring, dropped in her stance and waited for the first competitor to strike.

Chun-li started the attack with a roundkick to the Amazon's temple. But Wonder Woman ducked underneath the kick and brought the Interpol agent down to the canvas with a big hook to her cheek. The Glamazon tried to blindside the princess with a club hammer to her back. Wonder Woman shifted her body to the side and extended her leg out, tripping the WWE Diva as she passed by. When it was Mila's turn, she went for another powerful Superman Punch. Again, Wonder Woman evaded the strike and neutralized the MMA fighter with a knee to the gut.

Jaycee and Michelle Chang both attacked at the same time. The masked wrestler went low with a dropkick, while the sixteenth entrant went high with a clothesline. But Wonder Woman did a backflip to avoid both of Jaycee's and Michelle's attack. The Amazon Princess bounced off of the ropes before dashing toward the mother-daughter pair. She performed a beautiful split kick, hitting both of Michelle's and Jayce's chin. The duo landed hard on the canvas and rolled out of the way to massage their jaw.

"_Oh man! Wonder Woman has already took out almost half of the competitors! She is definitely on a roll right now!_"

"_I guess having superpowers does have its advantages in this kind of matchup! Let's see how the rest of the competition find a way to neutralize the twenty-fifth entrant!_"

The rest of the competitors has had enough. Instead of attacking one by one, everyone went after Wonder Woman all at once. Cammy took the front of the Amazon Princess, barraging the black haired woman with rapid punches and hard kicks. At the same time, Nina Williams went from behind, putting Wonder Woman in a sleeper hold. Beth Phoenix quickly returned to her feet and put her entire weight on the Amazon's left arm. Gail Kim, on the other hand, took the right. Chun-li shrugged before wrapping her arms around the twenty-fifth entrant's waist, trying to limit her movement.

The numbers game shifted the fight away from Wonder Woman. The mugging brought the Amazon to her knees. But it didn't stop there. Everyone else, minus Reiko and Sakura, joined in the assault. Hitomi gave the heroine hard knees to her chin and stomach. Mila joined her Dead or Alive fighter by delivering powerful hooks and knee strikes all over the Amazon's body. Poison used her nails her sharp nails to scratch Wonder Woman's backside. Jaycee and Michelle got back to a vertical base and isolated the twenty-fifth entrant's legs by applying a double Ankle Lock.

With all twelve competitors ganging up on Wonder Woman, most of the audience believed that the mighty heroine has already been neutralized and defeated.

"_Wait a minute! What is this? Everyone's all gunning for Wonder Woman!_"

"_I can see why the competitors would take such action, Ray! The Amazon Princess is probably the biggest threat to winning the competition! So, in order to insure their chances of winning, most of the women have formed a temporary pact to try to get Wonder Woman out of the... WHOA!_"

The sellout crowd have witnessed why Wonder Woman is the top heroine of all time. By calling forth the strength of the Amazons, the twenty-fifth entrant powered out of the mugging. Her breakout sent all twelve competitors all over the ring. Bodies flew everywhere, landing hard on the canvas, near the turnbuckle or off of the ropes. The amazing power this heroine had displayed had got the audience on their feet, cheering and screaming their lungs out.

By the time Wonder Woman got back to her feet, another competitor barraged her with strong elbow strikes to the Amazon Princess's head. Reiko Hinomoto had the twenty-fifth entrant off balanced with her quick attacks. Wonder Woman tried to counter with her own punches and kicks. But the Zero Fighter used her agility, speed and quick reaction to avoid her opponent's attacks. The Japanese wrestler continued to apply pressure on the heroine, backing her into the ropes.

The twentieth entrant then Irish Whipped her opponent to the other side of the ring. When Wonder Woman came back toward the nineteen year old girl, she noticed that the Zero Fighter was going for a superkick to the chin. The Amazon Princess immediately skidded to a halt and caught Reiko's red boot with one hand. The Japanese young woman hopped on one foot, anxious to know what the superheroine has in store for her.

Too bad Reiko found out the hard way.

First, Wonder Woman threw the leg out away, causing Hinomoto to spin on the mat. But once the young wrestler came to a halt, the Amazon Princess unleashed a devastating clothesline on her opponent. Reiko flipped and tumbled in midair a couple of times before falling on the canvas. Her body fidgeted on the mat several times, signaling to everyone that the last attack literally knocked her for a loop.

"_Holy cow! You talk about a Clothesline from Hell! That, right there, is a Clothesline to Hell!_"

"_I have no idea what Reiko Hinomoto was thinking! But I hope she's okay! After all, not a lot of people have gotten up after taking one of Wonder Woman's clotheslines!_"

"_And look what we have here, Ray! It looks like Sakura Hagiwara's back on her feet and is going to try her luck to take down the twenty-fifth entrant!_"

"_Man! When will she learn? Besides, Sakura has took enough abuse already!_"

The twenty-fifth entrant was once again blindsided by a standing dropkick from the teenage idol. The good news was that Sakura was able to knock the Amazon Princess on her face. But unfortunately, the Japanese wrestler landed hard on her midsection, which was still swollen from the previous assaults she had to endure the past fifty minutes or so. She clutched her injured ribs and grimaced in agony.

But the first entrant fought as hard as she could to endure the agony in her body. She returned to a vertical base and grabbed Wonder Woman by the hair. However, she never got a chance to eliminate the Amazon Princess. The very moment the twenty-fifth entrant stood on her feet, she immediately unleashed a counterattack. Wonder Woman turned Hagiwara around and puts her head under her opponent's arm. The heroine then lifted Sakura off of the ground, grabbing her wait and thigh. She held the exhausted and frightened young woman there for several moments.

Next, Wonder Woman turned herself around, wrapping her left arm around Sakura's chest. She then fell face first toward the canvas, slamming poor Sakura back first on the mat. The back suplex side slam not only knocked the wind out of the young Japanese woman, but it also shook the wrestling ring and a little bit of the arena. The competitors that were already on their feet had already collapsed back to the ground due to the high impact of Wonder Woman's slam.

"_Oh no! Poor Sakura! That's got to hurt! I can even feel the impact of that slam from over here!_"

"_Right you are, Ray! And for all of our viewers out there, allow me to simplify it for you! The bump that Sakura felt can be compared to being chokeslammed from the top of the titantron and landing hard on the stage! I can only imagine the agony, the pain, the suffering this courageous young woman is enduring right now!_"

With the roll that she's on, it seems like there's no one in the ring that can stop or slow down the Amazon Princess's momentum. She had easily taken out all of the competitors that took her on, whether it was individually or at the same time. The crowd showed their support for the heroine by cheering loudly and showering the twenty-fifth entrant with thunderous applause. Wonder Woman used their praise as motivation to go all the way.

Sadly, her celebration was cut short. The fifteenth entrant executed a jumping roundkick, nailing Wonder Woman across the back of her head. The Amazon Princess landed on all fours. Hitomi followed up with more stomps on her opponent's back. Many fans thought the young brunette was crazy going after the freshest entrant, but the Dead or Alive fighter was confident in herself and her abilities.

Hitomi grabbed a fistful of Wonder Woman's hair and yanked her back to her feet. The fifteenth entrant continued to bring the fight to her opponent, using her speed and punching power to back the heroine to the ropes. Hitomi barraged the Amazon Princess with punches, hooks and uppercuts all over Wonder Woman's head and body. For a young woman, her attacks had a lot of impact on it that kept the twenty-fifth entrant dazed.

The Dead or Alive fighter felt like she's in good position to eliminate her opponent. Hitomi backed up until she was standing in the center of the ring, which was a good enough distance to gain some momentum. The twenty year old woman then dashed toward her opponent with her fist drawn back. If she connects with this attack, she'll achieve a huge accomplishment by eliminating one of the strongest females in the universe.

But Wonder Woman was ready and waiting for Hitomi. When her opponent was in range, the Amazon Princess bent down and placed one of her arms underneath the young woman's legs. With the strength of Hercules on her side, the twenty-fifth entrant hoisted the brunette off of the ground, sending her flying into the crowd. Hitomi screamed as she plummeted toward the ground. The good news is that the fans caught the fifteenth entrant, preventing her from landing on the unforgiving floor. But the bad news is that she had already went over the top rope, and both of her feet had touched the ground.

"_Oh no! Hitomi is out of the competition! Man, that was one heck of an elimination! I hope she's alright! I can't believe she's all the way in the crowd! Does that even count? There's gotta be a rule about this!_"

"_Sadly, there isn't! Hitomi had fulfilled both requirements of being eliminated! Wonder Woman had knocked over the top rope and her feet had already hit the floor! Even though she's way past the ring barrier, it still counts! Nevertheless, Hitomi's journey to the top has unfortunately come to an end!_"

"_This sucks! I bet there are a bunch of young people who wanted Hitomi to win the competition! And I can see why! She's an inspiration to all of the young fighters out there! I'm sure they're all highly disappointed, like I am!_"

"_But even so, don't feel too bad, Ray! For Hitomi had been in the match for just over twenty minutes! If anything, she has proven that even fighters her age can stand up and hold their own against some of the world's strongest! It's a shame that Hitomi is out! But she did leave her mark in the competition!_"

Back in the ring, Cammy White was in a crouched position behind Wonder Woman. When the Amazon Princess turned around, the Delta Red officer had already begun her signature move. The blonde propelled herself toward her opponent and unleashed a powerful thrust kick. Thanks to her quickness, Cammy was able to close the distance in a blink of an eye. Wonder Woman literally had no time to react. Cammy's foot connected with the twenty-fifth entrant's chin. The force of the kick sent the Amazon Princess over the top rope. The audience roared with excitement, anticipating another elimination.

However, that never happened.

Wonder Woman managed to put on the brakes by stopping herself in midair. There was only a couple feet of space between her red boots and the arena floor. This in turn made the crowd go berserk. The heroine saved herself by using her power of flight. Of course, there was no rules against this. But this meant that the Amazon Princess was still in the fight. She glared at the competitor who came so close to eliminating her.

The twenty-fifth entrant dove in between the top rope and the middle rope. She then drove her shoulder into Cammy's gut. The heroine pushed the Delta Red officer all the way into an unoccupied turnbuckle. Wonder Woman delivered more and more shoulder thrust into the blonde's midsection. Being on the receiving end of the Amazon Princess's attacks was no laughing matter. Each hit Cammy felt was like getting punched in the belly by Balrog and Sagat at the same time. The British woman gasped heavily for air every time her opponent connected with another shoulder thrust.

Luckily, someone came to Cammy's rescue. After taking some time to recover, the Interpol agent approached the turnbuckle where her partner was being assaulted. Chun-li first tapped the Amazon Princess on the shoulder. By the time Wonder Woman had turned around, the Chinese woman had already begun her signature technique, the Hyakuretsukyaku. The twenty-third entrant rapidly kicked her opponent's face and midsection.

But Chun-li was only able to connect about half of her kicks. Wonder Woman quickly recovered and caught the Chinese woman's kicking leg, leaving the twenty-third entrant hopping on one leg. The Amazon Princess kept a firm hold of the Interpol agent's leg, holding it parallel to the mat. The twenty-fifth entrant then spun the leg inwards, causing her opponent to fall off balance and twist in the air. Chun-li landed hard on the canvas, seething in pain. Too bad Wonder Woman still has a firm grip on her...

"SPIRAL ARROW!"

Just before Wonder Woman can do some more damage to Chun-li's leg, Cammy quickly entered the scene, drilling both of her boots into the Amazon Princess's face. The kick was strong enough to knock the twenty-fifth entrant to the ground. After helping her partner back to a standing positon, both Street Fighters ganged up on Wonder Woman, assaulting her stomps and forearm shots.

"_This is getting exciting, Al! It's taking two competitors to keep the mighty Wonder Woman down on the mat! This is truly a sight to behold!_"

"_Even so, we can only wonder how long this will last! It's not easy to neutralize someone like Wonder Woman! Let's not forget that she has unmatched strength! You saw earlier how she fended off most of the competitors when they ganged up on her!_"

"_You do have a point! But right now, she is the heavy favorite to win the Ryona Rumble match!_"

Elsewhere, Mila had already returned to a vertical base. She was stumbling a little bit, still feeling the effects of Wonder Woman's attacks. But besides a small bruise on her torso, the young MMA fighter was fine. She scouted the ring to which competitor she could eliminate from the match. While Cammy and Chun-li were busy teaming up on the Amazon Princess, most of the competitors were down near the edges of the ring, still recovering or catching their breath.

However, the Spanish woman had someone in her sights. An unconscious Sakura Hagiwara laid on the mat with all four of her limbs spread out wide. The teenage idol seemed to be the best choice for Mila to eliminate. The MMA fighter made her way to the motionless young woman. Mila grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and try to lift her back to her feet. She did struggle somewhat because her opponent was out like a light.

But when Mila brought her opponent to her knees, that's when Sakura Hagiwara began to fight back. The moment she noticed the MMA fighter was had her hair in her grasps, the Japanese wrestler countered by delivering forearm strikes to the Spanish woman's stomach. Mila tried to bring Sakura's momentum to a halt, but the relentless teenage idol would not go down easily, keeping her opponent at bay. Once she had Mila stumbling, Hagiwara stumbled back to her feet to get back in the fight.

Mila bounded off of the ropes and brought the Japanese wrestler's momentum to a screeching halt with a vicious Superman Punch to her jaw. The dazed Sakura turned 270˚ before falling to back on her face. But Mila wasn't done there. To make sure her opponent stays down, she helped Hagiwara to her feet, draped her opponent's near arm over her shoulder and lifted the teenager up, seemingly going for a vertical suplex. The MMA fighter then loosened the facelook hold so the opponent can be twisted slightly. Next, Mila transitioned to a sitting position, driving Hagiwara back and shoulders into the mat, with head in between the Spanish woman's legs.

"_Wow! Look at the power of Mila! The impact of the Sitout Suplex Slam has left poor Sakura motionless! Just when the young woman's about to make a comeback, all it takes is one devastating throw to send her into La-La Land!_"

"_Back in my day, we call that the Falcon Arrow! It's a vicious suplex or driver that does a lot of damage to the back region of the person on the receiving end of it! Speaking of which, I lost count, Al! Exactly how many times has Sakura been slammed, suplexed, or tossed around like a rag doll?_"

"_I wish I can tell you, partner! Sakura entered this match at #1 and, surprisingly, is still in the competition! If my math is correct, she has almost hit the fifty minute mark! I don't know how many times Sakura has been on the receiving end of a powerful throw, signature move or finisher, but she's gonna have to endure and hang in there as long as she can if she wants to win the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Did you say 'win' the Ryona Rumble? I think leaving with her life should be her main concern!_"

Before Mila could proceed with eliminating the unconscious Sakura, Jaycee and Michelle Chang ganged up on the MMA fighter, assaulting her with elbows to the head and knees to the stomach. As the action continued in the ring, the audience stood on their feet and cheered loudly once again. Apparently, the countdown for the entrant to appear has already begun. With only five more competitors to enter, the crowd bounced with excitement and anticipation. It is clear that they are clearly getting their money's worth, and then some.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila**

**#25 - Wonder Woman**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	26. Juri

**Entry #26**

(watch?v=6CVyaMm4PSQ)

The entrance music started off strong. Horns displayed their power, thunderously blowing off in the beginning with techno music playing in the background. The string section followed up with a couple of strange chords that creeped out some of the kids. The futuristic sounds of the entrance music had a vengeful and sadistic tone within them. Most of the audience can tell that the twenty-sixth entrant is bound to be ruthless and aggressive, just by the shuttering transitions of the music.

Once when the main melody played, the Korean fighter who drew #26 leaped on to the center of the stage with a sadistic smile on her face. This woman looked awfully young. She had dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head. She wore a purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps that met on her back, forming some kind of a spider pattern. She had long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights. Long, fingerless fuchsia gloves protect her hands and forearms. Taekwando foot wraps embraced her feet. Her finger and toenails were painted bright pink. But what made this young woman unique is the mechanical left eye, which supposedly amplifies her abilities.

The twenty-sixth entrant gazed at the entrants in the ring with hunger in her eyes. She just couldn't wait to set foot in the squared circle and start making the other competitors around her suffer. She was going to have a fun time tonight. More specifically, the Korean fighter had her eyes drawn to a couple of women in the ring: Chun-li and Cammy.

"_Uh-oh! I got a really bad feeling about this, Al!_"

"_Some call her crazy! Others call her the Dark Spider! But everyone knows her as Juri! And this young competitor is not your average fighter, Ray! She's a cruel fighter who finds pleasure in destruction and the suffering of others. She is an untamed animal who seeks to destroy and consume all that enters her sight!_"

"_Well, don't look now! But she's looking at all of the competitors in the ring right now!_"

"_Juri's hungry, folks! She is insanely ruthless who feeds on her opponents' suffering! This woman loves to inflict pain on her foes! I can almost guarantee you that she will spend most of her time hurting and destroying the other competitors, than eliminate them!_"

"_This puts the rest of the ladies in the ring at risk, partner! With someone like Juri in the Ryona Rumble matchup, no one is safe!_"

"_And if you think she's dangerous now, just wait until she activates that left eye of hers! Then you'll see Juri at her best!_"

The twenty-sixth entrant immediately sprinted toward the ring with a terrifying grin on her face. Meanwhile, Chun-li and Cammy had stopped their double team assault on Wonder Woman so they can focus their attention on the oncoming competitor. Apparently, the Interpol agent and Delta Red soldier has a history with the sadistic Korean fighter. They both believe that, as long as she's here, both of their lives are in danger.

When Juri entered the squared circle, the twelfth and twenty-third entrant went on the attack and barraged their opponent with lightning fast kicks and powerful punches. But the Korean fighter anticipated every single one of Chun-li's and Cammy's attack, regardless how fast they came at her. The freshest entrant shifted her body around, cleanly avoiding all of the oncoming punches and kicks.

The Korean fighter then launched her counterattack. After blocking Chun-li's spinning heel kick, Juri rotated her body and unleashed a ferocious kick to the Chinese woman's chin, forcing her backwards into the turnbuckle. As the Interpol agent slumped to the mat, Cammy continued to attack Juri with an onslaught of punches, elbows, knees and kicks. And again, the twenty-sixth entrant avoided every one of the blonde's strikes with ease.

Juri finally found an opening when Cammy went for a straight punch to her torso. The Korean fighter grabbed her opponent's arm and pulled her in close. Juri then gave the Delta Red soldier a brutal knee to the British woman's stomach. Cammy coughed and gasped for air. There was so much force and strength in that one strike, it made the twelfth entrant spewed saliva out of her mouth.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Juri gave her groggy opponent a sinister smirk with her left eye glowing.

After giving Cammy another hard kick to the stomach, the Korean woman followed up with a helicopter kick. The rotational attack not only nailed her opponent multiple times, but it also her high in the air. Juri then unleashed a devastating axe kick to Cammy's body, sending he plummeting to the ground. Based on the angel of Juri's kick, it seemed like the Delta Red solider would be the next competitor to be eliminated from Ryona Rumble.

But thanks to the power of the Korean woman's Feng Shui Engine, she made it to the canvas before Cammy's body did. The menacing look on her face told the sellout crowd that she was not done playing with her favorite kitten. When the twelfth entrant's body approached her, Juri shot a stiff kick up Cammy's back. The audience was in shock, not because of the force of the kick, but because the freshest entrant was able to catch her opponent with her kicking foot. Juri placed a hand on the defenseless woman's cheek. After whispering something sick in her ear, the Korean woman slammed her opponent on the ground, knocking Cammy out.

"_Holy! Did you see that, Al? That's the Kaisen Dankairaku! I've heard of that move before, but this is the first time I've seen it!_"

"_Same here, partner! And you just saw why Juri is who she is! That last attack of hers could've eliminated Cammy! But Juri is not concerned about tossing her opponents out of the ring! She wants to make every single one of these ladies suffer! She enjoys their agony and misery! I believe she finds more pleasure and joy inflicting pain on her opponents!_"

Just like the commentators said, Juri was not done with making Cammy's life miserable. Even with the blonde out like a light, she continued to stomp on the unconscious woman's body and head. The crowd showed their disproval by booing and jeering the Korean woman. But apparently, Juri didn't care if the audience hated her tactics. She was having so much fun torturing and beating the crap out of Cammy, why should she stop?

However, someone in the ring believed that Juri has gone too far. Wonder Woman returned to a standing position and made her way toward the freshest entrant, who was continuing to make the Delta Red soldier's life miserable. The Amazon Princess tapped on Juri's shoulder to get attempt to get her attention. In fact, she did. But the sadistic Street Fighter reacted by shooting a thrust kick to Wonder Woman's chin.

The twenty-fifth entrant had plenty of time to respond. With her superior reflexes, Wonder Woman tilted her head sideways to avoid Juri's initial strike. The Korean fighter then followed up with lightning fast kicks all over her opponents head and torso. And again, the Amazon Princess dodged every one of Juri's attacks with little to no effort. In terms of speed, she clearly has the edge over the twenty-sixth entrant.

As the crowd watch these two women go at it, most of them wondered when will Wonder Woman start going on the offense against her opponent. Either that, or if Juri's thinking about changing tactics since she's hasn't been able to connect with any of her kicks. The heroine had no problems evading and blocking her opponent's kick, regardless how fast or how powerful they were.

"_Amazing, isn't it? We are witnessing the mighty Wonder Woman in action! Watch as she successfully defends every one of her opponent's attacks!_"

"_Don't get too cocky yet, Ray! Look carefully at Juri's eyes! You would think that she's starting to get frustrated since she's not able to hit the Amazon Princess! But I think that's quite the opposite! Juri's smiling! It's like she's having fun taking on someone who is worthy of her skills! My guess is she only toying with Wonder Woman, trying to gauge on how strong she really is!_"

Again, the commentators were right on the button. To the naked eye, it looked like Juri's efforts to hit the Amazon Princess seemed all but futile. But if one were to observe closely, they could see that Wonder Woman was struggling to keep her defenses up. She her chest heaved with every breath she took. Every time Juri's legs slammed against her gauntlets, the heroine would hiss in pain, completely stunned of the Korean woman's increase in power. Not only that, but Juri's speed has also increased, which allowed her to score a few kicks on Wonder Woman's body.

That's when the Amazon Princess saw that the Korean woman's left eye was glowing.

With her Feng Shui Engine activated, her fighting abilities had increased by several levels. Her aggressiveness and killer instinct has also notched up a bit. Because of this, Juri was able to hit give her opponent a rapid barrage of all kinds of kicks. Wonder Woman groaned as the Street Fighter's foot plastered all over her face and midsection. Every time Juri successfully hit her opponent, she lets out a heartless laugh that would scare a majority of the younger audience.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW, KITTEN!" The twenty-sixth entrant snickered.

An ultra-powerful superkick to the Amazon Princess's chin sent her flying out of the ring. The crowd watched as Wonder Woman flew from the squared circle toward the ceiling. When she crashed into the upper interior surface of the arena, she created a medium sized dent upon impact. The force of Juri's kick knocked the heroine out cold. Moments later, gravity brought the unconscious princess to the ground. Wonder Woman landed hard on the arena floor that had no padding or any kind of protection on it.

"_WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WONDER WOMAN IS GONE! SHE IS OUT OF THE RYONA RUMBLE! I'M IN SHOCK!_"

"_She was a huge favorite to win! Who would've predicted that one of the strongest heroines of all time couldn't even last at least three minutes in this competition? This has got to be one of the biggest surprises in history!_"

Back in the ring, Juri licked her lips and smirked at the unconscious heroine. She had so much fun beating the living daylights out of her opponent. She wanted Wonder Woman's suffering to last for a little bit longer. It's too bad she used too much force in her last kick. Juri had other ideas in bringing the Amazon Princess more pain and misery. But the Korean woman shrugged it off. At least she has an elimination recorded in the books. And besides, there are a lot more victims to play with in the ring right now.

But before Juri could choose her next prey, Chun-li and Cammy were back on the attack. They gave the Korean fighter no time to recover. The Interpol agent and Delta Red officer shoved the sadistic woman into an unoccupied turnbuckle and delivered an onslaught of kicks and elbows all over Juri's head and body. It was hard for the twenty-sixth entrant to fight back, since both Cammy and Chun-li attacks prevented her from activating her Feng Shui Engine.

On the opposite side of the ring, Poison approached the Zero Fighter with her steel chain wrapped around her hand. With this knockoff version of brass knuckles ready to use, the twenty-first entrant had her eyes set on causing maximum damage to Reiko, who was struggling to get back to her feet. Apparently, she was still feeling the effects of the hard clothesline that Wonder Woman gave her a couple of minutes ago.

By the time Hinomoto had turned around, the pink haired woman had already made her move. She unleashed a devastating punch toward Reiko's skull. The steel chain wrapped around her knuckles doubled the power of Poison's hand strike. The Zero Fighter collapsed to the mat like a ton of bricks. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Not only Poison's attack knocked her out, it's possible that it might have given her a concussion.

"_Oh God! A devastating punch across the skull of Reiko Hinomoto! Poison had that darn chain wrapped around her hand, like it's her own brass knuckles! Somebody's gotta do something! That woman had more weapons on her than a Swiss army knife!_"

"_Well, you do have a point, Al! Hey, I got an idea! Even though this match has no disqualifications, I'll be glad to do a thorough strip search of Poison!_"

"_D... Did you say strip search? On Poison?_"

"_I sure did! And don't worry! I'll be gentle!_"

"_I hope you're no insinuating what I think you're insinuating!_"

Lying in the middle of the ring was an unconscious Sakura Hagiwara. She hasn't moved a muscles since Mila had knocked her out with a Superman Punch and dropped her with a Falcon Arrow. Of course, there were still a bunch of fans chanting the teenage idol's name, trying to will the Japanese wrestler to get up and continue to fight. But despite how loud they cheered, Hagiwara still remained motionless.

One of the competitors approached the nearly lifeless young woman. Beth Phoenix yanked Sakura backed to her feet and lifted her up on to her shoulder. The Glamazon then sprinted toward the ropes, ready to throw out the Japanese wrestler. As the blonde drew toward the edge of the ring, the teenage idol's consciousness returned to her. The first thing Hagiwara noticed was that she was on someone's shoulder and was approaching the ring ropes fast. Sakura reacted quickly, reached out and grabbed the top ropes.

Beth Phoenix tried to get the final push to eliminate the teenage idol once and for all. From where she stood, the Glamazon wasn't going to cleanly throw Hagiwara completely off of the ring. But at least she could get her over the top rope. With her dominant hand, the blonde pushed Sakura's knee upward. This was enough to get Sakura to flip over the top rope. The Japanese wrestler landed on the apron. Her right leg was still in the ring, but her left foot dangled on the outside. In order to protect herself from being eliminated, the seventeen year old girl brought her left leg up and wrapped it around the bottom rope. At the same time, she hugged on to the bottom rope as tight as she could like her life depended on it.

"_So close! Sakura's hanging on again! She's lucky to land on the apron to give herself a chance!_"

"_At least a half dozen times, Hagiwara has been on the verge of elimination! So many close calls, Ray! She may have took a lot of damage and her body has received quite a beating the past fifty-something minutes or so! But Sakura saved herself once again! What is this girl made of?_"

"_I'm not so sure! And you can see the frustration building on Beth Phoenix! Again, she's stomping and kicking the defenseless rookie, trying to get her to let go of the bottom ropes! But Sakura is holding on for as long as she can!_"

"_The #1 entrant wills herself to stay in the match! She's has endured so much punishment, so much pain since the beginning of the match! And it's only bound to get harder from here on out!_"

Realizing that she wasn't going to eliminate her opponent at this, the Glamazon took a few steps back, which allowed the Japanese wrestler to roll back into the ring. But before Sakura knew it, the sixth entrant was already back on the attack. After giving Hagiwara a few vicious stomps and kicks to her exposed head and midsection, Beth Phoenix grabbed a handful of Sakura's long, black hair and helped her back to a standing position.

The Glamazon already has another devastating move she wants to try on the injured young woman. First, she gave Sakura a hard kick to the gut, forcing her to bend over. Beth Phoenix turned around so her back was facing her opponent. The WWE Diva underhooked her arms under the Japanese wrestler's arms. Next, the Glamazon twisted her body around so that she was facing the ground, while Hagiwara stood with her back resting against the wrestler's back. The crowd could see the look on the teenage idol's face changing from hurt to scared. Before long, Beth Phoenix stood up, as she lifted her opponent in an upside down position with both of their arms still hooked. When the WWE Diva then dropped to a sitting position, forcing the defenseless Sakura to drop on the back on her head and upper back.

The way the Japanese wrestler's body was folded into a 'C' told a majority of the audience that the impact of that last throw must've hurt a lot.

"_Oh my! What a move by the three-time WWE Women's Champion! Did you see the how Sakura landed on the back of her neck! That's gotta hurt!_"

"_You bet it does! That's what we call the Vertebreaker, Al! Not only it's very powerful move, but's also extremely dangerous! The way Beth Phoenix restrained Hagiwara's arms and with nothing protecting the head area, it's a move that can seemingly end one's wrestling career! And judging from the impact of that move, I'd say that Sakura Hagiwara might have suffered the same fate!_"

With the Japanese wrestler unconscious again, this was Beth Phoenix's chance to finally eliminate the #1 entrant. But suddenly, Gail Kim blindside the Glamazon with a dropkick to the side of the face, knocking the blond to the ground. The TNA Knockout followed up with more grounding and pounding, throwing tons of elbows and forearms to her opponent. The Korean wrestler got back to her feet and continued her assault with more stomps to Beth Phoenix's back.

Gail Kim already has elimination on her mind. After returning her opponent to a standing position, the TNA Knockout shoved the WWE Diva to an open turnbuckle and tried to lift her out of the ring. The eleventh entrant grabbed one of her opponent's leg and attempted to hoist her over the top rope. The blonde, however, used one hand to grab the top rope while using her other hand to attack the Korean wrestler. The audience waited anxiously for the next elimination or for Beth Phoenix to fight back.

Elsewhere, Jaycee and Michelle Chang used the numbers game to their advantage to get Nina Williams on one knee. The mother-daughter pair barraged the blonde bombshell with hard forearms shots to their opponent's back. Despite how cold and ruthless the assassin was, there was no way she could defend herself against two other competitors. The fourteenth and sixteenth entrant kept on attack until they got the Nina Williams down on both knees.

The forty year old woman then got the Irish woman to her feet and lifted her up on her shoulders in an electric chair position. As Michelle Chang made her way toward the center of the ring, the masked luchadora got set up for the next double team move. She exited the ring by stepping through the middle and bottom ropes. But she stood on the apron and faced her adoptive mother, who in turn gave Jaycee a nod of confirmation.

Finally, the young woman hopped on top of the top rope and sprang forward toward her groggy opponent. Once she reached Nina Williams, Jaycee quickly wrapped the blonde's head in a front facelock. The masked wrestler then fell backwards, seemingly going for a DDT. And that's what exactly happened. Jaycee landed on her back as she drove Nina's skull into the canvas. Normally, a move like this would hurt a lot. But because the combination started in an electric chair position, the damage both Jaycee and Michelle Chang caused was much greater than a regular DDT.

"_Oh God! Did you see the way Nina's head crashing down on the ring? That's some major impact off that DDT!_"

"_It sure is, Ray! Nina Williams is a fierce fighter! But I don't think she'll be getting up after that!_"

Unbeknownst to the mother-daughter pair, another competitor was bidding her time. Right when the fourteenth and sixteenth had finished their double team move, Mila grabbed Michelle Chang's left shoulder, turned her opponent around and unleashed a vicious straight jab across the woman's jaw. Even though the MMA fighter's punch did not knock any of the forty year old competitor's teeth out, it did knock her out.

By the time Jaycee had noticed her adoptive mother had been taken out of the equation, the twenty-fourth entrant had tackled the masked wrestler to the ground. The Spanish woman delivered shot after shot, targeting the luchadora's face. Hard hooks and powerful punches made it difficult for Jaycee to defend herself, let alone get back in the match. But as far as the MMA fighter is concerned, she's not going to stop until her opponent is knocked out.

As Mila continued to pound the masked wrestler, the countdown for the next competitor to enter the ring. Again, the crowd stood on their feet and cheered with high anticipation for the twenty-seventh entrant to make her appearance. There was so much action going on in the ring, it was difficult for the audience to keep track of who's about to be eliminated and who's getting their asses handed to them. But it seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves. They're definitely entertained with the intense action going on in the ring. And with the twenty-seventh entrant on her way, it's about to get even more exciting.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)  
**

**#26 - Juri  
**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	27. Sgt Clemets

**Entry #27**

(watch?v=yyKp9CPJY9M)

When the countdown was over, the roaring sound of a motorcycle filled the arena. Afterwards, the rock and pop entrance music started playing. To those who were unfamiliar with this competitor's music, a nervous chill ran down their spine. They had a feeling that the twenty-seventh entrant was just as badass as the theme song. But as for the rest, they were super pumped up for the next entrant. They couldn't wait to see this powerful, hot chick kick some serious ass. As for fans of Reiko Hinomoto, they knew that things have gotten from bad to worse for their favorite wrestler.

At long last, the twenty-seventh entrant rolled on the stage on her motorcycle. When the crowd got a look at the rider, they figured that it was a dirty police woman who was looking for someone to beat up on. And they would be right. The cop had striking blue eyes and blonde hair that draped just past her shoulders. She wore a solid black police officer cap with a modern gold crest on the front. There's a tight black leather collar around her neck- similar to a dog collar.

She also wore a black leather bikini with two 5-sided segments covering her chest, with narrow straps running between them, as well as behind her back. A silver badge is attached to the left side of the bikini top, over the top of her breast. The blonde had a pair of black elbow-length leather gloves. Most of the men were whistling when they caught a glimpse of the woman's black leather bikini bottom. The twenty-seventh's legs were covered with a pair of sturdy black leather chaps. She also sported a pair of black leather high-heeled boots under the chaps.

As the audience cheered, the policewoman used her right hand to mimic a handgun. She aimed her index finger at the injured Zero Fighter and seemingly pulled the trigger.

"_And here comes Sgt. Clemets, entering at #27!_"

"_Oh man! Everyone in the ring had better watch out! Now that the Law Rider is here, no one is safe, especially one of her enemies, Reiko Hinomoto!_"

"_After losing her popularity with the crowd due to committing too many fouls during her match, this woman had a change in attitude! And thus, she became Sgt. Clemets! She is not a woman to be crossed, as she's more than willing to imploy a harsh forms of justice to humiliate and demolish opponents! Regardless of how others might see her, she sees herself as the law, and has no problem with busting some heads to get things done!_"

"_Sgt. Clemets heavily emphasis on strength-based attacks and powerful submissions and throws! She's not extremely fast, but her brute strength an unparalleled endurance gives her a clear edge in head-on-battles! The Law Rider can deal a lot of damage to her opponents! I believe in one of her matches, the referee had to stop the match because Sgt. Clemets kept doing her Speed Buster on her opponent and refused to pin her! I expect Sgt. Clemets to be just as destructive as she was back in Rumble Roses!_"

"_Yeah, and it's safe to assume that Reiko Hinomoto will probably receiving the most punishment from her!_"

The policewoman rode her motorcycle down the ramp and parked it in front of the ring. She got off of her vehicle and slid under the ring. Most of the remaining competitors were too busy trying to eliminate each other, they didn't even notice the twenty-seventh entrant made her appearance. But the blonde didn't mind. In fact, she had her eyes on one specific wrestler. And that's the Zero Fighter.

The only problem is that someone was already beating the crap out of Reiko Hinomoto. Poison was sitting on top of the Japanese wrestler and unleashed an onslaught of punches and hooks across the nineteen year old woman's exposed face. Poor Reiko could not defend herself. Her arms laid helplessly by her side, which allowed the twenty-first entrant to take her best shot with every punch she unleashed.

In response, Sgt. Clemets shoved the pinked haired woman off of her victim. As Poison tumbled on the canvas, the cop grabbed Reiko Hinomoto by the hair and dragged her to the edge of the ring. Many had thought that the twenty-seventh entrant was going to eliminate the teenage wrestler, since the Zero Fighter wasn't putting up much of a fight. The dirty policeman could toss her opponent over the top rope and into the crowd without any resistance.

But that's not what she had in mind.

Sgt. Clemets helped the semiconscious Reiko Hinomoto to her feet and bounded both of her arms with the top and middle ring ropes. When the policewoman was finished, she gazed at her defenseless opponent. The poor Japanese wrestler looked like a beaten criminal who's about to pay for her sins. And Sgt. Clemets felt it was her pleasure to torture her victim and make her life a living hell.

"_Uh-oh! This is not good folks! Talk about having your opponent on the ropes! Sgt. Clemets has Reiko Hinomoto in a precarious position!_"

"_Just look at the smug grin on her face, the evil look in her eyes! You can sense the malicious intent from the twenty-seventh entrant! Whatever she has planned for Reiko cannot be good!_"

The cop then reached into one of her pockets and took out a cylindrical outer shaft. Sgt. Clemets grabbed one of the ends of the aluminum and pulled the telescoping inner shafts. When her expandable baton reached its optimum length, the ends had locked in place. Most of the crowd booed and jeered as the twenty-seventh entrant approached her defenseless captive with her weapon in hand and a smug grin on her face.

By the time Reiko Hinomoto has regained her consciousness and lifted her head up, the blonde had already begun her assault. First she swung her expandable baton into the Zero Fighter's right side, making the Japanese wrestler hiss in pain. Sgt. Clemets brought her weapon back and swung it on Hinomoto's left side. The twentieth entrant felt that one of her ribs must've fractured after that impact. But it got worse when the police woman shove the end of her baton into Reiko's exposed midsection.

"OOF... *cough, cough*..." moaned the injured wrestler.

But Sgt. Clemets wasn't done with her victim. Again and again, she continued to thrust the blunt end of her nightstick into Reiko Hinomoto's belly. The way her opponent's face grimaced in agony and the way she coughed profusely for air made the dirty cop chuckle. She loved the sight of the woman's suffering, as well as the sound of her being tortured. Sgt. Clemets knew she has her opponent's life in the palm of her hand. It's going to be a long time before she decides to end her suffering.

"_My Lord! Somebody stop this woman! She's beating poor Reiko Hinomoto to a pulp with that baton of hers!_"

"_It's all legal, Al! That expandable baton is as legal as a headlock! This is all in the spirit of competition!_"

"_Spirit of completion? Are you kidding? This is borderline criminal! Sgt. Clemets should just eliminate Reiko and be done with it! Instead, she's relentlessly targeting her midsection!_"

"_Quit complaining! The crowd has paid good money to see a bunch of hot ladies beating the crap out of each other! It's a shame that Reiko Hinomoto is on the receiving side of a hellacious assault, but that's the kind of risk that's involved in this match!_"

In one of the turnbuckles, Cammy and Chun-li continued to keep Juri down with hard stomps to her chest and head. Both the Delta Red officer and Interpol agent were doing everything they can to keep the pressure on the twenty-sixth entrant. The British and Chinese fighters thought that they had Juri grounded.

But neither one of them noticed that the Korean woman's Feng Shui Engine has already been activated. Suddenly, Juri caught both of Chun-li's and Cammy's foot. With her increase in power, she pushed both of her opponents backwards, causing them to stumble. Juri quickly sprang back toward the two Street Fighters. She first swept Chun-li off of her feet and dropped a vicious stomp on her midsection.

Then, Juri went after Cammy. After tackling her to the ground, the Korean fighter returned the favor with more relentless stomps of her own, targeting the British woman's head, midsection and groin area. Cammy tried to defend herself, using her arms to block as much as of the attacks as she could. But Juri's foot would always target an area that's unprotected. And with Chun-li on her stomach gasping for air, Cammy wasn't going to get much help anytime soon.

"_Again, Juri showing her aggressive and sadistic side! Just look at her ruthlessly and relentlessly attacking Cammy!_"

"_She's having fun at Cammy's expense! She enjoys other people's suffering! I have no idea how long Juri plans to make Cammy's life miserable! But who's going to stop her?_"

Elsewhere, Mila had already finished beating the living hell out of Jaycee. After a few more moments of pounding the masked wrestler's face, the MMA fighter finished with a hard stomp to her opponent's gut, making the fourteenth entrant moaned. The Spanish woman then helped the winded luchadora back to her feet. Mila had elimination in mind, and it seemed like Jaycee would be the next competitor to leave the ring.

The MMA fighter first draped her opponent's arm over her shoulder, apparently going for a suplex hold. Her plan was to lift the masked over the top ropes, make her land on the apron and knock her out with a Superman Punch. But it turns out that Jaycee still had some fight in her. To counter, she first hooked one of her legs with Mila's to prevent her opponent from getting her off of the ground. Jaycee tried to take back control by giving the Spanish woman a couple of knees to the midsection.

That was enough to by her some time. Before Mila could get back in the fight, Michelle Chang has already recovered and joined Jaycee to gang up on the twenty-fourth entrant. The mother-daughter pair continued to attack and double team the Spanish fighter, barraging her with punches, elbows, knees and stomps all over her body. Mila soon felt the effects of the two-on-one assault. She was then forced to cover and protect herself as the beat down continued.

"_Uh-oh! Beth Phoenix has got Gail Kim in trouble!_"

"_Heads up! We could have another elimination here!_"

Llike the commentators said, the eleventh entrant was on the verge of being thrown out of the competition. The Glamazon had the Korean wrestler in a fireman's carry hold. Once she was next to the ropes, the blonde used her right hand to push Gail Kim's legs up. In doing so, she successfully tossed her opponent over the top rope. The crowd watched anxiously to see if the TNA Knockout's feet has touched the floor.

But the eleventh entrant reacted quickly by grabbing the top and middle rope. The officials on the outside gathered around the TNA Knockout, checking to see if both of her feet had hit the floor. However, the referees could see a little bit of space between Gail Kim's boots and the ground. So far, they haven't made any motion to signal that the Korean wrestler has been eliminated.

Realizing that she was still in the competition, Gail Kim pulled herself back into the ring. The first thing she noticed was the disgusted look on Beth Phoenix's face. Before long, the Glamazon charged toward the Korean wrestler with the intent on eliminating her. But the TNA Knockout was ready. When the WWE Diva had closed the distance, Gail Kim returned the favor by hoisting her opponent over the top rope.

Beth Phoenix saved herself from elimination by grabbing the top rope and landing with both feet on the ring apron. Beth Phoenix gave the TNA Knockout a hard forearm to the temple. This made the Korean wrestler stumble backwards, which would supposedly give the former WWE Diva enough time to get back in the ring. But the Glamazon was caught off guard with how Gail Kim responded.

The five-time Knockouts Champion hopped on the adjacent middle ropes and then sprang toward Beth Phoenix, who was still standing on the apron. Gail Kim connected with a dropkick to the blonde's face, causing the WWE Diva to fall on her back. Miraculously, Beth Phoenix still landed on the apron. She hugged the bottom rope so she wouldn't hit the floor. As for Gail Kim, it's taking her some time to recover, after she had connected with that dropkick.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" *clap, clap, clap clap clap* "THIS IS AWESOME!"

It was obvious that this has become the match of the night, definitely worth five stars in most of the fans' opinions. There was action in almost every moment of the match. The competitors in the ring has shown the crowd a wide arsenal of moves most of them have never seen before. It's a treat for them to see their favorite competitor in action. They have not disappointed the audience as of right now.

Meanwhile, Sgt. Clemets was still using her expandable baton to ruthlessly attack poor Reiko Hinomoto. The policewoman did give the Zero Fighter a reprieve when she changed targets from the Japanese wrestler to the eighteenth entrant. The twenty-seventh entrant swung her baton on the prone blonde bombshell's back. Nina Williams would grimace and fidget in agony before rolling toward one of the corners.

The dirty cop then slowly refocused her attention toward the twentieth entrant, who looked like a beaten up rag doll, especially by the way her arms remained tied and her body nearly slumped to the canvas. However, Sgt. Clemets wasn't the least bit satisfied with the damage she has done on the Zero Fighter. The twenty-seventh entrant would not stop until the Reiko Hinomoto's beside her mother's grave.

As she approached the semiconscious Japanese wrestler, someone else stood behind the policewoman with a steel chain in hand. She twirled her weapon around like a lasso and threw it toward Sgt. Clemets. Poison wrapped her chain around the cop's expandable baton, removed it out of her hands and tossed into the crowd. The pink haired woman smirked at her opponent, now that she's unarmed.

Poison then charged toward the policewoman, swinging her chain around in circles. But Sgt. Clemets was ready. When the twenty-first entrant attacked the blonde with her steel weapon, the cop grabbed the chain and pulled as hard as she could, getting the pink haired woman off balance. By the time Poison had regained her footing, the policewoman unleashed a powerful punch to her opponent's jaw, knocking her to the canvas, as well as some teeth out of her mouth.

Finally, the twenty-seventh entrant grabbed a fistful of Poison's hair. Sgt. Clemets quickly made her way toward the edge of the ring. When she was close enough, the blonde threw her opponent over the top rope. Because the pink haired woman was still feeling the effects of the cop's last punch to the face, she wasn't able to brace herself from the fall. Poison's body bounced on the apron and rolled out of the ring.

"_And Poison has been eliminated by Sgt. Clemets!_"

"_It's safe to say that Poison has bitten off more than she could chew! She thought she could take on the powerful Sgt. Clemets on her own! But that plan backfired! And now, she has a one-way ticket back to the locker room!_"

The policewoman still had her Poison's steel chain in hand. Her eyes shifted back to the nearly lifeless carcass of Reiko Hinomoto. The audience showered the dirty cop with loud jeers and boos. Apparently, they have had enough seeing the blonde viciously torture and assault the unconscious Zero Fighter. Of course, what the crowd thinks is the least of Sgt. Clemet's concern. She couldn't wait to use this steel chain on her captive.

But when the twenty-seventh entrant got back to the center of the ring, another competitor had grabbed her by the leg. Sgt. Clemets checked to see who was preventing her from reaching the twentieth entrant. It turns out that there's another Japanese wrestler in the ring right now, trying to stop the dirty cop from attacking her partner. The policewoman tried to break the teenage idol's grip on her leg, but Sakura Hagiwara refused to let go.

Again, a smirk filled with malicious intent appeared on the blonde's face.

"_Uh-oh! Good Lord! Not the chain! Dammit, put the chain down!_"

"_Oh man! Remember I said what happens when you interfere with Sgt. Clemets? Looks like Sakura Hagiwara's going to find that out the hard way!_"

Suddenly, the policewoman used the steel chain to whip the Japanese wrestler like a mule. Sakura squealed in agony. Her mouth hung open, showing the crowd the intense pain she was in. But apparently, one whip wasn't enough. Again, Sgt. Clemets used the steel chain to attack the injured and defenseless Hagiwara. The audience reacted with awe every time the metallic weapon stung the teenager's back. Sakura cringed as she slowly nudged her way toward the edge of the ring.

Sgt. Clemets then thought of another way to display her supremacy over the #1 entrant. Before Hagiwara could reach the ropes, the police woman flipped the Japanese teen on her stomach and wrapped the steel chain around her neck a couple of times. After placing a foot on Sakura's spine, the cop then pulled back as hard as she could. Not only Sgt. Clemet's was choking the life out of the young wrestler, but she's also apply pressure on her back in a modified submission hold.

"NNG! *cough, cough*... ACK!" Hagiwara gagged as the policewoman pulled harder on the chain.

It was useless. Sakura could not break the hold, especially with the position she and her opponent were in. With no leverage on her side, the teenage idol felt like she's going to pass out sooner or later, either due to lack of oxygen or because of the immense pressure being applied on her spine. And with someone like Sgt. Clemets as her assailant, the poor young woman was not expecting any mercy from her.

But just before Sakura Hagiwara lost consciousness, the policewoman released the chain, forcing her victim to fall on her face. Sgt. Clemets soon removed the steel weapon around the Japanese wrestler's neck. The #1 entrant put her hands around her throat and coughed profusely for air. On the other hand, the damage has already been done. Her back was sore, just like a majority of her body parts.

The twenty-seventh entrant then grabbed a fistful of Hagiwara's long, black hair and pulled the injured teenager to her knees.

"You're about to pay for your crime! I'm sentencing you five years for assaulting a police officer!" The blonde spoke with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Sgt. Clemets then brought Sakura to her feet. The dirty cop scooped her opponent up by reaching between her legs with one arm and reaching around Hagiwara's back from the same side with her other arm. The blond then lifted the teenage idol up so she is horizontal across the policewoman's body. From there, Sgt. Clemets dropped down to one knee, forcing the #1 entrant to drop stomach and rib first against the raised knee, making Sakura gasp in agony.

The policewoman again dropped to one knee, delivering another Rib Breaker to the injured Sakura's midsection. After a couple more Rib Breakers, Sgt. Clemets transitioned her opponent to a fireman's carry hold. The blonde stood in the middle of the ring and grinned at the audience, despite the fact that they were booing the twenty-seventh entrant. Finally, the dirty cop dropped down to her back. At the same time, she brought both of her knees up for poor Sakura to land on. The double knee gutbuster made the seventeen year old girl flop around the ring like a fish out of water.

"_Dear God! What impact! That's about four Rib Breakers and a gutbuster to conclude the combination! Man, can you imagine the pain in Sakura's belly right now? I'm not sure if she can take much more of this!_"

"_According to the statisticians, Hagiwara has been in the Ryona Rumble match for at least fifty-five minutes! Imagine that, Ray! Fifty-five minutes of pain, suffering and humiliation! I have to give Sakura Hagiwara credit though! Despite the fact that she entered the ring at #1, I'm surprised she was able to last this long!_"

"_Not to mention that there's only three more entrants left to come!_"

"_That's true! But like you said at the beginning of the match, Sakura's gonna have to last a full hour if she's going to win this match!_"

"_Win? How about surviving first? Take a look! Sgt. Clemets still isn't done with her yet!_"

The policewoman again grabbed a fistful of Sakura's long, black hair and yanked her back to a standing position.

"It's all over now, you bad girl! I'm your judge, jury and executioner! I hereby sentence you to _death_!" The twenty-seventh entrant told his opponent.

Sgt. Clemets raised a fist to the sky, signaling to the crowd that she's about to destroy the teenage idol with her finishing move. Regardless how loud the audience booed, there was nothing the injured seventeen year old girl can do to stop her assailant. First, the cop kicked the Japanese wrestler in the gut, forcing her to bend over. Next, Sgt. Clemets locked both of her arms around her opponent's waist and lifting them up. After flipping the girl over, the policewoman fall to the canvas, driving Hagiwara back first into the mat. Most of the fans cheered/jeered thunderously when Sgt. Clemets landed the Gutwrench Powerbomb.

"_OH MY GOD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT IMPACT ON THAT SPEED BUSTER!_"

"_Poor Sakura! That's another hard shot to her already injured ribs and back! And she's not moving, Al! I believe Hagiwara is out cold after that move!_"

"_Sick! That's all I can tell you, Ray! This is just sick, inhumane, brutal! Sakura has endured so much up to this point! She may have the heart and determination of a fierce competitor! But, ladies and gentlemen, I'm just going to flat out say it! Sakura Hagiwara has absolutely no chance in winning the Ryona Rumble!_"

With the Japanese wrestler unconscious, the twenty-seventh entrant has her sights in throwing the young woman out of the ring. But before she could eliminate the passed out Sakura Hagiwara, another competitor intervened to save her partner. Apparently, Reiko Hinomoto had already freed herself and recovered from the beating that Sgt. Clemets had given her earlier. She was determined not only to prevent the first entrant from leaving the competition, but she's also seeking to get some payback earlier.

The Zero Fighter released a relentless flurry of forearm strikes, elbows and roundkicks all over her opponents head and torso region. Reiko Hinomoto kept up with attacks until she backed the policewoman against the ropes. Next, she grabbed Sgt. Clemet's ropes and tried to Irish Whip her to the other side of the ring. But the twenty-seventh entrant reversed the maneuver and sent the Japanese wrestler to the opposite ropes.

Reiko bounced off of the cables and dashed back toward the center of the ring, where the dirty cop was waiting for her. When her opponent was in range, Sgt. Clemets extended her arm out and burst toward the nineteen year old woman. The blonde struck Hinomoto's chest and neck with her muscular arm. The policewoman turned the Zero Fighter inside-out with the high-impact Western Lariat. Reiko landed on her stomach, right next to the unconscious Sakura Hagiwara.

This gave Sgt. Clemets an idea.

The dirty cop brought the twentieth entrant back to a vertical base. After kicking Reiko in the gut to get her to double over, the blonde officer applied a gutwrench waistlock on the Zero Fighter. Next, Sgt. Clemets lifted her opponent up so that she's lying across her shoulder, facing upward. The twenty-seventh entrant maintained the overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack and turned ninety degrees to her right until she was standing in front of the semiconscious teenage idol.

Finally, the policewoman fell forward. As she descended, Sgt. Clemets flipped her opponent forward, driving Reiko Hinomoto horizontally belly-down. Only this time, the Zero Fighter's stomach did not hit the ground. Instead, her body crashed into the exposed and injured midsection of Sakura Hagiwara. The inverted front powerslam did a lot of damage to Reiko. But the impact of the assisted body slam on entrant #1 was even worse, making the seventeen year old girl gasp in agony. Sakura was left in a vulnerable positon and Sgt. Clemets took her best shot.

The blonde officer placed her foot on top of the pile of bodies and raised her arms to the sky in victory.

"_The Clemenator! My God! Did you see the way Sgt. Clemets slammed Reiko Hinomoto on top of Sakura Hagiwara? She took out two competitors in one throw! I've never seen anything like it!_"

"_Poor Reiko! And poor Sakura for that matter! They started off as a promising pair who could potentially be the last two standing in the ring! I don't like the chances of that happening now!_"

Half of the audience jeered. Obviously, they did not appreciate the way the cop easily dismantled two of their favorite wrestlers. They wanted to see Hinomoto or Hagiwara get back in the contest than be destroyed so easily. On the other hand, the other half of the crowd cheered. The reason why is because the countdown for the next entrant has already begun. And with three more competitors yet to make their appearance, the match was slowly but surely reaching its climax.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)  
**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)  
**

**#26 - Juri  
**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets  
**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	28. Anna Williams

**Entry #28**

(watch?v=0EJDpr_6gZE)

The next competitor's entrance music can be described as somewhat calming, with the winter wind blowing in the background. The soft bells playing with the soothing breeze was a nice change of pace, compared to a majority of the other entrance themes that showcased intensity and action. But as the main music started to play, most of the audience felt that the arena was starting to heat up again. Perhaps there's more about the twenty-eighth entrant than what their theme song are portraying.

Finally, a woman appeared on the center of the stage, shaking her hips and striking various poses for the crowd. Thousands of cameras flashed all over the area. It's obvious that a lot of the guys want to get as many shots as they could, since the twenty-eighth entrant was beyond sexy.

She was a brunette, with her hair neat and well-coifed, coming down a little past her jaw. Her outfit could be best described as a Chinese sleeveless qípáo with some western modifications. It featured a traditional mandarin stand-up collar and a cleavage chest opening for the male audiences' viewing pleasure. There's also a slit on the left side that is high to the waist. Her dress also covered her back entirely.

The fabric seemed to be brocade satin, featuring an oriental motif with floral designs. There's also an oriental bird design embroidered more prominently towards the center of the lower left half of the dress. The length was shortened slightly to end above the ankles, and the bow tails at the back are longer. She wears brown rose lace tights and red ankle-strap pumps. Finally, she had long lace fingerless ones that matches her tights.

As the Irish woman made her way down the ramp, the guys continued to flash their cameras at the incredibly attractive woman. But that only made the brunette pause every now and then on the ramp to strike a pose.

"_And here comes Anna Williams! With her making her appearance at #28, it means we only have two more entrant's left in this matchup!_"

"_This is getting good, Al! But what makes this even better is that her sister, Nina Williams, came into the Ryona Rumble match earlier at #18!_"

"_As you said before, Ray! Anna Williams is the younger sister of Nina Williams! You would think that these two would work together to take out the other competitors! But the truth of the matter is that Anna totally despises her sister! The rivalry between these two are so intense, there's been a lot of collateral damage when the William sisters try to destroy each other!_"

"_I guess if you're everyone else in the ring, it's probably best to stay out of their way and let these two lovely ladies tear one another apart!_"

When the twenty-eighth entrant got to the ring apron, she spent several moments posing for the crowd. She enjoys being in the spotlight, even though there's a match currently going on. There's just something about having thousands of cameras flashing in every conceivable direction. Anna soaked in the moment with a wide smile on her face.

But once the brunette turned around, her expression had changed. Her beloved sister, Nina Williams, was on one knee, smirking at the twenty-eight entrant. She nudged her head slightly, wordlessly telling the brunette to get her skimpy ass in the ring so they can finally settle their dispute. Anna Williams nodded toward her rival. Apparently, she couldn't refuse an invitation to destroy her beloved sister.

Moments later, the brunette slid underneath the bottom ropes so she could get the fight started with the eighteenth entrant. When the two ladies met in the center of the ring, they exchanged a barrage of quick strikes. Anna was relentless with her attacks. Each of her strikes has the potential to fracture a bone or two. But her sister was just as persistent. Nina was able to dodge and block all of the twenty-eighth's attacks with a smug grin on her face.

When both the eighteenth and the twenty-eighth entrant had finished with their strike fest, the transitioned into a grappling contest. The two competitors locked each other in a collar-and-elbow tie up. Nina was the one who made the first move, taking a hold of her sister's arm and turning it around. As the blonde bombshell twisted the brunette's limb over her opponent's head, Anna fell on one knee.

But the younger sibling grabbed one of the ropes and executed a backflip to reverse the arm wrench. As Anna Williams landed on her feet, she tossed her opponent over her body. She sent the blonde across the ring with her arm drag. But Nina quickly made it back to her feet, ran toward the brunette and tackled her to the ground. From there, both ladies rolled around the canvas, fighting for position and trying to be the first one to lock their submission holds.

"_Wow! Those two sure are going at each other's throats! Nina and Anna Williams are in a catfight, folks! This is absolutely brilliant!_"

"_It's a rivalry that's been going on for years! And it won't stop until one of them has been removed from the face of the earth!_"

Meanwhile, Jaycee and Michelle Chang had their minds set on throwing another competitor out of the ring. The mother-daughter pair _grabbed_ a semiconscious Mila by her arms and dragged her to edge of the ring. The fourteenth and sixteenth entrant then helped the Spanish fighter back to a vertical base. Mila tried to fight back by throwing a couple of punches to both of her opponents. But Michelle and Jaycee stopped the MMA fighter's momentum with their own kicks and elbows all over the young woman's gut and face.

Next, the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant picked the twenty-one year old girl off of the ground by using a double gorilla press lift. Regardless how much Mila struggled, it was no use. After making their way toward the ropes, both Jaycee and Michelle Chang tossed the twenty-fourth entrant over the top rope and out of the ring. Mila's body bounced on the arena floor. The barrier, however, prevented her from rolling into the crowd.

"_And there goes Mila! The young MMA fighter has been eliminated from the competition by the combined efforts of Jaycee and Michelle Chang!_"

"_I've gotta hand it to those two! Both Michelle and Jaycee took advantage of the numbers game that time! It's hard to eliminate a single opponent all by yourself! But it's now that much easier for Jaycee and Michelle Chang to throw out Mila when they work together!_"

"_But even with the twenty-fourth entrant gone, the ring is still filled with a ton of competitors!_"

Both the fourteenth and sixteen entrant regrouped in an unoccupied corner so they can catch their breath, while watching the others eliminate each other. In the opposite side of the ring, Gail Kim had already returned to a vertical base and was now attack Beth Phoenix with some right hands across the face. The Glamazon, however, tried to protect herself by bringing her arm to her head. As the TNA Wrestler continued with her assault, the WWE Diva looked around to see if anyone else was coming to help her.

And sure enough, someone has. After having her fun assaulting Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara, Sgt. Clemets had found her next victim. This time, it's the five-time TNA Knockouts Champion. She interrupted Gail Kim's attack on the Glamazon by giving her a hard round kick to the back. The Korean wrestler cringed in agony before falling on her side, leaving her in a vulnerable position.

As the policewoman attacked the eleventh entrant with more hard stomps to the body, Beth Phoenix had already recovered. She joined the officer as they continued to double team the TNA Knockout. Now it's Gail Kim's turn to be on the defensive. Gail Kim tried to defend herself against her two assailant. However, Sgt. Clemets and Beth Phoenix would attack any area that the Korean wrestler wasn't protecting.

Next, the two blondes brought Gail Kim back to her feet, sidestepped toward the edge of the ring and tried throwing the eleventh entrant out of the ring. But just as the TNA Knockout vaulted over the ropes, she quickly reacted by wrapping her arm and legs around the first and second ropes, hanging on for her dear life like a passenger on a sinking ship. Still, Sgt. Clemets and Beth tried to loosen Gail Kim's grip, while delivering kicks and forearms to their defenseless opponent at the same time.

Elsewhere, Juri was having the time of her life making the Delta Red soldier squirm. She had delivered about a dozen devastating stomps to the blonde's midsection, making the twelfth entrant pass out on the mat. With her opponent unconscious, the twenty-sixth entrant sat down on Cammy's belly and struck a couple of sexual poses that even made most of the male audience howl like wolves.

As the Korean fighter bounded the British woman's arms with her legs, Juri proceeded with her victim's utter humiliation. She trailed one of her hands up Cammy's right thigh. The twenty-sixth entrant purred like a kitten, enjoying the smooth and delicate touch of the blonde's creamy skin. Even the guys were turned on with Juri's attempt of foreplay. It's was so hot and sexy, the men just had to take a lot of pictures.

But for Cammy, this was downright humiliating. The way the Korean fighter caressed her hand up and down her muscular thigh was enough to make her squirm. But no matter how much the Delta Red officer struggled, she could not get out of her current predicament. As Juri slowly made her way toward the inner parts of the blonde's thigh, Cammy tried as hard as she could to not shed a tear. As a soldier herself, she swore that she would never show her opponent any emotion, nor give her assailant the satisfaction of her whimpering.

"Come on, kitten! It's time to hear you scream!" The sadistic grin on Juri's face widened when she placed her hand on in between Cammy's groin.

Suddenly...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" The twelfth entrant howled in pain.

The dark haired woman then grabbed a hold of the blonde's womanhood and began to squeeze. This time, Juri has fulfilled her objective, which was making the strong, determined Cammy cry like a little girl. The loudness and intensity of her agonizing moans were music to the twenty-sixth entrant's ears. Meanwhile, the crowd showed their disapproval with thunderous boos and thumbs down gesture. But that only made the Korean fighter squeeze harder. She's willing to do anything and everything to make her opponent suffer.

Poor Cammy could not contain herself any longer. The pain was too much for her to bear. Her cries were so loud, even the showers of jeers from the audience wasn't enough to drown them out. The Delta Red soldier vowed that she would not let her opponent see her cry. But sadly, that wasn't the case anymore. Wet streams of embarrassment and humiliation fell out of the blonde's eyes and trailed down her face. However, as long as Juri has a strong grip on her womanhood, her suffering will continue until she passes out.

Fortunately, the twelfth entrant didn't have to wait that long.

Chun-li had regained consciousness and found her partner being tortured by the merciless woman. The Interpol agent sprang back to her feet, rushed toward the center of the ring and unleashed a hard sidekick to Juri's blindside. Unfortunately, the Korean fighter sensed the twenty-third entrant's attack coming from behind her. Right after she released Cammy's private part, Juri backflipped over the Chinese woman's kick. She landed on top of one of the turnbuckles and smirked at her two playmates.

The Interpol agent dropped back in her stance, while Cammy flipped on her stomach and covered her somewhat swollen womanhood. It'll probably take her sometime to fully recover from being tortured and humiliated in front of the sellout crowd of fifty thousand people.

"_That's messed up, Ray! Juri sure has a lot of nerve to pull something like that! Look at the way she's smiling at Cammy! She's sure proud of herself for that dirty maneuver!_"

"_Perhaps, but you have to remember that this is no disqualifications in this match! Juri can do whatever she wants to either Cammy or Chun-li and it's all legal!_"

"_But the Ryona Rumble match is about eliminating your opponents! It's understandable that Juri wants to prolong Cammy's and Chun-li's suffering for as long as she can! However, on the flipside of the coin, as long as she eliminates both or at least one of those women, Chun-li and Cammy will continue to fight Juri until she's out of the ring, and possibly out of the building!_"

Elsewhere, Nina and Anna Williams were once again locked in a collar-and-elbow tie up. The blonde made the first move by wrapping her sister in a headlock, hoisting her over her body and slamming her on the matt, completing the side headlock takedown. But the moment the twenty-eighth entrant's back hit the canvas, she quickly wrapped her legs around her opponent's head, forcing Nina to break the headlock. Anna kept the headscissors for several moment before her sister kicked out of it.

Once again, both of the eighteenth and twenty-eighth entrant locked holds again, gauging one another in a test of strength. Both sisters were able to force their opponent on one knee before the standoff continued. The crowd roared with excitement and anticipation. They want to know who the better fighter between the two siblings is. Half of the audience rooted for Nina, while the other half cheered for Anna.

"KYYAAAHHHH!" A voice interrupted the sisters.

From the corner of their eye, they spotted the young Sakura Hagiwara bouncing off of the ropes and charging toward her two opponents, seeking to break up their little contest. While it's safe to assume that she hasn't fully recovered the beating Sgt. Clemets has given her, her fierce determination wasn't going to keep her down for long. She knew she was still in the matchup. The teenage idol refused to quit, despite how sore she was.

Hagiwara was going for a running dropkick to both Nina and Anna Williams. But both women were well aware of Sakura's movesets. In fact, they sensed the attack coming a mile away. The brunette grabbed the Japanese wrestler's left leg, while the blonde grabbed the right. They not only stopped Hagiwara's dropkick, they countered with a double spinebuster. Sakura's body bounced on the canvas, making the seventeen year old girl moan in pain.

But the Williams sisters were just getting started. They did not appreciate this young rookie interrupt their little rivalry. And by doing so, Nina and Anna agreed to make the injured Sakura Hagiwara suffer dearly.

"_Uh-oh! This is not good! Sakura is in big trouble! I told you it was a bad idea for her to get in their way!_"

"_It sure looks that way! I have no idea what Nina and Anna Williams are planning for Hagiwara! But I can guarantee you that it's not going to be pretty! They're going to utterly destroy Sakura until there is nothing left!_"

Anna Williams was the first one to attack the seventeen year old girl. After bringing Sakura to her feet, the brunette brought the teenage girl to an unoccupied corner and threw her in between the first and second rope. As a result, Anna slammed Hagiwara's left shoulder into the steel ring post. This made the poor Japanese wrestler moan in intense agony. The cameraman was able to get a good shot of the cringed look on the #1 entrant's face, which also meant that the crowd could see much pain the teenage girl was in.

But it only got worse from there for Sakura. Nina Williams did not give the injured young woman any time to recover. She grabbed Sakura's arm with one hand and her bikini bottom with the other to pull the girl back toward the center of the ring. However, the blonde bombshell was planning to do the same thing her sister did. It wasn't just because she wanted Hagiwara to suffer. She wanted to outdo her sibling. Finally, the eighteenth entrant stepped toward the same turnbuckle and threw the teenage idol into the corner. This time, Sakura's right shoulder slammed into the steel ring post.

Again, the Japanese wrestler writhed in pain when her other shoulder hit the pole. Most of the crowd jeered and shoed their disproval to the Williams sister by giving them the thumbs down sign or the middle finger. But as for the younger portion of the audience and the fans of Sakura Hagiwara, they were greatly concerned about the teenage idol. The looks of disbeliefs on their faces told the whole story. Some had their hands covering their mouths, while other shielded their eyes. They knew Sakura was hurt, but they have no idea how much. Many have suspected that the poor seventeen year old girl has possibly both of her collarbones broken. And that very well might be the case.

Of course, neither Nina nor Anna were done torturing the young wrestler. Because she had interfered with their little rivalry, both siblings believe that she must pay. And what better way to do it than permanently end Hagiwara's wrestling career. The eighteenth and twenty-eighth entrants pulled the injured Japanese competitor out of the corner and dragged her nearly lifeless body back to the center of the ring.

First, the William sister brought the raven haired girl down on her belly. Both Nina and Anna then laid on their opponent's back to prevent her from moving. Next, the blonde grabbed a hold of Sakura's right arm, while the brunette took the left. The two Irish competitors pulled back Hagiwara's limbs, stretching the forearms, biceps and parts of the chest muscles. With a Double Fujiwara Armbar locked, Sakura Hagiwara had nowhere to go.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIIII!"

The teenage idol squealed in intense agony. Even the people in the very back could faintly hear the Japanese wrestler's shrieks. After being slammed twice into the steel ring post, having two devastating armbars applied on her only made the pain worse. White hot tears of agony fell from the poor girl's face. She kicked her legs about and bit her lip, doing everything she possibly can to endure the pain.

"_I don't believe it! A Double Fujiwara Armbar! Anna Williams and Nina Williams are trying to rip Hagiwara's arm out of their sockets! She's helpless!_"

"_Oh my! That's got to hurt! Think about it, Al! If the Williams sisters do hyperextend both of Sakura's shoulders, that's going to inhibit her ability to compete in this kind of a match!_"

"_And with someone like Nina and Anna Williams, two of the coldest and most sadistic human beings on the face of this planet, it's a safe bet to say that Sakura's wrestling career might come to an end!_"

Despite the intense agony she was in, Sakura looked around to see if anyone's coming to save her. Sadly, everyone else in her vision were busy trying to eliminate the other competitors. Hagiwara tried extending her leg out wide to touch the ropes. However, she had almost forgotten that there were no rope breaks in this kind of match. Lastly, Sakura shifted her body as much as she can, trying to inch her way closer toward the edge of the ring so she could escape. But the weight of two different women on top of her made it difficult for the first entrant to do so.

Just before her assailants could dislocate both of the teenage idol's shoulders, Reiko Hinomoto executed a low dropkick to Anna's right side and Nina's left. The Williams sister didn't see the Zero Fighter coming in on their blindsides, since they were so focused on torturing Hagiwara. The moment the Japanese wrestler's red boots collided hit the twenty-eighth and eighteenth entrants, they immediately released the hold and rolled on the mat

Hinomoto quickly got up to check on her partner. Sakura flipped on her back and held both of her arms with her hands. But the cringing look on her face remained. There were still tears dripping down the poor girl's cheek. Although Reiko had already saved her partner, the damage has been done. The Zero Fighter couldn't tell if Sakura's shoulders are just incredibly sore or...

"You shouldn't have done that, girly! And now, we're going to make you squirm, just like we did with your friend! Isn't that right, sister?" Anna Williams towered over the twentieth entrant and snickered.

"Hmph..." Nina huffed in agreement with her siibling.

Reiko made the first move and went for a right elbow to the twenty-eighth entrant's face. However, Anna telegraphed the attack coming before the Zero Fighter did it. Not only the brunette had enough time to sidestep out of the way, she was able to catch the nineteen year old girl's arm. Nina Williams quickly joined her sister by grabbing a hold of Hinomoto's other arm.

In a split second, the eighteenth and twenty-eighth entrant knew they had their opponent right where they wanted her.

First, the Williams sisters did a double Chin Bash, uppercutting the defenseless Reiko Hinomoto's jaw. With the Zero Fighter staggered, the siblings followed up with a double knee to the midsection. Next, the blonde cusped the twentieth entrant's chin with one hand, while giving her opponent a vicious with the other. The brunette also did the same thing. The Japanese wrestler was wide open and the twenty-eighth entrant took her best shot. Afterwards, both Nina and Anna grabbed a fistful of Reiko's brown hair and slammed her down on the mat with a hair pull takedown. Hinomoto's head slammed hard on the canvas, nearly giving her a concussion. The nineteen year old wrestler laid still on a mat with her eyes lost in a daze.

Of course, the siblings weren't done there. The blonde bombshell lifted her leg up and stomped her boot onto Reiko's groin area. The twentieth entrant moaned in intense agony as Nina Williams applied more pressure on her sensitive and private parts. She tried to remove her opponent's foot off of her pussy, but she did not have the strength to do so.

However, it only got worse when Anna Williams decided to join the party. Instead of stomping on Reiko's private parts, the twenty-eighth entrant focused on the Japanese wrestler's midsection. Again, Reiko's eyes widened like saucers when she felt Anna's heel pressing hard into her stomach. While it wasn't hard enough to penetrate the skin, it did shoved some air out of her body.

"_Oh my Lord! Nina and Anna Williams are showing no mercy on anyone tonight, folks! You all just saw what they did to Sakura Hagiwara! But now, look at what they're doing to poor Reiko Hinomoto! Look at Nina crushing the Zero Fighter's sacred flower!_"

"_In the meantime, Anna is targeting Reiko's midsection! And all I got to say is thank God Hinomoto is not pregnant! Because if she is, then that baby is... well, you know!_"

As the Williams sisters continued to torture the Japanese wrestler, they shifted their attention to the titantron. Moments later, numbers reappeared on the screen, signaling to the competitors in the ring and the sellout crowd that the next entrant is on her way. Not only that, but there are only two more competitors left to go. After the next entrant makes her arrival, there will be only one more competitor left.

The audience cheered with high anticipation. Everybody who has been watching has gotten their chance to see their favorite female fighter in action. The crowd couldn't wait to see the twenty-ninth entrant come down the ring and make her impact in the Ryona Rumble match. Even though the ring is already crowded with a dozen competitors, the next woman who's about to enter the ring is bound to entertain the crowd and to surprise her opponents at the same time.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila (x)  
**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets**

**#28 - Anna Williams  
**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	29. Taryn Terrell

**Entry #29**

(watch?v=FF4_i3vVOIQ)

A familiar tune sung by the former WWE Diva and TNA Knockout, Christy Hemme, had the audience going crazy. While some of the younger audience danced to the music, everyone else had already figured out who this music belonged to. There is only one female wrestler whose entrance theme matches her energy and hotness. Most of the guys shifted their attention toward the center of the stage, anxiously waiting for the twenty-ninth entrant to make her appearance.

A twenty-nine year old woman marched out of the curtains and onto the stage. She was dancing to her entrance theme, shaking her hips to the beat. She hopped up and down with excitement and anticipation. The guys were amazed at how gorgeous this TNA Knockout is. She had perfect skin and blonde hair that reached past her breasts. She wore a gold bra with and matching color skimpy short shorts that showed off her long legs. Finally, the blonde wore black boots and kneepads for protection.

"_WHAT? IT CAN'T BE! TARYN TERRELL?_"

"_Taryn Terrell is in the Ryona Rumble, entering at #29! I'm just as shocked as you are, partner!_"

"_I love this match! And this is exactly why! You never know what surprises are in store or who is waiting in the back for her turn! But once when Taryn Terrell's entrance music hit, I was marking out! Heck, even the entire arena is going bananas!_"

"_When Taryn Terrell made her debut in TNA back in 2012, she started off as a referee for the Knockouts division! Fast-forward to today, where she is one of the best female wrestlers in the company, beating the likes of Angelina Love, Havok, and even one of the competitors in the ring right now, Gail Kim!_"

"_I can't wait to see Taryn Terrell in action again! This is going to be awesome, Al!_"

"_Can I just say that I'm a fan of her entrance them, Ray? But I need to ask! If Taryn Terrell is a 'Hot Mess', what does that make us?_"

"_Good question, partner! Hmm... We're Complete Disasters? Hehe!_"

The blonde wrestler jogged down the ramp and high fived the people that were in the front row. But once she reached the edge of the ring, her cheerful personality changed to a competitive outlook. Now's not the time to look good and dance in front of the sellout crowd. Just because she's going into the competition as the second-to-last entrant, that didn't mean winning would be a cake walk. And with a dozen other competitors still in the ring, it's only going to be that much more difficult.

Taryn Terrell slid into the ring and was ready to fight. The first one to great her was Michelle Chang. But the blonde made the first move by giving the sixteenth entrance a flying clothesline, knocking her on her back. The twenty-ninth entrant got back on her feet again and gave a second flying clothesline to Jaycee. Taryn Terrell then turned back to Michelle Chang and delivered a standing dropkick, sending her back to the mat. Next, the blonde then bounced off of the ropes and brought the standing luchadora down with a hard spear.

The blonde quickly returned to her feet and pumped the crowd up with her cheering and screaming.

"_Wow! Look at Taryn go! Already out of the gates and she's took out the team of Jaycee and Michelle Chang! Boy has she made a statement tonight!_"

"_That's true! But Taryn Terrell shouldn't really celebrate at this point of the contest! There's still a dozen other competitors she needs to eliminate if she wants to win! So she can get the audience in her corner and do all kinds of moves all she likes! But if she doesn't start eliminating someone, it'll be all for naught!_"

By the time the TNA Knockout had finished interacting with the crowd, Nina and Anna Williams blindsided the blonde, assaulting the twenty-ninth entrant with hard kicks to her stomach and elbows to her head. The audience went from cheering to booing. It wasn't until the siblings backed the Taryn Terrell into the ropes. When the blonde fell on her bottom, the eighteenth and twenty-eighth entrant pressed their heels again their opponent's throat. The TNA Knockout gasped for breath, flopping her arms and legs around.

Finally, Nina and Anna Williams brought the Taryn Terrell back to a standing position and Irish Whipped her across the opposite side of the ring. But when the TNA Knockout came back on the rebound, she was ready to counterattack the double team assault. The blonde jumped and planted both of her feet into the chins of the Williams sisters. Taryn Terrell again took out the ruthless siblings with a vicious dropkick.

Elsewhere, Gail Kim was doing her best to fight off the double team of Sgt. Clemets and Beth Phoenix. The Korean wrestler somehow found an opening and capitalized. First, she kicked Sgt. Clemets in the face, forcing her to back up. This created some separation. Gail Kim landed back on the apron and round kicked Beth Phoenix's temple, causing the Glamazon to stumble.

With both of her blonde opponents groggy, the eleventh entrant climbed the turnbuckle and waited for both Sgt. Clemets and Beth Phoenix to face her. The sixth and twenty-seventh entrant got together and spotted Gail Kim standing on one of the turnbuckles. But before the two blondes could react, the TNA Knockout sprang out of the corner and delivered her opponents a powerful missile dropkick, sending Beth Phoenix and Sgt. Clemets tumbling toward the other side of the ring.

"_Whoa! What an insane missile dropkick! Did you see the way how Gail Kim sent the Glamazon and the Law Rider on their backs? Absolutely amazing!_"

"_She is one of the best women's wrestlers of all time, Ray! Probably the most decorated Knockout, with multiple championships under her résumé!_"

"_Well, speaking of Knockouts, we're about to see a clash of two of the best TNA Knockouts right now! Look at this!_"

The TNA Knockout sprang back to her feet and smirked at her next opponent, which happened to be another TNA Knockout and the freshest entrant in the competition. Gail Kim and Taryn Terrell stared each other in the middle of the ring. As they circled around one another, they two women exchanged words and nods. This got a great reaction from the crowd. Either both Knockouts were talking trash to each other or trying to catch up. Either way, they had each other's respect and just couldn't wait to compete with one another.

The Korean wrestler made the first move, delivering quick and strong forearms to Taryn Terrell's temple. But the blonde recovered and countered with forearms shots of her own. Back and forth the two of them went. Neither one of them backed down. They were coming at each other with everything they have, just like they've been doing in TNA for the past few years or so.

And the crowd was loving it.

"LET'S GO TARYN!"

"LET'S GO KIM!"

"LET'S GO TARYN!"

"LET'S GO KIM!"

After a while, it was the twenty-ninth entrant that brought the contest in her favor when she caught Gail Kim off guard with a front kick to the midsection, forcing the eleventh entrant to double over. With her opponent bent over, Taryn Terrell picked up some momentum by running toward the ropes on the Korean wrestler's right side. When the blonde came back, she placed her opponent in a side headlock and somersaulted forward. As Taryn Terrell fell into a supine position, she used her momentum of the flip to twist Gail Kim's neck and forcing her into the ground.

"_Wow! A running corkscrew neckbreaker! This battle belongs to Taryn Terrell, who entered the Ryona Rumble at #29!_"

"_She's got all of the momentum on her side right now! Then again, picking that really late number has its advantages!_"

"_You're right, partner! Taryn Terrell seems to be unstoppable right now! She's a great wrestler and as feisty as the feistiest wild cat!_"

Instead of going after someone else, the twenty-ninth entrant decided to catch her breath in one of the turnbuckles. As Taryn Terrell observed the action going on in the ring, she quickly formulated her next plan of attack.

Sgt. Clemets has already made it back to her feet and was back in the competition. Instead of going after Gail Kim, who was on her back and motionless on the mat, the policewoman spotted her favorite victim. A few feet from her, Reiko Hinomoto was on her stomach, seemingly unconscious. She had already took quite a beating from the Williams sisters earlier. Apparently, she hasn't fully recovered from the double teamed assault yet.

The dirty cop helped the Zero Fighter back to her feet and started off her attack with hard knees to the gut, with a couple hard hooks to the side of Reiko's face. Each hit to the midsection made the Japanese wrestler gasp for breath. Not only that, every shot to her face forced Hinomoto backwards. Even when she was backed against the ropes, Sgt. Clements delivered more vicious attacks all over her opponents head and stomach.

Next, the policewoman Irish Whipped the nineteen year old competitor to the other side of the ring. Sensing that her opponent will be waiting for her for another devastating throw, Reiko wrapped her arms around the top rope to prevent herself from rebounding back to the center of the ring. However, the twenty-seventh entrant dashed toward the Japanese wrestler, seeking to eliminate her. In response, Hinomoto bent down. When the officer was close enough, the Zero Fighter hoisted Sgt. Clemets up and over the top rope.

But the Law Rider landed on the ring apron, apparently saving herself from being eliminated. Unfortunately, she had no idea that Reiko Hinomoto was ready for her. By the time the dirty cop could get back in the ring, the Japanese wrestler sprang off of her feet and planted both of her soles into her opponents. The standing dropkick was all the nineteen year old girl needed to send Sgt. Clemets out of the ring and onto the arena floor.

"_Finally! Sgt. Clemets has been eliminated from the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_What a move by Reiko! She took all of that punishment from Sgt. Clemets! It seemed like the Sgt. Clemets would be the one to eliminate the Zero Fighter! But Hinomoto came back strong and kicked Sgt. Clemets out of the competition! That's got to be sweet victory for Reiko Hino... WHOA!_"

Sadly, the nineteenth entrant never had time to celebrate. Taryn Terrell turned the Japanese teenager around, jumped toward her opponent and grabbed Reiko Hinomoto's head in a three-quarter facelock while parallel to the ground. The twenty-ninth entrant allowed gravity to bring her down to the canvas, slamming the Zero Fighter's face to the mat. After Taryn Terrell delivered her finishing move on Reiko, she and the crowd were super pumped up.

Feeling that she has all of the momentum on her side, the TNA Knockout turned her attention to another Japanese teenager, who was still struggling to make it back to a vertical base. The blonde grabbed a fistful of Sakura Hagiwara's long, black hair. The first entrant hissed in pain as the twenty-ninth entrant brought her back to her knees. Taryn Terrell could see that the seventeen year old girl was still feeling the effects of the previous assaults she had endured throughout the whole match.

However, the blonde didn't consider how much heart or fight the teenage idol had. Hagiwara retaliated by throwing punches and elbows toward her opponent, hitting Taryn Terrell's belly. The TNA Knockout doubled over after the Japanese wrestler hit her stomach on the third elbow. Sakura returned to a standing position, wrapped her arms around her opponent's neck and placed the blonde's chin on top of her head. Hagiwara then dropped to her knees, delivering a hard jawbreaker.

With her opponent reeling, the teenage idol got set up for her special attack. Hagiwara got in a squatting position and was ready to deliver her patent Sakura Special on her opponent. All of the sudden, the Japanese wrestler performed a small backflip, going for a double kick on the rotation. However, Taryn Terrell quickly recovered and slightly learned backwards. As a result, Sakura's feet never connected with the blonde's jaw.

But as Hagiwara completed her backflip, the TNA Knockout was already in position for the perfect counter. When Sakura's body was almost parallel to the mat, Taryn Terrell jumped toward her opponent and wrapped the teenage idol's head in another three-quarter facelock. The twenty-ninth entrant dropped on her back, driving Sakura Hagiwara's head and midsection into the canvas. Just like last time, the audience was jumping up and down like crazy after Taryn Terrell executed her finishing move.

"_OH! THE TARYN CUTTER... FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!_"

"_What a counter! Taryn Terrell had that scouted from the very beginning! It looked like Sakura Hagiwara was going for another Sakura Special! But Taryn Terrell was ready for it! She telegraphed the Sakura Special and delivered an unbelievable counter! A Taryn Cutter in midair! I have never seen anything like it!_"

"_It's pandemonium in the arena! The whole crowd is going berserk after that spectacular Taryn Cutter by Taryn Terrell!_"

Meanwhile, Chun-li and Juri were going at each other once again. The Interpol agent started off her attack with her signature Hyakuretsukyaku. But the Korean fighter had her Feng Shui Engine activated. Juri was able to see every single one of Chun-li's kicks. Every time the Chinese woman extended her leg toward her opponent's head or midsection, the twenty-sixth entrant shifted her body from side to side to avoid all of the Interpol agent's attacks.

Chun-li returned to her regular stance after she failed to score a hit on her hundredth kick. The twenty-third entrant the brought both of her arms back behind her. The Chinese woman gathered as much intense ki energy her palms could hold. Meanwhile, Juri waited for her opponent to unleash her attack. Her left eye glowed in bright purple lights. The sadistic grin on her face told the audience that she wasn't fazed one bit.

Finally, the Interpol agent threw her arms forward.

"KIKO..."

Suddenly, Juri sprang toward Chun-li. She stopped her opponent's attack by grabbing both of the Chinese woman's wrists with her hands. All of the ki energy Chun-li had gathered had already disappeared. Before the Interpol agent could break free, Juri pulled on her victim's arms and gave her a hard knee to the gut. The Korean fighter widened her smug grin when she saw her opponent wincing in pain, as well as gasping for breath.

The Chinese woman fell on her knees and clutched her bruised ribs. Juri released her opponent's arm. She then grabbed a fistful of Chun-li's brown hair. The sadistic competitor began to rapidly attack the Interpol agent's skull with a flurry of headbutts. Juri would bash her forehead against Chun-li's. And while the twenty-sixth entrant would feel no pain, the twenty-third entrant was trying her best to endure the agony, as well as the dizziness.

While the Korean fighter was having so much fun tormenting Chun-li, she didn't even realize that someone else was approaching behind her. When Juri went for what appeared to be her tenth headbutt, Cammy pounced from the crazy woman's blindside and wrapped her arms around her opponent's head. This forced Juri to release Chun-li's hair, causing the Chinese woman to fall back on the canvas.

The Delta Red officer then pulled a move that half would consider dirty, while the other half would thought it was brilliant. The British woman went after her opponent's secret weapon: the Feng Shui Engine installed in her left eye. Cammy stabbed her thumb into Juri's eye, trying to dig her finger inside to remove the gadget inside. And for the first time in this matchup, the Korean fighter showed signs of agony. Juri released a shrieking cry of agony as Cammy tried to remove the metallic gizmo stuck in the left eye.

Finally, the twelfth entrant pulled out the device that gave the Korean fighter power. Cammy then tossed the piece into the crowd, where a handful of the audience fought for possession of it.

"_No way! I don't believe it!_"

"_Cammy had just removed Juri's trump card, her signature weapon, the Feng Shui Engine! Without it, Juri is now on equal terms with all of the competitors in the ring!_"

"_Is that even allowed, Al? I know there are no disqualifications in this match, but look at Juri now! She now has to fight with one eye! How's that even fair?_"

"_Oh, so it was already fair when Juri had the Feng Shui Engine in her eye to begin with? That device would increase Juri's speed, power and fighting abilities by several levels! She had an advantage coming into the match! But now that her special weapon has been taken out of the equation, it's now all based on fighting ability! No power ups, no specials, nothing! Juri may be fighting with one eye for the rest of the competition, but it is still every woman for herself!_"

Without her Feng Shui Engine to increase her power, Juri was as helpless as a kitten. Cammy and Chun-li took the fight to the Korean Fighter. They delivered powerful punches and hard kicks all over Juri's body and face. The twenty-sixth tried covering herself, but both of her opponents would find an opening and attack it. The Delta Red soldier and the Interpol agent showed her no mercy, just like Juri did when she tortured them.

Elsewhere, Taryn Terrell shifted her attention back to another competitor, who was trying to use the ropes to make it back to her feet. Anna Williams was still trying to recover after taking a big dropkick to the chin from the TNA Knockout. The twenty-eighth entrant rubbed her jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. Thankfully, it wasn't. Not only that, Anna Williams still had all of her teeth intact.

By the time the Irish woman turned around, the twenty-ninth entrant had already begun her attack. Taryn Terrell gave her opponent a couple of vicious forearms and elbow strikes to the head. Each shot from the TNA Knockout knocked the brunette backwards. Even when Anna Williams stumbled back to an unoccupied turnbuckle, Taryn Terrell continued to apply pressure on her opponent, delivering hard shots all over the brunette's body.

With the twenty-eighth entrant groggy from the TNA Knockout's strikes, the blonde now focused on sending her opponent out of the ring. She grabbed one of the Anna's legs and tried to lift her over the top rope. The brunette tried to save herself from being eliminated by grabbing on to the top rope. As Taryn Terrell pushed with all of her might, the crowd roared with anticipation. They want to see another elimination. Then again, most of the audience wanted Anna Williams to be the next competitor to go.

But just before Taryn Terrell could send her opponent packing, Nina Williams came from behind the TNA Knockout and grabbed her by the hair. She pulled the twenty-ninth entrant back toward the center of the ring, giving her sister enough time to get back in the ring. The eighteenth entrant then put the blonde wrestler in a full nelson hold. Taryn Terrell tried to break free, but her opponent had a firm grip on the hold.

Anna Williams then approached the helpless blonde and gave her some pay back with strong kicks to her exposed gut. Taryn Terrell groaned in pain as the brunette's foot plowed into her stomach. With no protection, the TNA Knockout felt the full force of the twenty-eight entrant's kicks. After the fourth kick, Anna Williams brought her right arm back and opened up her hand. She targeted Taryn Terrell's midsection and attacked without any hesitation or remorse.

*SLAP*

"WOO!" The crowd chanted when Anna Williams delivered a hard and loud slap across Taryn Terrell's belly.

Nina William released the hold, causing the TNA Knockout to fall on the canvas. She bounced on the ring, covering the potential handprint that Anna Williams had given her. Meanwhile, the sisters grinned as they watched Taryn Terrell suffer.

"_Oh my! Did you hear the sound of that slap?_"

"_I did! And I bet everyone in the audience did too! But thankfully, I'm just glad I didn't feel it!_"

While the Williams sister continued to stomp on the defenseless blonde wrestler, the whole audience was back on their feet again and cheering. That's because the countdown numbers has appeared on the titantron, seemingly for the final time. There is only one more competitor left to go. It's only a matter of time before the last entrant makes her appearance, thus completing the entry at #30.

There are bodies all over the ring. About half of the competitors were on the canvas, still recovering the attacks and beatings they had suffered from the other entrants. Others were trying to eliminate their opponents, trying to get them over the top rope and on to the arena floor. The crowd showed their appreciation for the wonderful and marvelous action and entertainment they've been getting so far. With the thirtieth entrant ready to come out, things are about to get interesting.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)  
**

**#28 - Anna Williams**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell  
**

**#30 - ?**


	30. Awesome Kong

**Entry #30**

(watch?v=GF2DccpXRlc)

All it took was the first couple of beats from the next competitor's theme song. Half of the audience had already figured out the identity of the final entrant of the Ryona Rumble. But when the trombones started to play, the sellout crowd of fifty thousand was going berserk. Almost everyone in the arena couldn't believe that the thirtieth competitor is one of the most dominant female wrestlers in the whole world. Many women had submitted their entry to become a part of this prestigious competition, but the people were ecstatic that someone of this high caliber is the last entrant of the Ryona Rumble.

At last, it was the moment that everyone has been waiting for. As the music played the theme part of the song, out stepped the thirtieth entrant. She marched slowly to the center of the stage, not in a hurry to get in the competition. After all, she wanted every single person in the arena to feel the 'awesome' presence she always brings with her whenever she's about to compete in a match. She gazed around the audience, wordlessly letting them know that she was here, and that she's going to dominate this match.

The thirtieth entrant was a thirty-seven year old woman, who stands about five feet, seven inches tall. She was a large, African American female, approximately about two hundred and seventy-two pounds. The wrestler had long, braided, black hair which went past her shoulders. It's a safe bet that her massive body can crush a petite woman like a grape. The intimidating look in her eyes even frightened most of the children and some of the women. Her outfit can be best described as a black, leather warrior skirt with gold flames embedded on the front, outlined in red. And while she wore no elbow or knee pads, she did have black boots that just reached her shin.

"_HO...LY SHIT! Y... YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_"

"_YOU'RE THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING WHAT THE AUDIENCE IS THINKING, PARTNER! SOMEBODY PINCH ME! I MUST BE DREAMING!_"

"_With one more competitor to enter the Ryona Rumble, who better to enter at #30 than the most dominant female wrestler in all of the world, of all time I might add! At 5'10'', two hundred plus pounds, the final entrant of the Ryona Rumble, ladies and gentlemen, from TNA, it's Awesome Kong!_"

"_How fitting is it to have someone like Awesome Kong in this kind of a match, Al? I bet no one here had predicted that she would come in at #30! And now, here she is! Awesome Kong! One of the most decorated and dominant wrestlers of all! Pardon me for saying this, but she has not become the heavy favorite in winning the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Awesome Kong has quite an accomplished wrestling career! She started her journey performing in a variety of promotions in Japan! Kong also has wrestled in other promotions, such as Ring of Honor and other independent circuits! But it is TNA where her wrestling career flourished. She competed with some of the best wrestlers, such as Gail Kim, Taylor Wilde and Taryn Terrell! Awesome Kong has even spent some time in the WWE, surprising the fans by entering the Royal Rumble in 2012! I'm telling you that this incredibly talented woman has been everywhere!_"

"_Not only she's been everywhere, but she also has done it all! A two-time TNA Knockouts Champion, a former TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion! She was named Queen of the Knockouts in 2015! Pro Wrestling Illustrated has named her the best female wrestler in the world! There's just so many championships under her résumé! But winning the Ryona Rumble, I think that will be the crown jewel for her professional wrestling career!_"

"_You talk about power and brute force! The size and sheer strength of Awesome Kong makes her one of the most dangerous competitors to enter the ring! And if you add the fact that she's entering at #30, that's another advantage she has! She's fresh and ready to go, while the other competitors have worn each other down! I can't imagine any one of the remaining competitors will be able to throw Kong out of the ring!_"

As the final entrant of the Ryona Rumble marched slowly down the steps, about half of the competitors had stopped what they were doing to get a good look at the final entrant. Their reactions were the same when Wonder Woman made her appearance almost ten minutes ago. Most of the women were at a loss for words. The rest had a look of disbelief written in their faces. They could not believe that someone as talented and as dominant like Awesome Kong is the last competitor to enter the match. When the thirtieth entrant walked up the steps, the women in the ring kept their attention on the large woman.

Finally, Awesome Kong climbed over the top rope, enter the squared circle and smirked at her opponents. And the crowd was going nuts.

"KONG! KONG! KONG! KONG!"

It was obvious that the crowd wanted Awesome Kong to win the match. Many of them are big fans of hers. As their cheering grew louder, the thirtieth entrant's confidence level grew. With the audience on her side, there's no way that she's going to let these slender and petite competitors prevent her from winning. Thanks to her size and strength advantage, Awesome Kong pretty much has this match all wrapped up.

But just to be sure that all of the other competitors know who the best is, the thirtieth entrant decided to make a statement right away. Awesome Kong spotted Reiko Hinomoto lying in the center of the ring, seemingly unconscious. The large woman figured that the Zero Fighter would be the first competitor to suffer. The thirtieth entrant bounced off of the ropes and rushed toward the supine Japanese wrestler. After getting a running start, Awesome Kong jumped and landed stomach first across her opponent's chest. Reiko gasp for air and tried to sit up straight. But after a while, she passed out on the mat.

"_Wow! What a huge splash from Awesome Kong! That's making a big statement right there!_"

"_Think about it! Two hundred plus pounds all dropping down on Reiko Hinomoto's slender body! She's not getting up after that!_"

But then, all of the sudden, most of the entrants went after Awesome Kong. Cammy and Chun-li turned their attention away from the helpless Juri so that they can take on the freshest entrant of the Ryona Rumble. The mother-daughter pair of Jaycee and Michelle Chang got back to their feet and also ganged up on Awesome Kong. The Williams sisters even joined in on the mugging. And finally, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Taryn Terrell, brought their aggression to Awesome Kong.

The only ones who weren't attacking the thirtieth entrant were Juri, Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara. Juri was still suffering after what Cammy did to her eye. Reiko was still lying on the mat, winded after Awesome Kong gave her that devastating splash. Also, in one of the turnbuckles, Sakura was struggling to make it back to her knees, especially after all of the beating she took.

Back to the middle of the ring, it seemed like the nine-on-one assault was overwhelming the thirtieth entrant. But the competitors were about to find out that Awesome Kong cannot be taken down that easily. The large female powered out of the multiple assaults with ease. Bodies flew all over the ring upon Awesome Kong's amazing display of power. No wonder the thirty-seven year old woman was so dominant. The African American woman released a huge, animalistic roar, which made the audience react positively.

"_Oh man! Did you see that? Kong just took out nine competitors at once! I don't believe it!_"

"_She's not called Awesome Kong for nothing, Ray! She has fought the best, and has defeated the best! Her size and power gives her a huge edge in this competition!_"

One by one, the other women got back to a standing position so that they could try to defeat the thirtieth entrant. Cammy White was the first to challenge Awesome Kong. The Delta Red officer went for a roundkick to the large wrestler's side. But Kong caught Cammy by the leg, punched her in the face a couple of times and tossed her aside like a sack of potatoes. The next competitor to take on Awesome Kong was Jaycee. The masked wrestler ran toward the large woman as fast as she could. But the thirtieth entrant counted by picking the luchadora up in a fireman's carry position. She then fell backwards, delivering a powerful Samoan Drop on Jaycee.

After seeing the masked wrestler getting dropped by Awesome Kong, Michelle Chang began her attack on the large woman. The sixteenth entrant started with stiff forearms to her opponent's chest. But Awesome Kong took each of Michelle Chang's attacks like it was nothing. Every time the forty year old woman's arm connected with the African American's body, the thirtieth entrant widened the smirk on her face. Finally, Awesome Kong wrapped her hands around Michelle Chang's head, shuffled to the center of the ring and tossed her forward, causing the sixteenth entrant to flip over on to her back. The Biel throw made Michelle Chang groan in pain.

Beth Phoenix was the next woman to challenge Awesome Kong. After getting a running start, the Glamazon extended her arm out to the side, going for a short-arm clothesline. But when the sixth entrant's arm nailed the large wrestler in the chest, she was only able to knock her a couple steps back. Awesome Kong smirked at the former WWE Diva. Now, it's her turn to show the Glamazon a real clothesline. She took a step forward with her right arm extended and brought Beth Phoenix down with an even more vicious clothesline, turning the blonde inside-out.

Moments later, the Williams sisters ganged up on the African American wrestler. Nina unleashed her loud chops across Awesome Kong's chest, while Anna kicked the two hundred plus pound woman in the stomach. The siblings kept up with their attacks until they had the thirtieth entrant backed into the ropes. Instead of humiliating their opponent, Nina and Anna Williams decided to eliminate Awesome Kong right away. The eighteenth and twenty-eighth entrant each grabbed one of the wrestler's leg and tried to lift her off of the ground.

Sadly, neither Nina, nor Anna were able to toss Awesome Kong over the top rope. The thirtieth entrant managed to free herself by elbowing the blonde's temple and giving the brunette a big headbutt. With the eighteenth and the twenty-eighth entrants momentarily dazed, Awesome Kong got back on her two feet and grabbed the Williams sisters by the heads. She then brought Nina and Anna together, forcing the two women to bump heads. The siblings fell to the ground and rubbed their aching skulls.

"_Whoa! Talk about meeting of the minds! Awesome Kong has been dominating this match from the get-go!_"

"_You're right about that! Many competitors in the ring tried to take her out, and all have failed! I hate to say it, but I believe that there is no one can beat Awesome Kong, let alone throw her out of the ring!_"

The thirtieth entrant continued her displace of dominance by attacking her next opponents. First, she helped Juri to a standing position and place one of her ginormous hands around the Korean fighter's head. Awesome Kong broke into a fit of laughter as she watched the twenty-sixth entrant flailing her arms around, trying give her opponent a few punches of her. But with the large wrestler's arm fully extended, not one of Juri's punches came close to their target. All the Korean fighter could hit was thin air. Still, Awesome Kong delivered a big headbutt to the twenty-sixth entrant to end all of the silliness.

Awesome Kong then turned to her next opponent. Chun-li was still on her knees, apparently fighting the dizziness in her head. And the smirk on the African American woman told the sellout crowd that she wanted to make the Interpol agent suffer even more. Kong grabbed the Chinese woman by the hair and placed her head in between her thighs. Next, the wrestler lifted Chun-li on her shoulders. The audience watched with excitement, anticipating that the thirtieth entrant would finally deliver her finishing move.

However, Chun-li had a little bit of fight left in her. She first deliver a couple of quick punches to the head of her opponent, which was enough to stun Awesome Kong. With herself partially free, the Chinese woman countered by diving off of the wrestler's shoulders. As she fell to the mat, the Interpol agent tried to get Kong to fall down with a Sunset Flip. But thanks to the thirtieth entrant's advantage in size, Chun-li had no chance to move the large woman. Finally, Awesome Kong dropped to a seated position across her opponent's stomach, knocking the air out of her.

The African American woman got back to her feet and raised her arms to the ceiling. She unleashed a defining shriek, which terrified a majority of the younger audience. However, Awesome Kong received mostly a positive reaction from the crowd. They loved to watch this powerful and dominating woman beat the crap out of the other competitors in the ring. The audience couldn't wait to see more action from Awesome Kong.

The thirtieth entrant then noticed that the crowd were standing up. Their cheering was growing louder with each passing second. She figured that the people loved seeing her in action. But that wasn't the case. Awaiting on one of the turnbuckles, Sakura Hagiwara stalked Awesome Kong like a hungry lioness. She waited for the African American wrestler to turn around. And when she did, the teenage idol sprang high out of the corner and dove toward Kong with both of her hands clutched together, seemingly going for a Double Axe Hammer.

Too bad Awesome Kong had a surprise for her. With a ton of power and precise timing, the thirtieth entrant had the perfect counter. The two hundred plus pound woman got a quick running start toward the descending Hagiwara. Once she was close enough, Kong drove her right shoulder into the midsection of the Japanese wrestler, stopping all of her momentum in that one hit. For a brief moment, Sakura gasped with that sudden gut check. But then afterwards, Awesome Kong forcefully threw her opponent back first down on the mat, making the ring shake for a while.

The crowd was going bonkers after that one move, while Sakura rolled franticly on the canvas with her arms clenching her injured stomach.

"__OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MAAAAAAAAAAN_!_"

"_WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!_"

"_A spear! What a spear in midair by Awesome Kong! She stopped Sakura in midflight with that devastating move!_"

"_What are you talking about, Al? That was a Spinebuster! Awesome Kong caught Hagiwara on the descend and dropped her to the mat like a sack of potatoes!_"

"_Okay, fine! How about this? We'll call it the 'Spearbuster!' Awesome Kong delivered probably the most vicious Spearbuster of all time! Hagiwara just got dropped by the two hundred plus pound woman! But I don't think Awesome Kong is done yet!_"

Like the commentator said, the thirtieth entrant had something else in store for the injured teenage idol. Again, she brought Sakura on her knees and placed her head in between her thighs. She grabbed Hagiwara's bottom and pulled up slightly to get the Japanese wrestler back to her feet. By then, the audience knew what was coming. And judging how disoriented and hurt Sakura was, there's no way she's going to get out of this one.

Awesome Kong then lifted the groggy Hagiwara up until she was sitting on her shoulders. After holding Sakura on her shoulders for a while, the African American woman then threw the teenage idol down and slammed her back first into the canvas with a huge powerbomb. However, Awesome Kong wasn't just satisfied with one throw. With Hagiwara's legs still on the thirtieth entrant's shoulders, the large wrestler lifted the dazed seventeen year old girl back up. The two hundred plus pound woman again slammed poor Sakura down on the canvas with another powerbomb.

The African American wrestler brought the young woman back on her shoulders for a third time. She spun around in a circle once before dropping to a seated position, ruthlessly slamming the Japanese wrestler into the mat. The transfer of energy was immense as the force of the impact coursed throughout Hagiwara's slender body. The seventeen year old girl was folded in half like a piece of paper. Her knees were only inches apart. Most of the men whistled when they got a really good look at the young girl's butt, or at least what's in between her legs.

"_Oh my Lord! A Triple Powerbomb, with a devastating Awesome Bomb to cap it all off! This is ridiculous! Sakura Hagiwara can barely walk! She can barely stand! And yet this woman has the nerve to deliver multiple, impacting slams to the already injured young woman! Talk about unethical!_"

"_Criticize all you want, Al! This is the Ryona Rumble! This is where incredibly talented wrestlers and the world's greatest fighters compete and beat the living daylights out of each other! I see no crime in this! There is nothing unethical or uncalled for about it! This is what they're supposed to do! This is what Sakura Hagiwara signed up for when she entered herself in this competition! So let them fight! Let them compete! Let them go!_"

With Sakura Hagiwara once again unconscious, Awesome Kong proceeded to throwing the nearly lifeless girl out of the ring. But before she could, a former rival got in the way. Gail Kim released a bunch of hard forearms and elbows to her opponent's face and body. Unlike the rest of the competitors, the Korean wrestler had quite a bit of force in her strikes, knocking the thirtieth entrant backwards. Even with Awesome Kong backed against the ropes, Gail Kim kept on attack.

The eleventh entrant then ran toward the edge of the ring, bounced off of the ropes and came back toward the African American wrestler. Gail Kim jumped up and planted both of her feet into Awesome Kong's chest. While the dropkick did knock a little bit of air right out of her, it wasn't enough to send her tumbling over the ropes. Again, Gail Kim connected with a running dropkick in attempt to eliminate her rival. And again, Awesome Kong remained in the ring.

Realizing that her attacks weren't working, the Korean wrestler tried to lift her opponent out of the ring all by herself. She lifted up Awesome Kong's right leg and pushed as hard as she could. But because she was alone, she had little success. It only took the thirtieth entrant a few moments to recover. She then grabbed Gail Kim by her long, black hair and gave her a huge headbutt, sending the TNA Knockout stumbling toward the middle of the ring.

Awesome Kong picked the Korean wrestler back up and went for another Irish Whip. But Gail Kim countered by holding on to her opponent's left arm, placed her right foot against Kong's jaw and dropped down to the mat as she pulled on the upper extremity. Her Eat Defeat made the thirtieth entrant groggy on her two feet. Seeing her chance to do some more damage, Gail Kim climbed an unoccupied turnbuckle and leaped toward her stunned opponent. The Korean wrestler had a front facelock applied, seemingly going for a Tornado DDT.

But her opponent not only had recovered sufficiently from Gail Kim's finishing move, she was already seeking revenge. Awesome Kong caught the TNA Knockout in midair, rushed to the edge of the ring and tried to throw the Korean wrestler out. Thankfully, Gail Kim landed on the apron. She saw Awesome Kong going for her signature spinning backfist. The TNA Knockout ducked underneath the powerful strike.

Too bad she wasn't prepared for the next.

By the time Gail Kim had got back up, it was too late. Awesome Kong extended her arm out and almost took off her opponent's head with a high impact clothesline. Gail Kim backflipped off of the apron and landed hard on her stomach on the unforgiving arena floor. The referees gathered around the Korean wrestler to see if she's alright, let alone conscious. Sadly, Gail Kim was already the next competitor to be eliminated.

"_OH! MY GOD! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!_"

"_Well... that's one way to go!_"

"_Gail Kim was turned inside-out with that devastating clothesline from Awesome Kong! Holy cow! She almost took Gail Kim's head off!_"

"_You can feel the impact from over here, Al! I hope Gail Kim is still alive after that elimination! She could've landed on her face and broken a cheek bone or something!_"

"_Nevertheless, Gail Kim is the next competitor to leave the Ryona Rumble! With that, there are now down to twelve women! A dozen competitors are left in the ring! We have now officially passed the one hour mark of the match! Twelve women are left, but there can be only one winner! Place your bets everyone! Because from here on out, it's every woman for herself! Who will walk out the winner of the Ryona Rumble?_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim (x)**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)**

**#28 - Anna Williams**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell**

**#30 - Awesome Kong**


	31. Dominant Dozen

**Dominant Dozen**

With no more entrants left to make their appearance, the entire crowd had their attention solely on the action going on in the ring. Many of their favorite competitors have come and gone in the past hour or so. But now, there are only a dozen women left standing in the ring. It's anyone's guess as to who will work away with their arms raised in victory. It's a shame though, since the twelve women had worked so hard to make it this far.

After eliminating Gail Kim from the competition, the thirtieth entrant faced the center of the ring and spotted an unconscious Sakura Hagiwara. The teenage idol still hasn't recovered yet after being on the receiving end of a triple Awesome Bomb and a Spear-Buster. The African American wrestler smirked at the nearly lifeless girl. She could easily eliminate her without breaking a sweat, and there won't be any resistance.

But before Awesome Kong could get near the Japanese wrestler, Reiko Hinomoto intervened by giving the thirtieth entrant a dropkick to the chest. The Zero Fighter quickly got back to her feet and delivered another standing dropkick to Awesome Kong's body. This time, Reiko's second dropkick brought the large wrestler down to the canvas. The sellout crowd was on their feet, screaming from the top of their lungs after they saw Reiko Hinomoto took down Awesome Kong all by herself.

With the thirtieth entrant on her back, the Zero Fighter quickly made her way toward the ring ropes. The twentieth entrant hopped on the second rope, sprang of off her feet and executed a backflip in midair. Reiko landed chest first across Awesome Kong's stomach. Afterwards, Hinomoto made it back to her knees, clenching her midsection. Even though the damage has been done with her springboard moonsault, the Zero Fighter still felt the impact in her body.

"_Textbook moonsault off of the second rope from Reiko Hinomoto! I got to say that Reiko is really bringing her 'A' game to this competition! There are not a lot of women who can take down the mighty Awesome Kong!_"

"_Yeah! Reiko Hinomoto is a huge fan favorite! She entered the competition at #20, so she has a legitimate chance to win the Ryona Rumble! Everyone in the ring does actually! But betting on Reiko is not a bad choice!_"

When the Zero Fighter returned to a standing position, Nina and Anna Williams blindsided the Japanese wrestler. They brought Reiko to her knees with hard kicks and stomps to her midsection, as well as vicious forearm shots to the face. Hinomoto tried to cover herself, but the Williams sisters would always find an open area to target. The fans showered the siblings with loud boos and jeers.

Next, the twenty-eighth entrant brought Reiko to her feet by yanking her brown hair. Anna Williams then put the Japanese wrestler in a full nelson hold and gave her sister the signal to proceed with the beatdown. And that's what Nina did. Not only she gave Reiko's exposed midsection hard kicks, she also slapped the Zero Fighter in the face. Hinomoto could feel the full force of all of the eighteenth entrant's attacks. She groaned in pain with each hit she took.

After a few moments of assaulting the defenseless Japanese wrestler, Nina Williams ran back to the opposite side of the ring, rebounded off of the ropes and came back toward Reiko with the intent of taking her head off. However, the twentieth entrant quickly recovered and extended her right leg out, planting her red boot into Nina's face. The blonde bombshell stumbled backwards and rubbed her chin, feeling like she ran into a brick wall.

With one of her opponents dazed, Reiko Hinomoto then focused her attention on freeing herself. The Japanese wrestler threw her head backwards, bashing the back of her skull against Anna's face. The twenty-eighth entrant also stumbled backwards, rubbing her nose to check if was broken or not. While there wasn't any blood coming out of her nose, the impact still gave her a big headache.

Finally, the Zero Fighter wrapped her arms around Anna Williams's head and rushed toward the center of the ring. It seemed like Reiko Hinomoto was going for a running bulldog. However, the Japanese wrestler was also making her way toward Anna's sister. When she was close enough, Reiko jumped and wrapped her legs around Nina's head. Finally, the Zero Fighter rotated her body, executing a headlock takedown and a leg scissors takedown on her two opponents. The crowd was once again cheering when Reiko sent both Nina and Anna Williams on their back.

"_Oh wow! Look at that! That was an insane move by Reiko Hinomoto! Even with Nina and Anna Williams working together, the Zero Fighter was able to take them both out! Most impressive!_"

"_She is the proud daughter of the late Kamikaze Rose, Ray! It doesn't matter how overwhelming the odds or what kind of pain she has to endure! Reiko will keep on fighting until she cannot fight anymore!_"

The Zero Fighter then slumped into an unoccupied corner to catch her breath. In the meantime, she would scout the action going on inside the ring and decide who she would attack next. But then, Taryn Terrell charge toward the turnbuckle Reiko Hinomoto was in and gave her a hard clothesline to the chest, stunning the twentieth entrant. The blonde followed up with more back elbows to the Japanese wrestler's temple. After the TNA Knockout knocked Reiko on her butt, she pressed her boot against the nineteen year old woman's throat, making the Zero Fighter gasp for air.

With the Japanese wrestler down, Taryn Terrell then focused her attention to the center of the ring, where Jaycee and Michelle Chang were trying to get Sakura Hagiwara back up so that they can eliminate her. Because the teenage idol had took so much punishment and abuse, she provided very little resistance. It took the combined efforts of the fourteenth and sixteenth to bring the nearly lifeless Japanese wrestler back on her knees.

Suddenly, the twenty-ninth entrant stepped out in front of the mother-daughter team with her hand out in front, wordlessly requesting Michelle Chang and Jaycee to put off of throwing Sakura Hagiwara out of the ring for a moment. Before either the fourteenth or the sixteenth could ask the TNA Knockout any questions, the blonde grabbed the groggy Hagiwara by the hair and put her head through her thighs. Taryn Terrell then lifted the first entrant on her shoulders, seemingly ready to deliver a huge powerbomb on the teenage idol.

However, the blonde kept Sakura on her shoulders for a few moments as she shot a quick glance toward Jaycee and Michelle Chang. There was a brief moment in time when their eyes had met. But both the luchadora and her mother quickly got the message. The fourteenth entrant stood on the TNA Knockout's right side, while the sixteenth entrant stood on the left. Both Jaycee and Michelle Chang jumped at the same time, wrapping their arm around Sakura's neck and chest. All three women then fell on their knees. The mother-daughter team delivered a double falling forward side slam, while Taryn Terrell finished the powerbomb. The modified Triple Powerbomb-slam was three times as impacting as a regular one, making the teenage idol groan in severe agony.

"_Oh man! What a unique triple team move! And poor Sakura took the worst of that fall!_"

"_It's not too long ago where a faction in the WWE named the Shield made the Triple Powerbomb famous! I believe this right here would put that to shame!_"

The crowd was thrilled with that display of power by the three competitors. Taryn Terrell exchanged high fives with Jaycee and Michelle Chang, showing the two women how excited she is. After that, the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant struck a pose to the audience. Cameras flashed from every conceivable direction as the people tried to get the best shot they could that featured a few of the strongest fighters in the world.

"WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" The audience chanted, wanting to see the three women dish out more punishment on Sakura.

Even though Taryn Terrell, Michelle Chang and Jaycee considered it to be overkill, this what the people wanted. And even it meant that Hagiwara may be sent to the hospital afterwards, this is what they'd paid to see.

The fourteenth entrant picked up the nearly lifeless Sakura back to her feet, stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the teenage idol's waist. Jaycee first brought the groggy young woman to an unoccupied corner, with Michelle Chang a few feet behind her, and Taryn Terrell a few feet behind her. Next, the luchadora lifted her opponent up, arched her back and transitioned into a bridging position with her back and legs. But by then, Jaycee had completed the German suplex, slamming Sakura's shoulders and upper back hard on the mat. The Japanese wrestler's body folded in half like a sheet of paper.

Jaycee's throw was the perfect setup for the sixteenth entrant. There was some space in between Sakura's legs, and Michelle Chang put her head through it, placing the back of Hagiwara's legs on her shoulders. Next, Michelle lifted the Japanese wrestler up on her shoulders before transitioning to another bridging position, similar to Jaycee. The audience reacted with awe as the sixteenth entrant delivered the Electric Chair Drop with a ton of force. Again, Sakura's body folded in half with her legs just passing her head.

But that was Taryn Terrell's cue to finish the triple suplex. The blonde wrapped Hagiwara's legs around her torso, putting her in a wheelbarrow hold. Next, the TNA Knockout applied a gutwrench to lift the injured Japanese wrestler back up. With a good increase in momentum, Taryn Terrell threw the teenage idol backwards. Sakura Hagiwara landed on her upper back, as well as the back of her neck and head. For the third time, her body folded into the letter C after the blonde completed the Wheelbarrow Suplex. But the combination was already finished, and there's no way the first entrant is getting up after that, not for a long time.

"_My Lord! Have mercy! That is enough! Sakura Hagiwara has had enough! The human body can only absorb so much punishment! But that, folks, I believe Sakura has already passed that threshold! This isn't funny anymore! This is downright humiliating! I mean, really! A German Suplex, followed by an Electric Chair Drop, followed by a Wheelbarrow Suplex! If this keeps up, I think we might need to stop the match for Sakura's sake!_"

"_Sorry, Al! But the only way the officials are stopping this match is that when we have a definitive winner! If they're going to send Hagiwara to the paramedics, then she's got to be eliminated first! Otherwise, Sakura's got no choice but to endure all she can! Either that, or just eliminate herself so that she can be done with it!_"

Meanwhile, Taryn Terrell, as well as the mother-daughter team of Jaycee and Michelle Chang waved to the audience as they showered the women with thunderous applauses. No one would've suspected that these three talented competitors would make such an awesome team. The TNA Knockout gave Michelle and Jaycee high fives, feeling enthusiastic about the chemistry they have with each other. Next, the mother-daughter team made their way toward unoccupied corners, climbed the second rope and acknowledged the crowd.

Too bad their fun had to end.

When Michelle Chang got back on the mat and turned around, Taryn Terrell had betrayed her partner, giving the sixteenth entrant a Taryn Cutter. By the time the blonde had already got back to her feet, Jaycee had already saw what happened. Obviously, she wasn't too happy to see the TNA Knockout mercilessly taking out her mother like that. The masked luchadora charged toward Taryn Terrell, ready to take her head off with a vicious lariat. But the blonde ducked underneath Jaycee's arm and waited for her opponent to turn around. And when she did, Taryn Terrell executed another jumping cutter, driving the masked wrestler's face into the canvas.

The TNA Knockout was about to celebrate all by herself, when Reiko Hinomoto approached from behind. The Zero Fighter jumped up, grabbed her opponent's head and pulls backwards, resulting in both the twentieth and twenty-ninth entrant landing in a supine position. Again, the audience loved the way Reiko delivered the reverse bulldog. The Japanese wrestler then quickly returned to a standing position, bounded off of the ropes and jumped forward while executing a backflip in midair. Hinomoto connected beautifully with the Shooting Star Press, landing on Taryn Terrell's chest.

By the time the Zero Fighter had got back to her feet, Cammy and Beth Phoenix had already bounded off of the ropes and sprinted toward the Japanese wrestler with their arms extended. The two blondes collided into Hinomoto with a double clothesline to her front and back. The stunned Reiko fell on her back after the devastating impact. The sixth and twelfth made sure the brunette stayed down with hard stomps all over her body.

Next, the Glamazon brought the Japanese wrestler back to her feet and turned her around so her backside was facing her. Beth Phoenix then put her head under her opponent's shoulder. The former WWE Diva lifted the Zero Fighter up, before dropping her tailbone-first on her knee. The Glamazon's Atomic Drop stunned Reiko Hinomoto, making the nineteen year old woman rub her aching behind.

But right afterwards, Cammy and Beth Phoenix both attacked the groggy Japanese wrestler at the same time. The Delta Red officer unleashed another Cannon Spike, while the former WWE Diva went for a high roundkick. Both of the blonde's foot hit Reiko Hinomoto's head at the same time. The Zero Fighter's eyes rolled back as she fell on her knees and collapsed on the canvas.

"_God! What a combination by Beth Phoenix and Cammy! The force of the two kicks probably knocked out Reiko Hinomoto!_"

"_Getting hit by Cammy's Cannon Spike is one thing! But combined with a huge kick from Beth Phoenix, and that's another story! And I think Reiko is out cold!_"

Thankfully for the twentieth entrant, the Glamazon's and the Delta Red officer's alliance was only temporary. After taking out the Japanese wrestler, Cammy and Beth Phoenix immediately turned on each other. The blondes exchanged forearms, hooks and punches to their opponent's face. And it seemed like the audience was favoring one over the other. Every time Cammy had connected with her attack, the crowd showered the twelfth entrant with cheers. But whenever Beth Phoenix scored a hit, they gave the former WWE Diva a chorus of boos.

Because of this distraction, the Delta Red soldier had brought the fight back in her favor. She unloaded a string of forearm shots to her opponent's temple until she was backed against the ropes. Now, she was set to knock the Glamazon out of the ring. Cammy rushed to the other side of the squared circle, bounced off of the ropes and extended her arm out, looking to send Beth Phoenix out of the ring with a hard clothesline.

But the former WWE Diva was ready. She bent forward and timed her opponent's approach. Next, Beth Phoenix lifted the twelfth entrant over the top rope. It seemed like the Glamazon had tossed Cammy out of the ring. However, the Delta Red officer landed on her two feet on the ring apron. The former WWE Diva tried to get Cammy off of the apron. But the twelfth entrant gave her opponent a vicious roundkick to the side of Beth Phoenix's head, forcing the sixth entrant to stumble backwards.

The Delta Red officer then hopped on the top rope and bounced toward the dazed Glamazon with her muscular legs apart, straddling on her opponent's shoulders. Cammy then used bent backwards, using her own momentum to snap off a hurricanrana. The twelfth entrant completed the West Coast Pop with some follow up punches to Beth Phoenix's exposed head. She kept on pounding her opponent's temple, until the former WWE Diva had lost consciousness.

"_Oh! What a hurricanrana by Cammy on Beth Phoenix, and in midflight too! The pure skills and abilities of the Delta Red soldier is on full display here, folks!_"

"_Beth Phoenix sure did not see that coming! She and Cammy sure made a good pair when they took out Reiko Hinomoto! But then again, this is the Ryona Rumble, Al! It is every woman for herself! Alliances will be formed during the match, but there can only be one winner!_"

But by the time Cammy had gotten off of Beth Phoenix, Juri came from behind, grabbed the blonde by her long pigtails and slammed her down hard on the mat. The Delta Red soldier's head crashed hard on the canvas, almost giving the British woman a concussion. But the Korean fighter kept a firm hold on her opponent's hair, yanking from side to side. Cammy screeched in pain as Juri pulled on her hair. Still, the audience enjoyed the catfight going on in the ring.

Juri then brought the helpless blonde to her knees and delivered hard knees to the woman's face and gut. She hadn't forgotten what her opponent did to her Feng Shui Engine. The Korean fighter had revenge written in her eyes. Every knee strike she delivered was filled with malice and hatred. Despite not having a lot of power in her attacks without her secret weapon, Juri would not stop until her opponent's face was broken and all of her ribs were busted.

Thankfully, the Korean fighter did not see the Interpol agent coming in. A huge sidekick from Chun-li sent Juri to the ground and knocked her unconscious. Rather than doing more damage to the twenty-sixth entrant, the Chinese woman focus on sending the Korean fighter packing. She grabbed a fistful of Juri's hair and brought her back to a standing position. Chun-li then shuffled toward the edge of the ring and threw her opponent over the top rope. Juri's body bounced on the apron and landed on the arena floor.

"_Oh no! Juri's gone! The twenty-sixth entrant of the Ryona Rumble has been eliminated!_"

"_And a costly mistake by Juri as well! In this contest, you got to have eyes in the back of your head! Juri was so busy attacking Cammy, she did not see Chun-li coming from her blindside!_"

"_And speaking of coming from her blindside... LOOK AT THIS!_"

No one saw it coming, not even Chun-li. By the time the Interpol officer could relax, her partner had already made her move. Cammy grabbed the Chinese woman by the legs, lifted her up and hoisted her out of the ring. Chun-li fell off of the apron and rolled next to Juri, who was still unconscious. This time, the Delta Red soldier received a mixture of cheers and boos, after what she pulled off.

When Chun-li had realized that she had just been eliminated, she glowered back at her partner for backstabbing her. But Cammy showed no remorse in her actions. She gave the Chinese woman a smug grin and a shrug. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what she did. It was her partner's fault for letting her guard down. And the Delta Red officer took full advantage of it.

"_I don't believe it! Chun-li has been eliminated by her own friend! One moment, they were working together to throw out Juri! And in the next, Cammy double-crossed her partner!_"

"_What have we've been emphasizing this whole time, Al? It's every women for herself! Alliances will be formed! Alliances will be broken! There can be only be one winner! Fortunately for Cammy, she can still emerge victorious! Sadly for Chun-li, her run in the Ryona Rumble has come to a bitter end! Being eliminated by one of your closest friends will definitely leave a sour taste in your mouth!_"

"_And that means were are down to just ten competitors! Sakura Hagiwara, who entered at #1 and has been in the match for over an hour, Beth Phoenix, Cammy White, Jaycee, Michelle Chang, Taryn Terrell, Nina Williams, Anna Williams and Reiko Hinomoto! Which one of these women will be the last one standing in the Ryona Rumble?_"

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim (x)**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li (x)  
**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri (x)  
**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)**

**#28 - Anna Williams**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell**

**#30 - Awesome Kong**


	32. Top Ten

**Top Ten  
**

The Ryona Rumble match has gone on for over an hour. Within that time, two-thirds of the competitors had already been eliminated. Hundreds have signed up to take part of this prestigious event. Thirty women have been chosen to enter. And so far, twenty competitors were already thrown over the top rope with both of their feet touching the arena floor. With that being said, only ten women remained in the ring.

There was Sakura Hagiwara, the #1 entrant, who was lying unconscious near one of the corners. Sitting in the turnbuckle adjacent to the teenage idol was another Japanese wrestler. Reiko Hinomoto was using the ropes, trying to get back to her feet and back into the matchup. The mother-daughter pair were both on all fours, still recovering from taking a Taryn Cutter from Taryn Terrell, who was also still in the matchup. Nina and Anna Williams already back on their feet, trying to double-team Awesome Kong. Despite her size, even the final entrant of the Ryona Rumble was overwhelmed against the number game. Then there was Cammy, who was still smirking at the two competitors she had just eliminated recently.

But there was one more woman waiting for the Delta Red officer to turn around. When the twelfth entrant did, Beth Phoenix knocked her down with a vicious clothesline. Cammy fell on her back after that hard shot. Next, the Glamazon turned her opponent over and grabbed the British woman's right leg. The former WWE Diva lifted the lower extremity up high, before throwing it back to the ground. While doing so, Beth Phoenix dropped the hardest part of her elbow on the back on Cammy's knee. The impact on the front and back of the Delta Red soldier's knee made the twelfth entrant squirm.

Again, the Glamazon was not in the mood of showing any mercy. Before Cammy could tend to her bruised knee, the former WWE Diva went right to work on the other leg. Beth Phoenix gave the back of Cammy's thigh a couple of hard soccer kicks, before slamming the lower extremity down on the canvas. With both of her legs hurt, the British woman bounced on her butt with a cringed look on her face. By then, the crowd knew how much pain she was in. The Glamazon raised both of her fists to the sky, showing the audience her dominance and arrogance.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The audience showed the former WWE Diva their displeasure.

"_Again, Beth Phoenix proving to the world that she is greatest Diva who has ever competed! Did you see the way she took out Cammy? Vicious and ruthless is the Glamazon! And not only that, she targeted both of Cammy's legs! I don't think she can walk anymore, let alone stand!_"

"_The three-time Women's Champion is confident and cocky as usual! When she was in the WWE, she separated herself from the rest of the Divas on the roster! Rather than relying on her appearance, she let her wrestling skills, her in-ring talent and her experience do all of the talking! And by doing so, she has earned the reputation as the most dominant Diva in the WWE!_"

"_Beth Phoenix may be dominant in the WWE, but let's see how she fairs against probably the most powerful Knockout in TNA! Look at this, Ray!_"

Awesome Kong had already returned to a standing position and made her way to the center of the ring, where Beth Phoenix was waiting for her. The sixth and thirtieth entrant stared each other down, gauging their opponent's strengths. The Glamazon may be four inches shorter than the African American wrestler, but she showed no fear whatsoever. If anything, she couldn't wait to take on another decorative wrestler to see who is better.

As Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong continued with their staring contest, the sellout crowd of fifty thousand were marking out like crazy. Everyone in the arena was experiencing a once in a lifetime event. This is probably the first time that Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix are competing against each other. The very best from the WWE is about to fight against the best from TNA. The audience couldn't wait to see which woman is stronger.

The thirtieth entrant started off by extending her arm out, ready to knock the blonde down with a clothesline. Thankfully, Beth Phoenix telegraphed the initial move and responded by ducking underneath her opponent's arm. When Awesome Kong turned around, the former WWE Diva delivered a couple of hard right hooks across the TNA Knockout's face. The Glamazon kept up with her punches, until she had the African American wrestler backed against the ropes. Realizing that she has a chance to eliminate Awesome Kong right away, Beth Phoenix ran toward the other side of the ring, bounced off of the ropes and charged toward her opponent.

But Awesome Kong countered by lifting up her right leg. As a result, the sixth entrant collided against the TNA Knockout's big boot. Beth Phoenix stumbled backwards and rubbed her jaw. It took almost every ounce of strength within her to stay balanced. But with the former WWE Diva groggy, the thirtieth entrant followed up a huge headbutt. This time, Awesome Kong was able to knock the Glamazon on her back.

The TNA Knockout then got the dazed Beth Phoenix back to her feet. Awesome Kong then wrapped her giant hands around the Glamazon's neck. Determined not to go down, the blonde countered by wrapping her own hands around the African American wrestler's neck, trying to use her own strength to weaken her opponent. The crowd stood on their feet and screamed their lungs out as Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix brought each other to one knee by using only their sheer power.

"_Look at this, Al! It's a test of strength going on in the ring! On one side, we have the most dominant Diva in the WWE, Beth Phoenix! And on the other side, is the most powerful women's wrestler, Awesome Kong! These are probably two of the strongest and best competitors of all time! But only one will one! Who's it going to be?_"

"_Your guess is as good as mine, Ray! Why wait till they are the final two standing in the ring? They want to see who the best is! And even the crowd wanted these two to get it on as well! This is as exciting as it's going to get... OH!_"

Apparently, one of the competitors had rudely interrupted Awesome Kong's and Beth Phoenix's standoff. Reiko Hinomoto bounced off the ropes to gain some momentum, jumped toward the two women and extended her legs out toward her opponents. The double dropkick knocked both the African American wrestler, as well as the Glamazon, off of their feet and down on the canvas. Despite landing hard on her back, the Zero Fighter endured the pain and quickly returned to a vertical base.

The Japanese wrestler went back to one of the competitors she took out earlier. She first started off with a few stomps on Awesome Kong's stomach. The twentieth entrant then grabbed a handful of her opponent's hair and yanked her back up to a standing position. Reiko shoved the large woman into an unoccupied turnbuckle. After following up with vicious forearms to Kong's temple, Hinomoto lifted one of her opponent's leg up and tried to send the thirtieth entrant out of the ring.

But before she could eliminate Awesome Kong, Reiko felt a clubbing blow on her back. The audience was displeased the way Beth Phoenix had blindsided the Zero Fighter, bringing her down on her knees with more elbow shots to her spine. Next, the Glamazon got Hinomoto to her feet and Irish Whipped her across the ring. Reiko came to a halt when she collided back first against the opposite turnbuckle.

What happened next, no one expected it. Beth Phoenix then grabbed Awesome Kong's arm and Irish Whipped her toward the groggy Japanese wrestler. Their eyes had met for a brief moment, wordlessly communicating to each other their plan of attack. Right after the sixth entrant released the African American wrestler, Awesome Kong charges into the Zero Fighter in the corner of the ring, crushing Reiko with all two hundred and seventy-two pounds of her weight. But the combination didn't end there. Awesome Kong then Irish Whipped the dazed Hinomoto back toward Beth Phoenix, who knocked her down to the canvas with a big boot to the head.

"_Wow! What a double team move on Reiko Hinomoto! A corner splash, followed by a boot to the face! Reiko's definitely seeing stars after those two hits!_"

"_Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix sure make a devastating team, Al! We've seen them earlier go one-on-one with each other to see which of them is the strongest! But now, I'm afraid they stumbled on to something even better! Alone, they are powerful! However, you saw what happened when they worked together as a team! They completely destroyed Reiko Hinomoto!_"

"_And the Zero Fighter is just one of many victims, Ray! Look who are they going after now!_"

The two powerhouses then made their way toward Taryn Terrell, who was still on her hands and knees. After Beth Phoenix gave the twenty-ninth entrant a vicious soccer kick to the gut, Awesome Kong grabbed the TNA Knockout by her hair and locked her in a full nelson hold. With her belly completely exposed, the Glamazon delivered a barrage of powerful punches and elbow shots to her defenseless opponent's stomach. Taryn Terrell moaned in pain as the former WWE Diva's fists and elbows collided with her tender midsection.

Afterwards, the African American wrestler kicked her right leg past her opponent before bringing it back in, using her lower extremity to knock the blonde's legs underneath her. As Taryn Terrell's momentum brought her forward, Beth Phoenix jumped toward the right side of the TNA Knockout, grabbed the twenty-ninth entrant by the face and fell backwards toward the canvas. As a result, the impact of the Full Nelson Facebuster/Leaping Reverse STO knocked Taryn Terrell unconscious.

With the TNA Knockout momentarily out of the picture, Beth Phoenix and her partner shifted their attention to their third victim. Sakura Hagiwara was lying motionlessly on her back. She still hadn't recovered from the triple teamed assault she had suffered earlier. Of course, the sixth and thirtieth entrant showed how much they cared about the injured, teenage idol by viciously stomping her head and stomach area, bringing more pain and humiliation to the Japanese wrestler.

Next, the two powerhouse brought the groggy young woman to a vertical base. Both Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix placed their hands on Hagiwara's back and chest. Once when they gave each other the signal, the two of them lifted the seventeen year old girl high in the air. The sixth and thirtieth entrant then brought the Japanese wrestler back down hard on the unforgiving mat, falling on their knees for added impact. The ring bounced when Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong connected with the Double Spinebuster.

"_Holy crap! What elevation on that throw! Sakura's back has got to be stiff after that fall from that height! Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix could've thrown the poor girl right through the mat if they wanted to!_"

"_You're most absolutely right, partner! But I got a feeling that those two have other ways of making Sakura Hagiwara suffer!_"

Apparently, the sixth and thirtieth entrant weren't done playing with the teenage idol. First, Awesome Kong flipped the injured Japanese wrestler on her stomach. The large woman then sat on the poor girl's back, placed both of her opponent's arms across her thighs and pulled as hard as she could one Hagiwara's chin. By applying pressure to her back, and with more than two hundred pounds on top of her, Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"NNG! GUH..." moaned the seventeen year old girl as she tried to endure what is arguably the most the most painful Camel Clutch she had received.

And it only got worse from there.

Next, Beth Phoenix grabbed Sakura's legs, transitioned into a semi-setting position and pulled as hard as she could. With the added Boston Crab, combined with Awesome Kong's Camel Clutch, the pain in Hagiwara's back increased exponentially. The crowd watched with their jaws dropped as the sixth and the thirtieth entrant made a 'U' out of Sakura's beaten up body. Despite the teenage idol's cries and pleads of letting go, the two powerhouses refused to release their torture victim until she cannot wrestle anymore.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIIII!" squealed Sakura.

"_That's enough! Come on! Does Beth Phoenix or Awesome Kong have any decency? They're trying to break a poor, defenseless, young wrestler in half! Is someone going to do something about this? Get in there, ref! Take control! Get Sakura out of there before her back is completely broken!_"

"_Enough with the complaining, Al! Stop with all of your cheerleading! Be a commentator and call everything down the middle! This is no time to bias of your favorite wrestler!_"

"_Is this a joke, Ray? Sakura Hagiwara is a promising, young competitor who has a bright future in the wrestling business! What kind of monster are you for allowing Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong to do this to her? They could've eliminated Hagiwara a while ago! But instead, they're bent on destroying her, ending her career tonight! This is ridiculous!_"

"_This is what the people came to see! The best competitors in the world beating the living crap out of each other! Again, anything goes! If Beth Phoenix and the Glamazon want to demolish Sakura and leave nothing left, then who are we to stop them?_"

But the two powerhouses were so busy torturing the Japanese wrestler, they failed to notice what's going on in their surroundings. Nine and Anna Williams dashed toward the center of the ring at the same time and gave Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong a hard roundkick to the side of the head. That forced the sixth and thirtieth entrant to break the double submission hold on Sakura Hagiwara. The teenage idol rolled toward the edge of the ring, grimacing in pain and massaging her back.

The Williams sisters kept Awesome Kong on the ground by stomping on her back and her head. After several moments of double teaming the African American wrestler, both the eighteenth and the twenty-eighth entrant brought the TNA wrestler to her knees. The siblings gave each other the signal before making their move on Awesome Kong. Nina and Anna Williams rebounded off of the ropes to gain momentum. Next, both women jumped toward the thirtieth entrant and planted their feet into the side of Kong's head, connecting with a double dropkick. That attack was enough to knock out the African American woman.

With one of their opponents down, Nina and Anna Williams shifted their attention toward another competitor. The eighteenth entrant grabbed a fistful of Beth Phoenix's hair and yanked her back to a vertical base. As Nina Williams got set up to deliver a vertical suplex, her sister climbed one of the turnbuckles to prepare for another potentially dangerous and devastating double team move. Now that Anna Williams is in perfect position, the blonde bombshell was ready to take out the former WWE Diva.

Nina Williams lifted her opponent off of the ground and held her for a brief moment. But that was her sister's cue to attack. Anna Williams jumped off of the turnbuckle and brought the hanging Glamazon into a reverse piledriver position. As gravity brought the brunette back to the mat, the blonde bombshell fell backwards, driving the former WWE Diva's head into the matt. The Brainbuster/Piledriver combination not only knocked out Beth Phoenix, it also got the audience marking out.

"_No way! No freaking way, Ray! We did not just see that!_"

"_I'm having trouble putting it into words myself, Al! Nina and Anna Williams just put two of the most devastating throws in professional wrestling together to execute into one of the most powerful combos I've ever seen! A Brainbuster by Nina Williams! A Piledriver from Anna Williams! And to do it together and so effortlessly is beyond me!_"

Now that two of the biggest threats of the Ryona Rumble have been neutralized, the Williams sisters had their sights on eliminating one of the competitors. And it seems like the unfortunate victim is Sakura Hagiwara. Because she has received the most punishment and took the most hits, it's an obvious choice that Nina and Anna Williams would go after the competitor who is the most vulnerable.

But before either one of them could get their hands on the injured teenage idol, Jaycee and Michelle Chang knocked the assassins to the ground with a pair of flying clotheslines. The eighteenth and twenty-eighth entrant had forgotten that their old rivals from the Tekken Universe were still in the match as well. And apparently, the mother-daughter pair were both thinking about eliminating these two from the competition.

The sixteenth entrant went after Anna Williams. First she helped the brunette back to a standing position. In order to make sure her opponent didn't fight back, Michelle Chang gave her a few elbows to the face and knees to the gut. Then, with a firm grip on the Anna's hair, the forty year old competitor shuffled toward the edge of the ring and threw the twenty-eighth entrant over the top rope.

Thankfully, the brunette grabbed the top rope at the second. Not only she hung on to the top rope, but also landed on the ring apron. Anna Williams was thinking about getting revenge on Michelle Chang. But the sixteenth entrant made sure the assassin never step foot in the ring again. Michelle Chang applied a three-quarter facelock on her opponent and fell to a seated position, forcing the opponent's neck to drop down on the shoulder of the attacking wrestler. The sixteenth entrant nailed the stunner perfectly, momentarily incapacitating Anna Williams. The twenty-eighth entrant had no idea she had already hit the floor.

"_Michelle Chang eliminates Anna Williams! That leaves us with nine competitors left!_"

"_And it looks like we might have another one! Look at what's going on between Nina Williams and Jaycee!_"

The fourteenth and eighteenth entrant exchanged blows with one another. Every time the masked wrestler connected with a hard punch across the face of Nina Williams, the crowd cheered. And every time the blonde bombshell nailed Jaycee with punches of her own, the audience jeered. At first, the two competitors seemed to be evenly matched. That is, until the Irish woman delivered a huge roundkick to the luchadora's head, sending Jaycee down on her knees.

The blonde bombshell then brought her opponent back to a standing position. Nina Williams shuffled toward the edge of the ring and was ready to throw the masked wrestler out of the competition. But Jaycee reversed the throw. She rotated her body around, grabbed the back of the Irish woman's head and tossed her over the top rope. Nina Williams would've been eliminated, if she hadn't grabbed the top rope and landed on the apron.

But Jaycee was already prepared. The moment she spotted the eighteenth hanging on the apron, the luchadora sidestepped toward her opponent and used the sole of her foot to connect with a high side thrust kick to chin of Nina Williams. The superkick sent the Irish woman flying off of the apron. Not only Nina Williams landed hard on the arena floor, she collided against Anna Williams, sending her sibling to the ground once again.

"_And Nina Williams has been eliminated! Both of the Williams sisters are gone, thanks to the teamwork of Jaycee and Michelle Chang!_"

"_Oh man! I don't believe it! Who would've thought that the vicious and cold-blooded fighters of Nina and Anna Williams would be eliminated together? I thought for sure that at least one of them would be end up as the final two in the Ryona Rumble! But I guess I was wrong, Al!_"

"_Now that Nina and Anna Williams have been eliminated, we are now down to eight competitors left! Take a good look in the ring, Ray! The Elite Eight is before us! Which one of these women will walk out the winner of the Ryona Rumble?_"

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim (x)**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams (x)  
**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li (x)**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri (x)**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)**

**#28 - Anna Williams (x)  
**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell**

**#30 - Awesome Kong**


	33. Elite Eight

**Elite Eight  
**

Twenty-two of the thirty participants have already been eliminated from the competition. Only Awesome Kong, Beth Phoenix, Cammy, Jaycee, Michelle Chang, Reiko Hinomoto, Sakura Hagiwara and Taryn Terrell remained in the ring. The eight competitors were able to last this long in the Ryona Rumble. There's no telling which one of these eight women would claim victory of this brutal and grueling competition, or which one of them would be eliminated next.

Speaking of which, the most recent competitors who had been thrown out of the ring were Nina and Anna Williams. It took them a while to figure out that they are no longer in the competition. The brunette massaged her aching spine after suffering a hard bump from the ring apron. As for Nina Williams, the blonde rubbed her chin, searching for any missing teeth. Even though her mandible remained intact, she felt the full force of Jaycee's superkick.

It wasn't long before the Williams sisters spotted each other lying on the arena floor. Now that they're out of the Ryona Rumble, ruthlessly destroying each other has suddenly become Nina's and Anna's number one priority. And the crowd loved it when the Williams sisters went at each other. Most of them are well aware of the rivalry these two ladies have shared and they enjoy seeing them tear each other apart.

The two women started off the brawl by pouncing on each other and grabbing their sister's hair. Anna Williams tried to take out a small knife tucked underneath her leggings, but Nina Williams slapped the blade out of her sibling's hand and got in a mount position. The blonde bombshell grabbed her sister by the head and ruthlessly started to pound Anna's head into the ground like a hammer.

"_Awesome! We got a catfight on our hands! We got a catfight! Get the cameras rolling, folks! This is some good stuff here!_"

"_It's obvious that Nina and Anna Williams are not concerned about being eliminated from the Ryona Rumble! Right now, they just want to tear each other's throats out! I love sibling rivalries! It doesn't matter who wins or loses! Because in the end, we win!_"

"_This is probably becoming dangerous, Ray! Let's not forget that there are people in the arena who might be in the crossfire! Someone get security out here right now!_"

Before long, about eight security officers appeared on the scene to separate the siblings. The audience showered the guards with thunderous jeers. The security team quickly separated Nina and Anna Williams and put the handcuffs around their wrists to prevent them from resisting. The brunette glowered at her sister and shook her head, wordlessly telling her that this isn't over and she will get the last laugh.

But Nina Williams wasn't going to let a pair of handcuffs stop her from brutalizing her sibling. She burst free from the security officers' grip and dashed toward Anna Williams. The blonde bombshell ran toward her sister, jumped up and wrapped her leg around the brunette's neck, knocking her sibling down to the floor with a vicious leg lariat. Following the attack, Nina Williams scissored her legs around Anna's throat, trying to choke out her rival.

With both of her hands cuffed behind her back, it was difficult for the brunette to remove her sibling's legs off of her neck. Anna Williams kicked her legs about and flopped on the floor, trying to break free. But all of her efforts were futile. Nina Williams would've put her sister to sleep, if more security officers hadn't intervened. About half of the guards pounced on the blonde bombshell. It took every one of them to remove the Irish woman off of the nearly unconscious Anna Williams.

Feeling like her work was done, Nina allowed the security team to escort her out of the arena. The blonde took one last look at her dazed sister and gave her a sadistic smirk. It feels good to getting the last laugh on her rival. While one half of the security guards took Nina toward the north exits, the other half escorted Anna Williams toward the south exits. The last thing they want was for these two to go at it again when there's other people involved.

"_Well, that was entertaining, to say the least! Can't believe it took almost the whole security team to keep Nina and Anna Williams away from each other!_"

"_I have no comment about that, Ray! Anyway, let's move back to the ring! We are now down to eight competitors left! We're almost at the end of the Ryona Rumble match! Who will have their arms raised in victory?_"

After enjoying the catfight show that Nina and Anna Williams had put on, Jaycee and Michelle Chang exchanged high fives with each other. With the two of them working together, there's not a person in the ring that can throw them out of the ring. The mother-daughter scouted who's left in the ring, deciding who they should eliminate next. Fortunately for them, everyone is either on their backs or trying to catch their breath near the turnbuckle. This gives them a huge advantage.

Of course, the obvious choice the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant decided to go after Sakura Hagiwara, who was lying spread on the mat. Both Jaycee and Michelle Chang made their way toward the injured teenage idol, grabbed her by the hair and brought her to a standing position. The two then lifted the helpless Japanese wrestler on their shoulders and moved toward the edge of the ring, ready to throw the first entrant out of the competition and end her fantastic run in the Ryona Rumble.

And once again, Sakura Hagiwara found a way to save herself from being tossed out of the ring. Just when Michelle Chang and Jaycee were about to throw her out, the seventeen year old girl reached out, grabbed on to the top rope and hung on as tight as she could. The fourteenth and sixteenth entrant tried to toss their opponent out of the squared circle, but Hagiwara hung on like her life depended on it.

Because there was still some fight left in the Japanese wrestler, the mother-daughter decided to do some more damage to the teenage idol, despite the fact that she had took enough punishment already. First, they let Hagiwara down on the mat. But before she could get back in the fight, Michelle Chang put her in an Argentine backbreaker rack position. As the sixteenth entrant made her way back to the middle of the ring, Jaycee stood beside her partner, a few feet away from Sakura's legs.

Suddenly, Michelle Chang then pushed her opponent off her shoulders, flipping the seventeen year old girl toward her the masked wrestler. But Jaycee reacted in the nick of time. As her partner completed the Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver, the luchadora jumped, grabbed the top of Sakura's head and transitioned into a sitting position, adding a Sitout Facebuster to the combination. The Japanese wrestler landed painfully on her midsection and face, causing her to black out.

"_Unbelievable double team move their, Al! I've never seen a combination like that in my life!_"

"_That's what you can expect from Jaycee and Michelle Chang! Not only they can work together in sync, but they can also pull off some of the most fascinating double teams we'll ever see!_"

Just as the luchadora returned to a vertical base, she felt someone grabbing her by the head. Reiko Hinomoto had already gotten back to her feet and was seeking to eliminate the fourteenth entrant. The Zero Fighter shuffled toward the edge of the ring and threw her opponent over the top rope. But the twentieth entrant made a critical mistake. She turned around to go after the second half of the team, not checking to see if she Jaycee had fallen to the floor.

Then again, it wasn't like she had a chance to. Right when Hinomoto had Michelle Chang in her sights, the sixteenth entrant gave the Japanese wrestler a big front kick to the stomach, forcing her to double over. The forty year old veteran then placed Reiko's head in between her thighs and lifted her up on her shoulders. The crowd waited in anticipation for Michelle Chang to either throw the Zero Fighter out of the ring, or give her a devastating powerbomb.

And it seemed like the sixteenth entrant was going for the latter. She turned her body until she was facing the center of the ring. Michelle Chang didn't have glance behind her to see that her daughter was standing on the apron, waiting for her partner to get set up for another double team. Something in the back of her mind told her. Jaycee sprang off of the top rope and used her lower body in a seated position to force her opponent to the mat. The Powerbomb/Seated Senton combination not only did a lot of damage to the Zero Fighter's back, but also had the crowd standing and clapping.

"_See what I mean, Ray? Just like that! Power and high flying abilities put together to perform one of the sickest double team moves today!_"

"_Reiko Hinomoto thought that she had eliminated Jaycee! But instead, Jaycee and her partner took out the Zero Fighter at the same time! Michelle Chang used her strength to powerbomb Reiko to the mat, while Jaycee connected with a Seated Senton for added impact!_"

But once again, the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant weren't given a chance to eliminate the Japanese wrestler. Before either Michelle Chang or Jaycee could bring the Reiko back to her feet, Cammy intervened by sending the luchadora to the canvas with a big sidekick to the chin. The Delta Red officer then quickly went to work on the forty year old veteran, throwing a bunch of hard punches and elbows toward her opponent.

The British woman kept up with her attack until she had backed Cammy into the ropes. After one more uppercut to daze the sixteenth entrant, the Delta Red soldier grabbed one of Michelle's arms and slung her into an unoccupied turnbuckle. Next, the blonde fighter took her opponent's right leg and tried to lift her out of the squared circle. And with the Michelle Chang momentarily dizzy, Cammy didn't have to worry about her opponent fighting back.

However, the blonde felt someone clubbing her back. Cammy fell on one knee and turned to see who attacked her. The Glamazon followed up with powerful hooks to the British woman's head. Beth Phoenix helped the Delta Red soldier back to a vertical base, only to knock her down to the mat again with a punch across the jaw. As Cammy massaged her face, the former WWE Diva struck her signature pose, which resulted in thunderous boos from the crowd.

Next, Beth Phoenix grabbed her opponent's hair and yanked her back to her feet. She then turned Cammy around and applied a chickenwing hold on her. The Glamazon lifted the Delta Red soldier off of the ground, ready to go for her finishing move. But the very moment she released the British woman's arms, Cammy kept her legs around former WWE Diva's torso and used her own momentum to throw the sixth entrant halfway across the ring.

"_Oh man! What a counter! What a reversal by Cammy! She reversed the Glam Slam with a leg scissors takedown! What strength displayed by the twelfth entrant!_"

"_Cammy's been fighting for most of her life and she knows how to counter almost every move in the book! She could very well be the winner of this year's Ryona Rumble!_"

The Delta Red soldier was about to go after Beth Phoenix and eliminate her from the competition, when she felt someone turning her around. Cammy on had a split second to see that both Jaycee and Michelle Chang were back to a standing position. Suddenly, the mother-daughter pair unleashed a powerful, double superkick, almost knocking a few teeth out of their opponent's mouth. Cammy dropped to the canvas like a sack of potatoes.

But the fourteenth and the sixteenth entrant weren't done with their opponent just yet. Right after Cammy fell on her back, Michelle Chang and Jaycee yanked the blonde back to her feet and threw her across the ring. When the British woman came back, the mother-daughter pair hooked their opponent's arm and flips her over on to the mat. As the Delta Red soldier sat up due to the impact of the double hip toss, the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant did a double back handspring and executed a double dropkick to Cammy's face.

Jaycee and Michelle Chang quickly sprang back to a vertical base and stood beside their supine opponent. After exchanging nods, the two of them delivered a double leg drop to the Delta Red officer. The forty year old woman landed on Cammy's skull, while the masked wrestler connected with the blonde's midsection. The twelfth entrant rolled toward the edge of the ring, clutching her head and stomach area at the same time.

"_Oh my God! A double dropkick, followed by a double leg drop, on Cammy! What a combination to wear down their opponent!_"

"_Michelle and Jaycee work together like a well-oiled machine! If this keeps up, then nothing can stop them!_"

After taking care of the British woman, the mother-daughter pair turned their attention to another competitor who was slumped in one of the turnbuckles, trying to catch her breath. Taryn Terrell noticed that the fourteenth and sixteenth entrant were coming for her. But since it's every woman for herself, Jaycee and Michelle Chang wasted little time. They brought the TNA Knockout to the center of the ring. The luchadora and her mother brought the blonde down to her knees with a barrage of the shots to her back.

The masked wrestler once again helped her opponent to a standing position. She then kicked Taryn Terrell in the stomach, forcing the blonde to bend over. After draping one of the TNA Knockout's arms over her shoulder, Jaycee grabbed the end of her opponent's shorts and lifted her up. It looked like the fourteenth entrant was going for another vertical suplex to further damage Taryn Terrell's back.

But instead, the luchadora placed the TNA Knockout's legs on her partner's shoulders, keeping the blonde in an elevated position. Michelle Chang mouthed the word 'Now!' to the fourteenth entrant, signaling her to start the move. Finally, Jaycee swung herself inward as she dove to the ground, twisting on her opponent's neck and driving their neck and shoulders into the ground. And as the whiplash was being performed, Michelle twisted herself down to the mat and land on top of the opponent for more impact.

"_No way! I've seen that before! That's the Tornado-Plex! Jaycee and Michelle Chang had executed one of the finest double team moves in the history of professional wrestling!_"

"_You said it, Al! The way that Taryn Terrell landed on her neck and back is just painful to watch! I hope she's okay, because that's one hard landing!_"

The sixteenth entrant helped her daughter to a standing position. After taking out five of the competitors, Jaycee and Michelle Chang focused their attention on the only wrestler they have yet attack. Awesome Kong was on one knee, still trying to fight off the dizziness in her head after suffering the double dropkick to her head from Nina and Anna Williams. The large woman had no idea that the mother-daughter pair were coming after her.

Finally, Michelle and Jaycee grabbed the African American wrestler by her hair and got her back to a vertical base. The fourteenth and sixteenth entrant draped both of Awesome Kong's arms over their shoulders. The mother-daughter pair then tried to lift the two hundred plus pound woman off of the ground, trying to go for a double suplex on the thirtieth entrant. Jaycee and Michelle Chang could hear the crowd rooting them on. They too want to see the heavy Awesome Kong get slammed on the mat.

But sadly, the thirtieth entrant was just too heavy to hoist off of the canvas, even with the mother-daughter pair working together. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get Awesome Kong off of her feet. It looked like the audience wasn't going to see another double team move. Instead, they got something even better. With both of her arms around Jaycee's and Michelle Chang's head, the large wrestler lifted her two opponents off of the ground. Awesome Kong then fell backwards, delivering two suplexes at the same time.

"_What power! What strength displayed by Awesome Kong, being able to suplex both Jaycee and Michelle Chang all at once!_"

"_For a moment there, I thought that Jaycee and Michelle Chang were going to do it! I thought that they were going to give Awesome Kong a rude awakening with a double suplex! But Kong turned the tables and now is in control of this match!_"

The African American wrestler brought the sixteenth entrant to her feet. Awesome Kong lifted her opponent off of the mat and made her way toward the edge of the ring. But rather than throwing Michelle Chang out of the ring, the thirtieth entrant had another plan. She first set the forty year old veteran on the ring apron. As the sixteenth entrant stood on the edge of the squared circle, the two hundred plus pound woman approached her second opponent.

Awesome Kong lifted the luchadora in a military press hold. To further show off her superior strength, the large wrestler did a few lifts, much to the crowd's delight. Suddenly, Awesome Kong ran toward the ring apron that the dazed sixteenth entrant was standing on. When she had closed the distance, the thirtieth entrant threw the masked wrestler into Michelle Chang. The arena was shocked when they saw the mother-daughter pair fell out of the ring, landing hard on the floor.

"_Oh no! I don't believe it! Awesome Kong just eliminated both Jaycee and Michelle Chang! Incredible! Michelle and Jaycee are gone!_"

"_Such a shame too, partner! Those two were dominating the match for quite a long time, demonstrating and delivering a bunch of high octane double team moves! And I bet there are some people in the audience predicted that both Jaycee and Michelle Chang would be the last two competitors in the ring! Too bad it's not meant to be!_"

"_Let's now reset the scorecards, Ray! We now have six competitors left in the ring! Sakura Hagiwara, Beth Phoenix, Cammy, Reiko Hinomoto, Taryn Terrell and Awesome Kong remain in the Ryona Rumble match!_"

"_And let's not forget, partner! The #1 entrant, Sakura Hagiwara, is still in this match! So far, she is the only one that's been in the ring for over sixty minutes! Think about that, Al! Imagine enduring all of the punishment, all of the abuse, and all of the beatdowns for a whole hour! That's nuts!_"

"_You're absolutely right! But that's what happens when you draw an early number, like Sakura! Again, six competitors remain! It's anyone's guess as to who will come out as the winner!_"

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim (x)**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee (x)  
**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang (x)  
**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams (x)**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li (x)**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri (x)**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)**

**#28 - Anna Williams (x)**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell**

**#30 - Awesome Kong**


	34. Super Six

**Super Six  
**

After eliminating both Jaycee and Michelle Chang, Awesome Kong refocused her attention back to the competitors in the ring. There was the pair of Japanese wrestler, Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara. The young women were on their backs, still haven't fully recovered yet from the mother-daughter pair's double team moves. Both Sakura and Reiko laid motionlessly on the mat, seemingly vulnerable to be eliminated.

The thirtieth entrant then turned toward one of the turnbuckles and found Cammy sitting on the canvas, rubbing her jaw. She too was still dazed after taking a double superkick and a double dropkick to the face. Her eyes remained half open, like she was seeing stars. In the corner adjacent to the Delta Red soldier, the Glamazon was also recovering. She has been in the match the second longest, behind Sakura Hagiwara. Beth Phoenix stayed in the corner to catch her breath.

However, the large wrestler had her sights set on a former opponent of hers. Awesome Kong widened her smirk as she approached Taryn Terrell. The thirtieth entrant remembered very well all of the hard fought matches she and the blonde competitor had during their careers in TNA. There were times where she completely dominated the twenty-ninth entrant. And of course, there are times when Taryn Terrell got the best of her. Still, what better way to get payback on her opponent by ending her run in the Ryona Rumble?

Awesome Kong yanked the TNA Knockout to a standing position. The thirtieth entrant wrapped her hands around Taryn Terrell's neck and unleashed a deafening roar that would make young children squirm in fear. The African American wrestler then lifted the blonde up off of the mat and tightened her grip on her opponent's throat. It seemed like Awesome Kong was going for a powerful chokebomb to wear down the TNA Knockout.

But Taryn Terrell refused to go down without a fight. The twenty-ninth entrant countered with some forearm shots to her opponent's arms and a couple of kicks to the side. Thanks to the blonde's efforts, she was able loosen the hold Awesome Kong had on her neck. A couple of more attacks later, Taryn Terrell freed herself from her opponent's grasp, landing on her two feet on the canvas.

"_I'm telling you that Taryn's as pesky as a fly! That's why she has so much success in TNA! She keeps fighting, no matter who her opponent is!_"

"_Even against the size and strength of Awesome Kong, Taryn's not going to back down! She's brining the fight to her! Eliminating her won't be easy!_"

The twenty-ninth entrant delivered more elbows and punches to the large wrestler, forcing her backwards. Even when Taryn Terrell had her opponent backed against the ropes, she did not stop attacking. The blonde then gave Awesome Kong a vicious front kick to the gut, temporarily knocking the wind out of the African American woman. Seeing that this was her chance to eliminate the thirtieth entrant, Taryn Terrell ran back toward the other side of the ring, bounced off of the rope and charged toward Awesome Kong.

By the time the TNA Knockout reached her opponent, the African American woman was ready for her. The large wrestler bent down and, once when Taryn Terrell was close enough, lifted the blonde up over her shoulders. Awesome Kong made the TNA Knockout vault over the top rope. However, Taryn Terrell had the awareness to grab on to the top rope and landed on the aprong to prevent herself from hitting the floor.

Too bad that Awesome Kong had that move telegraphed. In response, the thirtieth entrant used her right hand to once again grab Taryn Terrell by the throat. The TNA Knockout gagged as the African American tightened her grip on the blonde's neck. Next, the large wrestler placed her free hand behind her opponent's back, lifted her off of the apron and threw her down toward the ground with a lot of force. Taryn Terrell's spine crashed on the unforgiving floor, making the blonde gasp in pain before losing consciousness.

"_Um... Then again, maybe not!_"

"_And Taryn Terrell has been eliminated! Taryn Terrell is the next competitor to leave the Ryona Rumble! And quite possibly, one of the most painful eliminations we have ever seen!_"

"_You're right, Ray! A chokeslam from the apron to the floor! That's quite a fall for Taryn Terrell! I think her back might be broken or something! I hope she's okay! We've seen plenty of nasty eliminations in the match! That one's definitely in the most painful catagory!_"

"_Same here, partner! With Taryn Terrell gone, we are now down to five women in the ring! Sakura Hagiwara, Awesome Kong, Beth Phoenix, Reiko Hinomoto and Cammy are all that remain in the Ryona Rumble!_"

Outside the ring, a couple of officials gathered around the most recent competitor to be eliminated. The referees shook Taryn Terrell, trying to wake up the unconscious woman. But apparently, Awesome Kong's chokeslam had seemingly knocked the wind out of the blonde's body. As the officials tried to escort the passed out TNA Knockout to the back, the African American wrestler watched on with amusement. Awesome Kong knew that she had won this battle.

Unfortunately, her time for celebrating was cut short. Before the thirtieth entrant could get back in the match, she felt someone clubbing her back. While the hit did stun the large wrestler for a moment, Awesome Kong soon turned around to check on who was attacking her. Sure enough, she found the Delta Red soldier back on her feet and coming in with a frontal assault, barraging her with hard punches, forearms and elbows to her head.

Awesome Kong countered by delivering a knee to Cammy's gut, forcing the British woman to bend over. The African American competitor followed up with a big headbutt to the Delta Red officer's skull, knocking the blonde to the mat. Afterwards, Awesome Kong brought Cammy back to a standing position, draped one of her opponent's arms over her shoulder and lifted her off of the ground, looking to throw the British woman halfway across the ring.

But Cammy had the awareness to reverse the suplex, landing on her feet behind the thirtieth entrant. The twelfth entrant then wrapped her arms around her opponent's large body. The crowd, as well as Awesome Kong, began to laugh, thinking that it's impossible for any competitor to suplex the thirtieth entrant. However, Cammy was not the average competitor. The British woman was able to lift her opponent off of the ground, arch her back and slam Awesome Kong hard into the mat.

The crowd was going nuts right after Cammy had connected a German suplex. They knew that the twelfth entrant was strong, but no one expected her to lift and slam Awesome Kong on the mat. But the fans were in for a treat when the Delta Red soldier rolled herself over into a position to perform another German suplex. Effortlessly, she picked up her opponent and slammed her against the canvas. As Cammy rolled over for another suplex, she could hear the audience cheering for her. Using their support as a confidence booster, the British woman hoisted her opponent over her body, sending her crashing into the mat with her third German suplex.

"_No way! Tell me I did not just see that? Cammy was able to give not one, not two, but three German suplexes to Awesome Kong! That's insane! Most women can't even give one, let along lift up Awesome Kong!_"

"_Impressive display of power by the twelfth entrant! Many thought that Cammy is known for her speed and quickness! But she also has power on her side as well! Cammy is one of the most versatile fighters of all! She'll either use her agility to get around her opponents or her raw strength to wear them down!_"

However, suplexing Awesome Kong three straight times had an impact on Cammy's stamina. The Delta Red soldier slumped against an unoccupied turnbuckle, trying to catch her breath. It's obvious that lifting up probably the largest wrestler in the ring takes a lot of energy out of her. The British woman's chest heaved with each breath she took. But the cheers from the crowd was enough to keep the twelfth entrant going.

As the Delta Red officer got back to a vertical base, Beth Phoenix came in for a frontal attack, seemingly going for a right hook to Cammy's head. But the British woman blocked the Glamazon's strike and delivered another front kick to the former WWE Diva's ribs. Cammy then brought her opponent to her knees with a clubbing shot to Beth Phoenix's back. The Delta Red soldier followed up with more stomps to the wrestler's back.

Cammy again brought her opponent to a vertical base and turned her around so she was facing her backside. Suddenly, the British woman jumped up and wrapped her legs around Beth Phoenix's neck. She then bend backwards, going for a reverse Frankenstiener on her opponent. But during the rotating as Cammy dove through the Glamazon's legs, the sixth entrant fell backwards and landed hard on the back of her head and neck.

"_OH! CAMMY SPIKING BETH PHOENIX! THAT'S GOT TO BE IT FOR THE GLAMAZON!_"

"_That's one hard fall from the three-time WWE Women's Champion! I just hope that Beth Phoenix doesn't have a broken neck or anything like that! But even so, that just proves the toughness and aggressiveness of Cammy!_"

With two wrestlers already down on the canvas, the Delta Red officer shifted her focus to a third competitor in the ring. She helped Reiko Hinomoto to a standing position. But then, she knocked the Zero Fighter down on her back with a hard forearm shot to the face. Seeing her chance to do more damage to the Japanese wrestler, the blonde dragged the nineteen year old girl next to one of the corners.

As Cammy climbed the top turnbuckle, the sellout crowd of fifty thousand rose to their feet in high anticipation. Fans of the Delta Red soldier knew about the twelfth entrant's high flying ability, being able to flip a few times in midair before landing on her feet. The audience couldn't wait to see what the British woman has in store for them. Even though Reiko Hinomoto is the potential target, the people wanted to see some high octane offense.

But it turns out that it was someone else who would deliver the high flying move.

No one, not even Cammy saw it coming. All of the sudden, Sakura Hagiwara sprang back to her feet and rushed toward the corner that the Delta Red officer was standing on. Despite the unimaginable pain surging throughout her body, the teenage idol just couldn't let this opportunity pass by. This is her one and only chance to not only save Reiko, but to also wear down the British woman.

Sakura quickly got into position, standing on her opponent's right side. The Japanese wrestler then reached under the near arm and across the chest of the Delta Red soldier, while placing her other hand on Cammy's back to hold her in place. With a strong hold on her opponent, the teenage idol then performed a backwards somersault while holding the British woman. As a result, Hagiwara was able to drive the twelfth entrant into the mat back-first.

It has been a very long time since Sakura had connected with some kind of offense. And right after the seventeen year old girl had connected with that Moonsault Side Slam on the very top of the turnbuckle, the whole arena exploded. Fans of the Japanese wrestler started chanting the young woman's name. Regardless of the fact that they had seen Sakura getting pummeled, thrashed and destroyed for over an hour, seeing the teenage idol successfully slamming Cammy to the mat ignited the area.

"_NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE SAW WHAT WE ACTUALLY SAW! SAKURA HAGIWARA, ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, LAYING IT ALL ON THE LINE!_"

"_Indeed, partner! A Moonsault Side Slam from the top turnbuckle! That move, just now, showed the kind of competitor Sakura Hagiwara is! By combining her speed, strength, high flying athleticism and her indomitable spirit, she was able to pull off that incredible move!_"

"_You got that right, Ray! The ring shook when both bodies hit the canvas! Huge impact on the mat, but not just on Cammy! Can you imagine what kind of physical toll that took out of Sakura Hagiwara?_"

"_You're absolutely correct on that, Al! Let's not forget that Sakura Hagiwara has been dealing with all kinds of punishment and injuries she had suffered throughout the match! Very courageous for Sakura to deliver such a move! But she's at this stage of the contest, she got to be smarter than this! She should know better than to perform such a high risk throw that will take a lot out of her already injured body!_"

"_How can you not appreciate the heart and determination this young woman has? There are a number of times where Sakura Hagiwara has avoided elimination! Don't mind me playing devil's advocate, but I would say that Sakura made a smart decision to go for that high risk maneuver! It may have caused some damage to her swollen ribs, but this is the Ryona Rumble, Ray! You got to suck it up and endure all of the pain! And you have to be willing to put everything on the line, because everyone else around you is doing the same thing to win!_"

Meanwhile, Sakura Hagiwara flopped around on the mat, cringing in intense agony. Just like the commentator said, that last move from the teenage idol took a lot out of her. The Japanese wrestler did everything she could to endure the pain, like ruthlessly slapping her hand on the mat. On the plus side, Hagiwara could hear the fans chanting her name, still supporting her despite everything she had been through since the start of the match.

The first entrant then felt someone trying to help her get back on her knees. When Sakura finally got a good glimpse of the person in front of her, she noticed Reiko Hinomoto smiling toward her, The Zero Fighter then gave her partner a nod of approval. Wordlessly, she not only thanked the teenage idol for saving her from getting destroyed by Cammy, but also congratulating her for pulling off such a high risk move.

As Sakura Hagiwara laid on the mat and tried to recover, the twentieth entrant decided to finish what her partner had started. Reiko Hinomoto got the British woman to a standing position. Due to the fall she took after taking the teenage idol's Moonsault Side Slam, Cammy was vulnerable to being eliminated. This was the Japanese wrestler's chance to throw the Delta Red soldier out of the competition.

With a good grip on her opponent's head, the Zero Fighter shuffled toward the edge of the ring, ready to hoist the British woman out of the ring. But as she approached the ropes, Cammy immediately came to her senses and grabbed on to the ropes to stop all of Reiko's momentum. The Delta Red officer then gave a hard knee to the Japanese wrestler's gut, again forcing Hinomoto to bend over.

Cammy was already back on the offense. She placed her opponent's head in between her thighs and lifted her up on her shoulders. The British woman then delivered a big powerbomb in the middle of the ring, slamming Reiko hard on the canvas. But the twelfth entrant kept the Japanese wrestler on her shoulder and gave her opponent another powerbomb. As Cammy lifted the groggy young woman on her shoulders, she then ran toward the ropes, going for what everyone expected to be a painful elimination.

When the British woman approached the ropes, Reiko let her wrestling instincts to control her body. The twentieth entrant grabbed the top rope and threw herself backwards. With her legs still wrapped around her opponent's head, the Japanese wrestler used her own momentum to execute a beautiful headscissors takedown. But rather than sending Cammy to the mat, Reiko Hinomoto hoisted the twelfth entrant over the top rope. The Delta Red soldier bounced off of the apron and fell to the floor, much to everyone's shock.

"_No! Cammy is gone! What a counter by Reiko Hinomoto! Despite being powerbombed a couple of times on the canvas, the Zero Fighter somehow had the strength and the fortitude to eliminate Cammy!_"

"_This is unbelievable! But as expected from Reiko! She will fight through adversity and endure all of the pain just for that one opening! Once she sees an opportunity, she makes the most of it!_"

The nearly exhausted Reiko Hinomoto then slumped down into an unoccupied corner. But surprisingly, the other remaining competitors were also in the same position, resting beside their own respective turnbuckle. Despite the intense amount of pain in her body, Sakura Hagiwara puts on a look of confidence on her face, signaling to the others that she made it this far and she can go all the way. Beth Phoenix, who has been in the competitions for just under an hour glared at the three remaining women. And finally, the freshest entrant of them all, Awesome Kong, looked like she's ready to deal out more punishment.

As the four women stared each other down, the crowd rose to their feet with high anticipation and excitement.

"YYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The audience screamed.

"_Listen to the ovation! We're almost at the conclusion at the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_The crowd is excited, partner! And why shouldn't they be? The people have received nothing but high, intense action throughout the match! They are definitely getting their money's worth tonight!_"

"_And just like that, we are down to four women! Reiko Hinomoto from Rumble Roses, Beth Phoenix from WWE, Awesome Kong from TNA, and of course, Sakura Hagiwara who came into this match a #1!_"

"_And now the pressure begins to mount! You can feel the tension building not only in the ring, but throughout the entire arena as well!_"

"_You said it, Al! Ideally, any one of these four competitors has a chance to win the main event! But let's think realistically! Awesome Kong is the freshest entrant out of the four! She has the best chances of becoming victorious! Besides coming in at #30, her size and strength gives her a huge advantage! And on the other side, there's Sakura Hagiwara! As you said earlier, she is the first entrant of the Ryona Rumble and has the lowest chances to win! Over the past hour, she has been destroyed, beaten, slammed, thrashed and humiliated by the other competitors! I just don't see how she can last much longer!_"

"_She has made it this far, Ray! Hagiwara has already shattered the record books for spending the longest time in a Ryona Rumble event! These next few eliminations are going to be epic! Sakura Hagiwara, Beth Phoenix, Reiko Hinomoto and Awesome Kong! Each standing in their own respective corner and staring at one another! This is it folks! Four competitors left! But only one can win the Ryona Rumble!_"

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim (x)**

**#12 - Cammy White (x)**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee (x)**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang (x)**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams (x)**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li (x)**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri (x)**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)**

**#28 - Anna Williams (x)**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell (x)**

**#30 - Awesome Kong**


	35. Final Four

**Final Four**

Without a doubt, this contest was the match of the night. And it's not just because of the surprise entrances of the competitors. There were countless of spots that made the audience go 'Ooh' and 'Aah', as well as moment that blew everyone's minds away. Normally, a match that goes for longer than an hour could be tedious for the crowd. But not this match. The audience were treated with a bunch of devastating moves they had never seen before. The sellout crowd were glad they got to watch the Ryona Rumble match in its entirety.

Each one of the remaining women had different looks on their faces. The freshest entrant of the four, Awesome Kong, wore a confident smirk. Being the final woman to enter the match will definitely play a big factor for her. While her opponents had been fighting and wearing each other down throughout the match, she's still has enough energy to outlast the competition.

On the corner adjacent to her was the former WWE Diva, Beth Phoenix, who was somewhat smiling at the pair of Japanese wrestlers across from her. She entered the contest at #6, so she has been in the match for almost an hour. However, the damage she had suffered throughout the contest were at least minimal, compared to the other competitors. With her sheer strength, she planned to toss all of the remaining opponents out of the ring.

In the turnbuckle on the opposite side of the Glamazon, the teenage idol grimaced in pain as she tried to make it back to her feet. Besides the loyal fans of Sakura Hagiwara, the vast majority of the audience believed that the seventeen year old girl would not be the winner of the Ryona Rumble. They watched poor Sakura go through hell for more than an hour long. If she was supposedly going to win this contest, she's going to need a miracle.

And finally, there's Reiko Hinomoto. Even though she was still hurt from the thrashing she had suffered from the other competitors, at least she's ready to go. The Zero Fighter stared at the Glamazon and the African American wrestler, trying to come up with a plan to eliminate them without getting herself creamed. Afterwards, the Japanese wrestler shifted her attention toward her partner, Sakura Hagiwara. Reiko noticed the teenage idol wincing in agony, trying to endure the soreness throughout her entire body. The Zero Fighter felt sympathetic for her partner.

As the twentieth entrant kept her eyes on Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong, she inched closer toward her injured partner. Meanwhile, the Glamazon and the African American wrestler exchanged glances and nodded toward one another. Even though this match is a battle royale, the two wrestlers agreed that they will form an alliance with each other just this once. Once when both Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara have been eliminated, then they will finish their fight.

"_Look at this, Al! Looks like we're going to have a little two-on-two action here in the Ryona Rumble! It'll be Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix vs. Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto!_"

"_Sure seems like it! While it is every woman for herself, this is a legitimate strategy! Sakura and Reiko would like each other to be the final two remaining in the ring! And the same thing for Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong! Talk about fighting with your ultimate rival for most prestigious event of all time!_"

"_And right off the bat, the edge goes to team of Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix! They have a huge advantage in the strength and experience factor! On the other side, one of the competitors is not at full strength! Sakura Hagiwara, who entered the ring at #1, is struggling to stay in the match! She's got to be hurt all over!_"

"_If Reiko and Sakura want each other to be the last two standing, they'll have a lot of work to do!_"

It didn't take long for the match to begin. The team of Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong immediately went after their opponents. The Glamazon targeted Reiko Hinomoto, while the African American wrestler took on Sakura Hagiwara. Even though the pair of Japanese wrestlers were surprised that their opponents were going for a frontal attack, the first and twentieth entrant got in ready position to take on the opposing team.

The contest between Reiko Hinomoto and Beth Phoenix seemed evenly matched. Both wrestlers exchanged a variety of shots. Beth Phoenix, who was the stronger of the two, used her strength to get the Japanese wrestler to fall. However, the Zero Fighter would come back swinging, utilizing her speed and athletic ability to get the former WWE Diva off balanced. No one in the audience knew which one of those two competitors will get the edge at the start of the fight.

Unfortunately, the same thing cannot be said for the other one.

It's safe to say that Sakura Hagiwara was overmatched and overpowered right from the beginning. The teenage idol only connected with a few forearm shots and a couple of round kicks to the large wrestler. And from there, Awesome Kong took over. All it took was one knee from the two hundred plus pound woman and the seventeen year old girl was on the mat, clutching her bruised ribs.

Awesome Kong then grabbed a fistful of Sakura's long hair and threw her into one of the corners. From there, she relentlessly unleashed an onslaught of shoulder thrusts to the teenage idol's injured midsection. Hagiwara gagged and cough every time the thirtieth entrant crashed into her body with such tremendous force. It seems like Awesome Kong is making her mission to knock the entire air out of the Japanese wrestler's body.

"_Uh-oh! This is not good, Al! Awesome Kong is just dominating Sakura Hagiwara! Talk about a huge mismatch!_"

"_Again, Awesome Kong is fresh! We are witnessing the advantages of drawing that late entry! And on the other side, we're see the disadvantage of drawing #1 for the Ryona Rumble! Sakura is getting destroyed by Awesome Kong! Look at her driving those big shoulders into the exposed and injured ribs of Hagiwara!_"

Noticing that her partner is getting massacred by the large wrestler, Reiko Hinomoto figured she has to do something. When she saw Beth Phoenix coming at her with another punch, she ducked underneath her opponent's arm and responded with a swift kick to the Glamazon's stomach. The kick made the sixth entrant fall on her knees and clutch her midsection. With Beth Phoenix momentarily down, Reiko quickly made her way toward Awesome Kong.

Meanwhile, Sakura Hagiwara was slumped against the corner, almost out of breath after all of the shoulder thrusts from her opponent. And Awesome Kong continued her ruthless assault on the teenage idol by pressing her big boot against the Japanese wrestler's throat. Sakura kicked her legs about as she tried to fight for air. However, the size and strength of the large wrestler was too much for her to handle.

But before Awesome Kong could choke out the seventeen year old girl, she felt someone clubbing her back. While it temporarily stunned the thirtieth entrant, she remained on her feet and turned around to see who was attacking her. Before she knew it, Reiko Hinomoto threw more and more forearm and elbow shots to her opponent's temple. The Zero Fighter tried to do everything she can to get Awesome Kong away from her partner.

Unfortunately, all it took was one vicious headbutt from the African American woman to get Reiko Hinomoto stumbling to her knees. Just like that, all of the momentum the Japanese wrestler had built was gone. Awesome Kong attacked again with another headbutt, making the dizziness in the nineteen year old girl's head worst. Reiko thought she was seeing stars after that shot.

Before Hinomoto could get back in the fight, she felt someone hooking both of her arms from the side. Reiko felt another person's hands pressed against her upper back. The nineteen year old girl looked behind to see who has locked her in another hold. Sure enough, he previous opponent, Beth Phoenix has had her trapped. The Glamazon then gave her partner a big smile, telling her to go for another attack on the defenseless Japanese wrestler. Awesome Kong unleashed a vicious roar, extended her right arm out and charged at Reiko Hinomoto, going for a vicious clothesline.

It's a good thing that the Zero Fighter freed herself before the thirtieth entrant could attack. She back-kicked Beth Phoenix's shin to get the Glamazon to break the hold. Reiko Hinomoto then ducked underneath Awesome Kong's arm. As a result, the African American wrestler inadvertently clothesline her own partner, knocking the former WWE Diva down to the canvas.

Realizing that the Japanese wrestler was free again, Awesome Kong faced the center of the ring to take her down. Reiko Hinomoto tried to strike first by delivering a front kick to the two hundred plus pound woman's midsection. Unfortunately, the African American wrestler caught the nineteen year old girl's kicking leg. Still, Reiko had a plan for that. She sprang with her right leg and used the same leg to kick the back of Awesome Kong's head, connecting with a huge enzuigiri. The move made the thirtieth entrant fall on her face.

"_Oh wow! Amazing! Reiko Hinomoto just took down the team of Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix all by herself! How awesome is that?_"

"_Very surprising, Al! But lest we forget, she had no help from Sakura Hagiwara! Talk about having a useless partner!_"

But despite the commentator's analysis, the Zero Fighter did not find her partner useless or incompetent. Unlike the many competitors she has face throughout her entire life, Reiko Hinomoto showed compassion for her opponents and her partners. The twentieth entrant understood that Sakura Hagiwara is not at a hundred percent, especially since she's been in the match for over an hour. Reiko knew that the teenage idol is a talented and fierce competitor. She felt honored teaming up with her to take on Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong.

Reiko Hinomoto then helped her partner back to a standing position. The seventeen year old girl still had one arm wrapped around her injured ribs. Obviously, taking a lot of shoulder tackles from Awesome Kong is a big toll on the teenage idol's midsection. However, Hagiwara smiled at her partner and gave her another nod. Regardless of the pain in her body, Sakura told Reiko that she's can still fight.

With both of their opponents still down, the pair of Japanese wrestlers sought to do more damage to them. They first targeted Beth Phoenix, who was still lying supine on the mat. Reiko and Sakura stood on the Glamazon's right side, with the first entrant on the right and the twentieth entrant on the left. Next, Hinomoto puts her head under her partner's shoulder. She then lifted Sakura up of the ground.

At first, the crowd thought that Reiko was going for a back suplex on her partner. But then, the Zero Fighter hovered Sakura's legs above Beth Phoenix's head. When the twentieth entrant released Hagiwara, she jumped and transitioned to a seated position, extending her legs out in front of her. As a result, four legs came down on top of the Glamazon. Sakura's lower limbs collided against Beth Phoenix's skull, while Reiko nailed a leg drop on her opponent's sternum.

"_Oh wow! What a double team move! A quadruple leg drop on Beth Phoenix! Awesome teamwork and innovation by Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto!_"

"_Very impressive by Reiko and Sakura! That's certainly one way to take the Glamazon out of the equation! And with that, we can only wonder what those two have planned for Awesome Kong!_"

The crowd was pumped up and anxious for what the pair of Japanese wrestlers are going to do for the African American wrestler. The sellout crowd of fifty thousand rose to their feet and Hinomoto and Hagiwara helped each other drag Awesome Kong to the center of the ring. Before beginning their second double team move, the first and twentieth entrant pointed to the audience, demanding them to cheer as loud as they could.

As the people complied with Sakura's and Reiko's request, the seventeen and nineteen year old wrestlers made their way toward their own unoccupied turnbuckle. Hagiwara climbed one corner, while Hinomoto hopped on the corner on the opposite side of her partner. Finally, the pair of Japanese wrestlers stood on their respective turnbuckle. The shot a quick glance at the supine Awesome Kong and a small glance at each other.

After nodding toward one another, Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto were set to execute their next double team move. The two wrestlers leaped off of their corner and dove toward Awesome Kong at the same time. The Zero Fighter somersaulted forward, while the teenage idol execute a backflip in midair. As a result, Reiko and Sakura executed a beautiful Swanton Bomb/Shooting Star Press combination on the African American wrestler.

"_Oh man! Did you see that? A Swanton Bomb from Reiko Hinomoto! A Shooting Star Press by Sakura Hagiwara! What a double team move to wear down Awesome Kong!_"

"_It's hard enough to take on Awesome Kong one-on-one! But by working together as a team, Sakura and Reiko were able to keep a legitimate threat out of the picture!_"

"_And that's not all these two accomplish! Check it out!_"

Sakura Hagiwara remained on one knee, clenching her swollen ribs. The landing on the thirtieth entrant probably did more damage to her than her opponent. But despite the pain, the teenage idol could still fight. She manage to get back to a standing position. Sakura looked around the ring to see who else is left. But the only competitor that's still on her feet was none other than her partner, Reiko Hinomoto.

Suddenly, the noise level of the crowd had reached an all new peak. Sakura and her partner looked around the arena. The two of them then noticed that everyone in the audience was standing and cheering for their favorite wrestlers. Cameras were going off in almost every conceivable direction as the people want to capture their two favorite competitors all in the same ring. And not only that, some of the folks wanted to see Sakura and Reiko go at each other to see who is the strongest.

The first and twentieth entrant had never seen anything like it before. They both had been in their share of phenomenal and intense matches where they had received thunderous crowd reactions. On the other hand, this one was by far the loudest. Everyone in the area was screaming their lungs out and cheering for either the teenage idol, or the daughter of Kamikaze Rose. It's like the people are witnessing history. Two of the bests are about to go at each other.

Sakura and Reiko exchanged glances. The pair of Japanese wrestlers smiled at each other, figuring that this was bound to happen sooner or later. While the two of them wanted to fight each other when they were the last two remaining in the ring, this is exactly what the people wanted. They wanted to see a couple of young, promising, and highly skilled wrestlers go at each other.

"_Uh-oh! You know what's coming, Ray! Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara! Two of the sport's hottest and most talented competitors are about to square off! Listen to the crowd! This is a dream match for many of them!_"

"_What are those two girls thinking? They should focus on eliminating Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong first before they start fighting! Why are they doing this now?_"

"_Why not? What better time than now? This is exactly what the people wanted! This is what they paid for! This is exactly what they have come to see: two of their favorite wrestlers going head-to-head! Sakura Hagiwara, who entered at #1, against Reiko Hinomoto, who entered at #20! Which of these two will come out on top?_"

After one final exchange of handshakes, the pair of Japanese wrestlers circled around each other to begin their little one-on-one contest. For the first time in history, Reiko Hinomoto and Sakura Hagiwara are going against one another. Both competitors respected each other, not underestimating their opponent's abilities. Sakura knew how talented Reiko is, given her history in competition. Meanwhile, Reiko was well aware of her opponent's guts, feistiness and explosiveness.

The contest started off with a collar-and-elbow tie up. Both wrestlers gave it their all, pushing each other to their limits. The crowd watched in high anticipation as the first and twentieth entrant engaged one another in a test of strength. At one point, Reiko got the teenage idol on one knee. But moments later, Sakura Hagiwara came back strong and manage to her the Zero Fighter on one knee.

However, the twentieth entrant got back to a vertical base and made the first move. She grabbed Hagiwara in a side headlock. The nineteen year old girl then twisted to her side, hoisting her opponent over her body and slamming her back-first into the mat. Sakura hissed when she landed on the canvas, since her body was still sore. But she quickly turned the tables when she threw her legs up and wrapped them around Reiko's head in a tight headscissors. The Zero Fighter kipped up back to her feet to break the hold.

Back and forth the two of them went. Reiko would bring Sakura to the mat with a headlock takedown, and Sakura would counter with a headscissors on Reiko. And the crowd was enjoying it. Half of the arena was going nuts when the twentieth entrant had control. But afterwards, the other half would respond when Sakura fought back. It was hard to tell which young competitor has the upper hand.

Moments later, the Japanese wrestlers returned to a vertical base and were locked in another collar-and-elbow tie up. If one were to look closer, they can see that Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto were smiling at each other. Despite all of the pain and beatings they had took throughout the match, they're having a lot of fun competing against one another. Without a doubt, the two young wrestlers are living up to the hype.

"_So far, so good! You can tell that these two are evenly matched! One point, Reiko Hinomoto had the edge! And in the next, Sakura Hagiwara bounced back!_"

"_I love watching Reiko and Sakura fight! It's a shame that there can be only one winner!_"

The teenage competitors resumed the contest with another collar-and-elbow tie up. This time, Reiko got the upper hand and managed to push her partner into an unoccupied turnbuckle. As the Zero Fighter kept the pressure on the teenage idol, Hagiwara tried to push back to get some momentum on her side. As strong as the twentieth entrant is, Sakura knew that she could match her opponent's power.

But then, something caught the raven haired girl's eye. She noticed that Beth Phoenix was back on her feet and charging at the two of them. Reiko Hinomoto was the only one who hasn't noticed. Still, Sakura couldn't let herself and her friend be in harm's way. And with the current position she's in, there's not a lot of options to counter the Glamazon's charging attack.

Still, Hagiwara let her selfless side get the best of her. She quickly ended the contest with Reiko by shoving her partner out of the way. As a result, the teenage idol left herself wide open and the former WWE Diva took her best shot. Running at full speed and with her arm extended, Beth Phoenix unleased a devastating clothesline on the first entrant, ramming her across the chest. Sakura moaned in pain before falling on her back.

The Glamazon wanted to work on the teenage idol a bit more. But just to make sure that Reiko Hinomoto stayed down, she gave the Zero Fighter a couple of stomps so that she doesn't get up anytime soon. After she finished with Reiko, Beth Phoenix focused back on attacking the first entrant, delivering massive stomps and hard kicks to Hagiwara's midsection. Sakura groaned in agony every time her injured ribs took a shot.

"_Come on! Talk about being a killjoy! The entire arena was enjoying Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto go at it! And thanks to Beth Phoenix, looks like we're not going to find out which one of those two young wrestlers is the strongest!_"

"_I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed too, Al! But we're still in the middle of the Ryona Rumble! Three more competitors still needed to be thrown out of the ring! Who knows? If Sakura Hagiwara and Reiko Hinomoto managed to end up as the last two standing, then they can continue!_"

The smug look on Beth Phoenix's face told the crowd she has the perfect way to take some years off of Sakura Hagiwara's wrestling career. After bringing the winded teenage idol back to her feet, the former WWE Diva lifted her up until the Japanese wrestler was sitting on the top turnbuckle. The Glamazon then gave a quick punch to Hagiwara's face to keep her opponent dazed. Beth Phoenix climbed the top rope and faced her opponent. The blonde draped Sakura's arm over her respective shoulder and grabbed a hold of her bikini bottom, ready to go for a Sky High Superplex.

But before the Glamazon could lift her opponent off of the turnbuckle, she felt someone clubbing her from the back. Reiko Hinomoto tried to stop Beth Phoenix from tossing her partner by delivering a couple of forearm shots to the spine. The former WWE Diva hissed each time the Zero Fighter connected with her attacks. Reiko then climbed to the second rope and put her head in between the Glamazon's legs. The twentieth entrant now has Beth Phoenix sitting on her shoulders.

And right on cue, Awesome Kong has joined the fun. She made her way toward the turnbuckle where the other three competitors. Unbeknownst to the Zero Fighter, the thirtieth entrant got underneath Reiko and put her head in between the Japanese wrestler's thighs. With the position Awesome Kong is in, she's already set up to execute a huge powerbomb whenever she pleases. The only issue is that she will have to expend more energy to do so, since there are multiple bodies stacked on top of each other.

With her reputation of being the most powerful women's wrestler of all time, Awesome Kong unleashed her most devastating scream yet. It took almost every muscle in her body to throw all three of her competitors at once. Awesome Kong transitioned to a seated position to deliver and Awesome Bomb to Reiko Hinomoto. At the same time, the Zero Fighter performed her Electric Chair Drop on the Glamazon. And finally, Beth Phoenix sent Sakura Hagiwara almost to the other side of the ring with a Sky High Superplex. There are bodies spread out all over the canvas. The results had the whole arena exploding with thunderous cheers, camera flashes and roaring applauses.

"_LOOK AT THIS! WHOA! WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE DISPLAY WE JUST SAW! I... I'M SPEECHLESS, PARTNER!_"

"_THE TOWER OF DOOM FROM FOUR OF THE BEST ATHLETES ON THE PLANET! PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD ARE GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT THIS SPOT AND THIS MATCH FOR MANY YEARS TO COME!_"

"_Let me see if I can recap here, folks! Awesome Kong swoops in and delivered an Awesome Bomb to Reiko Hinomoto, who had Beth Phoenix on her shoulders, Sky High Superplexing Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_That right there is a combination to say the least! I can't remember the last time I saw a Sky High Superplex, an Electric Chair Drop and an Awesome Bomb all done in one maneuver!_"

"_That, folks, is arguably the maneuver of the night! That's what makes this match so special, yet so dangerous! The Ryona Rumble brings out the best from all of its competitors!_"

As the sellout crowd of fifty thousand continued to show their support, the competitors in the rings were still trying to recover from that massive spot. Despite being the one who initiated the combination, Awesome Kong laid on the mat to catch her breath. While the thirtieth entrant may be the strongest of all the women in the ring, even she's a bit winded after throwing all three them across the ring at the same time.

Meanwhile, Reiko Hinomoto's body was arched into the letter 'C' after being on the receiving end of Awesome Kong's finishing move. She had a pretty hard landing after that combination. Her mouth hung open, yet only mild moans of pain escaped. The Zero Fighter had one hand on her aching spine, checking to see if bones in her body were broken. After taking that fall, it's a miracle that everything's still intact.

Beth Phoenix immediately sat up straight when her back hit the unforgiving canvas. But after a while, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapse back on the mat. The people could tell how much pain the Glamazon was in. She had suffered an Electric Chair Drop with the force of Awesome Kong's throw added. Beth Phoenix had landed at the very center of the ring. The impact was so immense, many were surprised that the ring didn't implode.

Of course, it was Sakura Hagiwara who took the worst of that fall. The fall of the Sky High Superplex with two other women stacked underneath sent the teenage idol to the other side of the ring. The Japanese wrestler laid on her back motionlessly after that huge bump. Because she was at the end of that chained throw combination, the impact to her body was much greater than Beth Phoenix's and Reiko Hinomoto's. After taking that fall, many had given up their hopes on Sakura.

"_That's what makes this match so difficult, folks! With multiple opponents in the ring at the same time, it's so hard to stay focused on the task at hand! You can see all four of the remaining competitors are just having trouble getting back in this match!_"

"_It's very hard to get a rhythm going! And just when you have some momentum on your side, all it takes is one move for all of it to go away!_"

Surprisingly, the first two that made it to a standing position were Reiko Hinomoto and Beth Phoenix. The two wrestlers could see the grimaces on each other's faces. Despite the hard fall, both competitors could tell that their opponents were ready to go. They're determined to defeat the wrestler standing before them. Beth Phoenix looked to overpower the Zero Fighter, while Reiko planned to use her speed and quickness to give her the edge.

The sixth entrant started off the bout by charging toward the Japanese wrestler. But Hinomoto rolled out of the way and retaliated with hard roundkicks to her opponent's side. Beth Phoenix winced every time Reiko's foot connected with her body. But the Zero Fighter stayed aggressive. She kept on kicking the Glamazon until she has her backed against the ropes. Reiko then gave the former WWE Diva a dropkick to her chest, knocking the thirtieth entrant to the ground.

The Zero Fighter raised a fist to the sky to get the audience pumped up again. Hinomoto then dragged Beth Phoenix's body close to an unoccupied corner. After repositioning the Glamazon, Reiko climbed all the way to the top rope. She looked behind her to see if Beth Phoenix hasn't moved yet, as well as the position of the other wrestlers. At last, the Japanese wrestler was ready to deliver another one of her finishing moves.

Reiko Hinomoto jumped from the turnbuckle and executed a double backflip in midair. Cameras from all over the arena went off as the Zero Fighter performed her signature Angel Dive. Many of the fans has seen their favorite wrestler do this move dozens of times, and it's always exciting to watch. Reiko has a track record of finishing off her opponents with this very special move of hers. If she can connect with this, Beth Phoenix will be out of the competition for sure.

Unfortunately, the Glamazon had already rolled out of the way right after the Japanese wrestler sprang out of the corner. By the time Reiko had realized that she was about to hit the unforgiving canvas rather than the #6 entrant, it was too late. The nineteen year old girl landed hard stomach-first into the mat. Her body bounced once on the canvas before curling into a fetal position. And in that one moment, the whole arena went silent.

"_Oh no! This can't be! Reiko Hinomoto failed to connect with her Angel Dive! That is one sick landing across the midsection! Oh my God! Her ribs must've been busted after that impact!_"

"_Lucky for Beth Phoenix to get out of the way! If she had reacted a split second later, it would've been devastating for her! But since Reiko Hinomoto high-risk move didn't pay off, she has now put herself in a dangerous position!_"

Even though Beth Phoenix was still trying to recover from the Zero Fighter's attacks, another wrestler was more than ready to eliminate the twentieth entrant. Awesome Kong was back on her feet. She gazed at the defenseless Reiko Hinomoto with a smug grin on her face. This is the African American wrestler's chance to eliminate the Zero Fighter and be one step closer in winning the Ryona Rumble.

And she had just the perfect way to eliminate the Japanese wrestler in style. First, the thirtieth entrant brought the injured Reiko Hinomoto back to her knees. Awesome Kong then placed her opponent's head in between his legs and grabbed the Zero Fighter's stomach. The African American wrestler lifted Reiko up over her shoulder and held both of Hinomoto's arms in a cross position over her head.

Awesome Kong then turned toward the side of the ring, where the commentator's table is located. About half of the crowd had already figured out what the large woman was thinking judging from that big grin on her face. The thirtieth entrant unleashed a loud shriek before completing another huge throw. Finally, Awesome Kong ran toward the ropes, while carrying the Zero Fighter over her shoulder. Once when the African American woman reached the edge of the ring, she threw Reiko Hinomoto over the top rope and out of the competition.

"_UH-OH! LOOK OUT!_"

Once the commentators saw the body of Reiko Hinomoto coming at them, they immediately got off of their seats and rushed out of the line of fire. The Zero Fighter crashed through of the announce table, causing the desk to break and collapse. The monitors within the table had been crushed with wires sticking out from underneath. While most of the audience cheered out loud for the glorious spot, the fans of Reiko Hinomoto were shocked and speechless to see their favorite wrestler out of the Ryona Rumble in the best and most painful elimination ever.

"_OH GOD ALMIGHTY! I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! AWESOME KONG, WITH A GIGANTIC BORDER TOSS, SENT REIKO HINOMOTO THROUGH OUT ANNOUNCE TABLE! OH MY GOD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! LORD HAVE MERCY THAT WAS BRUTAL!_"

"_What power! What strength! Hell, what a way to eliminate someone! Reiko Hinomoto mercilessly crashed into our announce table! In a battle between the human body and wood, nobody wins, Al! Our desk has been destroyed and Reiko has been laid out!_"

"_Awesome Kong had tossed the Zero Fighter out of the ring! That means that Reiko Hinomoto is out of the Ryona Rumble! I can't believe it! The fan favorite, the daughter of the late Kamikaze Rose, the young and promising Reiko Hinomoto has been eliminated!_"

"_Oh man! What a way to go! We've seen a bunch of eliminations throughout the match! But that has to be the most painful elimination of the night! Awesome Kong used her strength to Border Toss the Zero Fighter six feet from the edge of the ring to the announce table! You can feel the impact of that throw! Reiko Hinomoto may be a tough competitor. But let's face it, folks! She is also human!_"

"_As we can see, ladies and gentlemen, Reiko has not moved an inch ever since that hard landing! Somebody get the paramedics out here! I think Reiko's hurt pretty bad!_"

The whole arena fell silent as they waited for the Japanese wrestler to awaken. But she remained still like a lifeless and beaten up doll. Awesome Kong and a fully recovered Beth Phoenix stood near the edge of the ring and observed the unconscious nineteen year old competitor. The two of them exchanged nods and high fives. Not only that's one less problem for them to worry about, but that also put them one step closer to winning the Ryona Rumble. Poor Sakura Hagiwara was still out like a light. She has no idea that her partner has already been eliminated.

Moments later, a small number of paramedics appeared from the back, wheeling a stretcher for the potentially injured Reiko Hinomoto. Once when the medical staff reached the unconscious wrestler, they tried to wake her up with some shakes of the body and light slaps to the face. The bad news is that the Zero Fighter was out cold. Thankfully, she still had a pulse. That made the medical staff sigh with relief.

Without wasting anymore time, the medics handled the beaten up young woman with extreme care like a porcelain doll. They gently set the Zero Fighter on the gurney and strapped her in. Next, the healthcare professionals placed a neck brace on Reiko to prevent it from moving, just in case she had a potential injury in that area. As the paramedics wheeled the Japanese wrestler to the back of the arena, the crowd showed their support and appreciation for the nineteen year old girl with loud cheers and thunderous applauses.

After Reiko was gone, the team of Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix turned toward the only Japanese wrestler left in the ring, who was still lying motionlessly on the canvas. The sadistic smirk on both of the sixth and thirtieth entrant's faces told the crowd that poor Sakura Hagiwara is next on their list. Because the teenage idol took so much punishment throughout the whole match, there is no way for her to fight back, let alone even win the match.

"_We are now down to three competitors: Beth Phoenix, Awesome Kong, and Sakura Hagiwara! And folks, you got to imagine that Kong and the Glamazon will be gunning for Sakura so that they will be the final two standing in the ring!_"

"_You can see the look on Awesome Kong's and Beth Phoenix's face! They are well-aware that Sakura Hagiwara, who started off the Ryona Rumble at #1, is prime picking! You want to talk about forming an alliance to manhandle, demolish and decimate someone, how about the combined, unstoppable power of Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong! They're on a mission to permanently end Hagiwara's young wrestling career! You can bet that they are going to have lots of fun torturing, brutalizing, humiliating and have Sakura beg for mercy before throwing her out of the competition!_"

"_I agree, partner! And to fans of Sakura Hagiwara, I advise you to turn away or go to the other room! Because this is going to be systematic destruction of Sakura Hagiwara!_"

* * *

**Entrants**

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim (x)**

**#12 - Cammy White (x)**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - Jaycee (x)**

**#15 - Hitomi (x)**

**#16 - Michelle Chang (x)**

**#17 - Anne-Marie (x)**

**#18 - Nina Williams (x)**

**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara (x)**

**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto (x)**

**#21 - Poison (x)**

**#22 - Elena Miyazawa (x)**

**#23 - Chun-li (x)**

**#24 - Mila (x)**

**#25 - Wonder Woman (x)**

**#26 - Juri (x)**

**#27 - Sgt. Clemets (x)**

**#28 - Anna Williams (x)**

**#29 - Taryn Terrell (x)**

**#30 - Awesome Kong**


	36. And The Winner Is

**And The Winner Is...  
**

There are now three entrants remaining in the Ryona Rumble. The crowd was treated to almost eighty minutes of nonstop action from the strongest females on the planet. Throughout the match, the people saw their favorite fighters enter the ring and kick a lot of ass, before they were thrown over the top rope. After the most recent elimination, Sakura Hagiwara, Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix are the only ones left.

Because she had entered the match at #1, Sakura has been on the receiving end of over a hundred different kinds of attacks, throws and holds. While the fans of the teenage idol continued to cheer for the seventeen year old girl, many of audience members were amazed that she was able to last this long. And after enduring all of that punishment and humiliation, it surprised everyone that Sakura Hagiwara is still in the ring.

But with a couple more of the strongest female wrestlers to deal with, winning seemed all but impossible.

One of the remaining competitors was Awesome Kong, who is the freshest entrant out of the three women in the ring. The African American woman easily overpowered the seventeen year old girl. Even if Sakura Hagiwara could fight back, there's no way she could ever toss this decorated veteran out of the ring. Secondly, Beth Phoenix is also a tough out. Despite the fact that she entered at #6, the Glamazon has proven why she is the dominant woman in the WWE.

There's also the fact that Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are still a team.

"_This is bad! Sakura Hagiwara's defenseless! This is going to be a two-on-one assault!_"

"_I like the strategy Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix are about to implement! Focus on the much smaller woman, Sakura Hagiwara! Try to wear her down so they can eliminate her from the competition!_"

"_Wear her down? Ray, she's been destroyed and decimated for almost eighty minutes! You don't think they've done enough damage already?_"

"_That's precisely what the sellout crowd came to see! They want to see carnage! They want to see destruction! They want to see some of the world's hottest females beat the crap out of each other! And if it's all in Sakura's suspense, then so be it!_"

As the powerhouse duo approached the injured Sakura Hagiwara, Beth Phoenix kept her eyes on her partner. On the outside, she looked ready to finally get rid of the Japanese wrestler once and for all. But on the inside, the Glamazon was trying to think of ways on how to eliminate her own partner. Once when Sakura Hagiwara is out of the ring, then the two of them will square off one-on-one to determine who the winner of the Ryona Rumble will be. Regardless of her reputation of being the strongest Diva in the WWE, a part of her believes that Awesome Kong may be too much for her to handle.

The Glamazon quietly formulated a plan to effectively eliminate the biggest threat of the match.

Moments later, the thirtieth entrant had reached the Japanese wrestler, who was lying flat on her stomach. Awesome Kong grabbed Sakura Hagiwara by the hair and pulled her up to her knees. Everyone in the arena could see that the seventeen year old girl was out like a light. She was not responding to any of Awesome Kong's moves, nor showing signs of any life. If the African American wrestler tossed Hagiwara out of the ring right now, Sakura probably wouldn't save herself.

But then, Awesome Kong felt someone tapping on her shoulder. When the thirtieth entrant turned toward the Glamazon, she was expecting for her partner to turn on her and try to eliminate her. Instead, Beth Phoenix smiled and shook her head from side to side, wordlessly telling the African American wrestler that there's going to be a change of plan. Awesome Kong gazed at the former WWE Diva with confusion as the Glamazon made her way toward the edge of the ring and requested for a microphone.

Finally, Beth Phoenix stood in the middle of the ring and faced the African American wrestler with her microphone in hand.

"NOW, HOLD ON A MINUTE, KONG! THESE PEOPLE CAME TO SEE A DEMOLITION! THEY'VE SPENT THEIR HARD EARNED MONEY TO WATCH US DESTROY THE OTHER COMPETITORS!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" The audience agreed, which made Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong smirk.

"I SAY WE GIVE THE CROWD WHAT THEY PAID FOR! HOW ABOUT YOU AND I PUT ON A LITTLE CLINIC FOR THE PEOPLE!"

The Glamazon's proposition made the African American wrestler raise her eyebrow with interest. The sixth entrant knew she had her partner's attention, which was exactly what she wanted.

"HOW ABOUT IT, KONG? WHY DON'T YOU AND I HAVE A LITTLE CONTEST? LET'S SHOWCASE SOME OF OUR BEST MOVES TO THE AUDIENCE AND WE'LL LET THEM DECIDE WHO IS BETTER! AND WE'LL USE _HER_ AS OUR ASSISTANT!"

Some of the fans booed when the former WWE Diva pointed toward the nearly lifeless Sakura Hagiwara. Too bad they were drowned out by the cheers of the rest of the crowd.

"AFTER WE HAVE OUR FUN, THEN YOU AND I CAN GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, TO DETERMINE WHICH OF US IS SUPERIOR! WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

After hearing the proposition, the African American wrestler nodded with a huge smirk on her face. To her, it not only sounded like a great plan, but a fun one too. Awesome Kong has nothing to lose, rather than a little bit of her humanity after she has disposed of Sakura Hagiwara. With the shape the poor Japanese wrestler is in, she cannot fight back when the two of them began their showcase for the crowd.

But When Beth Phoenix saw her partner grinning and nodding, she knew that Awesome Kong had took the bait. Now, it's only a matter of time before she springs the trap. Once when the thirtieth entrant has lowered her guard, the former WWE Divas will send her over the top rope without her even knowing. But with that being said, the Glamazon must be patient, especially with a talented and decorated wrestler like Awesome Kong as her opponent. When the time is right, Beth Phoenix will make her move.

Until then, she'll just focus on entertaining the sellout crowd by making Sakura Hagiwara's life a living hell.

"_Did you hear that, Ray? It looks like Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are not only going to continue with their alliance, but they're also putting the match on hold so that they can destroy Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_This is huge, Al! We get to see a two of the best female wrestlers on the planet put on a show for us! It's rare to see Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix in the same ring! Now, they're going to showcase a bunch of moves in their arsenal in front of the sellout crowd of over fifty thousand! What a treat!_"

"_Treat? Are you serious? They're going to dish out all kinds of punishment on Sakura Hagiwara who can't even walk, let alone stand up! This is ridiculous! God dammit! What the hell is this? Sakura's done already! She has no chance to win the Ryona Rumble! She's going to need lots of medical attention when this match is over! And now, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are going to decimate and devastate her even more! You think they're going to end Hagiwara's wrestling career? They'll probably end her life before this match is over!_"

"_Nice to know how you really feel, Al! I told you before that Sakura Hagiwara knew what she was signing up for the moment she stepped into this match! There's going to be pain! There's going to be humiliation! There's going to be plenty of opportunities where everything will be on the line! That's what this sport is all about! Sure, Sakura is going to be put through hell in the next few moments! But who's going to stop Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong? They can do whatever they want to Sakura! Unless the young wrestler can do something about, she better be prepared to have her career ended, their life ended, a small injury, a serious injury, or being paralyzed!_"

Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong decided to start off slow. The Glamazon first helped the Japanese wrestler back to her feet and put her in a full nelson hold. The audience could see how helpless Sakura Hagiwara was in the position she was in. Meanwhile, the African American woman lightly slapped the seventeen year old girl's face to get her to wake up. A few moments later, mild groans escaped out of Hagiwara's mouth. Finally, Sakura opened her eyes and saw the thirtieth entrant giving her a smirk filled with malicious intent.

Before the Japanese wrestler could figure out that she was trapped, Awesome Kong went right to work on Sakura's exposed belly with multiple punches and kicks to her exposed midsection. Hagiwara moaned in pain and gasped for breath each time the thirtieth entrant struck her stomach. Unfortunately, the teenage idol could not protect herself, since the Glamazon has both of her arms locked. Awesome Kong kept attacking her opponent's midsection until Sakura was down on her knees, almost out of breath. Beth Phoenix released the hold on the Japanese wrestler, which made Hagiwara fall to the mat with her arms clenched around her stomach.

Too bad the teenage idol wasn't given any reprieve. Now, it's Awesome Kong's turn to hold up the nearly breathless Japanese wrestler, while Beth Phoenix took some shots into her opponent's stomach. The thirtieth entrant brought Hagiwara back to her feet and, like her partner, put the seventeen year old girl in a full nelson hold. Before going back on the attack, Beth Phoenix would slap the gently slap the young woman's face to make sure that she was wide awake to feel the oncoming onslaught.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the Glamazon pulled back and released a flurry of punches to the gut of Sakura Hagiwara, tenderizing her belly like a pound of meat. Beth Phoenix also added some kicks and knee strikes to further damage Sakura's ribs. The poor Japanese wrestler was in a lot of trouble. Again, she could not defend herself from the powerful strikes and shots delivered by the three-time WWE Women's Champion. Hagiwara felt like she was going to throw up. She could hardly stand and was having one of the worst stomach aches of her life.

"_This has suddenly turned into a belly devastation! Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are pounding the living hell out of Sakura's stomach!_"

"_It's like a game! They're trying to see who can land the most hits on Hagiwara's midsection before she passes out!_"

"_This is ridiculous! Sakura Hagiwara is a talented, young woman who has so much to look forward to in her career as a wrestler! It's a shame to see her in this position where she can't even protect herself!_"

After a while, Awesome Kong released the full nelson hold and Beth Phoenix stepped away from the winded Hagiwara. The teenage idol got on all fours and coughed profusely for air. The way her opponent's head hung down made the Japanese wrestler look helpless. Her chest heaved with each breath she took. Many figure that Sakura could not fight any more after enduring all of that punishment.

Sadly, her torture was only beginning.

With another contest in mind, Beth Phoenix brought the dazed Hagiwara to a vertical base. The Glamazon reached between her opponent's legs with one arm and reached around the teenage idol's back from the same side with her other arm. The sixth entrant then lifted the Japanese wrestler up so they are horizontal across her body. Beth Phoenix effortlessly walked toward the edge of the ring with an evil smirk on her face.

Finally, she fell backward, hoisting Hagiwara over her head down to the mat back-first and throwing her opponent almost halfway across the ring. Sakura bounced on the canvas and arched her back, feeling the entire impact of that Fallaway Slam. Beth Phoenix then stood on the spot where the Japanese wrestler had landed. She gazed back at her partner and smiled.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN THROW FURTHER THAN THAT!" The Glamazon challenged. Awesome Kong shrugged before giving it a go.

Just like her partner, the thirtieth entrant brought the injured young woman to the same position Beth Phoenix had her in. Once Sakura Hagiwara's body was horizontal across Awesome Kong's, the African American wrestler made her way toward the edge of the ring. She easily carried the Japanese teenage like a sack of potatoes.

Before finishing her power move, Awesome Kong glanced behind her to see the spot where Beth Phoenix had chucked Hagiwara. Knowing that she could do better, the African American wrestler arched her back and threw her opponent over her body. Beth Phoenix watched in amazement as her partner chucked Sakura a little more than halfway across the ring. The Japanese wrestler rolled on her stomach and nearly lost consciousness.

"_Oh, dear Lord! That's two consecutive Fallaway Slams on Sakura Hagiwara! You can only imagine the pain her back is in after that impact!_"

"_The Glamazon wanted to see if Awesome Kong could throw her opponent as far as she did! Looks like you got your answer, Beth Phoenix! It looks like that Awesome Kong has won this little contest!_"

The thirtieth entrant flexed her muscles at the sixth entrant, showing her superior strength. But the Glamazon shook her head like she wasn't that impressed. Even though she lost the first showcase, there's plenty more left to come. Beth Phoenix politely stepped back and allowed Awesome Kong to do more damage on the beaten Sakura Hagiwara.

With that, the African American woman already has something planned for her opponent. After bringing the injured Japanese wrestler to a vertical base. She has another way of showing her amazing power to the fans, as well as her partner. Awesome Kong draped Hagiwara's arm over her shoulder and lifted her up in the air. Obviously, the thirtieth entrant was going for another vertical suplex.

However, Awesome Kong decided to add some theatrics to the mix. With one arm comfortably holding up her opponent, the African American woman released Sakura's white bikini bottom with the other hand. Awesome Kong held her free arm to the side as if she was looking at an imaginary watch. Still, this show of strength and power by the thirtieth entrant completely blew away the people's minds.

Meanwhile, Sakura Hagiwara could feel the blood rushing into her head. She was becoming dizzier with each passing moment. After about a fifteen second delay, Awesome Kong returned to her regular positon and fell backwards, slamming her opponent down on the canvas. Sakura rolled over on her side with one hand barely massaging her spine. Most of the crowd couldn't see the anguished look on her face because her hair had concealed it.

But whatever Awesome Kong can do, Beth Phoenix can do better.

The Glamazon again brought Sakura Hagiwara back to her feet and also lifted her up, going for a delayed vertical suplex. To show off her power, Beth Phoenix did some squats while holding the Japanese wrestler in midair. The crowd cheered for the former WWE Divas, while some of the fans knew that the Glamazon was capable of doing such a thing. But from the look on the blonde's face, she knew that she needed to do more to outperform her partner.

While still having the groggy Japanese wrestler up off of the ground, Beth Phoenix walked toward the corner. The thirtieth entrant gave the Glamazon a strange look, wondering what she's planning to do to the injured Sakura Hagiwara. Before long, Beth Phoenix began to climb to the top of the turnbuckle by only using her legs. The audience took pictures and recorded on their phones the amazing strength of the three-time WWE Women's Champion, as she reached the top with the seventeen year old girl hanging helplessly in the air.

Once the Glamazon had reached the top rope, she fell backwards toward the mat, delivering an impacting Sky High Superplex to her opponent. The moment Hagiwara's back crashed into the canvas, she sat up from her spot while massaging her already injured spine. But the pain was too much. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the Japanese wrestler fell back on the mat with her four limbs spread out wide.

"_No way! Are you serious? Did you see that?_"

"_I sure did! A pair of delayed vertical suplexes with different theatrics from each wrestler! I can't tell which is more impressive, Al! What do you think? Would you go with Awesome Kong and the way she held Sakura up in the air with one arm? Or would you go with Beth Phoenix and how she climbed the turnbuckle with Sakura in her grasp to deliver one of the most devastating suplexes we've ever seen!_"

"_Both are impressive, Ray! But what doesn't impress me is the fact that they are manhandling Sakura Hagiwara without any remorse! They could've eliminated her a long time ago! Instead, they're going to destroy her and her future as a professional wrestler! This may be remarkable display of power and technique by Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong! But I can't stand the monstrosity these two competitors are showing to a defenseless young woman!_"

Judging from how loud of a crowd reaction the Glamazon had received, the thirtieth entrant had a feeling that her partner had one the last round. But she shrugged it off and kept her smile. After all, she still has tons of bring more pain and suffering to the teenage idol. Awesome Kong motioned the former WWE Diva to come closer so that she can tell her partner what their next plan of action should be. Beth Phoenix's face lit up when she heard the large woman's idea.

Still wanting to demolish Sakura Hagiwara even more, the Glamazon helped the injured wrestler back to a vertical base. Again, the blonde lightly slapped the teenage idol's face a few times to wake her up. It took Beth Phoenix a while to awaken the Japanese wrestler because of how much damage she had took throughout the whole match. But sure enough, Hagiwara opened her eyes and allowed a subtle moan of agony escape her lips.

Suddenly, Beth Phoenix scooped her opponent horizontally and held her up for several moments. The Glamazon then walked around the ring so that the sellout crowd can see the scared look on Sakura's face. After a while, the former WWE Diva dropped down to one knee, slamming the Japanese wrestler's back on her other knee.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed out in fiery agony as the discs in her back popped, like one would crack a knuckle joint.

But that one backbreaker was only a sample of what her opponents had in store.

Now, it was Awesome Kong's turn to do some damage. With her hands underneath Hagiwara's back and leg, the thirtieth entrant deadlifted the teenage idol off of the Glamazon's knee, holding her horizontally. But then, the African American woman flipped the Japanese wrestler over so that she was facing the canvas. Awesome Kong dropped down to one knee, slamming Sakura's stomach on her other knee.

"GUH... UGH!" The seventeen year old girl moaned out, feeling the wind was being pumped out of her.

After the devastating gutbuster, the pattern continued.

Back and forth, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong went. They took turns doing damage to Sakura Hagiwara's beaten body. The Glamazon would lift the Japanese wrestler off of the African American woman's knee and deliver another huge backbreaker, making the teenage idol cry out in pain. But right after that, Awesome Kong would lift the teenage idol off of Beth Phoenix's knee and slam poor Sakura Hagiwara stomach first onto her knee. The gut buster made the nearly breathless girl cough and moan in agony.

"OOH!" The audience sang when the former WWE Diva gave the Japanese wrestler another backbreaker.

"AAH!" Again the crowd chanted when the large woman gave Hagiwara another gutbuster.

But no one can comprehend exactly how Sakura was feeling, going through this kind of torture. Her mouth remained open, yet not a single sound escaped out of her lips. Her body spasmed in pain each time her tormentors gave her a backbreaker or a gutbuster. She couldn't do anything to stop Beth Phoenix or Awesome Kong, as they clearly have the strength to pick her up and do whatever they wanted to.

The pain was too much for her to bear, she should've passed out a while ago. But every time her back and/or her stomach collided against her tormentors' knee, the agony would bring the injured young woman back to reality. White hot tears streamed down the poor girl's face. She could not handle any more punishment. She wished that the torture would end right now so that she could get out of here with her life.

After the tenth backbreaker and the tenth gutbuster, the pair of powerhouses dropped the Japanese wrestler to the canvas. The pain in her spine and her ribs were immense. Her arms and fingers twitched in agony, showing to the crowd that she has had enough. Miraculously, neither her spine nor her ribs were actually broken. But the damage has clearly and certainly been done. Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix struck their signature pose toward the crowd.

"_A remarkable display of dominance by the Glamazon and her partner! I have never seen such devastation on one person in my whole life!_"

"_Neither have I, Ray! I got to be honest here! I'm trying to be as professional as I can and call the match as it is! But this isn't even a match anymore! This has turned into a destructive fest for Sakura Hagiwara! I can guarantee you that our medical personnel will rush her to the nearest hospital once this is over!_"

Unfortunately for the teenage idol, her torture was far from over. The two powerhouse wrestlers already have the next set of moves planned for Sakura.

This time, Beth Phoenix decided to go first. She started off by wrapping one hand around Hagiwara's neck and effortlessly lifted her back to a standing position. Subconsciously, the seventeen year old girl tried to remove the Glamazon's grip off of her throat. Sadly, she was too weak to fight back. Mild gags came out of her mouth as the former WWE Diva tightened her grip.

Next, the sixth entrant placed her opponent's arm around the back of her neck and lifted her off of the ground. Before Hagiwara could figure out what's going on, Beth Phoenix threw the Japanese wrestler down on her back. The chokeslam knocked out the teenage idol upon impact, forcing all four of her limbs to spread out. Once she had completed her throw, the Glamazon glanced back at the African American wrestler to see if what she's got.

Needless to say that Awesome Kong had already accepted the challenge. The large woman then brought the Japanese wrestler to a standing position with ease by picking her up by the hair. Sure enough, that was enough to get the injured young woman to open her eyes. From there, her troubles continued. Just like her partner, the thirtieth entrant wrapped her ginormous hand around the throat of Sakura Hagiwara, making the teenage idol gasp for air.

But then, Awesome Kong placed her breathless opponent's arm around the back of her shoulder and effortlessly lifted her high off of the ground, getting more elevation than her partner. Finally, the African American wrestler slammed the teenage idol down on the canvas, causing her body to bounce on the mat. The force of the chokeslam made Sakura Hagiwara flip on her stomach. She lost consciousness shortly after.

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" The audience chanted in unison, wanting to see more damage done to Sakura.

Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong complied with the peoples' wishes. They both grabbed the Japanese wrestler by the hair and yanked her back to a vertical base. Once when Sakura was wide awake once again, the sixth and thirtieth entrant both wrapped their hands around Hagiwara's throat. After placing both of the teenage idol's arms around the back of their neck, the powerhouse pair lifted their opponent high in the air, before slamming her down hard with a vicious and devastating Double Chokeslam.

"_Oh God! For the love of God! This has gone too far! Sakura can't take any more! Why can't Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong do the right thing and just end it already?_"

"_They'll eliminate Sakura when they feel like it! They're in control! They can do whatever they want!_"

The next set of moves the powerhouse pair decided to do on nearly lifeless Japanese wrestler involved their finishers. Awesome Kong was the first to start. After yanking the teenage idol by the hair to wake her up, the African American woman kicked Hagiwara in the gut to make her bend over. With her seventeen year old girl's head in between her thighs, Awesome Kong hooked each of the opponent's arms behind her back.

The large wrestler pulled back on the young woman's arms, lifting her up so Sakura was held upside down facing in the same direction as Awesome Kong. While some of the audience members thought that the thirtieth entrant was going for a double underhook piledriver, everyone else knew what was coming. Finally, Awesome Kong fells forward, planting her opponent's body into the mat. The audience roared after she completed her Implant Buster, which knocked out Hagiwara.

But that was the Glamazon's cue to do even more damage to the beaten Japanese woman. She grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her to her feet. After slapping her face a few times to wake her opponent up, Beth Phoenix turned her opponent around and put her in a double chicken wing hold. Next, the three-time WWE Women's Champion lifted the Japanese wrestler off of the canvas and held her there for the whole audience to see.

From there, it appeared as if Sakura is being crucified. The fans of the teenage idol could see the pain written in her face and the fear in her eyes. Regardless of the large number of bumps she had endured throughout the entire match, the Japanese wrestler knew the next move will hurt just as much as the last one. Moments later, Beth Phoenix dropped to a seated position for extra impact, completing the Glam Slam. The crowd audibly gasped as Sakura's face and body bounced off of the mat.

After delivering both of their finishing moves, one would believe that the powerhouse pair would be finished with the teenage idol. But the fans got a big surprise when they had another move up their sleeve.

Awesome Kong brought the nearly lifeless Sakura back to a vertical base and kicked her in the gut. As expected, the African American woman hooked her opponent's arms behind her back, seemingly going for another Implant Buster. But then, Beth Phoenix grabbed both of the Japanese wrestler's legs and held her opponent in a wheelbarrow clutch, which was the position the Glamazon normally transitions into when she's about to deliver her Glam Slam.

There was a brief moment when the sixth and the thirtieth entrant had eye contact with each other. To them, that was their signal to execute their finishing moves at the same time. Moments later, Awesome Kong dropped to her knees, while Beth Phoenix transitioned to a seated position. As a result, the powerhouse pair had delivered a double team move no one has ever seen before. The Double Underhook/Sitout Facebuster got the crowd screaming and cheering with excitement and exhilaration.

"UGH!" Sakura moaned when her gorgeous face and slender body slammed mercilessly on the canvas. Sure enough, the double team move of Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong knocked her out cold again.

The powerhouse pair stood up and struck their signature poses in front of the crowd, which increased the intensity and volume of the cheers.

"_NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY WE JUST SAW THAT! AN IMPLANT BUSTER AND A GLAM SLAM ALL AT THE SAME TIME! HOW UNREAL IS THAT?_"

"V_ery unreal! I believe this is the first time we have ever seen the Implant Buster and the Glam Slam put together to form one of the most powerful double team moves in the history of this sport! If I were to name it, I would call it the 'Glam Buster!'_"

"_Again, folks, allow me to recap what's happened so far! Ever since Reiko Hinomoto has been eliminated, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong have been systematically destroying Sakura Hagiwara! Instead of eliminating her, they have been entertaining the crowd with a showcase of their most powerful moves on Sakura!_"

"_That's right! Here's the list of what they've done: 2 Fallaway Slams, 2 Delayed Vertical Suplexes with different theatrics, 10 Backbreakers and 10 Gutbusters alternatingly, 2 Chokeslams, a Double Chokeslam, an Awesome Bomb, a Glam Slam, and a Glam Buster!_"

"_That's thirty moves in succession, partner! Sakura's not getting up after that! There's no way she can... HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! BETH PHOENIX!_"

Awesome Kong was so busy soaking in the crowd reaction, she had no idea that the Glamazon was positioned behind her, ready to make her move. This showcase has gone on long enough and Beth Phoenix has decided that now would be a good time to spring her trap. Plus, with her 'partner' distracted with the fans screaming and chanting her name, she wouldn't see the double-cross coming, until it's too late. She did the same thing to Tara almost an hour ago, so this shouldn't be any different.

When the African American wrestler stood at in front of the ring ropes, Beth Phoenix charged in and grabbed Awesome Kong by the leg. The Glamazon pushed with all of her might, trying to lift the thirtieth entrant over the top rope. Out of instincts, the large woman grabbed on to the top rope and hung on like her life depended on it. Sure enough, she had reacted just in time. With leverage on her side, Beth Phoenix was not able to throw Awesome Kong out of the ring.

The thirtieth entrant retaliated by kicking the Glamazon in the chest, which made her stumbled backwards to the center of the ring. By the time the sixth entrant recovered, her former partner was already back in the squared circle. The former WWE Dive knew that she had angered the African American wrestler. And from the look on her face, Awesome Kong was not happy with what Beth Phoenix tried to pull off.

"_Uh-oh! You shouldn't have done that, Beth Phoenix! Now, you're really going to get it!_"

"_The Glamazon tried to eliminate Awesome Kong, the same way she tried to do with Tara a back near the beginning of the Ryona Rumble match! But this time, she bit off a little more than she could chew! I guess it's safe to say that this alliance is over!_"

"_Don't forget that it is every woman for herself! This match won't end, until there's only one standing in the middle of the ring!_"

"_That's true! And it looks like that we're going to get the dream matchup we've been waiting for! Awesome Kong vs. Beth Phoenix! Here we go! And may the best woman win!_"

Realizing that there's no way for her to get the thirtieth entrant back on her side, Beth Phoenix shrugged and decided to continue the match and eliminate the African American wrestler by using the old fashion way. Awesome Kong had no intention to go easy on the former WWE Diva. By eliminating the Glamazon, she can prove to everyone in the world that she is the greatest female wrestler of all time.

Both women met in the center of the ring and exchanged attacks from forearms, to kicks. It started off as a standoff, but Beth Phoenix eventually got the edge. She unleashed flurry of elbow strikes to the African American woman's temple, forcing her opponent backwards. The fans of the three-time Women's Champion cheered with all of their might. They want nothing more than for the Glamazon to defeat TNA's best female wrestler.

But when Beth Phoenix reached the ropes, Awesome Kong started to make her comeback. She blocked the blonde's elbow strike, wrapped her hands around her opponent's head and unleashed huge headbutt. Skulls collided with one another, with the Glamazon taking the worst of it. The blonde stumbled back to the center of the ring. Again, Awesome Kong delivered another headbutt to her opponent.

Once she had the Glamazon against the ropes, Awesome Kong bounced off of the ropes to pick up some momentum. She extended her arm out, ready to clothesline the former WWE Diva out of the ring. But once she was in range, Beth Phoenix raised her right leg up and delivered a Big Boot to Awesome Kong's face. The African American wrestler rubbed her jaw, checking to see if she had any teeth knocked out. But with her turned to her opponent, the Glamazon charged toward the thirtieth entrant and dove for her legs, chopping Awesome Kong down to one knee.

Next, Beth Phoenix wrapped her arms around her opponent's neck and put the two hundred plus pound woman in a sleeper hold. Awesome Kong tried remove the Glamazon off of her, but the former WWE Diva hopped on the large wrestler's back and wrapped her legs around her body for a better grip. Realizing that she doesn't have much options, Awesome Kong ran backwards until she collided against one of the turnbuckle, crushing Beth Phoenix at the same time. While it was enough to get the Glamazon to break the hold and fall off of her body, the thirtieth entrant collapsed in the middle of the ring in exhaustion.

All three entrants laid in the ring, either exhausted or too hurt to stand up. But even with a temporary stop in the action, the sellout crowd of over fifty thousand showed their appreciation by cheering for the remaining entrants.

"_What a match! This is incredible! Unbelievable! I got goosebumps already!_"

"_You got three of the greatest athletes, the strongest fighters giving it their all to win the Ryona Rumble! Sakura Hagiwara, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are laying it all on the line, just to be crowned the champion!_"

Not surprisingly, the sixth and thirtieth entrant were back on to a vertical base, ready to resume their fight. As for Sakura Hagiwara, she continued to lay motionlessly in the middle of the ring. After taking all of those powerful throws from Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong, no one knows when her consciousness will return again.

The Glamazon and the African American met each other again in the middle of the ring, again locked in another collar-and-elbow tie up. The test of strength only lasted for a few moments. Awesome Kong gave her opponent a knee to the gut to force the three time WWE Women's Champion on her knees. The large wrestler followed up with a clubbing blow to the Glamazon's back.

Next, Awesome Kong got Beth Phoenix to a standing position, draped one of her opponent's arms over the back of her neck and lifted her off of the ground. The African American wrestler fell backwards, completing the vertical suplex. Not only she did a decent amount of damage to the blonde, but she also made her moan in pain. But before Beth Phoenix could figure out what's going on, Awesome Kong kicked her legs and rolled over her opponent to go for a second suplex. Again, she effortlessly lifted the sixth entrant up and slammed her on her back.

The thirtieth entrant was going for a third suplex, but the Glamazon found some life and responded with a couple of elbows to Awesome Kong's exposed temple. This made the African American wrestler loosen up her hold on the former WWE Diva. Beth Phoenix countered with hard front kicks to her opponent's stomach, making Awesome Kong gasp for air and causing her to bend over.

Then, Beth Phoenix draped one of her opponent's arm over her shoulder and pointed to the crowd, wordlessly commanding them to get excited.

"YEEAAAHHHH!" ||| "DO IT! DO IT!" ||| "SUPLEX HER ASS!"

"_She's not going to do this! Beth Phoenix can't do this!_"

"_Is she attempting what I think she's attempting?_"

"_There's no way she can suplex Awesome Kong! Is she kidding me? There hasn't been a single wrestler that has ever suplexed Awesome Kong! She weighs over two hundred pounds! How in the world can she..._"

But the commentators were quickly proven wrong. Beth Phoenix grabbed the edge of Awesome Kong's outfit and used every ounce of energy within her body to lift the thirtieth entrant off of the ground. The whole arena exploded when the Glamazon fell backwards and, for the first time in her career, successfully delivered vertical suplex to the two hundred plus pound woman. Awesome Kong groaned in agony when her back hit the canvas.

Figuring that she could do it again, the Glamazon kicked her feet and rolled over to get herself and her opponent back to a vertical base. Again, Beth Phoenix tried to lift the large wrestler off of the canvas. But this time, Awesome Kong hooked one of her legs around the Glamazon's so that she wouldn't be able to execute the suplex. With leverage on her side, the thirtieth entrant was able to keep herself on the ground.

From there, Awesome Kong got into the same position as Beth Phoenix and duel had begun.

The African American tried to deliver another vertical suplex to her opponent. But when Awesome Kong had her opponent in the air, the former WWE Diva kicked her legs about, which shifted the balance against the thirtieth entrant. This made the large wrestler drop the sixth entrant back to her feet. This time, Beth Phoenix tried her luck and attempted to suplex Awesome Kong. Surprisingly, she was able to get her opponent off the mat. But the African American woman's weight was too much for her, which made Beth Phoenix put the large wrestler back on the ground.

Awesome Kong broke the hold and grabbed the Glamazon's throat with both of her hands. The large wrestler applied as much pressure as she could, choking out her opponent. Beth Phoenix fell to one knee as her opponent cut off her oxygen supply. She tried to throw some punches to the thirtieth entrant. Unfortunately, her attacks did not have enough power in them to do any damage.

The large wrestler lifted her opponent off of the ground, seemingly going for a two-handed choke bomb. But from the expression on her face, Awesome Kong was through playing with games. It is time to get rid of this woman and be one step closer to win the Ryona Rumble. So, the thirtieth entrant walked toward an unoccupied turnbuckle and placed the nearly conscious opponent on top.

Awesome Kong took a few steps backwards, ready to eliminate the Glamazon. The thirtieth entrant gain a burst of speed and rushed toward the sitting Beth Phoenix. Out of instincts, the sixth entrant lifted her leg up, which made Awesome Kong run into the former WWE Diva's boot. As the large wrestler stumbled to the middle of the ring, Beth Phoenix stood on top of the turnbuckle and jumped off. She planted her feet into her opponent's chest, sending Awesome Kong tumbling toward the edge of the ring.

Beth Phoenix quickly got back to a standing position and ran toward her opponent. She extended her arm in attempt to clothesline Awesome Kong over the top rope and out of the ring. The good news is that she was able to hit her opponent in the chest. Unfortunately, her attack wasn't strong enough to send the thirtieth entrant out of the ring. This meant that the Glamazon has to try another tactic.

The three-time WWE Women's Champion brought her opponent out of the ropes and placed the large wrestler's near arm over the back of her neck. The crowd thought that the Glamazon was going for another vertical suplex, which would be crazy. However, it turns out that the audience was only half right. Beth Phoenix against lifted her opponent off of the ground. But instead falling backwards, the former WWE Diva tossed Awesome Kong over the top rope. The large wrestler's feet landed on the apron.

"_Oh my! Could this be it? Are we about to see another elimination?_"

"_Awesome Kong is in trouble! That's right, folks! I never thought those words would come out of my mouth! But she's hanging on the apron! If she falls off, then Awesome Kong would be eliminated!_"

"_Can Beth Phoenix do it? Can she somehow get Awesome Kong, who is arguably the greatest female wrestlers of all time, out of the Ryona Rumble? We're about to find out!_"

With Awesome Kong on the apron, Beth Phoenix tried many ways to get that final push to eliminate her opponent. She grabbed her opponent by the head and dropped to her knees, hanging the thirtieth entrant's throat on the ropes. But Awesome Kong was able to save herself by hanging one of her arms around the tope rope. Beth Phoenix delivered a couple of hard elbow shots and a running dropkick. Again, the large wrestler held on.

People can tell that the Glamazon was getting frustrated. She was pulling out hair out in anger, as well as kicking the bottom ropes. She's so close to winning this competition. All she has to do is get this large woman off of the apron. But she's tried everything, from throws to strikes. And yet, Awesome Kong is still hanging on. She was now having trouble figuring out how she's going to get that one last push.

Finally, Beth Phoenix brought her opponent back to her feet and draped her arm over the back of her neck, going for a front suplex off of the apron. The Glamazon's objective is to get Awesome Kong's feet off of the apron. If she's able to do that, then all she needed to do was release the hold to get her the large wrestler off of the apron and onto the arena floor. And even if she doesn't do that, it'll at least get her off balance so that she can come in for the kill.

But it turns out that Beth Phoenix had fallen into Awesome Kong's trap.

The thirtieth entrant was waiting for her opponent to get in position for a front suplex. Once when the Glamazon had one arm around the back of her neck, that's when she made her move. Awesome Kong grabbed a hold of her opponent's tights and lifted her off of the ground. The crowd watched as the large wrestler hoisted the former WWE Diva over the top rope and on to the floor, while still hanging on to the apron. The suplex to the outside was one of the most impacting ad devastating moves the people has seen.

"_OH MY GOD! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! BETH PHOENIX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY AWESOME KONG! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? THE GLAMAZON IS GONE!_"

"_What a counter by Awesome Kong! That's got to be one of the biggest suplexes of her career!_"

"_She had Beth Phoenix set up! She was waiting for her opponent to get in position, to sucker her into going for another front suplex to the outside! And when she had Beth Phoenix right where she wanted her, 'BAM!' Just like that, Beth Phoenix is gone!_"

"_Talk about making a statement! We have been wondering which of those them is the best! And after some time, we finally have our answer! Awesome Kong won today, folks! She not only proved that she's better than Beth Phoenix, but that she's also the most dominant female wrestler of all time!_"

"_You're absolutely right, Ray! We are now down to the last two competitors: Awesome Kong and..._"

"_HUH? WAIT A MINUTE! GET THE CAMERA BACK IN THE RING! DAMMIT GET IN THE CAMERA BACK IN THE RING! LOOK AT THIS!_"

"_UH-OH! SAKURA HAGIWARA! WHAT IS SHE..._"

Little did Awesome Kong know that the #1 entrant was crawling toward the edge of the ring where the large wrestler was, despite the agony protesting in her body. The beaten and battered Sakura Hagiwara fought through the pain and somehow managed to get into a squat. The muscles in her body felt like they were on fire when she was in this position. But the Japanese wrestler grimaced and endured as she waited for her opponent to get in position.

Suplexing Beth Phoenix to the outside nearly took a lot out of the thirtieth entrant. However, regardless of the toll on her body, the large wrestler couldn't help but smile. She had just eliminated the biggest threat in the ring, as of now. With that, there is only one more person left to eliminate. Once when she throws Sakura Hagiwara out of the ring, she will be crowned the winner of the Ryona Rumble.

Unfortunately for Awesome Kong, that never happened.

By the time the thirtieth entrant stood back up on the apron, the Japanese wrestler has made, what many would call, the biggest move of her young wrestling career. Hagiwara performed a small backflip with her feet hitting the opponent's jaws one shortly after the other. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't get enough on her rotation. Instead of a smooth touchdown on her feet, her body slammed on to the canvas, further damaging her already injured ribs.

But nothing could compare to what happened next. Her double kicks sent the large wrestler flying off of the apron. Awesome Kong landed back first across the supine Beth Phoenix's stomach. The referees on the outside hustled as fast as they could to the spot where a couple of bodies were. Once when the officials saw that Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong had both went over the top rope and had both of their feet on the arena floor, they immediately called for the bell.

*DING, DING, DING*

*Insert Song: Sakura Victory*

And at that point, the world record for the loudest crowd roar at a sports stadium was shattered. Approximately 150 dbA was achieved right when Awesome Kong had hit the floor and the referee called for the bell. It was pandemonium all over the arena. Over ninety thousand fans were jumping up and down and screaming their vocal cords off. Food and beer were flying all over the place because they were so excited. Without a doubt, the Ryona Rumble was the match of the year.

The sound of the crowd going crazy captured Sakura Hagiwara's attention. She looked around the arena. Never before had she seen or felt such energy in one place. As a member of Sweet Diva, she's used to receiving thunderous ovations. Even when she wrestled with the Berserk Wrestlers, the cheering of the crowd almost made her deaf. However, this was by far the loudest ovation she had ever received. Thousands were screaming and chanting her name. And the best part is that all of their cheers were directed towards her, no one else.

"_OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT!_"

The announcer's voice was almost drowned out by the roar of the crowd. But she managed to make the announcement to celebrate the moment.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THE RYONA RUMBLE... SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAGIWARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She dropped the mic to cover his ears as the decibel levels soared.

A huge smile appeared on the young woman's face. She couldn't believe that she had pulled off, what many have considered, the biggest upset in all of sports entertainment. Sakura Hagiwara realized that she had just won the biggest match of her entire life. She had endured over an hour of punishment, torture and humiliation. And in the end, she scored the final elimination to become the last one standing. Despite the unimaginable pain surging throughout her ribs and back, the sweet feeling of victory and the support of her fans took away most of the pain.

"_SAKURA HAS DONE IT, FOLKS! SAKURA HAGIWARA HAS WON THE RYONA RUMBLE! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! WHAT A SHOCKER!_"

"_THERE'S JUST NO WAY THAT HAPPENED! OH MAN! AL, I... WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE WHAT WE 'RE WITNESSING!_"

"_WHAT A MATCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! THIS IS, NO DOUBT IN MY MIND, THE BEST MATCH OF THE YEAR... HELL, OF ALL TIME!_"

The beaten, yet still gorgeous Sakura Hagiwara collapsed on her butt, trying to drink in the emotion and the energy flowing throughout the arena. The people can tell that the seventeen year old girl was exhausted and incredibly sore, after being in the ring for over sixty minutes. Not a single person in the crowd could imagine what the teenage idol had been through, being slammed, tortured and humiliated throughout the whole match. But it's all over now. All of the pain Sakura had endured was all worth it, just to enjoy this wonderful, long-lasting moment.

An official stepped into the ring to present the belt to the winner of the Ryona Rumble. The gold plating in the center of the championship had a crown with diamonds embedded along the base. Below the crown is a small, golden image of the world. It had the letters 'RR' etched into it. Stuck on to the world's finest silk for the belt, this prestige of this title is definitely worthy for the one rightfully called the 'Champion'.

Sakura was at a loss for words when she held the gold for the first time. She nearly burst into tears on the spot. The young woman brought the belt to her face to give it a kiss, closing her eyes shut, not wanting to wake up from this dream. This will go down as the biggest win of her life. This victory of hers far surpassed her first win against Rio Kazama when she just a rookie. She had outlasted twenty-nine other competitors to win this match. Sakura's not forgetting this moment anytime soon.

The referee then offered to the injured young woman up to her feet. However, Sakura politely declined, deciding that she wanted to get up on her own power. It took some time, since her body took a lot of abuse during the match. But the feeling of victory and loud cheers from her beloved fans were all she needed to get back to a standing position. With one hand holding the belt, Sakura raised her high in the air, while clutching her injured midsection.

Thousands of cameras from every conceivable direction went off as the Japanese wrestler showed the whole world that she won the brutal match. Her smile alone was even brighter than the flashing lights going on throughout the arena. Her flawless body was illuminated by the arena lights reflecting off the beads of sweat on her skin. Sakura's loose dark hairs clung to her flesh and her white bikini. She might not have been in perfect condition, but there was no question in anyone's mind that she was the greatest wrestler on the planet.

"_I can't believe! This is just not possible! There's no wat that Sakura Hagiwara had won!_"

"_It is, partner! We are all witnesses! Sakura Hagiwara went to hell, and has survived!_"

"_How crazy is this? Get this, folks! Sakura Hagiwara had only recorded 'one' elimination in this whole match! One!_"

"_Indeed, Ray! She may have only one elimination on record, but that elimination was the most important one of the match! And Sakura has done it!_"

"_Unbelievable! Take pictures! Record videos! We are witnessing history in the making!_"

"_What a fighter! What a competitor! Sakura Hagiwara is known for having heart! And she showed a lot of heart tonight!_"

The Japanese wrestler then hobbled toward one of the corners. She did her best to climb to the second rope so that everyone could see her. The flashing lights of the cameras going off almost blinded the seventeen year old girl. However, she has lived her whole life in stages as big and bright as this one. Whether she's dancing with her fellow idols or performing tough matches in the ring, Sakura Hagiwara loves it when all of the attention is on her.

Finally, the winner of the Ryona Rumble raised her championship belt toward the sky.

Tons of white fireworks sparkled from the rafters, on the stage and around the ring as well. Not only that, tons of confetti fell from the ceiling. At this point in time, Sakura Hagiwara has not looked more beautiful in her entire life. The shower of flashing cameras, combined with the thunderous cheering from the crowd made the teenage wrestler the most attractive young woman in all of the world. Despite the bruises and scratches all throughout her body, she still looked lovely nonetheless.

"_She has done the impossible! Sakura Hagiwara overcame the odds, endured everything thrown at her, and still manages to find a way to win!_"

"_I had my doubts before, Al! We said it before that she came into the match at #1! The numbers weren't in her favor! And it got worse with each new entrant! Sakura has been on the receiving end of over a hundred moves throughout the match! All this time, I thought she was going to be the next one to be thrown out! But she hung in there until the very end! Give Sakura credit!_"

"_Many people will say that Sakura has done nothing to deserve this win! They'll argue that all she did was get beat down, while the other competitors eliminated each other; that the other twenty-nine competitors only wanted to hurt and humiliate Sakura instead of eliminating her! And you know what? To hell with that! She has been through hell to win this match! She deserves the moment! She deserves the win! She deserves the belt! Congratulations Sakura Hagiwara!_"

Holding her title high was a statement to everyone that she is the Greatest Champion of the World. It's only a matter of time before someone knocks her off of the top of the mountain, but the seventeen year old didn't care. She has worked very hard, trained day and night and has endured the brutalist of punishment and the most painful humiliations to be in the spot where she is right now.

"_AND THERE SHE IS, FOLKS! YOUR WINNER OF THE RYONA RUMBLE: SAKURA HAGIWARA!_"

* * *

**Results  
**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara **|** WINNER  
#2 - Kelly Kelly **| Eliminated by Gia Primo  
**#3 - Gia Primo **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix  
**#4 - Tina Armstrong **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix  
**#5 - Candy Cane **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix  
**#6 - Beth Phoenix** | Eliminated by Awesome Kong  
**#7 - Angelina **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix  
**#8 - White Lotus **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix &amp; Tara  
**#9 - Tara **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix  
**#10 - Harley Quinn **| Eliminated by White Lotus  
**#11 - Gail Kim **| Eliminated by Awesome Kong  
**#12 - Cammy White **| Eliminated by Reiko Hinomoto  
**#13 - Sumiko **| Eliminated by Cammy White  
**#14 - Jaycee **| Eliminated by Awesome Kong  
**#15 - Hitomi **| Eliminated by Wonder Woman  
**#16 - Michelle Chang **| Eliminated by Awesome Kong  
**#17 - Anne-Marie **| Eliminated by Reiko Hinomoto  
**#18 - Nina Williams **| Eliminated by Jaycee  
**#19 - Ayumi Kurihara **| Eliminated by Reiko Hinomoto  
**#20 - Reiko Hinomoto **| Eliminated by Awesome Kong  
**#21 - Poison **| Eliminated by Sgt. Clements  
**#22 - Elena Miyazawa **| Eliminated by Beth Phoenix  
**#23 - Chun-li **| Eliminated by Cammy White  
**#24 - Mila **| Eliminated by Jaycee &amp; Michelle Chang  
**#25 - Wonder Woman **| Eliminated by Juri  
**#26 - Juri **| Eliminated by Chun-li  
**#27 - Sgt. Clemets **| Eliminated by Reiko Hinomoto  
**#28 - Anna Williams **| Eliminated by Michelle Chang  
**#29 - Taryn Terrell **| Eliminated by Awesome Kong  
**#30 - Awesome Kong **| Eliminated by Sakura Hagiwara


	37. Epilogue

**WARNING**

** To those who are unaware, this is a Ryona story. So if there are any fans of Sakura Hagiwara reading this, I would advise you to stop here, if you do not want to read about her getting brutally destroyed. What happened in the previous chapters was all in the spirit of competition. This is a post-match assault and I feel like it is my duty to warn you about what's going to happen to her. This is your last chance. If you do not want to see Sakura Hagiwara get beat up any further, then don't read. Otherwise, if you are a Ryona fan who loves to see Sakura Hagiwara get systematcially destroyed even further, then I hope you enjoy the last part of the story.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

The crowd was screaming and chanting the Japanese wrestler's name. Cameras were going off in every conceivable direction. The audience had really enjoyed the main event and they wanted to get a picture of the young woman who won the match. Tons of confetti has fallen from the ceiling and entered the crowd. The lights were shining bright than usual. Fireworks were going off from the rafters, the ring posts and the rafters above. All of this was to celebrate the winner of the Ryona Rumble, Sakura Hagiwara.

But elsewhere, a couple of competitors did not enjoy the view from where they were at.

Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong sat up and gazed at the happy young wrestler in an envious rage. Both of them knew that should be them in the middle of the ring with their arms raised high, wearing the championship belt and celebrating with the people. The crowd should be chanting their name, not Sakura's. They are more deserving to win the Ryona Rumble than that rookie. Seeing the joyful smile on the teenage idol's face really made them angry.

Inside the minds of Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix, something snapped. All they could think about was getting revenge on Sakura Hagiwara for stealing the title that should've been theirs. They intend on to do more than send her to the hospital. They plan on ending her wrestling career for good.

"_AND THERE SHE IS, FOLKS! YOUR WINNER OF THE RYONA RUMBLE: SAKURA HAGIWARA! SHE HAS ACHIEVED HER DREAM IN BECOMING THE... HEY!_"

By the time Hagiwara had jumped off of the second rope and turned around, it was already too late. Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong ambushed the defenseless young woman with forearms and kicks, forcing the young woman to drop her championship belt and to cover herself up. However, the Glamazon and her partner would attack parts of Hagiwara's body that wasn't protected. Sakura groaned in pain each time a fist, an elbow, or a foot would hit her body.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" The sellout crowd shoved the sore losers their disproval with jeers.

Of course, the powerhouse duo didn't care what the people thought. They're more focused on making Sakura's life a living hell.

"_CUT IT OUT! DAMMIT! THE MATCH IS OVER! SAKURA HAGIWARA HAS HAD ENOUGH! THIS ISN'T IN THE SPIRIT OF COMPETITION ANYMORE! THIS IS A PERSONAL ATTACK, CLASSIFYING AS BORDERLINE CRIMINAL!_"

"_You're absolutely right, Al! But I can understand how Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are feeling right now! They had just lost the match to a seventeen year old rookie! Sakura Hagiwara shouldn't have won the match because of their cockiness and selfishness! And now, they're just unleashing their frustration on the poor girl!_"

"_THIS IS RIDICULOUS! IS SOMEBODY GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS? TAKE CONTROL, REF! GET IN THERE AND PROTECT SAKURA!_"

However, the officials were doing everything they can to get Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix to stop attacking the defenseless Japanese wrestler. But their commands fell on deaf ears. As the large wrestler pressed her giant boot down on Sakura's throat, Beth Phoenix continued stomping down on the young woman's belly, making her suffer even more.

One of the referees has had enough. He tried to stop Beth Phoenix by grabbing both of her shoulder to pull her away from Sakura. That was a big mistake on his part. When the Glamazon felt someone touching her, she turned around and coldcocked the official in the face. The referee fell on his back and rolled out of the ring. The shot that he took was enough to knock him unconscious.

*DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING*

Some of the officials called for the bell. But the African American woman continued to choke out the teenage idol, while the Glamazon dealt with the referees. She challenged each of them to attack and see what will happen. Not wanting to end up like the official who tried to stop the former WWE Diva, the referees all quietly and reluctantly exited the ring.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Again, the audience hated to see the officials not doing their job.

From her vantage point, Sakura Hagiwara could see the referees leaving her with her two attackers. She tried to reach out and call for help. Unfortunately, Awesome Kong still had her boot against her throat, preventing any sounds to escape. The fact hit her like a ton of bricks. No one is going to come rescue her or help her. She is at the mercy of Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix.

"_SOMEBODY HELP! GET SECURITY! THE PARAMEDICS! ANYONE!_"

Awesome Kong then got off of Hagiwara's neck and helped her back to her feet. She shoved the winded teen into a corner and set on the top turnbuckle. She first gave a solid punch to the young woman's cheek to send her for a loop. Awesome Kong then climbed onto the second rope and bent her opponent forward. The large wrestler hooked each of the opponent's arms behind the opponent's back.

The African American waited for a few moments for some of the audience members to take pictures of her getting ready to do another powerful, yet painful throw. Finally, Awesome Kong lifted her opponent in the air and flipped her over. She transitioned into a seated position to fall off of the second rope. As a result, Awesome Kong slammed Sakura Hagiwara's back and shoulders into the mat. The Japanese wrestler's eyes widened when she hit the canvas upon the completion of the Avalanche Tiger Bomb.

"GAAAAAH! UGH!" moaned the seventeen year old girl, feeling the full effects of that throw.

She rolled to her side and massaged her aching spine. White hot tears streamed down the poor girl's eyes. The look on her face says it all. She has received a lot of powerful and painful throws. Her back cannot take any more punishment. She has been through enough already. Her eyes wandered around, searching desperately for someone to rescue her from this torture. But the officials remained outside of the ring. And the paramedics are nowhere to be seen.

Unbeknownst to the Japanese wrestler, Awesome Kong grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and dragged her to the same corner that she was just tossed from. But instead of throwing her into the turnbuckle, the large woman slid underneath the ring, still gripping onto her opponent's hair. Once when her feet hit the floor, Awesome Kong dragged the helpless young woman and positioned her right in front of the ring posts.

The moment Sakura felt her back touching the cold steel, she lets out a horrifying gasp. She shook her head in fright. She was throwing her arms around and screaming for the large wrestler to not go through this. But Awesome Kong still had revenge in her mind. With one hand gripping Sakura's hair and the other on both of Hagiwara's legs, the large woman pulled back as hard as she could, using the thick metal to bend Sakura's back.

"NNNNNNAAAAHHH! AAAAAGGGGHHH!" The seventeen year old girl shrieked.

Of course, Awesome Kong was not in the mood for mercy. She pulled even harder, successfully making the soles of Hagiwara's boots touch the top of her head. From a certain angle, it looked like the African American woman had made a ring using Sakura's body. But the poor girl squealed like a banshee as the tension in her back increased. She mercilessly tapped hard on her opponent's arm, as well as the ring posts itself. However, Awesome Kong would not let go.

"_GOD DAMMIT! SOMEBODY STOP THIS DAMN WOMAN! AWESOME KONG HAS LOST CONTROL!_"

"_Sakura's being bent like a pretzel! That's an unhealthy angle for the spine to bend in, Al!_"

Meanwhile, Beth Phoenix approached the helpless young woman and began assault her exposed midsection with vicious soccer kicks and brutal stomps. Sakura could full impact of the Glamazon's attacks all the way to her back. The Japanese wrestler tried to protect her unprotected ribcage by covering with her arms. And every time she did, the former WWE Diva would target a place on her stomach that wasn't protected.

"GUUUUH! OOOHHHHHH!" Sakura moaned each time Beth Phoenix's boot collided with her exposed belly. Combine that with Awesome Kong forcing her body to bend around the steel ring post, she was experiencing one of the worst nightmares a professional wrestler could have.

As Awesome Kong continued to flex Hagiwara's body around the pole, the Glamazon backed up until she was standing by the corner, opposite to where the teenage idol was. Finally, Beth Phoenix gained a burst of speed and ran toward her opponent. The Glamazon jumped and went for a low dropkick across her opponent's exposed midsection.

Once the former WWE Diva planted both of her feet right into her exposed ribcage, the violent spasm caused Awesome Kong to release the Japanese wrestler. Sakura's body curled up tightly, like her ribs exploded in a fire of agony. Her legs kicked about like a fish out of water. Sticky saliva coughed out of the poor girl's mouth, much to the delight of Awesome Kong and her partner.

"_THIS IS LUDICROUS! COME ON! SAKURA CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!_"

"_We're seeing a great segment of violence here! It's too bad Sakura Hagiwara is the victim, but what a wonderful display of double team moves by Awesome Kong and Sakura Hagiwara!_"

The seventeen year old girl couldn't tell which hurts more: her ribs or her spine. It was agonizing to have her back being bent around the pole, especially since her back wasn't that flexible. However, she was also having the worst stomachache in her life. The pain was so much, she was having trouble breathing. Sakura Hagiwara tapped on the canvas and coughed profusely for air, doing everything she can to endure the agony.

But little did the Japanese wrestler know is that Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong were thinking of taking this brutal double team assault outside the ring.

The Glamazon dragged the limp body of Sakura Hagiwara under the ropes and on top of the apron. Because she has taken so much abuse, the teenage idol did not make any effort in fighting back. Her arms laid next to her side and the exhausted look on her face remained. Still, the three-time Women's Champion smirked. If she wasn't going to resist, then she will have an easy time executing the next move she has always wanted to try.

While still standing on the ring apron, Beth Phoenix brought her dazed opponent back to a standing position and lifted her up in a fireman's carry position. The blonde then made her way toward the center of the apron and faced the crowd. Finally, the Glamazon bend her legs and leaped off of the apron.

Whilst in midair, the former WWE Diva used her momentum to somersault over her opponent. As a result, Sakura slammed back-first onto the unforgiving arena floor with Beth Phoenix rolling on top of her. As the three-time Women's Champion sat up straight, the injured Japanese wrestler wrapped her arms around her midsection as if another one of her ribs had been severely damaged.

"AAAHHHHHH! OH HOOOOO!" moaned the teenage idol.

"_OH MY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_"

"_I believe that was the Green Bay Plunge, made popular by former WWE Superstar, Mr. Kennedy! We've seen that move done while standing in the middle of the ring or on top of the second rope! But by God, Beth Phoenix did that move on the apron, dropping poor Sakura on to the floor! And I can guarantee you that not only the impact is greater, by so is the damage inflicted by the Glamazon! Just look and listen to Sakura writhing in pain!_"

Right after Beth Phoenix had delivered the power throw off of the apron, the paramedics had already arrived from the back. The team of nurses wheeled a stretcher down the ramp and headed toward the spot where the teenage idol has fallen. And to ensure their safety, a couple of brave security guards appeared on the scene, ready to protect the paramedics as they tend to Sakura, but to also keep the powerhouse pair away from the Japanese wrestler.

But the security team never got a chance to defend the teenage idol. Unbeknownst to any of them, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong had a steel chair in their possession. When the guards arrived on the scene, the former WWE Diva and the large wrestler attacked the security officers with their weapons. The Glamazon smacked one of the guards across the head with her steel chair, while the African American woman thrust the top of the chair into the guard's stomach, making him fall on all fours.

At that point, the paramedics came to a halt, just several yards away from the injured young woman. Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong held their steel chairs up and gazed at the nurses, daring them to come aid the Japanese wrestler. The medics shifted their gaze from the wrestlers, to each other. They have a job to do and they wanted to help the beaten Sakura Hagiwara. If proper care is not provided, then the seventeen year old girl might not make it.

Then again, they also have themselves to think about as well. Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix had just took out the security officers that were responsible for their safety. Now that they have been taken care of by the powerhouse pair, there is no one to protect them, should they decide to tend to Sakura Hagiwara's potential injuries. After spending a few moments of pondering, the paramedics reluctantly stayed back and allow Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong their fun.

"_Well, there you go, Al! You requested for security to come on out! And look what happens! Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix effortlessly took them out! Now, our nurses can't even get to Sakura because they fear that interfering with Beth Phoenix's and Awesome Kong's fun would result them in getting hurt as well!_"

"_I completely understand the situation! The paramedics can't do their job effectively if the scene isn't safe for them! But this makes me sick! Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong will continue to beat down on Hagiwara, until there's nothing left!_"

Just as the nurses backed away from the powerhouse pair, the African American woman grabbed the Japanese wrestler by the hair to lift her up back on her knees. She placed the dazed and injured Sakura's head in between her thighs and pulled on her bikini bottom so that she's on her feet again. Awesome Kong then placed her hands around her opponent's chest and pulled them up to lift them on her shoulders.

Many speculated that she was going to go for an Awesome Bomb on the unforgiving floor, which will take a chunk of years out of Sakura Hagiwara's wrestling career. But it turns out they were only half-right with their assumption. The African American wrestler pivoted and rotated until she was standing in front of the ring apron. Taking a page out of Kevin Steen's book, Awesome Kong threw down the teenage idol as hard as she could. As a result, Sakura Hagiwara's back crashed into the ring apron.

"AAAHHHHHH! I... ITAIIIIIIIIII!" The Japanese rolled to the side with one arm behind her injured back, writhing in pain.

Ironically, more than ninety percent of the sellout crowd were cheering this time around. At first, they didn't like the fact that Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong were acting like sore losers and assaulting the Japanese wrestler. But now, they were enjoying the extra showcase being put on by the powerhouse pair. They're getting even more action for their money's worth, after the Ryona Rumble match has already ended.

The only people that weren't cheering were the fans of the teenage idol. Some of them have already left the building. As for the rest, they either showed their disapproval with boos, or tried to support Sakura with cheers of their own. Unfortunately, their voices were drowned out by the cheers coming front the fans of Beth Phoenix, Awesome Kong or from those who too wanted to see Sakura suffer.

The Glamazon yanked the Japanese wrestler back to her knees and helped her to a standing position. Beth Phoenix then signaled her partner to join her in the next move. While the former WWE Diva grabbed a hold of Hagiwara's left arm, Awesome Kong grabbed Sakura's right arm. The duo of powerful wrestlers positioned themselves until they were standing behind the steel steps.

Finally, the blonde gave her partner the signal by nodding towards her. With a strong grip on the poor girl's arms, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong pulled on the Japanese wrestler's arms, spun around and Irish Whipped Sakura Hagiwara into the steel stairs behind them. The teenage idol's body crashed against the metallic structure, with her back taking the worst of the collision. Sakura fell flat on her face and shuddered in pain.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" The audience echoed in unison after Hagiwara slammed into the steps.

"_COME ON NOW! DAMMIT!_"

"_They're just showing their frustration, Al! Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix had the Ryona Rumble match in their hands! They were supposed to be the last two standing! But thanks to Sakura Hagiwara, not one of them walked away as the winner!_"

"WHAT'S WRONG, LITTLE GIRL? ARE YOU HURT? HUH? YOU GONNA CRY TO MOMMY?" The Glamazon taunted the nearly lifeless teenage idol.

Of course, they were far from done with the Japanese wrestler.

First, Beth Phoenix dragged the limp body of Sakura Hagiwara toward the barricade by her long hair. Sure enough, the tugging of her hair was enough to wake the injured young woman. Before long, the former WWE Diva had brought the winner of the Ryona Rumble back to her feet and turned her around so that her back was facing the barricade, as well as the people sitting behind them.

The Glamazon then puts her head under the arm of her opponent. Next, Beth Phoenix lifted the Japanese wrestler up by grabbing her waist and thigh of the opponent. Sakura Hagiwara hung on the former WWE Diva's shoulder. The crowd anticipated that the Glamazon was going to go for a back suplex on the floor. But Beth Phoenix performed a move, inspired by the Apex Predator himself. She backed a little bit toward the wall and dropped her opponent on top. The belly-to-back suplex onto the barricade not only did more damage to Sakura's body, but it also sent her tumbling into the crowd.

"YEEAAAHHHH!" ||| "KICK HER ASS, BETH!" ||| "KONG, SEND THAT SCRAWNY BITCH TO THE HOSPITAL!" The fans surrounding Sakura Hagiwara cheered.

The Japanese wrestler couldn't move her body without feeling some kind of pain. She somehow managed to lift her head up and noticed that she was in front of a couple of fans who were children. Sakura could see the devastated look in the kids' faces. One child was covering her eyes, while the second one tried showing his support by cheering. But as Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix stepped over the barricade and made their way toward the injured teenage idol, the child knew that there is no hope for his favorite wrestler.

As the powerhouse pair approached Hagiwara, the spectators around the seventeen year old girl got out of their seat and backed away so that they could continue working on their opponent. Sakura tried to crawl away from her tormentors. But her wasn't even close to recovering from the beating it had took. As much as she liked to get away from here, she just couldn't.

*clink, clink*

The sound of a couple of steel chairs being folded made Sakura Hagiwara's heart skip a beat.

"_OH MY GOD! NO! PUT THE DAMN CHAIR DOWN! FOR CHRIST SAKE! PLEASE, BETH PHOENIX! PLEASE, KONG! HAVE SOME DECENCY!_"

"_Man! I thought Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix were dangerous before! But if you give them steel chairs, just think of the damage they can cause! I know this is going to make you sick when I say this, but I'm anxious to see what they're going to do to Sakura!_"

The Glamazon and her partner made sure that not a single spectator was there to interfere by threatening to bash them with the steel chair. Obviously, most of the people were smart enough not to get in the way. They wanted to see Sakura Hagiwara being beaten to a pulp. As for the fans of the teenage idol, they had no choice but to comply. Despite the fact that they want to save their favorite wrestler, they themselves didn't want to end up like her.

With everyone out of the way, Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix each stood on the teenage idol's side. After smirking and nodding towards each other, they were ready to commence their attack. The former WWE Diva decided that she will be the first to attack. She raised her weapon above her head and took aim at Hagiwara's exposed back. Finally, the blonde threw her arms down forcefully.

*SMACK*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura squealed when the chair crashed painfully onto her back, causing her to writhe pathetically on the floor in front of a ton of people. The audience filled the arena with one of the loudest 'OOOHHHHHH!' ever recorded. The powerful impact had the teenage idol flip on her injured back and arching her body in severe pain. Tears of anguish and agony streamed down the poor girl's eyes. Hagiwara just wanted the pain and the torture to stop.

But standing above the teenage idol, Awesome Kong held her steel chair up by the sides and raised it above her opponent, facing the top of the table toward her girl's body. Initially, she wanted to attack Sakura Hagiwara's back, just like Beth Phoenix did. But since the Japanese wrestler has turned herself over, the African American woman had to target the teenage idol's exposed and injured ribs. Without warning, Awesome Kong forcefully shoved her chair downward.

*SMACK*

"GUUUUUUUUUUH!"

Sakura groaned like a cow when the large wrestler plowed the edge of her steel chair into her midsection. The Japanese wrestler clutched her belly, spewed out some sticky saliva and turned herself on her back. She could not imagine how much worse her stomachache could get. Not only that, but the fact that the spectators around her were cheering for Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong to do more wasn't making the pain any better.

And from there, the pattern resumed.

When Hagiwara was on her back, the Glamazon would slam her weapon on top of the Japanese's wrestler's spine. The teenage idol would squeal in agony and flip on her back, which was Awesome Kong's signal to drive the end of her steel chair into Sakura's midsection. And by doing so, the seventeen year old girl would flip on her stomach. Every time the unforgiving steel would collide against the back or front of Hagiwara, the crowd would praise the tormentors with Oohs and Aahs.

"_OH NO! AWESOME KONG AND BETH PHOENIX ARE HAMMERING SAKURA WITH THE STEEL CHAIRS! BACK AND FORTH, ATTACKING THE ALREADY INJURED RIBS AND SPINE! COME ON, GOD DAMMIT! THIS IS ASSAULT! THIS IS BATTERY!_"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" *clap, clap, clap clap clap* "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"_Well, I'm afraid the entire arena is disagreeing with you, Al! They want to see carnage! They want to see destruction! They want to see poor Sakura getting the crap beaten out of her! We should thank Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong for giving the people what they want!_"

After the African American wrestler drove her weapon into the nearly conscious Hagiwara's ribs for the tenth time, the Glamazon stepped in to stop her partner from continuing. The former WWE Diva the whispered what she wants to do next. And judging from the cruel and sadistic smirk on Awesome Kong's face, the people guessed that she likes the next move they two of them have planned for Sakura Hagiwara.

With her steel chair a bit dented, the three-time Women's Champion tossed away her weapon. At the same time, Awesome Kong placed her steel chair right next to Sakura. The two of them then grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and yanked her back to a vertical base. Beth Phoenix and her partner did slap the Japanese wrestler's cheeks several times so that she was wide awake for the next powerful, double team move.

Before long, the Glamazon wrapped one of her hands around Sakura's throat, making the seventeen year old girl gag for air. It got worse when Awesome Kong also wrapped her hand around the neck of the Japanese wrestler. Hagiwara's mouth hung open, but only mild sounds escaped. The teenage idol could not fight off both wrestlers at a time, let alone one of them in the shape she's in.

Next, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong each draped one of Sakura's arms over their shoulder. After placing their free hand on the Japanese girl's back, the powerhouse pair lifted Hagiwara off of the ground. The crowd held their breath in anticipation of what's about to happen next. They knew that Sakura is going to be in the hospital for quite a while after this brutal assault. Finally, Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix threw down the teenage idol, slamming her back-first on top of the steel chair that was lying on the floor. Hagiwara's body made a *smack* sound when her spine impacted the steel chair. Her body bounced off of the metal and laid eerily still on the ground.

"OOOHHHHHH!" ||| "YAAAAAAH!"

"_OH GOD! NO! A DOUBLE CHOKESLAM ON SAKURA HAGIWARA ON TOP OF THE STEEL CHAIR!_"

"_Did you see the elevation both Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong got on that Double Chokeslam? Man, that must've hurt, Al! In the ring, there's some padding for the protection of the competitors! But being slammed outside the ring on top of a steel chair is a whole different story!_"

By now, the referees standing on the other side of the ring barrier has had enough. They have to get in there to protect Sakura. She may have a career or life threatening injury after taking that Double Chokeslam. As intimidating as both Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix are, the officials had to do something to make sure that the Japanese wrestler is safe. She has suffered enough already.

Unfortunately, the officials could never get to the other side of the wall. When they tried to, a row of people blocked their way, preventing them from getting to the nearly lifeless teenage idol. The referees demanded the spectators to get out of the way so that they and the paramedics can provide Hagiwara proper care and get her to the nearest medical facility. On the other hand, the crowd did not budge. They want to see more destruction on Sakura Hagiwara. They do not care if the officials have a job to do or if it will cost the Japanese wrestler her career and her life.

Elsewhere in the ring, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong had another creative way to do more damage to the young woman, while getting the audience involved. The powerhouse pair grabbed one of Hagiwara's arms and held her up so that she was wobbling on her feet. The tormentors the chose a random person in the audience and brought the unconscious teen toward that audience member.

"Go ahead!" The Glamazon spoke to the man.

Realizing that the powerhouse pair is encouraging him to take a free shot at Sakura, the man shrugged, pulled his arm back and unleash a vicious hook across the teenage idol's cheek. The people around him cheered loudly and praised the guy for hitting one of the competitors. At the same time, the crowd pleaded both Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong to come towards them, since they too want to have a turn in hitting Sakura.

And so, that's what the two of them did.

"_AND NOW THEY'RE TAKING SAKURA TO THE CROWD! THIS IS INHUMAN! HOW CAN THESE PEOPLE STOOP THIS LOW? SAKURA HAGIWARA IS NEARLY OUT OF IT! SHE CAN'T STAND OR FIGHT BACK! THEY'RE BEATING UP A DEFENSELESS, YOUNG WOMAN!_"

"_Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are connecting with the people! There is nothing wrong with that! It's a great way to increase their popularity!_"

Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix toured around the arena, giving the people one free hit at the Japanese wrestler. Obviously, there were some fans of Sakura Hagiwara who either did not participate in the modified gauntlet, or they tried to free their favorite wrestler from the clutches of the powerhouse pair. Unfortunately, they were immediately shut down by the rest of the audience members who want to partake in this activity.

Needless to say that the crowd was very creative in terms of what they wanted to do to Sakura Hagiwara. There were a handful of guys who delivered powerful punches and strikes across the young woman's face. It was ultimate satisfaction for the people the moment their fists collided with the seventeen year old girl's cheek. The Japanese wrestler grimaced every time her face was hit.

Others grabbed a hold of Hagiwara's long, black hair and tugged as hard as they could, making the poor girl squeal like a banshee. They only had about three seconds of fun, before letting go. There were those who delivered hard kicks and uppercuts to the teenage idol's solar plexus, making her gag for air. And then there were a selected few who wanted to literally get a 'taste' of the action. In other words, they managed to sink their teeth and bite into Sakura's arm or face.

However, Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix will never forget what a few members of the audience chose to do to Hagiwara. Some of them unleashed a brutal kick upwards through the Japanese wrestler's legs, making her gasp and moan in severe agony. There were a few who deliver a loud slap to the young woman's ass. And a few perverted guys were lucky to get a couple of gropes on the seventeen year old's breast. While Sakura is grimacing and wincing in pain, the people could clearly see a hint of red on her cheeks.

The fan interaction lasted for about fifteen minutes. Once when the Glamazon and her partner went around the audience once, they immediately made their way back toward the ring barricade.

There were officials waiting on the other side to get the injured Hagiwara out of the clutches of the powerhouse pair. But when the referees saw the Glamazon coming toward them, they immediately thought twice about assisting Sakura. Thus, they backed away and allowed the powerhouse pair to continue their cruel torture on the seventeen year old girl, who can't even stand, walk or defend herself.

As Beth Phoenix hopped over the ring barrier, Awesome Kong brought Hagiwara to her feet and lifted the Japanese wrestler over her head with her arms fully extended, like she's performing a military press. As the African American woman made her way down the aisle and toward the barricade, the audience moved aside so that she has room to get back to the ring. In the meantime, some of people took pictures of Awesome Kong showing her dominant strength over the beaten woman.

Once when the large wrestler was close to the barricade, she pushed Hagiwara upward and toward the wall. When gravity grabbed a hold of the teenage idol, she landed belly-first right on top of the barrier.

"AAHHHH... *cough*... GUH!"

The way Sakura's body folded up on top of the barricade was a sight to behold. The people could see that the Japanese wrestler wasn't moving from that spot. It's like her stomach was staying balanced on a small wire and any change in weight would send the teenage idol falling. But from another angle, some of the people could see Sakura's ass sticking out towards them. The spectators treated themselves by taking pictures of the girl's butt.

"_Oh my God! Oh no! Sakura's ribs! Her insides has already been turned to jelly by now! Oh dear Lord. Such violence!_"

"_Well, at least the people are getting some memorable souvenirs of this moment, if you know what I mean, Al! Teehee!_"

"_Honestly, how can you praise this? How can you applaud such criminal acts committed by Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong? The match is over! Somebody's gotta put an end to this brutal assault!_"

"_You're right! Someone will put an end to this brutal assault! And those people are Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix!_"

Before long, Sakura's body fell off of the barrier and landed back on the inside. The Japanese wrestler clutched her tender ribs and curled into a fetal position. The pain is so unbearable. Her insides are probably mush after taking that last shot to the midsection. Tears continue to fall from the injured, young woman's eyes. But she could cry all she wants. That still won't stop her tormentors from ruthlessly decimating her.

Hagiwara managed to open her soggy eyes and noticed that the Glamazon was currently occupied by threatening the referees and nurses to back off, unless they want to get hurt. And just make sure her point is clear, Beth Phoenix had a steel chair in hand. The officials and paramedics glanced at one another, but neither one of them moved. As much as they wanted to help Sakura, they have their own safety to worry about too.

Behind the curled-up teenage idol, the African American woman grabbed a fistful of Sakura's black hair and yanked her back to her feet. But Hagiwara was so out of it, she collapsed forward. Luckily, she came to a halt when she fell on Awesome Kong's shoulder. The large wrestler couldn't be any happier seeing the seventeen year old girl in the state she's in. This means that she can do another powerful and painful move to her without any resistance.

Suddenly, Awesome Kong's sadistic smirk disappeared, replaced with a look filled with malicious intent. She wrapped her arms around the groggy Hagiwara's waist and lifted her off of the ground, holding her on top of her shoulders. The African American woman then looked around the area to see where she could drop the Japanese wrestler. She thought slamming her on the arena floor again or perhaps on the ring apron.

But then, the large wrestler spotted something nearby that gave her inspiration. Awesome Kong walked toward the ring post, where two separate halves of the steel steps laid. The African American woman then positioned herself in front of the flat bottom piece of the stairs and was ready to execute her move. She glanced around the audience, listening and waiting for their reaction, which included thunderous applauses and deafening cheers.

Finally, Awesome Kong fell forward, bringing Sakura Hagiwara down hard on top of the steel steps.

*BOOM*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The teenage idol balled out as her body stiffened on top of the metallic stairs.

"_OOOHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT A SPINEBUSTER! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! A SPINEBUSTER ON THE STEEL STEPS!_"

"_Oh wow! Poor Sakura! Her back has got to be broken after that move! You can tell that Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong want to make this young woman suffer! But I've never seen a Spinebuster with that much power, with that much force in my life, let alone on steel steps!_"

The Japanese wrestler's body subconsciously rolled off of the stairs and fell on the arena floor. A majority of the crowd could see that Sakura Hagiwara was not moving. Of course, taking a huge bump like that is enough to make her suffer dearly. The teenage idol has her eyes shut tight. The way her face grimaced in severe agony showing the people exactly what she was feeling. No one could tell whether or not Sakura's back was broken. But one thing's for sure is that the winner of the Ryona Rumble has been broken already.

"Come on, you two! That's enough!" A couple of referees quickly intervened.

But the officials had no clue that interrupting Awesome Kong's and Beth Phoenix's 'fun' was a huge mistake. One of the referee's tried to back the Glamazon away, the former WWE Diva turned them around, hooked both of the official's arms and lifted him up high. Beth Phoenix then turned 180˚ and dropped the man face-first on top of the ring barrier, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

The other official suffered the same fate as his co-worker when he tried to interfere. He was met with a front kick from Awesome Kong. The large woman lifted the referee on her shoulders, turned 180˚ and threw down the official. The man's back collided against the steel ring post. His head whiplashed into the metal, which was enough to knock the official unconscious.

And the crowd reacted positively with the powerhouse pair taking out the referees.

"_DAMN! AWESOME KONG AND BETH PHOENIX HAS TOOK OUT A FEW MORE OF OUR OFFICIALS! THEY ARE ON A RAMPAGE!_"

"_Well, this is a warning to those who are thinking about getting in their way! If you do not want to end up like those referees, then it is best that you step back and let them have their fun! You saw they did to the officials! And we've definitely seen what they can do to Sakura Hagiwara! My advice to everyone here is to get out of the way!_"

While the crowd was going nuts, Beth Phoenix had her attention on the steel ring post where the referee had crashed into, thanks to Awesome Kong. Seeing how much damage the African American woman had inflicted to the unconscious official gave her inspiration on what other ways she can make the teenage idol suffer. If her back was broken by now, it will definitely be by the time she finished with her next attack.

The Glamazon then made her way toward the nearly lifeless Japanese wrestler and brought her to her knees. The former WWE Diva stood in front of the injured young woman, reached between her opponent's legs with one arm and reached around Hagiwara's back from the same side with her other arm. Beth Phoenix then lifted Sakura up so she is horizontal across the Glamazon's body.

At first, the crowd anticipated that the blonde was going to go for a Fallaway Slam on the floor, which would cause serious damage to Sakura's back. But that's when they noticed that the Glamazon has positioned herself in front of the steel ring post closest to her. With a free path toward the metallic pole, there was nothing stopping Beth Phoenix's brutal and devastating onslaught.

Finally, the former WWE Diva rushed toward the post and slammed Sakura's spine into the metal.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Japanese wrestler squealed when her back hit the pole.

As Hagiwara winced in agony, Beth Phoenix had backed away from the ring post and slowly made her way toward the ring post adjacent to the one she had ran into. And just like before, the Glamazon gained a burst of speed and used her momentum to smash Sakura back first into the unforgiving pole.

"OOOHHH!" The poor girl balled.

That's two ring posts down and two to go. The three-time Women's Champion couldn't care less about the tears streaming down the injured girl's face. She must be punished for stealing the Ryona Rumble title away from her. And Beth Phoenix unleashed her aggression when she sprinted toward the third metallic pole, crashing Sakura's spine into the cold steel.

"NGH!" winced the Japanese wrestler, feeling as a couple of discs in her back had either been popped or fractured.

But there was only one more ring post to go. The Glamazon was determined to shatter Hagiwara's spine with this next move and leave her completely paralyzed. With that, the former WWE Diva ran as fast as she could toward the final pole. The crowd cheered when Sakura's back collided with the metal. But this time, not a single sound escaped from the young woman's mouth. Mild gasps of agony could be heard, but that was all. Besides, the cringed look on Sakura's face told the whole story.

"_NO! OH NO! BETH PHOENIX JUST SLAMMED SAKURA HAGIWARA INTO ALL FOUR RING POSTS! THIS IS SICK! THIS IS RIDCULOUS!_"

"_Sakura's back has definitely suffered a lot of damage throughout the Ryona Rumble match and even afterwards! If her spine is still intact, then she must... WHOA!_"

The commentators thought that Beth Phoenix was through with the Japanese wrestler after she had rammed her into the last metallic pole. But apparently, the Glamazon wanted to land one more throw to please the crowd and to make the teenage idol suffer even more. She found an open spot on the arena floor and fell backwards, to send the seventeen year old girl over her body.

As a result, the Glamazon threw Hagiwara side-first into the ring post.

"_My goodness! I never seen anything like that! Oh poor Sakura! Call it what you want! Abuse, humiliation, destruction! Do you know what I think? I call it 'fun!' I'm enjoying the show Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are putting on! What do you think, Al?_"

"_..._"

_"Al?_"

Apparently, the other half of the commentating team has seen enough. He doesn't want to witness a bright, young competitor having her dreams taken away, nor want to call the action going on. While this job he has involves seeing a lot of females taking serious falls and throws, at least they were in the spirit of competition. But what Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix are doing isn't anything along that category. Right now, he just wants to get away from gruesome torture before it could get any worse.

"_Well, I guess Al's gone! He's probably had enough! But I can assure you, folks, the sellout crowd wants to see more! Hell, I want to see more! And I got a good feeling that Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are going to do even more too!_"

Beth Phoenix then signaled her partner to come on over to do some more damage to the teenage idol. They had already thrown the injured young woman all over the arena. However, there were a couple of places where they have yet to utilize. The first is the steel ramp that leads to the back. And the second was the stage, just underneath the titantron. The Glamazon whispered into the African American's ear, relaying to her the details of their next move. Awesome Kong nodded in agreement.

The powerhouse pair then grabbed a hold of Hagiwara's hair and dragged her nearly lifeless body around the ring and toward the ramp. There were some paramedics who were standing on the ramp just to watch Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix woman-handling the seventeen year old girl. But when the nurses noticed the two large wrestlers coming their way, they immediately scurried out of the way so that they wouldn't end up like the referees who tried to interfere earlier.

Once when Beth Phoenix and her partner had reached the edge of the ramp, they forced the injured wrestler back to her feet. The Glamazon and the African American woman got position so that they were facing the ring while Hagiwara was facing the stage. The two of them then draped one of Sakura's arms over their shoulder. Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong each grabbed the side of the Japanese wrestler's bikini bottom and were ready to inflict some more pain.

The powerhouse pair then vertically lifted the Japanese wrestler over their heads. As Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix fell backwards, they put their arms straight out from their shoulders to spread over as much surface as possible and to protect their fall, since they were landing on the steel ramp. While Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong were able to protect themselves, the upside-down teenage idol wasn't able to.

*THUMP*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" hollered the seventeen year old girl when her back collided with the metal.

"_Oh my God! A vertical suplex on the steel ramp! What impact, as Al would usually say! Listen folks! These competitors take a lot of falls inside the ring, on the arena floor, and sometimes on the outside! But let me tell you something! Sakura Hagiwara just had a devastating landing on the steel ramp! With no protection, her back has got to be very stiff right now... WAIT A MINUTE!_"

Apparently, one vertical suplex on the ramp wasn't enough to satisfy the powerhouse pair. Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong tumbled backwards to roll over Hagiwara's body and return to their feet. And by keeping their arms around the back of Sakura's head, they were able to help the Japanese wrestler back to a vertical base. However, that only lasted a few moments. Once when all three women were in position, the powerhouse pair lifted the injured teenage idol off of the ground and suplexed her back on the center of the ramp.

"ITAIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura shrieked as the steel damaged her spine.

The pattern went as follows: Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix would suplex their opponent on the hard ramp, Sakura would cry in pain and the powerhouse pair would roll over the Japanese wrestler to do it again. And every time Hagiwara's back collided with the metal, the crowd would stand and cheer after hearing and seeing such a devastating impact. This would continue until Sakura landed hard on the stage, which was a harder surface than the ramp. By then, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong had delivered a total of five double suplexes.

After the last double suplex, Sakura Hagiwara had fallen unconscious.

"_I have never seen anything like that before, ladies and gentlemen! Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong with multiple double suplexes in conjunction with each other all on the steel ramp! Let me tell you something! Being slammed on the ramp once will do a lot of damage to your body! I don't care who you are or how tough you are! But folks, Sakura Hagiwara has been suplexed a total of five times on the ramp! Her ribs gotta be fractured! Her back is under a lot of stress for taking so many impacts to the ring, floor, the ring posts, the stairs, and of course, the ramp! Sakura Hagiwara's career as a wrestler is as good as done, after Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong are done with her!_"

As the Japanese wrestler writhed in pain and cried like a little baby, the Glamazon and her partner towered over the injured, teenage idol. The powerhouse pair could see the tears on Hagiwara's face. The look on her face says it all. She wants the pain to stop. She wants the humiliation to end. She wanted her tormentors to put her out of her misery and be done with it. They have destroyed everything. There are injures in almost every place of her body. The Ryona Rumble match and the post-match assault has ended her wrestling career. And even worse, she can kiss dreams of entertaining her fans as a member of Sweet Diva goodbye.

Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix glanced at each other, smiled and nodded. They had so much fun in torturing, decimating and making Sakura's life a living hell, after she stole the Ryona Rumble title away from them. It is time for them to make sure that this foolish girl never steps foot into a wrestling ring again. And as a bonus, they want to send a message to all of the fans who is the most dominant female wrestlers of all time.

The Glamazon got the injured young woman to a standing position. Beth Phoenix then reached between her opponent's legs with her right arm and reaches around the Hagiwara's neck from the same side with her left arm. The fans of the former WWE Diva had already recognized what she was about to do. It's been years since the last time the people saw Beth Phoenix deliver this move, and they were marking out like crazy already.

Next, the three-time WWE Women's Champion lifted the opponent up and turn them around so that they are held upside down, as if she's going for a scoop slam on the hard canvas, which would be devastating for the teenage idol. But then, she lowered her arms slightly to position the seventeen year old girl upside-down. Hagiwara could feel the blood being rushed to her brain.

Before long, Beth Phoenix dropped down into a sitout position, driving poor Sakura to the mat neck and shoulders first.

"_WOW! NO WAY! I REMEMBER THAT MOVE! THAT'S BETH PHOENIX'S FINISHING MOVE BACK WHEN SHE WAS IN OVW! SHE CALLS THAT 'DOWN IN FLAMES!' AND RIGHT ON TOP OF THE STAGE! BETH PHOENIX WITH HER FINISHING MOVE ON HAGIWARA! AND FOLKS, I BELIEVE SAKURA IS OUT COLD!_"

And the crowd showed their appreciation for one of the most powerful moves they've ever seen in professional wrestling.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Beth Phoenix placed a hand over her ear to get the audience to chant even louder. They loved everything they're seeing. It didn't matter to them that Sakura Hagiwara was having her career as a wrestler crumble before millions of fans. The point is that they were getting bonus action after a long match filled with high octane action and a lot of drama.

Now, it's Awesome Kong's turn to deliver her finishing move to the nearly lifeless Japanese wrestler.

The large woman helped Hagiwara to her knees and grabbed the edge of bikini bottom to help her back to her feet. Awesome Kong placed the teenage idol's head in between her legs and wrapped her arms around her waist The African American wrestler then lifted the seventeen year old girl off of her feet and held her on her shoulders for a really long time.

Again, the audience couldn't help but capture the tremendous strength Awesome Kong is showing, just like her partner. From their perspective, it looked like Sakura Hagiwara was teetering on the large wrestler's shoulders. She was so out of it, the teenage idol could fall off of her tormentor at any given point. Thankfully, Awesome Kong kept her up so the people can record on their phones and take pictures.

Finally, the African American wrestler transitioned to a seated position. And by doing so, she slammed Sakura back-first into the hard stage.

"_OOH! AN AWESOME BOMB ON SAKURA! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE SEEING THE METHODICAL DECIMATION OF SAKURA HAGIWARA!_"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" *clap, clap, clap clap clap* "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"_Listen to the crowd! They sure are fans of seeing Sakura Hagiwara getting destroyed! I can understand how her fans must be feeling right now! They're devastated, horrified and appalled that their favorite wrestler is being tortured and demolished mercilessly by Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix! But that's all part of the territory in this business!_"

Meanwhile, the Glamazon hopped off of the stage and went to retrieve something. Awesome Kong starred strangely at her partner, wondering what else she could be planning after doing so much. It wasn't until later when Beth Phoenix came back. Only this time, she was dragging a wooden table to the stage. In response, the African American woman widened her smirk. Even the sellout crowd wasn't expecting this.

"WE WANT TABLES!" *clap, clap, clap clap clap* "WE WANT TABLES!"

With the Japanese wrestler out like a light, the powerhouse pair had plenty of time setup for the last couple of moves they will perform on the seventeen year old girl. Beth Phoenix set the table on the stage and began to unfold the legs, along with her partner. Once when the table legs were upright, the African American woman and the Glamazon flipped the table over and set it up in the middle of the stage.

"_You heard right, folks! The crowd wants to see Sakura Hagiwara get put through a table! I can only imagine what type of move both Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong will use on her! But you can always guarantee that it will be painful and it will be epic!_"

After the table has been set up, Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix refocused their attention back to the barely conscious young woman. The African American wrestler grabbed a fistful of Sakura's long, black hair to get her back to a standing position. The large woman also slapped Hagiwara's face a few times so that her victim is wide awake when she's about to be put through a table.

First, Awesome Kong kicked Sakura in the ribs to get her to bend over. The large woman placed the Japanese wrestler's head in between her thighs once again. Last time, she did the Awesome Bomb right on top of the unforgiving stage. This time, she and her partner have the perfect way to finish off the seventeen year old girl, as well as end her professional wrestling career permanently.

The African American woman then hooked each of the young woman's arms behind her back. Awesome Kong then signaled her partner to get ready as well. When she saw her cue, Beth Phoenix stood behind the jackknifed Sakura and wrapped the Japanese wrestler's legs around her waist, putting her in a wheelbarrow hold. At this point, Sakura Hagiwara had nowhere to go. Then again, that's not saying much since she couldn't fight back in the first place.

With their opponent locked up, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong slowly made their way toward the table that was still in the middle of the stage. They position themselves so that the Glamazon was on one side, while her partner was on the other side. All the while, Sakura's body hovered several feet above the table. Even though the poor girl has her eyes closed this whole time, she was painfully waiting for her tormentors to finish her off. The pain in her stomach and back was unbearable. She pleaded that this will be the end of their fun so that she could get medical attention.

After exchanging nods, the powerhouse pair unleashed both of their finishing moves at the same time right on top of the table. Beth Phoenix dropped to a seated position, while Awesome Kong fell on her knees. The Implant Buster/Glam Slam combination sent the Japanese wrestler stomach-first through the table.

*CRUNCH*

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The audience went berserk right after the table spot.

"_AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! WE EXPECTED SOMETHING HUGE RIGHT ON THE TABLE, AND THEY DELIVERED! AN IMPLANT BUSTER AND A GLAM SLAM AT THE SAME TIME! A GLAMABUSTER, AS WHAT WE CALLED EARLIER! OH MY GOD!_"

Sakura's unconscious body laid eerily still in between the broken halves of the table. The double team throw that comprised of both of Awesome Kong's and Beth Phoenix's finisher. The combined power of the Implant Buster and the Glam Slam was probably the hardest bump the teenage idol had received. Not only that, but being put through a table with an unforgiving surface like the top of the stage only did more damage to the poor girl.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

This was the biggest pop ever recorded in the arena. Not only everyone was on their feet and screaming their ears off, but they were also chanting loudly in unison. They have watched many wrestling matches and have seen plenty of table spots. On the other hand, the powerful throw delivered by Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong, in many people's opinion, has to be the best they have ever seen.

Many believe that the powerhouse pair were now finished in making the already injured Japanese wrestler go through hell. But they were about to find out that they weren't quite finished yet.

Right after delivering her finishing move, Awesome Kong stood over her face-down opponent, must above her upper back. The African American wrestler jumps and dropped to a seated position right on top of Sakura's injured spine, awakening the young woman out of her unconsciousness. Now that she's on top of the Japanese wrestler, Awesome Kong placed both of Hagiwara's arms across her thighs and locked them in the crook of her knee.

With Sakura trapped, the large wrestler reached forward, cupped her hands in a manner so that her fingers are interlocking and grabs her opponent's chin. Awesome Kong leaned back and pulled as hard as she could. By flexing her muscles, she was able to bend the Japanese wrestler backwards in an angle that many would consider not only unreachable, but dangerous. Awesome Kong was also able to thrust Sakura's chest forward and draw out a shriek of pain that made the poor girl cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

Despite how loud it was in the arena, everyone in the audience could hear Sakura's squealing like a little girl. They knew how flexible she was, since she performed a lot of unique dance moves during her time as an idol. But being pulled back at that devastating angle, combined with the many throws she had been on the receiving end of, her back was threatening to crumble if this were to continue. The people can see Hagiwara trying to endure through the tears down her face. But there was no saving her now.

And it got worse when Beth Phoenix joined in.

The Glamazon stood above the bent, young woman and turned around so that her back was facing her partner's. Next, Beth Phoenix grabbed both of the Japanese wrestler's legs, stepped in between them and crossed the young woman's lower extremities at shin level around her own leg. With a strong hold of Hagiwara's legs, the former WWE Diva leaned back and pulled as hard as she could, further compressing on Sakura's injured back and crushing both of her legs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAI! ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The poor girl cried out, now that her spine is being contorted past its limit.

It didn't matter how loud she shrieked, how much she cried or how hard she tapped on Awesome Kong's tree-like legs. She couldn't move and the pain grew worse with each passing second. Sakura was breaking down physically and mentally. With the African American woman's large weight on top of her and her partner crushing her legs, the Japanese wrestler's body and spirit crumbled into pieces.

*pop, pop, pop*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the audience continued to take pictures, a popping sound entered all three wrestlers' ears. Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix smirked when they had given Hagiwara several herniated discs in her spine. With every sickening crack, the tormentors pulled even harder, determined to reduce Sakura's bones into dust. The pain in her back was so intense, it made the young woman scream that echoed outside the arena. Her squeals only lasted for a few moments though. The sudden sharp agony overloaded the teenage idol's nervous system, causing her to black out in the hold. But even with the Japanese wrestler passed out, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong continued to wrench their submission holds.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" ||| "GET OFF OF HER!"

The remaining fans of Sakura Hagiwara were finally relieved when a bunch of security guards entered the scene, along with a few more referees in the back. The officers and the officials worked together in attempt to get both Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix off of the passed out Japanese wrestler. Despite the overwhelming twenty-to-two odds, the men were having trouble removing the Glamazon and her partner off of Sakura because they had their submission holds locked in tight.

Finally, the security officers and the referees managed to separate the powerhouse pair from the unconscious teenage idol. Just to be sure that the nearly lifeless wrestler remained safe, the officials and guards formed a wall in front of Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix. But surprisingly, the tormentors shrugged, gave each other a high five and held their hands up, letting them know that they are completely finished in torturing Sakura Hagiwara.

"_Well, ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the systematic destruction of Sakura Hagiwara! Again, it all started with the young wrestler coming out victorious in the Ryona Rumble after being punished and pummeled for over an hour! But after she won, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong brutally attacked Sakura, using every parts of the ring and the arena to demolish her! As you can see, we got our team of paramedics working on her right now! What a display of dominance over the Ryona Rumble Champion, Sakura Hagiwara!_"

A dozen nurses helped the Japanese wrestler off of the broken table and flipped her on her back. They assessed the young woman by checking for responsiveness and for a pulse. And while Hagiwara did not respond to the paramedics' face slaps or feet taps, at there was a pulse when they placed a fingertip on her carotid artery. In other words, CPR was not required for the seventeen year old girl. However, they need to the nearest hospital as soon as possible.

Because they believed that Sakura could have a possible neck injury, they placed a neck brace around the young woman's neck to prevent any movement. The team of nurses worked together to carefully load the unconscious competitor onto the stretcher like they were handling a porcelain doll. Just to make sure that Hagiwara doesn't fall off, they strapped the Japanese wrestler in. Finally, the paramedics were ready to escort the injured, young woman to the hospital.

"HEY!" A familiar voice interrupted the nurses.

Standing behind them was the Glamazon and her partner with a smug grin on her face. The paramedics believed that they're still here to further damage the already broken Sakura. But then, the nurses also noticed something else. In Awesome Kong's hand was the Ryona Rumble championship belt that Hagiwara had earned. Not only that, but Beth Phoenix also had a microphone in her hands.

The paramedics defended their patient by surrounding the gurney so that the powerhouse pair wouldn't come close to the injured, Japanese wrestler. But instead of doing more damage to Sakura, Beth Phoenix and Awesome Kong decided that enough is enough. And so, they did the most merciful thing on their list and placed the championship belt right on top of the beaten, battered, bruised and broken body of Sakura Hagiwara.

"LADIIIIIIIIIIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEEEN!" The Glamazon shouted in the microphone. "YOUR WINNER OF THIS MATCH... SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAGIWARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That was Awesome Kong's cue to place the title belt over the Japanese wrestler's face, as an added insult to injury. The large woman and her partner then raised their arms up toward the ceiling. Even though the two of them came in second and third place in the battle royal, neither of them cared anymore. Sakura Hagiwara may be the champion, but the only thing she gained was a pretty little belt. While she had won a grueling and hard-fought match, she had lost everything. This could be the end of her promising career as a professional wrestler and as an idol for Sweet Diva.

As the paramedics escorted the injured, young woman toward the back and into an ambulance, tears of agony and anguished escaped Sakura's eyes when she realized that this may be the last time she may step foot into a wrestling ring again.

**THE END**


End file.
